Aventuras da Elite
by QueenSWaldorfBass
Summary: Uma mistura de GG, OTH e OC. Esta é a história de 15 amigos, e de como a vida pode ser maravilhosa e conturbada quando se é popular. Serenate, Bluck, Brucas, Jeyton, Maryan, Suth, Jeric, Naley, Danessa e Lufus.
1. Apresentação

**Aventuras da Elite**

**Apresentação**

**Título: **Aventuras da Elite. 1ª Temporada.

**Autora: **Samanta.

**Pares: **Serenate (Serena e Nate), Bluck/Chair (Chuck e Blair), Brucas (Brooke e Lucas), Jeyton (Peyton e Jake, mas o Jake só vai entrar depois), Maryan (Marissa e Ryan), Suth (Summer e Seth), Naley (Nathan e Haley), Jeric (Jenny e Eric), Danessa (Dan e Vanessa), Dolivia (Damien e Olivia), Lufus (Lily e Rufus), e vários casos como Derena (Dan e Serena), Vanate (Vanessa e Nate), Pucas/Leyton (Lucas e Peyton), Blate/Nair (Blair e Nate), Lolivia (Lucas e Olivia), Danlivia (Dan e Olivia), Bran (Brooke e Dan), Dair/Blan (Dan e Blair), várias cantadas entre Bruck (Brooke e Chuck), um leve Brathan (Brooke e Nathan), Laley (Lucas e Haley), Cherena (Chuck e Serena), Brake (Brooke e Jake), Syan (Summer e Ryan), Chanessa (Chuck e Vanessa) e Chake (Chuck e Nate), e isso sem contar Serena, Blair e Brooke que pegam vários caras fora dos personagens centrais, mas claro algumas das outras meninas e alguns dos meninos também fazem isso, mas elas (Serena, Blair e Brooke, Brooke principalmente) fazem mais.

**Gênero:** Romance, amizade, drama e humor.

**Tema:** Romance, amizade, dinheiro, popularidade, relacionamento de famílias e etc.

**Classificação: **Não recomendado para menores de 13, pois contém cenas inapropriadas, como consumo de drogas lícitas e ilícitas, uso de linguagem depreciativa, insinuação de sexo, etc.

**Glossário:**

**Vamos explicar algumas coisas:**

- blá, blábláblá, bláblá – Diálogos.

"blá, blábláblá, bláblá" - Pensamentos.

**-O-**

Troca de personagem, mas sem mudança de tempo.

**-X-**

Passagem de tempo, mas sem mudança de personagem.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Passagem de tempo com troca de personagem.

**_-flashback começa-_**

Uma lembrança.

"Quando estiver entre aspas é um sonho".

**_-flashback termina-_**

**Resumo:**

Uma mistura de GG, OTH e OC. Esta é a história de 15 amigos, e de como a vida pode ser maravilhosa e conturbada quando se é popular. Em Upper East Side, na Elite de Manhattan, eles vivem e aprontam, ficam e guerreiam, e otras cositas más. Serenate, Bluck, Brucas, Maryan, Suth, Jeric, Naley, Danessa, Jeyton e Lufus.

**Sinopse:**

Serena, Nate, Blair, Chuck, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Marissa, Ryan, Summer, Seth, Haley, Nathan, Jenny e Eric são melhores amigos de infância. Suas famílias são amigas e eles pertencem a Elite da elite de Manhattan. São os alunos mais ricos e populares de toda a escola. Suas vidas são quase perfeitas, eles são lindos, ricos, populares, tem os melhores amigos do mundo (apesar da falsidade que o dinheiro e a popularidade trazem, eles sabem quem são seus amigos de verdade), cada um tem seu respectivo par, por quem é apaixonado e tem um relacionamento feliz (mas é claro que para toda a regra há uma exceção, ou duas, talvez três), são excelentes alunos e sempre são elogiados; fora alguns probleminhas com os pais e a família, pode-se dizer que suas vidas são perfeitas. E esta história conta como a Elite vive, seus gostos, seus romances, suas intrigas, e etc.

**Personagens:**

**Serena Célia Rhodes Van Der Woodsen:** é a garota mais linda, popular e segunda mais desejada de toda Manhattan, a "Queen S", é descrita por seu namorado como "uma linda garota com corpo de super modelo, rosto de menina, cabelos dourados, sedosos mais brilhantes que o sol, olhos tão azuis quanto o céu, e lábios de um anjo". Serena é super alto astral, e adora uma boa festa, é super inteligente e doida, adora curtir, e adora ter a atenção de todos. Ser o centro das atenções é seu maior prazer, por isso adora ser a rainha da escola. Mas apesar disso é uma grande amiga, e excelente namorada, gosta de atenção, mas também sabe dar atenção quando precisam, é carinhosa e caridosa, muito romântica e sonhadora, é virgem e sonha que sua primeira vez vai ser a noite mais romântica de toda a sua vida. Tem 16 anos, é a filha do meio da viúva Lilian Van Der Woodsen, a socialite mais rica e conhecida de Nova York, com quem Serena tem muitos problemas no relacionamento, por falta de atenção. É irmã mais nova de Marissa Van Der Woodsen, com quem não se dá bem, as duas vivem se desentendendo e discutindo, mas apesar de tudo, Serena ama a irmã, e sabe que Marissa também a ama, apesar de ter problemas para expressar seus sentimentos. E é irmã mais velha de Eric Van Der Woodsen, com quem ao contrário de Marissa se dá muito bem, Serena sabe que sempre pode contar com Eric, e confia nele cegamente, e ele também pode sempre contar com ela. É afilhada dos pais de seu namorado, Howard e Anne Archibald. Sua melhor amiga é Blair Waldorf, elas se conhecem desde que nasceram, pois as famílias já se conhecem e são amigas há gerações. Serena e Blair se dão super bem, Serena confia tudo a Blair, e é sempre a ela que recorre quando tem um problema e precisa de ajuda ou de um conselho, às vezes procura Blair até quando precisa de um pouco de colo, que dificilmente consegue com sua mãe e irmã, mas sabe que sempre terá com Blair. Seu melhor amigo é Chuck Bass, que conhece desde a maternidade, pois as famílias também são amigas há gerações. Serena se dá bem com Chuck apesar das desavenças, mas ele é mais seu melhor amigo, por causa de seu namorado e de Blair. Tem um namoro estável desde os 13 anos com o amor de sua vida Nate Archibald, os dois se conhecem desde que nasceram, suas famílias também tem uma amizade bastante antiga, já que as famílias Van Der Woodsen, Archibald, Waldorf e Bass tem sido amigas há várias gerações. Rege a lenda que é praticamente desde o início de suas linhagens, já que não há registros dos primeiros contatos entre as famílias. Nate e Serena se dão muito bem e são completamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

**Nathaniel "Nate" Fitzwilliam Van Der Bilt Archibald:** é o garoto mais lindo, desejado e popular de toda Manhattan, o "King N", é descrito por sua namorada como "um deus grego, com lábios de anjo e olhos mais azuis que o mar e mais brilhantes que as estrelas". Nate é o capitão do time de lacrosse da cidade. É o cara mais romântico de todo o mundo, ele é muito carinhoso e adora ajudar a todos ao seu redor, especialmente seus amigos e namorada, mas também é excessivamente ciumento. É muito inteligente, e não liga para ser o cara mais bonito e desejado da escola, adora estar entre os mais, mas não se importa em ser O mais, na verdade ele acha que só mantém o título de rei porque namora a rainha da escola, já que seu título foi cedido por seu melhor amigo. É um pouco egoísta, mas adora fazer caridade com a família e amigos. Como todo o jovem rico, ele adora uma boa balada, mas também é caseiro e consegue se divertir muito apenas assistindo a um filme em casa com seus amigos, namorada e família. Tem 16 anos, e é o filho caçula de Howard Archibald, um ex-capitão da marinha e atual empresário de sucesso, e de Anne Archibald, uma também famosa socialite. É irmão mais novo de Ryan Archibald, com quem, diferente das namoradas, tem um excelente relacionamento. É afilhado do pai de seu melhor amigo, Barth Bass, e sua falecida esposa. Seu melhor amigo é Chuck Bass, eles se conhecem desde que nasceram já que as famílias Archibald, Van Der Woodsen, Waldorf e Bass, são amigas de muitas gerações passadas. Nate e Chuck se dão muito bem, apesar das personalidades muito diferentes. Sua melhor amiga é Blair Waldorf, outra que conhece desde criança, e se dá muito bem, ele sempre a está protegendo e a ajudando com que ela precisa, e até a consolando quando precisa (especialmente em questões amorosas, já que Blair tem um pequeno problema de "relacionamento amoroso", com seu melhor amigo, ela queria que fosse um relacionamento amoroso, mas a outra parte não). Nate é visto por Blair, e por todas, como um perfeito cavalheiro. Namora firme com Serena Van Der Woodsen desde os 13 anos e é completamente apaixonado por ela, faz qualquer coisa para fazê-la feliz.

**Blair Cornélia DiLaurentis Waldorf: **é a princesa da escola, "Princess B", mas no fundo seu maior sonho era ser a rainha. É uma das garotas mais bonitas, desejadas e populares da escola. É a garota mais inteligente do seu círculo de amigos, e do colégio, e é muito elogiada por isso, é muito estrategista e ardilosa, consegue ter ideias mais rápido do que qualquer uma no grupo. Muitas vezes usa o seu talento para o mal, para humilhar algum NERD da escola, ou se vingar de alguém que se meteu no seu caminho, ou de seus amigos. Sabe tudo, sobre todo mundo na escola, seria a clássica fofoqueira se saísse repassando todas as informações que consegue por aí, mas só as repassa a quem interessa a própria Blair, e no momento em que interessa. Mas quando seus amigos querem saber qualquer coisa sobre qualquer um perguntam a ela, e ela tem a informação, mais exata que um arquivo, quase como se tivesse um detetive em sua mente investigando para ela. Blair é muito egocêntrica e vive em seu próprio mundo, onde só existe ela, seus amigos e sua família, e se incomoda quando alguém de fora invade seu espaço, sendo sempre muito antipática. Adepta da moda, está sempre antenada com as últimas tendências, e adora ver programas de moda. É fascinada por filmes clássicos e antigos, sendo seu filme favorito "Breakfast at Tiffany's" (Bonequinha de Luxo), já que é fã de Audrey Hepburn. Assim como Serena é muito baladeira e adora uma boa festa, mas se diverte mais com uma boa briga, uma boa intriga, adora os barracos que sempre tem nas festas da elite. Diversão de verdade para ela é planejar com seu cúmplice maneiras de humilhar e se vingar dos outros. Diversão para ela é guerra, uma outra coisa pela qual ela é fascinada. Adora ler e assistir filmes sobre guerra. Blair é muito sincera, e sempre diz o que pensa, não se importando nem um pouco se isso vai machucar alguém, costuma usar muito isso para afastar intrusos de seu círculo de amigos, e alega aos amigos que é apenas sincera, sendo na maioria das vezes apoiada apenas por seu cúmplice. Mas por trás de sua personalidade forte e armadura impenetrável, Blair é uma garota muito insegura, e sofre de baixa auto-estima, tendo com isso problemas com depressão e distúrbios alimentares. Blair é muito romântica e sensível, e tem muita responsabilidade social. Faz parte de vários cursos extracurriculares e está sempre fazendo caridade. É facilmente atingida, só não se deixa mostrar abatida, frequentemente precisa do consolo de seus amigos. Tem 16 anos e é a filha caçula da famosa estilista Eleanor Waldorf e de Harold Waldorf, que se divorciou de sua mãe, e foi morar na França com um modelo, tem muitos problemas com sua mãe, pois ela não dá a atenção que Blair pede e precisa. É irmã mais nova de Summer Waldorf, com quem tem uma relação razoável. E é prima de Brooke Davis, com quem se dá muito bem. É afilhada dos pais de seu melhor amigo, Howard e Anne Archibald. Sua melhor amiga é Serena Van Der Woodsen, com quem se dá muito bem, e a quem recorre quando precisa de um conselho emocional, geralmente amoroso, e também com quem procura consolo. Seu melhor amigo é Nate Archibald, gosta tanto dele que o considera um irmão e se dá muito bem com ele. Ele a está sempre protegendo, e ela acha estranho alguém achar que ela precise de proteção, mas adora se sentir segura. É apaixonada pelo seu outro melhor amigo e cúmplice Chuck Bass, mas os dois têm uma relação muito conturbada, nunca admitindo seus verdadeiros sentimentos um pelo outro, mas não negando quando os amigos questionam. Chuck está sempre envolvido nos planos malignos de Blair, sempre concordando com tudo que ela diz, a chamando de "chefe", "capitã" e outros apelidos de liderança.

**Charles "Chuck" Bartholomew Di Angelo Bass: **é o garoto bonito, desejado, popular, milionário, viciado em álcool e sexo que todo o grupo de adolescentes ricos que se preze tem que ter. Assim como Blair é muito inteligente e ardiloso, mas não como deveria nos estudos. Tem uma personalidade forte e sombria, é muito misterioso, egoísta e egocêntrico, mas bem lá no fundo tem um bom coração. De novo sendo comparado a Blair, Chuck também nunca usa seus poderes para o bem, o "Prince C" prefere usá-los para seu bel prazer, para humilhar e se vingar dos outros, é cúmplice de Blair em tudo o que ela arma. Assim como ela, também não gosta quando estranhos se aproximam de seu grupo e é muito sincero, dizendo na cara da pessoa que a sua presença o está incomodando, por isso sempre defende Blair dos outros quando ela faz isso. É muito manipulador e vaidoso, faz de tudo para conseguir o que quer, e com seu dinheiro, poder, inteligência, posição social, e se necessário uma ajudinha de Blair e talvez de Nate e seus outros amigos, sempre consegue. Antes de fazer parte da realeza da escola, ao perder sua virgindade aos 13 anos com a antiga rainha do colégio Georgina Sparks, se tornou seu calouro favorito, e logo em seguida rei. Mas a coroa não interessava a Chuck, então ele a deu a seu melhor amigo, então com a formatura de Georgina, a ascensão de Serena e a coroa de Chuck, ele e seus amigos logo tomaram a escola, mas Chuck ainda optou por não ser rei, apenas o príncipe herdeiro. Tem 16 anos e é filho único do grande empresário viúvo Bartholomew Bass, está sempre tentando inutilmente impressionar o pai, com quem tem um relacionamento bastante conturbado. É afilhado do melhor amigo de seu pai e pai de seu melhor amigo, Howard Archibald e sua esposa Anne Archibald. Seu melhor amigo é Nate Archibald, com quem se dá muito bem, apesar de serem tão diferentes. Sempre defende Nate mesmo contra a vontade deste ou sem ele saber. Sua melhor amiga é Serena Van Der Woodsen, mas apesar da amizade ser verdadeira, Serena é sua melhor amiga mais por conveniência. Convivência e circunstâncias, já que ela é namorada de seu melhor amigo Nate e melhor amiga de Blair. Mas apesar disto gosta muito dela, mesmo com as diferenças e desavenças entre os dois, e faz de tudo para ajudá-la. Também se dá muito bem com Brooke Davis, a prima de Blair, com quem tem ao mesmo tempo muito em comum e muitas diferenças. É apaixonado por sua outra melhor amiga, cúmplice e chefe Blair Waldorf, mas os dois vivem uma relação de amor e ódio, tapas e beijos, quente e frio e etc. Já que Blair é romântica e quer uma relação séria, e Chuck não pode oferecer, já que é um pervertido e quer apenas sexo, nunca admitindo então seus verdadeiros sentimentos a Blair.

**Brooke Penélope DiLaurentis Davis:** é uma garota super animada, elétrica e pra cima, é a alegria do grupo. Ela é tão animada que virou chefe das líderes de torcida da escola. Uma das garotas mais bonitas e a mais desejada da escola, além de uma do grupinho dos populares. Tem uma fama de galinha, pois antes de começar a namorar sério, saia com muitos caras. Tem 16 anos e é filha única da viúva Victória Davis, uma famosa estilista, assim como a irmã Eleanor Waldorf, tia e madrinha de Brooke. É a prima favorita de Blair e Summer Waldorf, e tem Blair como sua prima favorita. Brooke mora com a tia Eleanor, e as primas Summer e Blair na casa delas, pois quando tinha 7 anos e seu pai ainda era vivo, eles se mudaram de Los Angeles para Nova York e elas eram vizinhas. Após a morte de seu pai quando Brooke tinha 13 anos, sua mãe foi para Los Angeles para tentar sucesso lá, e conseguiu. Mas na época de sua partida, Brooke se recusou a ir com ela, pois não queria deixar sua tia, primas e amigos. Então Eleanor ofereceu sua casa como novo lar para Brooke. Outro fator importante para a decisão de Brooke de ficar no Upper East Side, foi o fato de que ela não se dá nada bem com a mãe, que é muito vaidosa e tem inveja da juventude e beleza da filha, e raiva de Brooke, por ela a ter feito engordar na gravidez. Isso fez com que Victória concordasse rapidamente com a ideia de Brooke morando bem longe em Nova York com sua tia, ao invés de com ela em Los Angeles. Brooke por sua vez, tem raiva da inveja e raiva que sua mãe deposita em cima dela, e muito rancor pela falta de atenção, amor e carinho que sua mãe deveria ter dado e não deu, e ficou muito satisfeita com a mudança para a casa da tia, e suas primas também adoraram a mudança. As melhores amigas de Brooke são Peyton Sawyer e Haley James. As três se dão super bem e são inseparáveis, mas Brooke não tem ciência de que Peyton é apaixonada pelo seu namorado. Seu sonho é abrir uma grife mundialmente famosa em sociedade com outra de suas melhores amigas, Jenny Humphrey, que compartilha do mesmo sonho. Também tem uma amizade muito forte com Serena Van Der Woodsen. Seu melhor amigo, é também seu cunhado, Nathan Scott. Ambos se entendem muito bem, e Brooke sempre está prometendo a Nathan que vai cuidar do irmão dele e que não vai fazê-lo sofrer. Nathan é a pessoa que Brooke procura quando precisa de um conselho, porque apesar de ela gostar do que as meninas tem a dizer e gostar de seus consolos é Nathan que sempre sabe exatamente o que dizer, e como acalmar Brooke, nas horas mais criticas, ele tem excelentes conselhos. Mas Brooke também gosta muito dos conselhos de Hales e de Peyton, especialmente os de Hales, na verdade Brooke costuma procurar Nathan quando o assunto é mais grave ou a coisa é mais séria, caso contrário, fica totalmente satisfeita com o que as amigas tem a dizer. Outro com quem se dá imensamente bem é Chuck Bass. Com quem vive brincando de flertar, sendo Brooke provavelmente a única garota por quem Chuck tem um incontestável respeito. Brooke tem um namoro firme com Lucas Scott, o único garoto que já amou de verdade e teve um relacionamento sério em sua vida. Brooke e Lucas se conheceram aos 7 anos de idade, apresentados por Blair que é amiga de Lucas desde os 3 anos, quando se conheceram no jardim-de-infância. Brooke e Lucas se apaixonaram de imediato, mas eram só crianças. Brooke deu seu primeiro beijo com Lucas aos 10 anos e perdeu sua virgindade com ele aos 14 anos, os dois começaram a namorar aos 15, mas nesse intervalo de tempo, Brooke teve vários ficantes, o que a fez ganhar o apelido de galinha. Mas agora está muito feliz com Lucas e o ama de verdade, e o tendo como namorado sabe que ele foi o único garoto que conseguiu conquistá-la de verdade.

**Lucas Eugene Roe Scott:** é um garoto lindo, desejado e popular. Com seu estilo solitário de ser, arrasa o coração de várias garotas que sofrem por ele ter namorada. É muito sério e inteligente, muito caseiro, ao contrário da namorada não gosta muito de baladas, e prefere ficar em casa assistindo um filme e curtindo o amor, com essa lógica e seu poder de persuasão, que compartilha com a namorada também muito persuasiva, ele quase sempre consegue convencê-la a ficar em casa com ele ao invés de ir para alguma balada. É o capitão do time de basquete da escola. Tem 16 anos e é filho de uma disputada organizadora de eventos Karen Roe e de um poderoso empresário Daniel Scott, um homem casado que teve um caso com sua mãe e só o assumiu muitos anos depois. Depois do ocorrido sua mãe se apaixonou pelo irmão mais velho de Dan, Keith Scott e se casou com ele. Lucas ficou muito feliz com isso. Ele e Keith se dão muito bem, e Lucas vê Keith como um pai, de modo como nunca viu seu verdadeiro pai Dan. É afilhado de seu tio e padrasto Keith Scott, e de sua madrasta Deb Scott. Aos 8 anos quando Dan o assumiu e ele descobriu quem era seu verdadeiro pai, descobriu que é meio-irmão de seu melhor amigo Nathan Scott. No começo teve um pouco de dificuldade para aceitar os fatos, mas depois ficou muito feliz em saber que seu melhor amigo era seu irmão. Sua melhor amiga é Haley James. Os dois se conhecem desde o nascimento, já que seus pais eram amigos e vizinhos. Os dois se dão muito bem, Lucas sempre a protege e defende, e os dois se consideram irmãos, e agora com o relacionamento de Hales e Nathan, os dois são quase isso, são cunhados. Ao contrário da namorada, quando Lucas precisa de um bom conselho mesmo, para uma coisa grave ele não procura o irmão, e sim Haley, que o conhece muito bem e sabe como confortá-lo, agora quando o conselho não precisa ser tão importante ele procura o irmão e os amigos. Também tem uma segunda melhor amiga, que é sua melhor amiga, já que ele considera Haley sua irmã. Sua melhor amiga é Peyton Sawyer, que é melhor amiga de sua namorada. Lucas gosta muito de Peyton e os dois se dão muito bem, mas Lucas nem imagina que Peyton é apaixonada por ele. Namora Brooke Davis, e é completamente apaixonado por ela, tão apaixonado que é até cego ao fato de sua melhor amiga ser louca por ele. Lucas sempre tentou conquistar Brooke e tentou "convencê-la", sem realmente falar com ela, a parar de sair com tantos caras e a namorar com ele, sem saber que já a tinha conquistado com o primeiro olhar e que namorá-lo era a coisa que ela mais queria na vida.

**Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer:** é uma garota bonita, popular, e muito na dela. Muitos a acham muito desanimada, mas mesmo assim ela é líder de torcida. Muito inteligente e séria, ela é o oposto de sua melhor amiga, mas tem muito em comum com seu melhor amigo. Tem 16 anos e é filha adotiva de um rico marinheiro viúvo Larry Sawyer, que viaja muito, e a deixa muito tempo sozinha, então ela fica com as amigas. Seus pais verdadeiros a abandonaram assim que ela nasceu, e ela nunca fez questão de conhecê-los quando descobriu, pelos próprios pais adotivos, que era adotada. Ama muito o pai adotivo que apesar da distância sempre que está é muito carinhoso e amoroso, também amava muito a mãe adotiva que morreu quando ela estava com 11 anos, e era muito carinhosa com ela. Seus pais verdadeiros depois de descobrirem que ela havia sido adotada por uma família rica foram procurar por ela em uma das viagens de seu pai. Ela estava sozinha com a mãe, quando os dois apareceram dizendo que queriam dinheiro já que os Sawyer haviam ficado com a filha deles. O susto foi muito grande e causou um ataque cardíaco em Anna Sawyer, a mãe adotiva de Peyton, e como ela tinha problemas do coração acabou falecendo. O casal com medo fugiu, e este foi o escândalo do ano quando aconteceu. A melhor amiga de Peyton é Brooke Davis, que apesar de tudo e do amor, sente inveja dela, que mesmo sendo adotada é muito amada, enquanto Brooke que tem uma mãe é abandonada e o pai que a amava e era carinhoso, e que Brooke amava muito também, morreu. Sua outra melhor amiga é Haley James com quem também se entende bem. Seu melhor amigo é Lucas Scott, por quem ela é secretamente apaixonada desde os 11 anos, com a morte da mãe quando ele a consolou como ninguém, pelo menos nenhum dos meninos. Também gosta muito de Nathan, que ela sonha que fosse seu cunhado.

**Marissa Lílian Rhodes Van Der Woodsen:** é uma linda garota, super popular e é claro, desejada. É fria e tem problemas para se abrir e falar sobre seus sentimentos. Tem 17 anos e é a filha mais velha de Lily Van Der Woodsen. É a irmã mais velha de Serena Van Der Woodsen com quem tem uma relação conturbada, por esses problemas de frieza dela, mas ama Serena, só não sabe como dizer. Também é a irmã mais velha de Eric Van Der Woodsen, com quem consegue se entender bem. É afilhada da melhor amiga de sua mãe e mãe de sua melhor amiga Eleanor Waldorf e seu ex marido, Harold Waldorf. Sua melhor amiga é Summer Waldorf, a única pessoa com quem ela consegue conversar sobre seus sentimentos. Seu melhor amigo é Seth Humphrey, mas só porque ele namora Summer e é o melhor amigo do namorado de Marissa. O que ninguém sabe é que Marissa tem baixa autoestima, e tendências depressivas, isso misturado aos problemas familiares e sociais, a levam a ter problemas com bebidas, sendo viciada em álcool. Ela namora firme com Ryan Archibald desde os 13 anos, mas não o ama, pelo menos é o que ela diz e acha. Não sabe direito o que é o amor, e diz que "as mulheres não devem se apaixonar, devem fazer os homens se apaixonarem e agirem como cachorrinhos, mas não podem se apaixonar porque isso só ferra com a vida delas". Mesmo assim tem um relacionamento sério com Ryan, mas só por conveniência, porque ele é popular, ela é popular, e isso faz seus amigos felizes, e ele é o único permitido para namorar, já que ela só namora garotos populares, e ele é o único do seu grupo, os populares, que está disponível e tem sua idade, e ela não vai roubar o namorado de nenhuma de suas amigas.

**Ryan Francis Van Der Bilt Archibald:** é um garoto lindo, desejado e popular. É muito inteligente e sério, mas ao mesmo tempo muito alegre e animado. Tem 17 anos e é o filho mais velho de Howard e Anne Archibald. É o irmão mais velho de Nate Archibald e sempre o ajuda quando ele precisa. É afilhado dos pais de sua namorada, Lily e William Van Der Woodsen. Seu melhor amigo é Seth Humphrey, os dois se conhecem desde o jardim-de-infância, e se entendem muito bem. Sua melhor amiga é Summer Waldorf, boa parte porque ela é a melhor amiga de sua namorada, porque é a namorada de Seth, e porque ela é a única garota da sua idade fora a sua namorada, mas também porque Ryan e Summer se entendem muito bem, e ele gosta muito dela. Namora com Marissa Van Der Woodsen desde os 13 anos, e é apaixonado por ela, tanto que não vê que ela não o ama, não vê ou não quer ver.

**Summer Eleanor DiLaurentis Waldorf:** é uma garota linda, desejada, e claro popular. É super descolada e sabe todas as fofocas da escola. Ela e a irmã gostam de se vangloriar dizendo que sabem tudo sobre todo mundo da escola, inclusive os professores. Sua irmã até diz que isso para ela é trabalho, até para ajudá-la em suas artimanhas. Summer tem 17 anos e é a filha mais velha de Eleanor e Harold Waldorf. É a irmã mais velha de Blair Waldorf, e gosta da irmã, faz o possível para ajudá-la, mas na verdade prefere mesmo passar o seu tempo com sua melhor amiga. É prima de Brooke Davis, e gosta muito dela, tendo ela como sua prima favorita, claro que a convivência com ela ajudou, mas sabe que Brooke gosta mais de Blair apesar de gostar de Summer também. É afilhada da melhor amiga de sua mãe e mãe de sua melhor amiga, Lily Van Der Woodsen e seu falecido marido William Van Der Woodsen. A melhor amiga de Summer é Marissa Van Der Woodsen, e Summer é a única que realmente entende Marissa. Seu melhor amigo é Ryan Archibald, e no fundo Summer tem pena dele, porque sabe que ele é louco por Marissa e ela não o ama. Namora Seth Humphrey desde os 12 anos e estão cada dia mais fortes e apaixonados.

**Sethela "Seth" Ezekiel Humphrey:** é um garoto lindo, meio NERD, mas ainda sim desejado e popular. É o mais tímido do grupo, mas também é muito palhaço, adora contar piadas e é muito engraçado, e é viciado em histórias em quadrinhos. Tem 17 anos e é o filho mais velho dos divorciados Rufus Humphrey um ex-músico de sucesso e atual empresário bem sucedido e da dona de galeria e artista Allison Humphrey. É o irmão mais velho de Dan Humphrey, com quem não consegue se entender de jeito nenhum, pois está sempre tentando levá-lo para o seu círculo, e Dan está sempre escapando. E de Jenny Humphrey, com quem se dá muito bem. O melhor amigo de Seth é Ryan Archibald, que considera seu irmão. Gosta e se entende melhor com Ryan do que com o próprio irmão. Sua melhor amiga é Marissa Van Der Woodsen, mas só porque esta é namorada de Ryan e melhor amiga de Summer, pois ambos quase nem se falam, mas ainda se falam mais do que Marissa e o resto da turma. Namora Summer desde os 12 anos e a cada dia gosta mais dela. Pensa em passar o resto de sua vida com ela, está até planejando pedi-la em casamento depois da faculdade.

**Haley Bob James:** é uma garota linda, desejada e popular. É super inteligente, só se compara a Blair e é quase tão inteligente quanto ela, mas não usa seu poder para o mal. É muito tímida e romântica, super talentosa sonha em ser cantora. É uma líder de torcida junto com suas melhores amigas, e também tutora de alunos com problemas na escola. Sempre que está nervosa, usa do humor e faz piada. Tem 16 anos e é filha única dos donos da maior gravadora do país James e Lydia James. Sua melhor amiga é Brooke Davis, que também é sua meio cunhada. E também Peyton Sawyer. Seu melhor amigo, cunhado e também confidente é Lucas Scott. E Hales é noiva de Nathan Scott, com quem namora desde os 14 anos e tem um relacionamento feliz.

**Nathaniel "Nathan" Royal Scott:** é um garoto lindo, desejado e popular. É o sub-capitão do time de basquete da escola e sonho de consumo de toda líder de torcida, menos de suas amigas que respeitam sua relação. É super simpático e convencido. Tem 16 anos e é filho de Daniel e Débora Scott. É afilhado de seus tios Keith Scott e Karen Roe. Aos 8 anos descobriu que é meio-irmão de seu melhor amigo de infância, Lucas Scott. Ficou muito feliz com a notícia, mas no começo, tanto ele como Lucas, tiveram um pouco de dificuldade de aceitação, mas logo ficaram muito felizes em serem irmãos. Mas nenhum dos dois nunca perdoou Dan, o pai deles, primeiro por ter traído Deb, a mãe de Nathan, e enganado Karen, a mãe de Lucas, dizendo que era solteiro, e segundo por ter escondido a verdade sobre Lucas até não ter mais escolha. A melhor amiga de Nathan é Brooke Davis, ele sempre sabe o que dizer para que ela se sinta melhor. Ele a admira muito, a acha muito forte, porque consegue suportar bem o fato de não se entender com a mãe, enquanto ele ainda se sente muito mal por não falar com o pai, e também por ela ter suportado tão bem e superado tão rápido a morte do pai. Acha Brooke imprevisível, e acredita que ela sempre pode se superar. Peyton também é uma de suas melhores amigas, mas ela não consegue surpreende-lo como Brooke. Está noivo de Haley James, e é completamente apaixonado por ela, por ele os dois já estariam até casados, mas ainda são muito novos para isso.

**Jennifer "Jenny" Tallulah Humphrey:** é linda, desejada e popular. Mas a "Little J" é apenas uma caloura. É descolada, amada, odiada, pertence à realeza da escola, e vai reinar um dia, mas por enquanto se contenta em ser só a caloura favorita da rainha, já que ainda está muito longe de reinar. É uma das mais populares da escola, e é a mais nova do seu grupo, não pode ser considerada a mais bonita ou a mais popular, mas já é muito mais popular do que garotas bem mais velhas do que ela, com a idade de Marissa e até do que muitas veteranas, mais velhas que Marissa ainda. Tem 14 anos e é a filha caçula de Rufus e Allison Humphrey. É a irmã caçula de Seth e Dan Humphrey, e se dá bem com os dois, mas se dá melhor com Seth que é do seu grupo de amigos. Suas melhores amigas são Brooke Davis - com quem ela pretende abrir uma grife mundialmente famosa um dia, sendo as duas estilistas mais jovens do mundo -, Serena Van Der Woodsen – que ela pretende que seja sua cunhada -, Blair Waldorf – em quem ela se espelha - e Vanessa Abrams – que ela acredita que vai acabar virando sua cunhada - exatamente nessa ordem. Seu melhor amigo é também o garoto por quem ela está apaixonada, Eric Van Der Woodsen. Mas Jenny é muito tímida e também se acha muito nova para se declarar.

**Eric William Rhodes Van Der Woodsen:** é um lindo garoto, desejado e popular. Mas muito novo e tímido. "Little E" está no grupo dos mais populares, pela sua idade não é o mais popular, mas é bem mais popular do que garotos muito mais velhos do que ele, e um dia será o rei. Tem 14 anos e é o filho caçula de Lily Van Der Woodsen. É o irmão caçula de Serena e Marissa Van Der Woodsen, e se dá muito bem com as duas, mas se entende melhor com Serena, que não tem problemas para demonstrar seus sentimentos. Seu melhor amigo, é também seu cunhado Nate Archibald, os dois se dão muito bem. Nate sempre o ajuda e defende, e dá muitos conselhos para ele, sobre o seu crescimento, já que Nate já passou pelo o que ele está passando, sobre crescimento, relacionamentos, popularidade, garotas e etc. Eric se espelha em Nate e tem nele sua figura masculina a seguir, já que seu pai morreu quando ele era ainda muito pequeno, e Nate tenta retribuir sendo o melhor exemplo que puder. Eric também é muito amigo de Chuck Bass que também lhe dá muitos conselhos, do qual a maioria não deve ser seguida, mas para Eric o que conta é a intenção. A melhor amiga de Eric é também a garota por quem ele está apaixonado, Jenny Humphrey. Mas Eric é muito tímido para se declarar para ela, mesmo com todos os conselhos de Nate e Chuck.

**Daniel "Dan" Randolph Humphrey:** é o nada popular, nem cobiçado, e bonito para apenas algumas garotas "Lonely Boy". Dan é muito tímido, e sério, é muito inteligente, mas ainda não é o Destaque do destaque da escola. Tem 16 anos é o filho do meio de Rufus e Allison Humphrey. É irmão mais novo de Seth Humphrey, com quem não se dá bem, porque Seth está sempre tentando levá-lo para seu grupo de amigos, e por mais que Dan queira fazer parte dos populares não consegue se adequar e se encaixar no mundo deles. É irmão mais velho de Jenny Humphrey e com ela se dá bem, porque mesmo ela sendo mais popular e ele, é bem mais compreensiva, e consegue entender Dan. O único do grupo de populares com quem Dan se dá bem é Eric Van Der Woodsen, que também consegue ser bastante compreensivo. Sua única amiga é Vanessa Abrams, que é apaixonada por ele, e Dan também sente alguma coisa por ela, então vira e mexe os dois ficam. Mas a verdadeira paixão de Dan é Serena Van Der Woodsen, mas ele sabe que não tem nenhuma chance com ela, que fica apenas no amor platônico.

**Vanessa Morigold Abrams:** não é nada popular, nem cobiçada, e bonita apenas para alguns garotos. É muito diferente das garotas padrão, especialmente as populares. Não se importa nem um pouco em não ser popular e na verdade odeia a hipocrisia do mundo dos ricos. Não é rica e estuda na Constance Jude's Academy porque ganhou uma bolsa de estudos, pois é muito inteligente. Sonha em ser uma grande cineasta. Tem 16 anos e é filha de dois artistas hippies que moram em Vermont, mora em um apartamento pequeno, com sua irmã música e lésbica Ruby Abrams. A única popular com quem se dá bem é sua melhor amiga Jenny Humphrey, e às vezes tem boas conversas com Eric Van Der Woodsen. É apaixonada pelo seu único amigo na escola Dan Humphrey, mas ele só gosta dela, e os dois até ficam de vez em quando, mas nunca namoram sério.

**Olivia Burke:** é uma garota muito doce e inteligente, faz parte de todos os grupos importantes da escola, e até é tutora de alunos com dificuldades escolares e pendência em uma ou mais matérias. Olivia é até considerada NERD, por seus trabalhos e suas ações, mas também é muito linda e rica. É nova na escola, e assim que chega ao colégio é muito bem aceita por todos e logo já está andando com os populares da escola, e frequentando a Elite de Manhattan. Tem 17 anos quando chega ao Upper East Side. É filha de uma socialite viúva e seu pai era um famoso ator de Hollywood, e ela viveu em Miami até se mudar para Nova York. É irmã gêmea de Jake Burke, com quem não se parece em nada fisicamente, mas os dois são muito bons e seus princípios são os mesmos, e eles se dão muito bem. Assim que entra na Constance Jude's ela fica amiga de Vanessa Abrams, Serena Van Der Woodsen, Jenny Humphrey e até Blair Waldorf. Se interessa por Dan Humphrey assim que o vê pela primeira vez.

**Jake Burke:** é um garoto super legal e meio convencional, é super inteligente, atencioso e carinhoso. É muito caridoso e adora fazer caridade, mas não tem a mesma paciência que a irmã para ensinar os outros alunos. Pode ser considerado NERD por ser tão inteligente e por suas atitudes, mas passa bem longe de ser um NERD por sua incrível e lindíssima aparência, e é claro por todo o seu dinheiro. É aluno novo na Constance Jude's e não demora a se tornar um dos populares. Tem 17 anos quando chega ao Upper East Side. É filho de uma socialite viúva e seu pai era um famoso ator de Hollywood, viveu em Miami até se mudar para Nova York. É irmão gêmeo de Olivia Burke, com quem se dá muito bem, os dois não se parecem nada fisicamente, mas são muito parecidos na personalidade, a criação dos dois foi muito boa, é um irmão super protetor e sempre cuida de Olivia. Teve um relacionamento sério com Nikki Smith sua namorada da adolescência, o namoro terminou depois de anos, mas deixou Penny e Kitty Burke, o fruto do romance dos dois. Nikki não aguentou a responsabilidade de ser mãe então deixou as filhas aos cuidados de Jake, agora ele, Olivia e a mãe cuidam das meninas. Ao entrar na Constance Jude's fica amigo de Brooke Davis, Nathan e Lucas Scott e Haley James. Se apaixona perdidamente por Peyton Sawyer assim que a conhece.

**Damien Dalgaard:** é um garoto muito rico da alta sociedade de Manhattan, seus pais pertencem a elite do Upper East Side, mas ele odeia a hipocrisia disso tudo. É um garoto rebelde e problemático, que tem problemas com os pais, com todo o resto da família, com a escola e com todo o mundo. Tem 17 anos quando seus problemas com a Elite começam. É filho de um casal muito importante nos negócios de diamantes. Tem problemas com drogas e está quase sendo reprovado na Constance Jude's quando a diretoria o manda para ter aulas particulares com uma tutora, Olivia Burke. Damien se apaixona por Olivia, mas ela o rejeita, pois acha que ele não é o cara certo para ela, já que ela quer um cara responsável e romântico, e Damien é o contrário disso. Olivia também não quer se envolver com um bad boy que tem problemas com drogas, ela até tenta ajudá-lo, mas Damien não é fácil. Damien também sabe que não será fácil conquistar Olivia porque ela ainda está apaixonada por Dan Humphrey.

**Gossip Girl:** é uma blogueira anônima que sabe de tudo da vida da Elite do Upper East Side e posta tudo em seu blog de mesmo nome. Às vezes ela é a melhor amiga da realeza e às vezes sua pior inimiga. Em alguns de seus posts dá a entender que é apaixonada por Chuck Bass.

**Lílian "Lily" Rhodes Van Der Woodsen:** é a mãe desatenta de Serena, Marissa e Eric Van Der Woodsen. É a melhor amiga de Eleanor Waldorf. E madrinha de Summer Waldorf e Ryan Archibald. É a mais famosa socialite de Nova York. É viúva, e apaixonada pelo seu namorado da adolescência Rufus Humphrey.

**Rufus Humphrey:** é o pai de Seth, Dan e Jenny Humphrey. É um ex músico de sucesso, e atual importante e bem sucedido empresário. É divorciado de Allison Humphrey, a mãe de Seth, Dan e Jenny, e apaixonado pela sua namorada da adolescência Lily Van Der Woodsen.

**Eleanor DiLaurentis Waldorf:** é a ausente mãe de Blair e Summer Waldorf e tia e madrinha atenciosa e orgulhosa de Brooke Davis. É irmã mais nova de Victória Davis a mãe de Brooke. É a melhor amiga de Lily Van Der Woodsen. E madrinha de Marissa Van Der Woodsen. É a mais famosa estilista de Nova York. É divorciada de Harold Waldorf, que a trocou por um modelo, e foi morar com ele em Paris.

**Karen Roe Scott:** é a mãe de Lucas Scott. É a melhor amiga de Deb Scott. E tia e madrinha de Nathan Scott. Dona da mais requisitada organização de eventos da cidade. Foi enganada por Dan Scott e teve um filho com ele, Lucas. Mais tarde conheceu Keith Scott, o irmão de Dan, e os dois se apaixonaram, se casaram e foram morar na mesma casa em que Dan e sua esposa Deb.

**Keith Scott:** é o tio e padrinho de Lucas e Nathan Scott, e irmão de Dan Scott. Ele e o irmão são sócios no negócio da família, uma empresa de aluguel de limusines, e moram na mesma casa, porém nunca se deram bem. Keith é casado e apaixonado por Karen Scott, mãe de Lucas, desde que eles se conheceram, quando Dan a abandonou grávida e Keith a ajudou. É padrasto de Lucas e o trata como a um filho, e gosta dele como tal, tendo o sentimento como recíproco.

**Daniel "Dan" Scott:** é o pai de Lucas e Nathan Scott, porém apenas Nathan é seu filho legitimo fruto de seu casamento com Deb Scott, sendo que Lucas é filho dele com Karen, que enganada se apaixonou por ele e engravidou sem saber que ele era casado. Dan só assumiu Lucas, porque seu irmão Keith ameaçou contar a história a imprensa e deixar a bomba estourar. É presidente do negócio da família, uma empresa de aluguel de limusines, onde é sócio de seu irmão Keith.

**Deb Scott:** é a mãe de Nathan Scott. É madrasta e madrinha de Lucas Scott. Esposa de Dan Scott. Cunhada de Keith Scott. E melhor amiga de Karen Roe. É uma importante socialite.

**Bartholomew "Barth" Bass:** é o exigente pai de Chuck Bass. Padrinho de Nate Archibald e de Eric Van Der Woodsen. Um importantíssimo empresário na área imobiliária, dono de vários hotéis em todo o país. É viúvo e apaixonado por Lily Van Der Woodsen.

**Victória DiLaurentis Davis:** é a insensível mãe de Brooke Davis e distante tia de Blair e Summer Waldorf. É irmã mais velha de Eleanor Waldorf a mãe de Blair e Summer, com quem tem uma relação conturbada. É uma importante estilista na Califórnia, pra onde se mudou sozinha deixando Brooke, com quem não se entendia, morando com a irmã Eleanor. É viúva de Richard Davis o pai de Brooke.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Bom gente essa é minha primeira fic e eu espero que vocês gostem, é claro que vocês sabem que nem Gossip Girl, nem One Tree Hill e nem The OC me pertencem, e eu nem tenho certeza a quem eles pertencem, só sei que Gossip Girl (que é a minha favorita como vocês puderam perceber já que ela é maioria) pertence a Cecily von Ziegesar. Bom alguns comentários, a propósito, eu disse que Gossip Girl não me pertence, já o Chace Crawford é outra história, rsrs. Bom eu deixei algumas coisas iguais e mudei outras. Eu não sabia o nome dos pais da Vanessa então não coloquei, e não tenho certeza se o nome da mãe do Dan é esse, eu não achei em lugar nenhum, então puxei pela memória. E os segundos nomes eu dei umas pesquisadas, alguns tinham um segundo nome, como Nate Fitzwilliam, Serena Célia, Blair Cornélia, Chuck Bartholomew, Brooke Penélope, Ryan Francis, então eu os usei. Os que não tinham nenhum segundo nome eu usei o nome do pai, como Summer Eleanor. E sobre os sobrenomes do Nate e a Serena, eu sei que eles não levam o nome de solteira das mães, mas eu não resisti em colocar pra lembrar que o Nate é um Van Der Bilt (Que lindo ele a Serena até combinam, Van Der Bilt e Van Der Woodsen), daí eu coloquei mesmo, e daí eu achei legal colocar o Rhodes na Serena também. Eu queria colocar na Blair e no Chuck também, mas aparentemente, a Eleanor não tem nome de solteira (hunf ¬¬), eu procurei em todo lugar e não aparece, só aparece Eleanor Waldorf-Rose, que são os dois nomes de casada dela. Daí do Chuck eu até achei o nome de solteira da mãe dele, mas eu não gostei. Daí eu peguei esses dois nomes de dois livros que eu gosto (DiLaurentis da Allison de Pretty Little Liars, e Di Angelo do Nico e a Bianca de Percy Jackson), e que eu acho muito bonitos e chiques e coloquei neles. :P Daí eu acho que combinou (Fora que também ficou bonitinho, porque também combinou DiLaurentis e Di Angelo). Aqueles personagens que não estão falando quem são seus padrinhos é porque não são pessoas importantes na fic. Eu me lembro do Chuck falando na primeira temporada que perdeu a virgindade com a Georgina na sétima série, a idade mesmo eu fui por outra fic. E também a história de ele ser rei e passar a coroa a Nate, o nome da fic é "**Dezoito damas para o pequeno Charles**" de **Hiei-and-shino**. E a ideia de fazer a Gossip Girl apaixonada pelo Chuck eu tirei de uma outra fic, "**Sonhos demoníacos**" também de **Hiei-and-shino**, que eu acho uma autora genial, escreve fics incríveis, que eu recomendo. A única das três séries que eu acompanho de verdade é Gossip Girl, e mesmo assim perdi um monte de episódios por causa dessa mudança de horário da Warner, perdi quase a segunda temporada inteira, mas voltando eu gosto muito de OC e One Tree Hill, mas fiquei revoltada com a morte da Marissa daí parei de assistir The OC. E One Tree Hill eu assisto de vez em quando, é a série favorita da minha prima favorita, mas eu também fico chateada que o Lucas não vai ficar com a Brooke e eu acho os dois tão bonitinhos, mas então eu não acompanho OC e OTH (tenho que voltar a assistir) então aos fãs dessas séries desculpa qualquer coisa fora da história, ah eu sei que o Jake só tem uma filha e que o nome dela é Jenny, mas já tinha uma Jenny na história e eu não queria colocar outra (já não bastava os Dans e os Nates), então eu dei o nome dela de Penny, e eram preciso duas filhas para a história, é importante uma bebê agora pra o relacionamento dele com a Peyton, e uma mais velha pra quarta temporada, mas como eu disse eu mudei algumas coisas. As escolas, não são separadas uma para as meninas e outra pros meninos, então eu peguei os dois nomes a Constance Billard e a St Jude's e juntei, daí ficou Constance Jude's. Talvez alguns de vocês possam ter notado que a descrição da Blair ficou maior que a da Serena que é a protagonista, mas eu posso explicar. É que na verdade a Blair é a minha personagem favorita, ela e o Chuck, eles são meu casal favorito (eu amo o Chace Crawford, mas gosto mais do Chuck que do Nate, rsrs), então é que quando eu comecei a assistir Gossip Girl, a Serena era a minha personagem favorita, ela e o Nate, e eles eram o meu casal favorito, que eu queria e ainda quero que fiquem juntos, e daí eu tive a ideia dessa fic só não tinha postado ainda (porque na verdade eu ainda não sabia como postar), e era pra ser uma fic Serenate. Mas daí assistindo Gossip Girl, eu me apaixonei pela Blair e o Chuck (Quem não? É impossível resistir a esses dois). Então agora que eu estou postando a fic vai ser do Nate e da Serena mesmo, pelo menos essa primeira temporada, quem sabe a próxima seja do Chuck e a Blair S2. Eu amo a Blair gente ela é meu ídolo fashion, é nela que eu me inspiro pra me vestir (quando dá). Desconsiderem qualquer erro de português ou coisa assim, por favor, afinal errar é humano. Não se preocupem, eu não vou falar (escrever) tudo isso em todo o comentário no final do capítulo, é só que hoje e agora, é a apresentação então. É até provável que eu nem escreva um comentário em todos os capítulos, só em alguns quando eu tiver alguma coisa para dizer, como hoje, rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Então eu acho que é só isso se eu estiver esquecendo de alguma coisa eu posto no próximo capítulo.

**XOXO**


	2. Piloto

**Aventuras da Elite**

**Piloto**

_She's a walking casting call_

_Ela anda e chama todas as atenções _

_A fashion runway doll _

_Uma boneca da moda na passarela _

_Her 4.0 comes naturally _

_Seu 4.0 veio naturalmente_

Quando o celular de Serena Van Der Woodsen tocou para despertá-la aquela manhã ela tirou sua máscara do rosto e sorriu, pois sabia que aquele ano seria especial. Era o primeiro dia de aula, e ela sabia que por mais perfeita que fosse sua vida, ela ainda podia melhorar. E aquele ano seria diferente, ela não sabia dizer como sabia, nem porque ela achava isso, ou o que aconteceria, mas ela sabia que sua vida e a de seus amigos mudariam neste ano.

_She's good at everything_

_Ela é boa em tudo _

_She's got a following _

_Ela tem seguidoras _

_And an entourage of copy queens _

_E uma legião de cópias_

Ela alegremente caminhou, pulou, rodopiou e dançou até o seu banheiro, onde tomou um longo e demorado banho. Olhou-se no espelho e sorriu depois mandou um beijo para ele e voltou para seu quarto, onde preparou tudo o que precisava para seu tratamento diário.

_No need to try out for the school play_

_Não precisa de teste para a peça da escola _

_You know she'll get the lead anyway _

_Você sabe, ela vai ganhar o papel principal de qualquer jeito_

Ela pensou sobre todas as coisas que faria este ano, pensou no que seus amigos fariam, no que ela faria com eles, no que o seu Príncipe Encantado faria, e o mais importante no que os dois fariam juntos. E enquanto pensava ela olhou as fotos nos vários porta-retratos nas paredes e mesas de seu quarto. Fotos suas sozinhas, com os amigos, com o namorado e com a família, e não conseguia parar de sorrir.

_She's the girl that you love to hate _

_Ela é a garota que você ama odiar_

_She's the heart stopping double take _

_Ela é o coração que pára para olhar novamente _

_Everyone knows that she's got it made _

_Todo mundo sabe que ela conseguiu isso _

_Working hard to be_

_Trabalhando duro para ser _

_Miss Popularity _

_Senhorita Popularidade_

Ela olhou ao seu redor para o quarto, deu um meio sorriso e começou a se preparar, ela começou a pensar onde havia colocado as roupas que já tinha escolhido com antecedência, pegou seus sapatos e foi para o seu closet.

_She wears the cutest clothes_

_Ela usa as roupas mais lindas _

_She has the latest phone _

_Ela tem o modelo mais moderno de celular _

_And all the right accessories _

_E todos os acessórios legais _

Ela entrou no seu enorme closet e pegou as suas melhores roupas semanais, que ela tinha comprado há poucos dias especialmente para o primeiro dia de aula. Ela vestiu a meia-calça _Gucci_, a saia de cintura alta reta preta da _Versacce_, a blusa tomara-que-caia cinza da _Calvin Klein_, a jaqueta preta da _Armani _e as botas de cano baixo de couro preta da _Dior_. E voltou para o quarto. Foi direto para o criado mudo ao lado da cama, onde estava o porta-jóias com os acessórios preferidos e mais usados, e pegou os que tinha escolhido na noite anterior que combinavam perfeitamente com a roupa. Os brincos com o colar de conjunto que havia comprado na _Tiffany's_, e o bróche de pérolas e diamantes que estava na família há gerações. Ela pegou seu celular _T-Mobile_ _Sidekick 3 _e guardou na bolsa _Prada_.

_Her skin's like porcelain_

_A pele dela é como porcelana _

_Her hair is perfect, and _

_O cabelo é perfeito, e _

_Sometimes she really gets to me_

_Às vezes ela realmente me faz sentir inveja_

Ela sentou-se em sua penteadeira e passou um esfoliante no rosto, massageando sua pele perfeita, clara, lisa e macia como porcelana, depois se maquiou e começou a escovar os lindos cabelos, dourados e brilhantes, sedosos e macios como seda.

_She's gorgeous and you know she knows it_

_Ela é linda e você sabe que ela sabe disso_

_She's a size zero and she loves to show it _

_Ela tem corpo de modelo e ela adora mostrar isso_

Depois ela caminhou até o seu espelho grande para se ver de corpo inteiro. Gostando da imagem refletida, ela sorriu, mandou um último beijo em direção ao espelho, e caminhou em direção a saída. Pegou sua bolsa _Prada_ e quando já estava na porta deu uma última olhada para o quarto, sorriu e saiu fechando a porta atrás dela.

_(A música pausa)_

Ela pegou seu _Sidekick_ na bolsa e discou o número dois da discagem rápida, e o nome _Blair Waldorf_ apareceu na tela e chamou duas vezes antes de Serena ouvir a voz de sua melhor amiga do outro lado da linha:

- Oi S! – Disse Blair.

- Bom dia B! – Disse Serena eufórica e toda animada – Como passou as férias?

- Por que pergunta se você já sabe? Passou as férias todas comigo. – Disse Blair divertida.

- Eu sei. Mas eu sempre quis te perguntar isso. – Riu Serena.

- E então está mais animada do que de costume essa manhã não? – Perguntou Blair.

- Eu sei que eu digo isso todo ano, mas eu digo só por dizer, mas dessa vez é sério, esse ano vai ser especial, e é verdade, eu senti isso. – Disse Serena sem respirar.

- Eu sei, eu acredito em você, não me pergunte como nem porque, mas eu acordei hoje de manhã com esta estranha sensação de que este ano seria diferente. Então eu também senti. – Disse Blair estranhando.

- Tenho que ir agora, pra minha sessão matinal de tortura em família. – Disse Serena com desdém. – Ops. Pra o meu café-da-manhã em família. – Serena se corrigiu.

- Eu sei como é, também tenho que ir para a minha sessão matinal de tortura. – Disse Blair com o mesmo desprezo na voz.

- Pelo menos a Brooke vai estar aí com você, pra tornar as coisas menos sofridas. – Disse Serena de uma maneira consoladora.

- É pelo menos. Ah mas o Eric também vai estar aí com você, pra amenizar a situação. – Disse Blair também tentando consolar a amiga.

- É. Bom tenho mesmo que ir agora. Tchau B. – Disse Serena desanimada.

- Tchau Queen S. – Blair respondeu com o mesmo desânimo na voz.

- Boa sorte! – Brincou Serena.

- Pra você também. Tchau. – Respondeu Blair.

- Tchau. – Serena despediu-se.

Serena tinha caminhado de seu quarto até a escada. E agora estava no corrimão do lado dela.

_She's the girl that you love to hate _

_Ela é a garota que você ama odiar_

_She's the heart stopping double take _

_Ela é o coração que pára para olhar novamente _

_Everyone knows that she's got it made _

_Todo mundo sabe que ela conseguiu isso _

_Working hard to be_

_Trabalhando duro para ser _

_Miss Popularity _

_Senhorita Popularidade_

_She's the girl that you love to hate _

_Ela é a garota que você ama odiar_

_She's the heart stopping double take _

_Ela é o coração que pára para olhar novamente _

_Everyone knows that she's got it made _

_Todo mundo sabe que ela conseguiu isso _

_Working hard to be_

_Trabalhando duro para ser _

_Miss Popularity _

_Senhorita Popularidade_

Ela guardou o celular na bolsa e respirou fundo enquanto o fazia. Olhou para a escada e deu mais um longo suspiro, onde tomou a coragem que precisava para descer as escadas. Foi até a escada, colocou a mão no corrimão todo trabalhado em ouro e desceu a enorme escada de mármore.

_She's every teacher's pet_

_Ela é a queridinha de todos os professores _

_There ain't no guy that she can't get _

_Não há nenhum cara que ela não possa ter _

_Her daddy Ken is loaded _

_O pai dela Ken é rico _

_And her mommy drives a pink Corvette _

_E a mãe dela dirige um corvette rosa_

Depois de descer as escadas ela parou para pensar mais um momento querendo fugir de seu café-da-manhã.

_She's the girl that you love to hate _

_Ela é a garota que você ama odiar_

_She's the heart stopping double take _

_Ela é o coração que pára para olhar novamente _

_Everyone knows that she's got it made _

_Todo mundo sabe que ela conseguiu isso _

_Working hard to be_

_Trabalhando duro para ser _

_Miss Popularity _

_Senhorita Popularidade_

_She's the girl that you love to hate _

_Ela é a garota que você ama odiar_

_She's the heart stopping double take _

_Ela é o coração que pára para olhar novamente _

_Everyone knows that she's got it made _

_Todo mundo sabe que ela conseguiu isso _

_Working hard to be_

_Trabalhando duro para ser _

_Miss Popularity _

_Senhorita Popularidade_

Ela fez uma careta e foi em direção a sala de jantar, quando chegou à porta, ela parou mais um momento com a mão na maçaneta, deu mais um longo suspiro e abriu a porta.

_(A música termina)_

Ela entrou e encontrou toda a família sentada à mesa de jantar, mas ninguém comia ou conversava. Ela sentou-se em seu lugar e começou a preparar seu prato.

- Está atrasada Serena. – Disse Lily Van Der Woodsen com ar de reprovação para a filha.

- É! Eu demorei um pouco no banho e estava falando com a Blair no celular. – Respondeu Serena sem tirar os olhos da mesa de café-da-manhã.

- Sua família devia ser sua prioridade e não seus amigos. – Continuou Lily.

- Minha família seria minha prioridade se eu fosse prioridade para eles. Eu prefiro priorizar aqueles que ME priorizam. Por isso eu coloco a BLAIR em primeiro lugar, porque eu sei que ELA me coloca em primeiro lugar. – Retrucou Serena.

- Isso porque ela é uma desocupada igual a você. – Marissa disse com o mesmo ar de superioridade que Serena usou.

- Por favor, será que não podemos tomar café-da-manhã como uma família normal pelo menos uma vez na vida? – Perguntou Lily já se desesperando adivinhando o que estava por vir.

Serena levantou-se da cadeira e bateu as mãos com força na mesa de vidro provocando um enorme barulho:

- Uma família normal! – Perguntou Serena abismada. – Eu não sei se você notou MAMÃE, mas nós não somos uma família normal. – Continuava Serena, se revoltando mais a cada palavra. – Uma família normal não tem uma mãe que obriga os filhos a tomarem café-da-manhã junto com ela por mais torturante que isso seja para a família toda. – Serena chegou a um ponto em que ela já estava gritando. – Uma família normal não prefere passar o dia todo com os amigos ou clientes, na escola, ou em festas ou em empresas, só para não passarem o dia juntos. – Serena assustou Julia, a empregada da casa, que já se encolhia e dava pequenos passos em direção a porta. – Uma família normal não tem uma irmã louca e fria, que namora por conveniência. – Disse Serena agora desviando o olhar da mãe e o enviando a Marissa à sua frente.

Marissa teve a mesma reação de Serena ao se levantar batendo as mãos na mesa, e o fez com a mesma intensidade:

- E acima de tudo uma família normal não tem uma irmã super egocêntrica que se acha o centro do universo só por ser a garota mais popular do colégio. – Marissa dizia enquanto levantava as mãos e as balançava e virava os olhos.

- Você está com inveja porque eu sou muito mais popular do que você. – Devolveu Serena, com ar de superioridade, querendo jogar sua popularidade na cara de Marissa.

- O mundo vai muito mais além da Constance Jude's Serena. – Retrucou Marissa. – E além do mais o fato de você ser a garota mais popular da Constance, a rainha do colégio, não vai te ajudar fora da escola, isso não vai mudar o mundo Serena. – Respondia Marissa com o mesmo tom de ironia e superioridade.

- Já chega! – Encerrou Lily alterada. – Sentem as duas, vamos terminar esse café em silêncio. - Ordenou Lily com uma voz muito calma.

Serena e Marissa sentaram-se ainda se fuzilando com os olhos.

- Parece que você é o único normal na família. – Disse Lily olhando para Eric na sua frente, o único que não havia sido agredido e criticado na guerra verbal das irmãs. Ele respondeu juntando e entortando os lábios e levantando as sobrancelhas.

O resto do café-da-manhã foi silencioso assim como Lily pretendia. E assim eram todas as manhãs de Serena Van Der Woodsen, ela se levantava, se arrumava, descia para o café-da-manhã com a família, onde brigava com sua mãe e irmã no começo e depois o passava em silêncio. E continuava em silêncio, ia para a escola com seus irmãos em silêncio, e só se animava ao chegar à escola e encontrar sua melhor amiga Blair Waldorf e seu namorado Nate Archibald. E esta manhã não foi diferente das outras.

Serena ficou de bico o percurso inteiro até a escola, mas assim que chegou a porta do colégio e viu Blair e Nate parados, conversando e esperando por ela, Serena abriu um sorriso iluminado que só ela sabia dar, um sorriso que conquistava a todos ao redor. Blair e Nate estavam na porta da escola, com Ryan Archibald, irmão mais velho de Nate e namorado de Marissa, Summer Waldorf irmã mais velha de Blair e melhor amiga de Marissa, Seth Humphrey, melhor amigo de Ryan e namorado de Summer e Jenny Humphrey, irmã caçula de Seth e melhor amiga de Eric, esperando por Serena e os outros.

Assim que a limusine parou, Serena saltou dela e foi dando pulinhos na direção dos amigos que riram. Serena se jogou direto nos braços de Nate e os dois se beijaram de um jeito muito apaixonado e intenso, como se não se vissem há anos, sendo que tinham se visto na noite anterior. O beijo durou alguns minutos, até que ambos ficaram sem ar, mas para eles foi como se tivesse durado uma eternidade, e deixou qualquer um que tenha visto com inveja. Depois do beijo, os dois ficaram se olhando apaixonadamente.

- Oi Raio-de-Sol! – Disse Nate apaixonadamente enquanto segurava o rosto de Serena com uma das mãos e passava a outra em seus cabelos.

- Bom dia meu Céu! – Respondeu Serena no mesmo tom romântico, mas de um jeito mais animado e tímido, e os dois deram um selinho.

- Argh! Acho que vou vomitar. – Marissa passou por eles, fez cara de nojo e virou os olhos. Deu um selinho em Ryan e levou seus braços direto a Summer, sorriu para os outros em sinal de "Bom Dia" e entrou com Summer na escola deixando Ryan, Seth e os outros para trás.

Serena finalmente soltou Nate e cumprimentou os outros, deixando Blair por último e abraçando esta com muita força, como se os problemas de ambas pudessem ser resolvidos com esse abraço.

- A Summer entrou com a Marissa, não é? – Perguntou Serena confusa olhando ao redor e não encontrando a amiga.

- Aham! – Confirmaram Ryan e Seth acenando com a cabeça insatisfeitos.

- E cadê a Brooks? – Perguntou Serena.

- Bom! Se ela não veio comigo e a Summer, ela só pode estar em mais três lugares. – Afirmou Blair.

- Com a Hales, com a Pey ou com o Luke, vou ser legal e dizer que ela também pode estar com o Nathan. – Nate deu as opções as contando nos dedos.

- Então consegue adivinhar? – Desafiou Blair.

- Com o Luke? – Serena mais afirmou do que perguntou.

- Din, din, din dêem o dinheiro para ela senhores temos uma vencedora, meus parabéns você acertou. – Brincou Blair levantando as mãos à altura dos ombros e mexendo os dedos, fazendo todos rirem.

- É claro, aqueles dois são inseparáveis. – Comentou Seth.

- Eles não são os únicos. – Afirmou Serena voltando para os braços de Nate, que a abraçou por trás, deixando-a de costas para ele, e de frente para os outros.

- Podem me culpar por sentir inveja? – Perguntou Ryan brincalhão.

- Com uma namorada como a Marissa? – Perguntou Seth incrédulo.

- NÃO! – Todos responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Qual é gente ela não é tão ruim. – Respondeu Ryan.

- Imagina. – Respondeu Jenny.

- Ela é excelente de cama. – Comentou Ryan.

- Tudo bem essa parte a gente não vai conferir. – Brincou Eric.

- E aí a gente não vai entrar? – Perguntou Seth.

- Não vamos esperar os outros. – Respondeu Ryan.

- É! Quem está faltando? – Perguntou Serena olhando ao redor. – Além da Brooke e o Lucas. – Riu Serena.

- A Pey, o Natt, a Hales... – Contou Blair nos dedos.

- O Chuck. – Completou Nate.

- É, cadê o Chuck? – Perguntou Serena.

- Não sei, ele só deve estar atrasado. – Respondeu Nate.

- É ele deve ter perdido a hora já que deve ter passado a noite na gandaia com um monte de vagabundas em algum bar em Las Vegas, ou então ainda está se esfregando com alguma vadia por aí. – Disse Blair irritada.

Todos olharam para Blair com caras que diziam "Nossa, que rancorosa".

E neste momento uma limusine parou bem em frente a eles.

- Falando no Diabo. – Blair virou a cara.

- Bom dia a todos. – Cumprimentou Chuck saindo da limusine. – Waldorf. – Ele disse parando bem em frente a Blair.

- Bass. – Blair devolveu em resposta.

- Está particularmente linda hoje Waldorf. – Chuck provocou enquanto os outros seguravam os risos, já sabendo o que estava por vir.

- Vou considerar um elogio Bass. – Blair tentava fugir de uma provável discussão.

- Sua blusa é linda, mas ficaria muito mais nos pés da minha cama. – Ele disse mexendo nos cabelos dela enquanto Blair virava a cara e tentava ignorar, mas Chuck não permitiria. – Você está adorável Waldorf, mas ficaria ainda mais adorável sem a roupa. – Neste momento Blair cedeu e deu uma bofetada em Chuck provocando alguns "uhs" entre os amigos.

- Com isso encerramos a manhã Bass. – Terminou Blair.

Chuck deu um de seus meio sorrisos maliciosos e vitoriosos por mais uma vez ter conseguido fazer a Srtª Blair Perfeição Intocável Waldorf descer de seu pedestal.

- Cadê a Brooks? – Perguntou Chuck curioso e mudando de assunto.

- Serve essa? – Perguntou Brooke chegando de braços dados com Lucas em passos que mais pareciam de dança.

- Cadê o Nathan? – Perguntou Blair juntando as sobrancelhas estranhando a prima ter chegando sozinha com Lucas.

- Foi buscar a Hales. – Foi Lucas quem respondeu.

Brooke se soltou e andou animadamente até os outros cumprimentando cada um com um beijo no rosto, enquanto Lucas a seguia e os cumprimentava discretamente apenas com um "Bom dia", beijando as meninas no rosto e abraçando e apertando as mãos dos meninos. Quando Brooke foi cumprimentar Chuck, ele a pegou e fez o que parecia um movimento de dança a segurando com os braços nas costas dela, enquanto os dela rodeavam o pescoço dele. E mais rápido do que Brooke podia esperar Chuck a desceu até a altura da cintura dele e se curvou como se fosse beijá-la, exatamente como em um movimento de dança.

- Então Brooks? – Começou Chuck com sua voz irresistível. - Quando vai deixar esse idiota do Luke e se comprometer comigo? – Chuck perguntou zoando, mas bastante sério como se falasse pra valer. Lucas só riu já acostumado com as brincadeiras diárias.

- Quando você aprender a fazer tudo o que ele faz e melhor do que ele Chuck. – Brooke rapidamente entrou na brincadeira.

- Está brincando? Eu sei fazer muito mais coisas do que ele. – Chuck se fingiu de ofendido.

- Isso é o que você pensa Chuck. De inocente o Lucas só tem a cara, ele sabe muitos truques, que você nem imagina. – Brooke continuou o teatro e deu uma piscada tanto para Lucas quanto para Chuck.

- Pensei que você fosse me dizer que só seria minha quando eu oferecesse segurança matrimonial. – Chuck continuou a brincadeira.

- Como eu posso cobrar algo que eu não posso oferecer? – Brooke se limitou a responder, questionando.

Chuck sorriu e a levantou, os dois se abraçaram e riram, logo todos estavam rindo com eles. Brooke então voltou para os braços de Lucas.

- Bom dia Chuck! – Disse Brooke ainda sorridente como ela sempre estava.

- Bom dia B. Davis! – Respondeu Chuck também sorrindo como era de costume, apenas nessas ocasiões.

- Bom dia! – Disse Peyton se aproximando dos outros da mesma direção em que Lucas e Brooke tinham vindo, e surgindo por de trás de Chuck e Blair.

Brooke lançou-se para Peyton e deu um de seus abraços apertados.

- Oi B. Davis! – Riu Peyton. – Oi Lucas! – Peyton sorriu e falou de um jeito tímido e animado como Serena, mas não se comparando a essa.

Serena e Blair trocaram um olhar significativo pela reação exageradamente empolgada de Peyton ao falar com Lucas.

Peyton cumprimentou todos os outros e voltou para dar o braço à Brooke de novo.

- Agora só falta o Nathan e a Haley. – Disse Blair.

- Então não falta mais ninguém. – Disse Haley chegando de braços dados com Nathan, da mesma direção em que Brooke, Lucas e Peyton vieram.

Haley foi na direção de Brooke e Peyton e elas a agarraram, enquanto Nathan foi direto cumprimentar Lucas.

- Chegaram os noivos! – Disse Serena toda animada acenando.

- Acho tão estranho vocês se casarem tão jovens. – Disse Blair.

- Ah Blair ainda falta um ano pro casamento. – Respondeu Haley.

- Ainda sim, vocês ainda vão ter só 17 anos, é estranho. – Continuou Blair.

- Eu acho super romântico. – Disse Serena ainda animada.

- Eu não disse que não era romântico. – Respondeu Blair. – Eu acho romântico, mas acho estranho.

Haley sorriu e ela e Nathan foram cumprimentar os outros.

Depois todos entraram na escola, cada um pegou seu horário e foi assistir à suas respectivas aulas.

**-X-**

Na hora do almoço todos foram para a mesa deles e se sentaram em seus respectivos lugares. As suas seguidoras Penélope Shafai, Hazel Williams, Isabel Coates, Kate Farkas e Nelly Yuki também estavam lá. Elas não eram amigas deles, mas elas queriam ascensão social e eles precisavam de alguém que fizesse tudo o que eles queriam por eles. Então era uma união vantajosa para ambas as partes, elas conseguiam popularidade, e eles conseguiam servas.

- O que vamos fazer no fim-de-semana? – Perguntou Brooke.

- O que você acha? – Perguntou Serena. – Praia, campo ou montanhas?

- Ah! Eu estou a fim de esquiar. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Também quero ir para as montanhas. – Disse Serena.

- Então eu quero praia. – Disse Marissa em um tom provocativo.

- Eu quero montanhas. – Disse Nate protetor.

- Eu também. – Disse Blair.

- Então eu quero praia. – Disse Chuck.

- Ah, mas e eu Chuck? – Perguntou Brooke fingindo uma cara chorosa.

- Se ficar pelo meu voto eu mudo B. Davis, POR VOCÊ. – Enfatizou Chuck.

- Eu também quero montanhas. – Disse Lucas.

- E eu praia. – Disse Ryan também protetor.

- Desculpa Maris, mas eu quero montanhas. – Disse Summer receosa.

- Então eu também. – Disse Seth.

- Também estou a fim de montanhas. – Disse Peyton.

- Eu também, eu quero esquiar. – Disse Haley.

- Eu também estou louco pra esquiar. – Disse Nathan ansioso.

- Eu também quero montanhas. – Disse Jenny animada.

- Eu também quero. – Eric finalizou a votação.

- Bom parece que vamos esquiar. – Disse Serena provocando Marissa.

- Aonde vamos? – Perguntou Brooke curiosa e também tentando evitar uma possível discussão. – Canadá, ou aqui nos Estados Unidos mesmo? Alasca, Colorado, Nevada, Utah, onde?

- Ai podemos esquiar aqui em Nova York mesmo. – Disse Marissa com raiva.

- Ah! Mas eu quero Alasca. – Brooke fez biquinho.

- Eu também. - Disse Serena.

- É no Alasca que está o nosso melhor chalé. O maior e mais confortável, com a aquela lareira bem grande pra gente tomar chocolate-quente abraçadinhos. – Brooke disse sorrindo e se aconchegando em Lucas, fazendo Peyton baixar o olhar.

- Eu me ofereço pra tomar chocolate-quente abraçadinho com você Brooks. – Disse Chuck malicioso. – E outras coisas também.

- Desculpa Chuck, mas só quem toma chocolate-quente abraçado com essa aqui sou eu. – Disse Lucas abraçando Brooke e a fazendo sorrir.

- Desculpa C. – Disse Brooke sorrindo e beijando Lucas apaixonadamente, fazendo Peyton abaixar o olhar de novo o que fez com que Blair e Serena trocassem outro olhar significativo.

- Ei Seth olha o seu irmão esquisito. – Disse Chuck enquanto Dan Humphrey passava de mãos dadas à Vanessa Abrams indo para a mesa deles.

- É, é ele sim. – Disse Seth com decepção.

- Afinal essa garota, como é o nome dela? – Perguntou Serena.

- Vanessa Abrams. – Respondeu Blair com nojo.

- Isso, Vanessa Abrams. – Continuou Serena. – Afinal ele e essa Vanessa Abrams são namorados?

- É uma boa pergunta. – Respondeu Seth.

- Acho que sim eles vivem juntos. – Respondeu Jenny. – Não tipo amigos como nós, ela vive lá em casa, dorme lá e eu sempre encontro os dois aos beijos.

- Acho que não. – Corrigiu Seth. – Acho que é mais uma amizade colorida. – Ele brincou e todos riram.

- Ela é legal. – Disse Jenny.

- Ai que nojo Jenny. – Disse Blair. – Ela é chata, anti-social, bolsista e ainda por cima pobre, e não nos idolatra, não precisa dizer mais nada, ela não é boa companhia Little J. Afaste-se dela. – Disse Blair com nojo e autoridade.

- Ah! Blair ela é legal. – Insistiu Jenny. – A gente sempre conversa quando ela vai lá em casa, e ela é super bacana.

Blair apenas fez cara de nojo.

- Deixa ela Blair. – Ordenou Serena. – Uma rainha tem que saber separar a classe social sim, ela precisa ter gente de todas as classes ao seu redor. – Serena discursou.

- Não tem nenhuma bolsista pobre no seu círculo de amigos. – Lembrou Blair.

- Ai não, claro que não, que nojo. – Serena pareceu ver algo realmente asqueroso que a deixou com asco, ela fez uma cara de muito nojo e fez gestos com a mão para que tirasse algo de perto dela.

Jenny não respondeu nada apenas abaixou o olhar.

**-O-**

- Não olha agora, mas seu irmão e os amigos populares dele estão olhando para nós. – Disse Vanessa com desprezo para Dan. – Fala sério por que sua irmã anda com eles? Ela é uma garota tão legal e eles são tão fúteis e superficiais. – Vanessa falava sem parar e Dan só a encarava com uma cara divertida. – O seu irmão eu até entendo, não me leve a mal, mas eu já percebi que ele pertence a esse mundo mesmo, é tão fútil e superficial quanto os outros, mas a Jenny é tão meiga e fofa, uma garota tão legal.

- Minha irmã, meiga e fofa? – Dan perguntou incrédulo. – V por que você não os deixa pra lá e se concentra em nós? – Dan fez uma cara sedutora.

Os dois se beijaram e riram.

**-O-**

- Viu estão se beijando. – Disse Serena como se provasse uma teoria.

- O que volta ao meu ponto de vista de amizade colorida. – Disse Seth. – Não precisa ser necessariamente namoro, você não conhece meu irmão, ele é esquisito.

- Ah! Não é preciso conhecê-lo para ver isso. – Disse Blair com superioridade.

- Nossa você se acha melhor que todo mundo não é? – Perguntou Summer com desprezo e incredulidade.

- Melhor do que a Abrams eu sei que eu sou. – Respondeu Blair ainda com ar de superioridade.

- Bom! Eu duvido que você seja melhor do que qualquer um no mundo. – Disse Summer com o mesmo ar de superioridade.

- Eu acho que a Waldorf está certa. – Disse Chuck com indiferença.

- Agora fala uma novidade. – Cuspiu Summer.

- Ei não fala assim com o Chuck. – Repreendeu Blair. – Ele está certo. Eu falei a verdade, SOU melhor do que a Abrams.

- Você não é melhor nem do que a moça da cantina. – Retrucou Summer.

- Ei! Não vão começar uma discussão agora. – Interrompeu Haley antes que as coisas se complicassem. – Estamos no refeitório na frente de toda a escola, não vão querer que eles achem que temos problemas não é?

- Não! – Disseram Blair e Summer ao mesmo tempo.

- Ótimo vamos voltar para o planejamento do nosso fim-de-semana. – Haley disse com tanta autoridade que ninguém ousaria desobedecê-la.

- Então fecho né? Esquiar no Alasca. – Perguntou Brooke.

- Eu gosto dessa idéia, então é isso que vai ser. – Disse Serena com mais superioridade do que Blair, e ainda provocativa enquanto jogava olhares para Marissa que devolvia olhares de ódio.

- E o que vamos fazer hoje? – Perguntou Peyton.

- A gente pega uma piscina na minha casa. – Respondeu Serena.

- Legal. – Disse Brooke.

- É podemos colocar a conversa em dia. – Brincou Blair.

E Serena riu.

– Podemos pegar um cinema depois. – Disse Nate abraçando Serena que sorriu e o beijou.

- Ou assistir um filminho em casa mesmo. – Disse Lucas ainda abraçado a Brooke.

- É podemos assistir um filme lá em casa mesmo, hoje à noite. – Disse Eric.

- Pode ser. – Disse Serena.

- E que filme vamos assistir? – Perguntou Brooke.

- Qualquer coisa que não seja "Bonequinha de Luxo". – Disse Chuck.

- Ah! Era o que eu ia sugerir. – Disse Blair.

- Ah não Blair, desculpa, mas tenho que concordar com o Chuck. – Disse Nate. – Por favor, chega de "Bonequinha de Luxo", a gente já assistiu esse filme um zilhão de vezes. Vamos assistir outra coisa.

- "A Nova Cinderela". – Sugeriu Brooke.

- Não. "Crepúsculo". – Disse Serena.

- Ah não! Pra vocês ficarem Robert Pattinson isso, Taylor Lautner aquilo. – Disse Nate, fazendo gestos com as mãos.

- Nosso o Taylor Lautner tá tudo de bom em "Lua Nova". – Disse Brooke empolgada.

- Não é! – Concordou Serena.

Então as meninas já estavam falando de como Taylor Lautner estava gato, o que levou a outros gatos e logo elas já estavam falando dos gatos mais gatos da televisão.

- O Robert Pattinson com certeza. – Dizia Serena.

- Tá brincando, você não assistiu "Lua Nova"? – Dizia Jenny incrédula. – O Taylor Lautner tá muito mais gato.

- Viu Nate você tinha que atiça. – Disse Lucas ficando irritado.

- Não pra mim é Chad Michael Murray. – Dizia Brooke. – Por que vocês acham que eu estou com o Lucas? É só porque se parece com o meu gato do Chad. – Ela brincava.

- Nossa obrigada Brooke. É bom saber. – Disse Lucas respondendo a brincadeira.

Brooke riu e o beijou.

E as meninas continuaram a discussão.

- O Shane West. – Disse Haley. – Ele tá lindo em "Um Amor para Recordar" e tão romântico.

- Não, não, não. – Protestava Peyton. - O Zac Efron gente, ele é tão sexy.

Blair abriu a boca para protestar, mas foi interrompida por Brooke:

- Ah não Blair! Você nem fala nada. – Ela disse deixando Blair confusa. – Vai falar de algum ator de 1900 e antigamente e nós estamos falando de gatos mesmo, de hoje em dia, sabe do século XXI.

Blair abriu a boca incrédula. E Serena concordou:

- É verdade B. Eu concordo com a B. Davis, se for falar de uns caras que já estão mortos ou com o pé na cova nem fala.

- Tá bom então eu vou dizer... – Blair parou uns instantes para pensar. – Nick Jonas.

- Tá brincando ele é tão novinho, tem mal carinha de bebê. – Riu Serena.

- Foi o primeiro que me veio a mente, e ele tem a nossa idade. – Discutiu Blair. – E ele é gato sim.

- É mesmo. - Concordou Brooke.

- Eu acho que é o Chris Pine. – Disse Summer.

- Pra mim é o Logan Lerman. – Disse Marissa.

E as garotas continuaram a discussão por um bom tempo. E quando os garotos enjoaram começaram sua própria discussão sobre celebridades gatas.

- A Angelina Jolie é a mais gostosa, isso é fato. - Dizia Nate. – Ela é um ícone de mulher, um símbolo sexual.

- É impossível discordar de você sobre a Angelina Jolie ser gostosa meu caro amigo Nate, mas se eu tivesse que escolher alguém, acho que diria Jennifer Aniston. – Dizia Lucas. – O que podemos dizer, acho que o Brad Pitty tem bom gosto.

- Ai é o Brad Pitty, ele é tudo. – Disse Brooke atenta a conversa dos meninos mais sem sair da conversa das meninas.

- Ah! Eu diria Reese Witherspoon. – Disse Nathan. – Ela é baixinha mais é muito gata.

- De baixinhas eu sou louco pela Ashley Greene. – Disse Ryan.

Todos os garotos gemeram, e Nathan completou com o comentário:

- Quem não é?

- Eu gosto da Sandra Bullock. – Disse Seth. – Cara que mulher.

- Pra mim é a Nicole Kidman. – Disse Chuck. – Ela me deixa excitado só de olhar para ela. Só de lembrar daquele filme dela. Qual é o nome daquele filme que ela faz uma prostituta?

- Ai "Moulin Rouge". – Disse Blair virando os olhos. – E esse filme fala sobre muito mais do que ela ser uma prostituta Chuck, é um filme sobre amor, que fala de amor.

- Que seja. – Ignorou Chuck. – Eu fico com tesão de ver ela naquele filme.

- Só porque ela faz uma prostituta. – Blair ainda virava os olhos ao falar. – Você ficaria excitado por qualquer uma que fizesse esse papel.

- Com licença, continua com a sua conversa aí e deixa a gente continuar com a nossa aqui. – Disse Chuck irritado com as intromissões.

- Aí esquece ele Blair. – Disse Serena. – Vamos continuar aqui. A gente até deixa você falar um ator antigo.

A conversa continuou até que a hora do almoço terminou e cada um foi para a sua respectiva aula.

**-X-**

Na hora da saída estavam todos reunidos do lado de fora da escola perto da porta, no mesmo lugar em que estavam na entrada, esperando por Chuck.

- Ai cadê o idiota do Bass. – Disse Blair irritada.

- Calma Blair ele só está um pouco atrasado. – Nate tentava acalmar Blair. – O Sr Tanner deve ter prendido eles na sala.

- Então por que a Rory Gilmore que faz História com ele já saiu e ele não? – Perguntou Blair bem irritada.

- Ah... – Nate tentava pensar em uma desculpa.

Serena estava concentrada em outra coisa, depois de repente saiu de seus devaneios e disse:

- Hum o Jonathan Bennett também é o maior gato. – De repente ela percebeu que todos a estavam olhando como se ela estivesse falando outra língua. – Que foi?

Todos suspiraram e viraram os olhos, exceto Nate que riu e lhe beijou na testa.

- Ei que caras de enterros. – Disse Chuck chegando e já mexendo no cabelo de Blair.

- Onde você estava Bass? Já estamos te esperando há 15 minutos. – Disse Blair batendo na mão de Chuck para que ele a tirasse de seu cabelo.

- Nossa! Desculpem é que eu encontrei Caroline Forbes no caminho para cá e nós meio que fomos parar no armário do zelador. – Chuck riu ao terminar de falar.

- Eu sabia que você só podia estar com alguma vagabunda por aí. – Disse Blair enciumada.

- Com ciúmes Waldorf? – Disse Chuck debochado. – Não precisa ter, você ainda é minha número 1. Na verdade a número 2 a número 1 é Brooke, não é B. Davis. – Chuck se virou para Brooke ao falar, e ela riu nos braços de Lucas. – Mas ainda sim Waldorf é só você chamar que eu vou correndo, sabe disso. – Disse Chuck se voltando para Blair. – Ainda mais se precisar de alguém para aquecer sua cama, participar da sua defloração ou te ensinar uns truques se é que me entende. – Chuck não resistiu a fazer este comentário inconveniente.

Blair virou os olhos e entrou na limusine que acabará de estacionar em frente à eles. Todos se entreolharam e entraram na limusine atrás de Blair.

No caminho todos tentavam acalmar Blair que estava emburrada, mas sem sucesso todos ficaram em silêncio, até que na metade do caminho todos começaram a brincar, rir, conversar e se divertir.

**-X-**

Na casa dos Van Der Woodsen, todos se divertiam na piscina, ouviam música alta, nadavam, mergulhavam, conversavam, riam, beijavam, namoravam, assistiam Chuck e Blair discutir e comiam e se divertiam de todo o jeito, da maneira que podiam, até que Lily chegou em casa, ouviu a música alta e foi até a piscina.

Todos estavam na água ou próximos dela quando Lily chegou e abaixou a música.

- Que bom que estão se divertindo. – Disse Lily sarcasticamente.

- Bom dia tia Lily. – Todos exceto Serena, Marissa e Eric disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos manerar um pouco no volume está bem? Nós temos vizinhos. – Repreendeu Lily e todos assentiram com a cabeça. – Como está seu pai Seth?

- Está bem tia Lily, obrigado. – Respondeu Seth um pouco constrangido.

- Diga-lhe que mandei lembranças. – Disse Lily.

- Claro. Pode deixar eu digo. – Respondeu Seth.

Então Lily saiu e deixou os jovens sozinhos na piscina.

Serena estava sentada na beira da piscina com Nate dentro da água apoiado em suas pernas e assistindo a cena, então assim que a mãe saiu ela comentou:

- Acho que minha mãe é afim do seu pai.

- Nossa isso seria muito estranho. – Respondeu Seth.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu Serena. – Mas acho que eles já foram namorados ou alguma coisa assim, ela sempre pergunta dele quando vê você ou a Jenny.

Todos pararam um minuto e refletiram.

- É, mas é estranho imaginar nossos pais namorando, eles são muito velhos para isso. – Concluiu Seth.

- É. – Concordou Serena.

**-X-**

À noite estavam todos na sala, no escuro assistindo a um filme, e os casais todos abraçados.

- Own essa é a parte mais linda do filme. – Suspirou Serena nos braços de Nate, fazendo todas as meninas, exceto Marissa, concordarem e suspirarem também enquanto os meninos resmungavam e viravam os olhos.

- Não acredito que deixamos elas nos convencerem a assistir "Vestida pra Casar" de novo. – Resmungou Lucas tombando a cabeça para trás, com Brooke em seus braços.

- Para de reclamar. – Retrucou Brooke empurrando a cabeça de Lucas de volta pra trás pelo queixo. – Depois você vai ter a sua recompensa.

- AH! Agora sim. – Comemorou Lucas. – Agora faz algum sentido eu estar assistindo esse filme, agora estamos falando a minha língua.

Todos inclusive Brooke riram.

- Ai olha! – Disse Serena eufórica, fazendo todos olharem correndo para a televisão. – Ela vai se declarar. – Serena terminou suspirando e todos os meninos deram um "Aff" coletivo e as meninas riram.

**-X-**

Quando o filme acabou os jovens ainda ficaram um tempo conversando e comendo, e quando foi ficando tarde cada um foi para sua casa, exceto Brooke que mais uma vez foi para a suíte de Lucas no Empire State Building, e Ryan que acabou ficando na casa com Marissa.

Nate foi embora depois dos outros e ficou ainda um tempo com Serena.

- Você sabe que eu te amo não sabe? – Perguntava ele carinhosamente em um tom muito romântico.

- Não mais do que eu amo você. – Respondia Serena igualmente apaixonada.

Os dois começaram a se beijar, e logo o beijo foi se aprofundando e os dois foram se deitando no chão. Nate passava a mão em uma das pernas de Serena e ela apertava a mão em seus cabelos, mas quando o clima realmente começou a esquentar, Serena logo parou a situação e empurrou Nate:

- Nate! Desculpa, eu ainda não estou pronta. – Os dois já estavam sentados no chão e se arrumando, Serena estava muito tensa e um pouco atordoada. – Eu sinto muito eu sei que você...

- Ei, ei, ei! Calma. – Nate cortou Serena tentando acalmá-la, ele se aproximou dela até que apenas centímetros os separavam, mas Serena não encarava Nate, ela estava sentada com as costas encostadas no sofá os braços ao redor das pernas e olhava para o chão, e ele estava voltado para ela. – Eu disse que ia esperar não disse? E vou Serena. – Nate começou a passar as mãos pelos cabelos de Serena e então ela o encarou.

- Eu tenho medo que você não possa me esperar e acabe me deixando. – Confessou Serena.

- Serena eu amo você, e vou te esperar o tempo que for preciso. – Repetiu Nate. – Se você quiser esperar até o nosso casamento eu espero, se você ainda sim só estiver pronta quando estivermos com 60 anos eu vou esperar. – Ele concluiu e Serena riu.

- Isso foi um pedido de casamento? – Brincou Serena.

- Se você resolver aceitar. – Respondeu Nate.

Serena fez uma cara que ao mesmo tempo era pensativa e brincalhona, levantando uma das sobrancelhas e dando um sorriso malicioso. Mas seu semblante logo se desfez e sua expressão preocupada voltou:

- É que pra mim a minha primeira vez é muito importante. – Ela começou.

- É importante pra mim também. – Nate interrompeu. – Eu quero que tudo seja perfeito pra você Serena, pra mim também, mas especialmente pra você.

- Perder a minha virgindade é um grande passo, e eu quero que seja com você, mas eu quero estar pronta, quero que seja romântico, que seja perfeito, pra nós dois. – Disse Serena cabisbaixa.

- Serena vai ser perfeito. – Nate concluiu.

- Nate eu amo você, mas eu tenho que estar preparada, eu sou mulher pra mim não é tão fácil assim me entregar, mas é mais fácil me guardar. – Ela continuava. – Mas você é homem, é normal uma garota na minha idade ser virgem, mas pra um cara ser virgem na sua idade, eu sei que é difícil. Eu sei que deve ser muito difícil pra você se controlar, se guardar pra mim. E eu tenho medo que eu ainda demore pra estar pronta, e você não consiga esperar mais pra perder A SUA virgindade e me deixe por outra garota. – Concluiu Serena.

- Serena. – Nate dizia calmamente. – Eu não vou dizer que é fácil me controlar e não agarrar você agora mesmo, mas eu jamais quis estar com outra garota. Eu vou te dizer isso mais uma vez Serena, E-U-T-E-A-M-O, eu te amo Serena, e vou esperar por você eu prometo, eu não vou te pressionar, e vai ser perfeito pra nós dois eu prometo.

Serena olhou para Nate com muito afeto, e os dois se beijaram mais uma vez.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Brooke e Lucas chegaram à suíte de Lucas e ela se jogou direto no sofá enquanto ele foi buscar alguma coisa para os dois beberem. Ela pegou o controle remoto e ligou a televisão.

- Luke me faz uma massagem? – Ela pediu com uma voz chorosa pra que ele tivesse pena e fizesse a massagem.

Nesse momento Lucas entrou na sala com duas latas de refrigerante.

- Claro foi pra isso que nós fizemos aquele curso de massagem erótica não é? – Lucas respondeu sedutor, e Brooke deu um sorriso que mostrou suas covinhas e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Lucas deixou as duas latas em cima da mesinha ao lado do sofá e começou a fazer a massagem.

- Ah não. – Interrompeu Brooke.

- O que, você não queria a massagem? – Estranhou Lucas.

- Não aqui. – Respondeu Brooke. – Lá no quarto é melhor.

- Tá bom. – Riu Lucas.

Brooke levantou do sofá e puxou Lucas pelo braço até o quarto mordendo o lábio. Eles chegaram até o quarto e Brooke empurrou Lucas pra frente, o jogou na cama e subiu na cama em cima de Lucas que a olhava maravilhado. Os dois começaram a se beijar e Lucas começou a passar as mãos nas pernas de Brooke, o beijo foi se intensificando e Brooke começou a tirar a camisa de Lucas, depois desabotou a calça dele, então começou a tirar sua própria blusa, enquanto Lucas beijava sua barriga.

**-O-**

Blair entrou em seu quarto meio pra baixo, como ela sempre chegava depois de um dia incrível com seus amigos. Ela jogou a bolsa em cima de uma cadeira e tirou o casaco o jogando em cima da cama. Ligou o seu notebook e foi até o seu banheiro se trocar. Quando voltou o seu computador tinha uma janela minimizada brilhando em laranja. Blair sentou-se na cadeira de frente para o notebook e clicou na janela, era uma mensagem instantânea:

**_Chuck Bass diz:_**

_Entaum B. jah chegou em casa? Oq estah vestindu, ou oq naum estah?_

Blair virou os olhos e rapidamente respondeu a mensagem:

**_Blair Waldorf diz:_**

_Poupe-me Bass, vc naum devia estar com um de suas vadias por aí?_

E a conversa continuou:

**_Chuck Bass diz:_**

_Ateh devia, mas por incrível q pareça eu estava muito cansado pra isso hj._

**_Blair Waldorf diz:_**

_Ai pobre Bass estah cansado d+ pra transar a noite td com uma vagabunda._

**_Chuck Bass diz:_**

_Waldorf estah feliz com isso naum estah?_

**_Blair Waldorf diz:_**

_Ah claro Bass a realização da minha vida._

**_Chuck Bass diz:_**

_Waldorf naum vai dar mais uma de suas crises de ciúmes vai?_

**_Blair Waldorf diz:_**

_Eu naum tenho crises de ciúmes, mt – d vc Bass._

**_Chuck Bass diz:_**

_Sabe q naum precisa tr ciúmes Waldorf, vc eh minha número 1, eu toh sempre aqui pra vc, qndu me qser eh soh estalar os dedos e eu faço oq vc qser._

**_Blair Waldorf diz:_**

_Por favor Bass eu nunca vou chamar por vc._

A conversa durou algumas horas e os dois discutiram mais um pouco, e fizeram espécies de declarações um para o outro, mas logo Blair cedeu à raiva e foi dormir, deixando Chuck apenas com seus pensamentos.

* * *

Desculpa acho que foi um capítulo muito longo, mas eu só queria que vocês tivessem uma noção de como é o dia-a-dia dos nossos heróis, e eu dediquei o começo ao dia-dia e a amizade deles porque queria especialmente que vocês entendessem e pudessem ver como é o dia-a-dia das nossas protagonistas Serena, Blair e Brooke, e o final eu dediquei ao romance porque queria que vocês entendessem e pudessem ver como é a relação de Serena e Nate, de Blair e Chuck, e de Brooke e Lucas. Eu queria que vocês pudessem ver como cada uma das protagonistas é diferente entre si e como cada relacionamento romântico também é muito diferente. Eu ia fazer um capítulo para o dia de cada uma delas, um apenas acompanhando a Serena, outro apenas acompanhando a Blair e outro apenas acompanhando a Brooke, mas eu não quero prolongar essa Fic mais do que é necessário, já que essa primeira temporada já vai muito longa, vai ser bem maior do que as outras, mas a quarta e última também vai ser grandinha. Eu não sei se ficou claro, mas eu queria que cada personagem tivesse uma personalidade diferente dos outros, mas que isso não interferia na amizade deles, e queria deixar bem claro que a Marissa é pra ser uma personagem bem fria, que não se deixa abater com nada, e que só se importa com ela mesma e com Summer, e eu não sabia se isso ficou claro. Prometo que vou tentar deixar o próximo capítulo menor. Por favor me perdoem por qualquer erro de português, e comentem, já peço desculpas antecipadas porque o próximo capítulo vai demorar porque eu ainda tenho que escrever e estou tendo muitos trabalhos na escola, e só posto o próximo com comentários hein, então comentem please.

**XOXO **


	3. O Começo da Ruína

**Aventuras da Elite**

**O Começo da Ruína**

Um mês já havia se passado desde que as aulas tinham começado, e as coisas não haviam mudado, tudo estava como sempre. E isso estava deixando Serena decepcionada, afinal ela sentiu que esse ano ia ser diferente, esse ano ia ser especial, e tudo ainda estava igual, mas as coisas estavam prestes a mudar para a Elite de Manhattan.

- Nate você é o único cara de 16 anos que ainda é virgem. – Disse Chuck ao lado de Nate a caminho de seus armários.

- Tá! E o que você quer que eu faça? Termine com a Serena? – Perguntou Nate, já abrindo o seu armário enquanto Chuck parava e encostava no armário ao lado dele.

- Não, você não precisa terminar com ela. – Explicou Chuck. – Até porque vocês dois foram feitos um para outro, e se vocês dois terminassem, isso causaria problemas no nosso mundinho, e um faz o outro feliz, é com ela que eu quero que você fique,...

- Como se a sua opinião fosse interferir na minha decisão. – Riu Nate.

- Como eu estava dizendo... – Continuou Chuck. – você não precisa terminar com a Serena, se não consegue convencê-la a fazer sexo com você, encontre outra que faça.

- Então o que você está querendo me dizer é que eu devo trocar a Serena por uma outra garota qualquer? – Perguntou Nate incrédulo.

- Não, é só se divertir com outras garotas enquanto espera a Serena ficar pronta. – Respondeu Chuck.

- Traduzindo está me dizendo para trair a Serena. – Disse Nate.

- Se quer usar essa palavra. – Respondeu Chuck. – A Serena provavelmente não vai aceitar isso, então tem que manter em segredo, mas sabe o que dizem, o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente.

- Chuck eu não vou trair a Serena cara. – Disse Nate se irritando. – Eu amo a minha namorada e se é preciso esperar eu vou esperar, não vou procurar em outras o que eu quero com ela, na hora certa.

- Tá legal Nathaniel, você é quem sabe, eu só queria te oferecer uma válvula de escape. – Concluiu Chuck.

**-O-**

- Eu já planejei tudo para amanhã no meu aniversário de um ano de namoro com o Lucas. – Disse Brooke toda animada para Blair e Serena, que estavam cada uma de um lado de Brooke saindo da sala de aula a caminho de seus armários. – Nós vamos faltar na escola...

- Mas amanhã vocês têm prova de química. – Disse Blair.

- Que se dane a prova. – Respondeu Brooke. – Como eu dizia, nós vamos faltar à escola, e vamos sair de casa bem cedo para ir para a praia ver o amanhecer.

- Ai que lindo! – Disseram Blair e Serena juntas suspirando.

- Depois vamos passar a tarde toda em um romântico passeio de iate, – Continuou Brooke. – e à noite vamos ao cinema, depois vamos jantar naquele restaurante que a gente tem que fazer a reserva cinco anos antes...

- Quando você fez a reserva? – Perguntou Blair.

- No nosso aniversário de um mês de namoro ano passado. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Nossa! – Disseram as duas meninas juntas.

- E depois de jantar, nós vamos para suíte dele e o resto eu conto no sábado com mais detalhes, hahaha. – Brooke terminou rindo e as meninas riram com ela.

Quando estavam chegando aos seus armários as três encontraram Haley e Peyton.

- Ai meninas, eu estava contando para a Serena e a Blair os meus planos para amanhã. – Disse Brooke super animada.

Haley e Peyton sorriram, mas Peyton deu um sorriso meio sem graça e abaixou a cabeça, e Serena e Blair se entreolharam.

**-X-**

No almoço Brooke estava com Blair, Serena, Haley e Peyton, mas assim que avistou Lucas de pé perto da mesa deles ela correu para ele, e as meninas riram e a acompanharam.

- Amor eu já fiz todos os nossos planos para amanhã. – Começou Brooke toda animada pegando na mão de Lucas.

Lucas riu, mas se sentando logo a interrompeu:

- Amor desculpa, mas eu não vou poder ficar com você amanhã. – Começou Lucas e Brooke se sentou ao seu lado. – Eu prometi ajudar a minha mãe na organização de um casamento amanhã.

Brooke totalmente decepcionada e sem esconder o seu desapontamento perguntou:

- Sua mãe pediu pra que você a ajudasse AMANHÃ?

- Não na verdade ela ofereceu bastante resistência a minha ajuda. O que foi muito estranho já que ela nunca recusou a minha ajuda. – Respondeu Lucas. – Mas eu vi que ela estava muito sobrecarregada então mesmo ela negando eu ofereci minha ajuda e prometi que vou ajudá-la amanhã.

- Mas tem que ser logo amanhã? – Perguntou Brooke ainda inconformada.

- Ah Brooke é que amanhã é um dos casamentos mais importantes e o que está dando mais trabalho então é o que ela mais precisa de ajuda. – Respondeu Lucas. – E além do mais agente pode ficar juntos qualquer dia, afinal o que tem de mais no dia de amanhã?

Todos fizeram caretas e responderam um "uh" e Brooke engoliu em seco.

- Com licença. – Brooke se levantou e saiu do refeitório.

- Foi alguma coisa que eu disse? – Perguntou Lucas.

- "O que tem de mais no dia de amanhã?" – Perguntou e citou Haley ao mesmo tempo.

- Só o aniversário de namoro de um ano de vocês dois. – Respondeu Nathan sarcástico.

Na mesma hora Lucas fez uma careta.

- Eu vou me desculpar com ela agora.- Disse Lucas se levantando.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou Serena. – Você é sempre tão romântico, não costuma esquecer esse tipo de coisa como datas.

- Eu sei, eu não esqueci. – Respondeu Lucas. – Eu até já comprei o presente dela, mas eu esqueci que era amanhã. – Resmungou Lucas. – É por isso que minha mãe não queria minha ajuda, ela sabia que o nosso aniversário é amanhã, no mínimo a Brooke já contou todos os planos dela pra ela.

- Lucas, - Começou Chuck – todo mundo sabia que o aniversário de vocês era amanhã. Até porque a Brooke não deixa ninguém esquecer. – Então Chuck começou a imitar a voz de Brooke. – "Nosso aniversário de namoro isso.", "Nosso aniversário de namoro aquilo.", "Ai meu aniversário de namoro com o Lucas", "O meu aniversário e o do Lucas tá chegando".

Os meninos seguraram o riso, as meninas fizeram cara de reprovação e Lucas fez um careta e virou a cara:

- Eu vou atrás da Brooke.

**-O-**

Brooke saiu de uma das cabines enxugando as lágrimas, lavou o rosto e ficou se olhando no espelho, uma garota saiu de uma das cabines, lavou as mãos e saiu do banheiro, logo em seguida Lucas entrou no banheiro:

- Brooke me desculpa. – Ele começou.

- Te desculpar pelo o que, por estragar os meus planos para amanhã ou por esquecer o nosso aniversário de namoro? – Começou Brooke irritada.

Neste momento uma garota entrou no banheiro.

- SAI! – Gritaram Brooke e Lucas ao mesmo tempo, a garota virou os olhos e saiu do banheiro.

- Me desculpa. – Continuou Lucas. – Eu não me esqueci do nosso aniversário, só não me lembrava que era amanhã. – Lucas tentou justificar e Brooke fez uma cara de incrédula.

- Você não se lembrava que era amanhã? – Ela disse sarcasticamente. – Então você pensava que era quando, ano que vem?

- Agora você está sendo injusta. – Acusou Lucas.

**-O-**

- Ele acabou de chamar ela de injusta? – Perguntou Serena com incredulidade com o seu ouvido encostado na porta do banheiro.

- Chamou. – Haley respondeu no mesmo estado incrédulo de Serena e também com o seu ouvido na porta virada de frente para Serena.

- Isso não vai terminar bem. – Acrescentou Blair atrás de Serena também com o ouvido na porta, e todos os outros estavam ao redor delas o mais próximos possíveis da porta.

- Eu nunca vi esses dois brigarem. – Disse Peyton se afastando da porta.

- É até agora. – Acrescentou Nathan.

**-O-**

- Você foi muito insensível. – Gritava Brooke. – Eu tive o maior trabalho pra planejar o dia de amanhã e você simplesmente diz que não pode passar ele comigo porque esqueceu que era o nosso aniversário de namoro.

- Brooke olha tudo bem eu cancelo com a minha mãe e a gente passa o dia todo juntos. – Lucas foi se aproximando de Brooke e ela foi dando passos para trás se afastando dele.

- Não Lucas. – Ela disse abaixando o tom de voz. – Não dá pra gente passar o dia todo juntos amanhã, eu não quero passar o dia de amanhã com você.

- Brooke você tá terminando comigo? – Lucas perguntou receoso.

- Não Lucas, eu não estou terminando com você. – Respondeu Brooke. - Porque eu te amo muito, e essa é nossa primeira discussão, e eu não te amaria tanto assim como eu digo que amo se terminasse com você logo na nossa primeira discussão.

- Ufa! - Suspirou Lucas. – Ainda bem Brooke, porque eu não sei se conseguiria ficar sem você. – Ele disse se aproximando dela para acariciar seu rosto, mas Brooke desviou e se afastou.

- Isso não quer dizer que está tudo bem Lucas. – Brooke disse séria. – Você me magoou muito, e eu estou muito confusa, eu preciso de um tempo pra pensar.

- Você tá querendo dar um tempo no namoro? – Perguntou Lucas receoso novamente.

- Não. – Respondeu Brooke. – Mas eu preciso de um tempo pra mim, sozinha, pra pensar. Eu vou embora agora e a gente se vê no sábado.

- BROOKE! – Gritou Lucas enquanto Brooke saia do banheiro e dava de cara com os amigos que se afastavam para ela passar e apenas assistiam a cena sem dizer nada.

Lucas segurou braço de Brooke impedindo que ela fosse embora.

- Me solta Lucas. – Ordenou Brooke. – Pro seu bem e pro NOSSO bem. – Ela deu ênfase a palavra.

- Luke deixa ela ir. – Aconselhou Nathan.

Então Lucas soltou Brooke que foi embora chorando depois de sair do prédio da escola, e os outros voltaram cada um pra sua sala deixando Lucas sozinho com Nathan, que colocou o braço ao redor do irmão e o conduziu para a sua sala.

- Vamos cara. – Disse Nathan enquanto levava Lucas para sua sala. – Deixa ela se acalmar, amanhã vocês conversam vai ficar tudo bem não se preocupe. – Nathan tentava acalmar Lucas.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

A noite todas as meninas, com exceção de Peyton, estavam reunidas na casa de Blair aconselhando Brooke.

- Então vocês acham que eu devia perdoar o Lucas e esquecer o que ele me fez? – Perguntou Brooke mordendo o canudinho que estava em seu copo de iogurte.

- Isso mesmo. – Respondeu Haley tirando uma mexa de cabelo do rosto de Brooke.

- É B. Davis. – Concordou Serena. – Afinal o Luke cometeu um errinho de nada, e não foi de propósito.

- O Luke é um dos caras mais românticos que eu conheço Brooke e ele te ama muito. – Argumentou Haley.

- E ele jamais faria nada para te magoar, pelo menos não de propósito. – Completava Serena.

- Como não fez. – Lembrou Blair.

- Dá uma nova chance pra ele Brooke. – Pediu Jenny. – Pra vocês.

Brooke refletiu por alguns momentos.

- Cadê a Peyton quando a gente precisa dela? – Reclamou Brooke se jogando pra trás encostando-se ao sofá. – Que espécie de melhor amiga é essa.

- É que estranho. – Concordou Haley. – Onde será que ela está.

- Ela devia estar aqui. – Continuou Serena. – Eu avisei ela que estaríamos aqui, mandei uma mensagem pro celular dela pra nos encontrar aqui.

- Eu não a vejo desde a cena da Brooke e o Lucas no banheiro feminino. – Estranhou Blair.

Brooke ainda com o canudinho na boca fez uma careta de quem estranhava a situação e começou a pensar no paradeiro da melhor amiga.

**-O-**

Lucas estava na sua suíte tomando um copo de whisky quando a campainha tocou. Ele colocou o copo em cima da mesa de centro e correu para atender a porta na esperança de que fosse Brooke. Mas quando abriu a porta não era Brooke que estava do outro lado, mas sim Peyton.

- Ah Peyton oi. – Lucas não escondeu o seu desapontamento. – Eu pensei que fosse a Brooke.

- Sinto decepcioná-lo. – Ela disse entrando na suíte.

- Não desculpa. – Ele se desculpou. – Entra fica a vontade.

- Eu vim ver como você está. – Ela disse.

- Eu estou bem. – Ele mentiu. – Está servida? - Ele lhe ofereceu o whisky.

- Por favor. – Foi a resposta de Peyton e os dois se dirigiram ao bar no canto da sala.

**-O-**

- Quer saber vocês tem razão. – Disse Brooke se levantando. – Eu vou vestir uma roupa bem sexy e vou me desculpar com o meu namorado.

- É isso mesmo amiga, vai atrás do seu homem. – Disse Haley levantando seu copo de cerveja.

Brooke foi até o seu quarto e colocou uma lingerie de couro bem sexy e apenas um sobretudo por cima, pegou a sua bolsa e saiu atrás de Lucas.

**-O-**

Lucas e Peyton já estavam praticamente bêbados, enquanto ele desabafava com ela.

- Se eu fosse sua namorada Lucas, eu jamais faria uma coisa assim com você. – Disse Peyton.

Nessa hora Lucas olhou para Peyton e viu algo que nunca tinha visto. Ele pensou alguns minutos, então reparou no quanto ela era bonita, e em como seus olhos brilhavam quando olhavam para ele, ela estava claramente se oferecendo para ele. Então Lucas em um momento de insanidade e embriaguez, beijou Peyton, e ela correspondeu ao beijo. Eles foram aprofundando o beijo e então foram para o quarto de Lucas.

**-O-**

Brooke desceu do táxi e foi em direção ao Empire States Building. Entrou e quando passava pela recepção cumprimentou Vanya, o recepcionista que já a conhecia, ela já tinha a chave e sempre aparecia por lá com o aviso de que não precisava ser anunciada, então ela apenas subiu. Entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do 100º andar, então sorriu mexeu no sobretudo e apenas esperou. Quando o elevador parou ela desceu e foi até a suíte de Lucas usou a sua chave, que como nos mais modernos e luxuosos hotéis era um cartão e não uma chave, e abriu a porta. Assim que entrou e fechou a porta viu os dois copos e a garrafa de whisky vazia em cima da mesinha de centro, e ouviu sons de gemidos de vozes familiares. Ela se dirigiu até o quarto e girou a maçaneta devagar, então entrou no quarto e se deparou com uma cena que jamais imaginou ver em sua vida.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_É estranho pensar sobre as canções que nós costumávamos cantar_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone_

_Os sorrisos, as flores, tudo: se foi_

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Ontem eu descobri algo sobre você_

_Even now just looking at you: feels wrong_

_E agora só de olhar pra você: parece errado_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_Você disse que recomeçaria, dando uma chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_Foi um momento de fraqueza e você disse sim_

Lucas a traindo com Peyton. Lucas e Peyton pararam imediatamente o que estavam fazendo e ficaram olhando surpresos para Brooke que os olhava pasma, mas nem um dos três se moveu.

Brooke refez seu semblante, e apenas se virou e saiu do quarto sem dizer uma só palavra.

- BROOKE! – Gritou Lucas saindo de cima de Peyton e caindo da cama.

- O que vai fazer? – Perguntou Peyton sentando na cama e se cobrindo com o lençol.

- O que acha você acha que eu vou fazer? – Perguntou Lucas vestindo as calças. – Eu vou atrás dela.

- Eu vou com você. – Respondeu Peyton se levantando da cama e começando a se vestir.

Quando Lucas e Peyton chegaram ao elevador as portas já estavam se fechando então eles não conseguiram alcançar Brooke, somente a viram pela fresta da porta que já se fechava e Lucas na correria bateu na porta e pelos segundos que se seguiram antes que a porta se fechasse, ele viu a cara de ódio que Brooke dirigia a ele. Lucas ficou apertando o botão para chamar o elevador várias vezes e então o elevador de serviços abriu as portas e um dos funcionários saiu dele, então Lucas e Peyton entraram no elevador correndo e apertaram o térreo e as portas se fecharam.

- O que vai dizer a ela? – Peyton perguntou a Lucas que já estava muito estressado e tinha colocado as mãos atrás da nuca.

Ele soprou e disse:

- Não faço à menor ideia.

**-O-**

As portas do elevador se abriram e Brooke saiu, seus olhos já estavam marejados. Ela passou pelo saguão do hotel e pela recepção, e não ouviu quando Vanya disse "Tenha uma boa noite Srtª Davis", ela saiu do hotel e estava chovendo. Ela não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas e começou a chorar enquanto esperava um táxi.

**-O-**

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_Você deveria ter dito não, você deveria ter ido pra casa_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_Você deveria ter pensado antes de deixar tudo isso acabar_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Você deveria saber que aquela palavra, sobre o que você fez com ela_

_Would get back to me..._

_Voltariam para mim..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_E eu deveria ter estado lá, por trás de sua mente_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_Eu não deveria me perguntar o porquê_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_Você não deveria estar pedindo perdão aos meus pés..._

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_Você deveria ter dito não, baby e você poderia ainda me ter_

Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram Lucas saiu correndo disparado tropeçando pelo hotel e Peyton correu atrás dele, eles também não notaram que quando passaram pela recepção Vanya lhes desejou uma boa noite.

Lucas correu até a saída do hotel e assim que saiu na chuva viu Brooke de braços cruzados esperando por um táxi já toda molhada.

- BROOKE! – Ele gritou.

Brooke se virou, mas assim que viu Lucas ela começou a andar, mas ele correu até ela e a segurou pelo braço.

- Brooke me desculpa, olha eu juro que eu posso explicar. – Lucas começou com suas desculpas.

- Explicar? – Ela já começou com um tom de voz elevado. – Explicar o que Lucas? Isso que você fez não tem explicação.

- Eu sei que você está zangada. – Ele dizia cada palavra com muito cuidado. – Você tem todo o direito...

- Ah você acha? – Ela disse sarcasticamente. – Não porque eu não acho que pegar o namorado na cama com a sua melhor amiga é um bom motivo pra uma pessoa ficar zangada.

- Por favor me deixa explicar? – Implorava Lucas.

- Você vai dizer o que? – Ela começava a elevar o tom de voz. – Que eu estou com problemas de visão? Que eu não vi direito? Que você não estava transando com ela? – Ela disse apontando para Peyton que estava um pouco atrás deles em silêncio, e neste momento abaixou a cabeça. – Vai inventar o que Lucas? Ela veio te consolar, vocês foram até o quarto pegar um álbum de fotos pra se lembrarem de mim o tempo todo e ela acabou caindo na cama e você caiu em cima dela? - Brooke deu uma pausa e começou bem devagar soluçando. – Daí veio uma corrente de vento muito forte e tirou as roupas de vocês? É isso o que você vai me dizer Lucas? Porque sinceramente nada do que você me disser agora vai fazer com que eu me sinta melhor. – Brooke vacilou na última frase e recomeçou a chorar.

- Brooke, eu... – Lucas começou, mas não sabia o que dizer, ele já estava encharcado pela chuva e seu cabelo pingando muito.

- Olha nos meus olhos e diz que não transou com ela. – Brooke desafiou. – Me diga e eu vou acreditar em você. – Dessa vez Brooke implorou chorando.

- Brooke, eu... Eu não posso. – Lucas abaixou a cabeça fracassado.

Brooke gemeu e seu choro aumentou.

You can see that I've been crying

Você pode ver que eu estava chorando

And baby you know all the right things: to say

E baby você sabe todas as coisas certas: a dizer

But do you honestly expect me to believe

Mas você honestamente espera que eu acredite,

We could ever be the same...

Que nós poderíamos ser os mesmos...

You say that the past is the past, you need one chance

Você diz que o passado é o passado, você precisa de uma chance

It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

Foi um momento de fraqueza e você disse sim...

- Seu desgraçado. – Ela começou a dar socos no peito de Lucas chorando muito, então cedeu e acabou caindo no peito dele e ele a abraçou. – Você dormiu com ela, você dormiu com a minha melhor amiga. – Ela chorava em seu peito.

- Brooke eu cometi o maior erro da minha vida, - Disse Lucas fazendo Peyton levantar o olhar e ficar sentida com as palavras de Lucas. – eu faria qualquer coisa pra poder voltar atrás, mas não posso... Mas se você me der uma oportunidade de corrigir o meu erro.

Brooke se afastou de Lucas, tentou secar suas lágrimas sem sucesso, já que a manga do sobretudo também estava encharcada, e olhou pra ele incrédula.

- Outra oportunidade? – Perguntou ela descrente. – Você acabou de me confessar que dormiu com a minha melhor amiga. – Brooke chegava a soluçar de tanto chorar.

- Brooke me perdoa. – Lucas implorava.

- Brooke, deixa eu explicar? – Peyton se aproximou de Lucas e Brooke, e Brooke teria matado Peyton só com o olhar se pudesse. – Foi minha culpa eu vim até aqui, eu seduzi o Luke, fui eu que...

Peyton não teve tempo de dizer nem mais uma palavra, Brooke lhe deu um tapa tão forte que quase fez com que Peyton caísse no chão. Lucas pensou em ajudá-la, em interceder por ela, mas ficou com medo que isso só piorasse as coisas com Brooke, então limitou-se a ajudar Peyton a se recompor. As lágrimas de Brooke secaram e toda a sua tristeza foi substituída por um ódio profundo.

- Você devia ser minha melhor amiga. – Lembrou Brooke.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu Peyton chorando, ainda com a mão no rosto, onde Brooke lhe deu a bofetada.

- Então por quê? – Perguntou Brooke. – Eu preciso que você me diga o porquê.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_Você deveria ter dito não, você deveria ter ido pra casa_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all GO_

_Você deveria ter pensado antes de deixar tudo isso acabar_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Você deveria saber que aquela palavra, sobre o que você fez com ela_

_Would get back to me..._

_Voltariam para mim..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_E eu deveria ter estado lá, por trás de sua mente_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_Eu não deveria me perguntar o porquê_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_Você não deveria estar pedindo perdão aos meus pés..._

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_Você deveria ter dito não, baby e você poderia ainda me ter_

- Porque eu sou apaixonada pelo Lucas. – Respondeu Peyton tirando a mão do rosto, mas ainda chorando.

- O que? – Perguntou Brooke descrente.

- É isso o que você ouviu. Eu sou apaixonada pelo Lucas, completamente apaixonada, louca por ele. – Peyton confessou vencida.

- Desde quando? – Brooke disse entre os dentes.

- Desde sempre. – Respondeu Peyton.

- E VOCÊ ESCONDEU ISSO DE MIM ESSE TEMPO TODO? – Brooke gritou revoltada.

- Eu queria te contar. – Peyton chorava mais do falava.

Brooke não conseguiu se controlar e partiu para cima de Peyton. Deu-lhe vários tapas e começou a puxar os cabelos dela.

- SUA DESGRAÇADA, VOCÊ TINHA QUE TER ME CONTADO. – Brooke berrava.

- Ai Brooke não. – Peyton limitava-se a se defender, a tentar se proteger.

- Brooke solta ela. – Lucas tentava separá-las, e quando conseguiu tirar Brooke de cima de Peyton, ela o empurrou e se afastou dele.

- Vocês dois. – Brooke começou a acusar os dois apontando o dedo de um para o outro. – EU CONFIAVA EM VOCÊS. – Brooke começou a chorar de novo.

- Brooke, por favor. – Lucas implorava.

- Há quanto tempo isso tá rolando? – Brooke interrompeu. – Há quanto tempo vocês tem feito isso pelas minhas costas?

- Brooke foi só dessa vez. – Jurou Peyton.

- E por que eu acreditaria em vocês? – Perguntou Brooke em tom de desafio. - Vocês me enganaram uma vez. Quem garante que vocês já não tenham me enganado outras vezes?

- Eu garanto. – Lucas usou um tom de voz tão convincente que qualquer outra garota teria cedido e caído aos pés dele.

Mas Brooke não era qualquer garota, e estava muito magoada. Brooke se aproximou do rosto de Lucas pra dizer bem na cara dele, olhando nos olhos dele:

- Sua palavra não vale mais nada pra mim.

- Brooke, por favor, me dá uma chance. – Lucas implorou mais uma vez.

- Te dar mais uma chance? – Brooke riu na cara dele. – Eu vim até aqui pra te pedir desculpas, pra gente fazer as pazes, eu não estou usando nada além de uma droga de lingerie por baixo desse sobretudo. – Lucas olhou para Brooke como se estivesse tentando olhar por baixo de seu sobretudo e aproveitando a visão, um homem estava passando por ali e ouviu o que Brooke disse e olhou pra ela abismado. – O que que foi perdeu alguma coisa aqui? – Perguntou Brooke para o homem que se assustou e começou a sair.

- É vaza cara! – Expulsou Lucas com raiva pelo olhar do cara para Brooke. O homem saiu dali assustado e Lucas o acompanhou com o olhar e depois se virou rindo, mas seu sorriso logo desapareceu quando ele terminou de virar e se deparou com o semblante impassível de Brooke. - Brooke...

- Eu não quero saber! – Interrompeu Brooke.

- Eu estou arrependido caramba. – Lucas começava a se estressar, o que deixava Brooke ainda mais irritada. – Se você pudesse me ouvir.

- EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR NADA! – Brooke gritava, mas já tinha voltado a chorar. – Eu não quero ouvir a sua explicação falsa do porque você me traiu com a minha melhor amiga. Eu não quero que você fique me iludindo dizendo coisas bonitas, eu...

- Brooke eu amo você! – Disse Lucas.

- Mas eu não acredito em você! – Brooke respondeu.

- Então eu te provo. – Antes que Lucas fosse interrompido por qualquer comentário de Brooke ele a beijou.

Brooke deu vários tapas em Lucas tentando fazê-lo largá-la, mas ele só agarrou mais forte, então Brooke acabou cedendo e correspondeu o beijo, mas depois de alguns segundos, ela percebeu o que estava fazendo e empurrou Lucas para longe dela e lhe esbofeteou no rosto com o máximo de força que conseguiu.

- Nunca mais encosta em mim. – Ameaçou Brooke. – Eu tenho nojo de você. – Ela disse entre dentes. – A cada vez que você me toca eu me lembro que você toucou NELA antes de tocar em mim. Eu não quero nem ao menos olhar pra você, nunca mais.

- Isso quer dizer que acaba aqui? – Perguntou Lucas receoso.

- Não Lucas. – Brooke respondeu calmamente, fazendo Lucas se sentir melhor. – Acabou no momento em que você foi pra cama com a minha melhor amiga.

Nesta hora um táxi finalmente apareceu, e Brooke abriu a porta para entrar.

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this_

_Eu não posso resistir... antes de você ir, me diga isso_

_Was it worth it..._

_Valeu a pena?_

_Was she worth this..._

_Ela valeu a pena?_

_No... no no no..._

_Não... não, não, não..._

- Antes de eu ir me responde. – Disse Brooke pra Lucas. – Valeu a pena? Ela valeu a pena? – Perguntou Brooke indicando Peyton com o queixo.

- Você sabe que não. – Respondeu Lucas vencido levantando os braços.

- É. – Respondeu Brooke, se preparando para entrar no táxi, mas parou mais uma vez. – Você sabe que ela não pode te fazer feliz como eu posso. – Disse ela e ele olhou para o chão.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu Lucas.

- Eu espero que vocês dois sejam muito felizes. – Disse Brooke sarcasticamente. – VOCÊS SE MERECEM. – Então ela entrou no táxi.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_Você deveria ter dito não, você deveria ter ido pra casa_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all GO_

_Você deveria ter pensado antes de deixar tudo isso acabar_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Você deveria saber que aquela palavra, sobre o que você fez com ela_

_Would get back to me..._

_Voltariam para mim..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_E eu deveria ter estado lá, por trás de sua mente_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_Eu não deveria me perguntar o porquê_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_Você não deveria estar pedindo perdão aos meus pés..._

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_Você deveria ter dito não, baby e você poderia ainda me ter_

Ela ficou alguns segundos dentro do táxi apenas chorando.

- Qual o endereço? – Perguntou o taxista.

Brooke ditou o endereço e foi embora chorando durante o caminho inteiro revendo a cena em sua mente várias e várias vezes.

_(A música termina)_

**-O-**

Lucas apenas ficou parado na chuva assistindo o táxi ir embora, com Brooke dentro dele, sem se mover e sem mencionar uma única palavra. E Peyton estava a alguns metros dele assistido a cena, então foi embora a pé na chuva, deixando Lucas ali parado na chuva sozinho com seus pensamentos, olhando na direção em que Brooke tinha saído com o carro, no fundo com esperança de que ela voltasse e dissesse que o perdoava, mas ele sabia que isso não ia acontecer.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Ainda na casa de Blair, as garotas estavam todas se divertindo, assistindo a um filme que passava na televisão que elas nem ao menos lembravam o nome, conversando, comendo pipoca e bebendo refrigerante, e jogando pipoca e travesseiros umas nas outras.

Quando Brooke entrou aos prantos ela ia direto para seu quarto, mas quando viu as meninas foi correndo na direção delas. Elas assim que viram Brooke chorando pararam de rir e se endireitaram em seus lugares. Brooke se jogou no chão e jogou a cabeça no colo de Haley que a olhou pasma e trocou um olhar com todas as outras meninas e depois voltou a olhar para Brooke que chorava desesperadamente em seu colo, ela sem saber o que fazer passou delicadamente a mão pelos cabelos de Brooke esperando que esta respondesse a pergunta silenciosa que todas as garotas faziam em suas mentes sobre o que havia acontecido.

- Você é minha melhor amiga não é? – Perguntou Brooke finalmente tirando o rosto que estava escondido no colo de Haley e olhando para ela.

- É claro que sou Brooke, mas o que aconteceu? – Respondeu e perguntou Haley totalmente confusa.

- Você jamais me trairia certo? – Brooke perguntou como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta de Haley. – Jamais faria algo para me magoar não é?

- Mas é claro que não Brooke. – Respondeu Haley perplexa. – Você é minha melhor amiga e eu te amo, jamais faria qualquer coisa pra te magoar, eu jamais trairia você.

- Jura? – Brooke ainda chorava desesperadamente.

- Eu juro. – Haley dividia os seus olhares entre Brooke e as outras meninas que partilhavam o mesmo sentimento de incompreensão de Haley. – Você é minha melhor amiga Brooke, e eu sou sua melhor amiga, quer dizer eu e a Peyton claro. – Terminou Haley.

Brooke mudou a expressão de tristeza para uma de raiva e ódio imediatamente a menção do nome da ex-melhor amiga.

- Nunca mais fale dessa traidora desgraçada perto de mim. – Ainda sentada no chão chorando Brooke dizia alterada levantando o dedo indicador e apontando para a porta como se Peyton estivesse do outro lado.

- Brooke dá pra me dizer o que está acontecendo? – Exigiu Haley.

Brooke voltou a chorar desesperadamente.

- Ele me traiu. – Ela voltou a esconder a cabeça no colo de Haley, que retomou a expressão de incompreensão. – Eles me traíram.

- Quem te traiu Brooke... – Haley tentava tirar algum sentido do que estava acontecendo. – Brooke quem te traiu? O Lucas? O Lucas te traiu? Brooke por favor, o que está acontecendo? Você foi ver o Lucas. E o que aconteceu?

Brooke tirou a cabeça do colo de Haley, mas mantinha seus braços lá, ela tentava sem muito sucesso engolir o choro.

- Ele e a Peyton estavam transando quando eu cheguei. – Disse Brooke o mais friamente que pode engolindo o choro e olhando para o chão.

Haley ficou pasma apenas olhando para Brooke. Soltou um ruído incompreensível, mas não conseguiu dizer nem uma palavra. As outras garotas tiveram a mesma reação de Haley, todas ficaram pasmas e nenhuma conseguiu dizer uma palavra, todas apenas olhavam surpresas para Brooke que ainda estava cabisbaixa, sentada no chão de frente para Haley. Haley abria e fechava a boca várias vezes tentando digerir tudo aquilo e formar palavras sem sucesso, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer, nem ao menos se lembrava de como era falar.

- Eu fui até o hotel atrás dele como eu disse que faria. – Brooke continuou ainda olhando para o chão, mas sem chorar. – Quando eu cheguei lá vi dois copos e uma garrafa de whisky vazia em cima da mesinha de centro, ouvi uns gemidos e fui direto pro quarto. – Brooke deu uma pausa se lembrando da cena, ela não chorava mais, mas a mágoa em sua voz era indiscutível, ela narrava os fatos com muita serenidade e seriedade, com frieza até como se tudo tivesse acontecido há muito tempo. – Quando eu cheguei lá eu vi os dois... Eles, eles estavam... Eles estavam na cama e se beijando, eu congelei e eles paralisaram quando me viram. Eu não consegui fazer nada se não ficar olhando pra eles, daí eu sai do quarto, eles foram atrás de mim, eu peguei o elevador e quando eu estava esperando o táxi os dois apareceram, a gente discutiu, e eu voltei pra cá. E foi isso o que aconteceu. – Brooke finalizou, finalmente desviando o olhar do nada para Haley.

Haley ainda estava pasma, e ainda abria e fechava a boca tentando formar palavras em vão.

- Brooke eu sinto muito. – Ela finalmente conseguiu dizer. – Eu não sei o que te dizer.

- Você não precisa dizer nada. – Brooke deu um meio sorriso de consolo para a amiga.

- Eu estou me sentindo culpada por aconselhar você a tentar se reconciliar com o Lucas. – Haley tentou rir.

- A culpa não é sua. – Brooke disse com voz fraca. – Você não tinha como saber que ele estava me traindo com a minha suposta melhor amiga. – Ela sentiu que as lágrimas voltavam a seus olhos e a garganta começava a queimar.

- Eu nunca imaginei que o Lucas pudesse fazer uma coisa dessas. – Disse Haley ainda pasma e com raiva agora. – E a Peyton como ela pode?

Serena e Blair trocaram um olhar significativo, como se já tivessem conversado sobre aquele assunto várias vezes. E haviam. Como se esperassem que o ocorrido realmente pudesse acontecer, e pela parte de Peyton esperavam, mas da parte de Lucas elas nunca esperaram que as coisas iam chegar tão longe a ponto de ambos traírem Brooke.

As garotas finalmente reagiram e saíram de seus transes.

- Agora sabemos aonde ela estava. – Soltou Marissa.

- Brooke você tem certeza do que está dizendo? – Perguntou Jenny inconformada. – Você pode ter se enganado.

- Eu sei o que eu vi Jenny. – Disse Brooke se exaltando um pouco e olhando para Jenny. – Não foi ninguém que me contou não, EU VI, e o próprio Lucas confessou.

- Mas ele admitiu assim? – Perguntou Summer chocada.

- Eu disse para ele me olhar nos olhos e dizer que não tinha dormido com a Peyton e ele disse que não podia. – Brooke respondeu voltando a olhar para o chão.

- Mas eles estão tendo um caso? Ou foi só dessa vez? – Perguntou Haley se chocando cada vez mais. – Ele te disse alguma coisa?

- Eles disseram que foi só dessa vez, mas eu não sei se acredito. – Respondeu Brooke ainda olhando para o chão.

- Acredita Brooke, eles podem estar falando a verdade. – Dizia Jenny desesperada. – Eles podem ter uma explicação razoável, vai ver não foi nada de mais, dá mais uma chance pra eles. – Ela praticamente implorava.

Brooke desviou o olhar do chão e olhou para Jenny incrédula, ela pensou em alguma coisa para dizer, e se preparou para falar, mas Serena respondeu por ela:

- Jenny você não entendeu o que acabou de acontecer aqui? – Ela também estava furiosa com o acontecido. – O Lucas e a Peyton acabaram de trair a Brooke. – Ela cuspiu cada palavra com nojo.

- Eu sei, mas alguma coisa está errada. – Jenny estava desesperada para entender o que estava acontecendo, e arrumar as coisas. – O Lucas e a Brooke se amam, e a Peyton é nossa amiga, isso não devia estar acontecendo. – Ela estava desolada quase chorando, não queria que sua melhor amiga Brooke sofresse, queria que ela ficasse feliz com o cara que ama.

- Mas está. – Disse Serena com desprezo.

Blair até o momento não havia dito nenhuma palavra, havia apenas observado tudo atentamente, proferiu a palavra:

- E o que você vai fazer? – Ela perguntou como se fosse um chefe de máfia interrogando uma de suas vítimas. Esparramada na poltrona com os cotovelos no braço da poltrona e as pontas dos dedos juntas.

- O que eu vou fazer? – As lágrimas voltaram aos olhos de Brooke e começaram a cair por todo o seu rosto. – Eu devia fazer alguma coisa? – Ela deu uma rápida pausa. – Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer Blair. Eu acabei de pegar meu namorado na cama com a minha melhor amiga e não consigo tirar essa cena da minha mente, a única coisa que eu quero é esquecer isso.

- Vai deixar barato assim? – Perguntou Blair incrédula se inclinando à frente da poltrona. - NÃO. Se vingue.

- Normalmente eu sou contra esse tipo de coisa, mas dessa vez eu acho que a Blair está certa. – Opinou Serena.

- Eu não sei. – As lágrimas caiam pelo rosto de Brooke, e ela baixou o olhar ao chão.

Haley não dizia mais nada, só observava a amiga e acariciava os seus cabelos.

- Se vingue. – Repetiu Blair. – Eu te ajudo.

- É nisso ela é boa. – Acrescentou Summer.

- Disso eu entendo. – Gabou-se Blair. – Se vingue eu te ajudo.

- A única coisa que eu quero agora é dormir e esquecer o que aconteceu, não estou com cabeça pra pensar em vingança agora. Eu vou dormir amanhã a gente conversa. – Disse Brooke se levantando. – Hales será que dá pra você ficar comigo? – Ela disse estendendo a mão para Haley no sofá.

- Claro Brooke. – Disse Haley pegando na mão de Brooke e se levantando do sofá.

- Boa noite garotas. – Despediu-se Brooke cabisbaixa.

- Boa noite Brooke. – Todas as garotas disseram juntas.

Então Brooke e Haley foram para o quarto.

Todas as meninas ficaram olhando umas para as outras, mas nenhuma disse mais nenhuma palavra.

* * *

Desculpa não consegui fazer um capítulo curto de novo, e sinceramente não acho que os outros serão, esse era pra ser bem maior, eu tive que cortar esse e fazer em dois.

E desculpem se eu sou muito detalhista, mas eu quero que vocês imaginem a cena exatamente do jeito que eu imaginei. E falando nisso sobre os personagens, eu quero que vocês pensem neles desse jeito, foi mal eu já devia ter dito isso em um dos dois últimos capítulos, mas não tinha certeza se ia dizer ou ia deixar vocês pensarem como quiserem, bem vocês podem pensar como quiserem, mas eu pensei desse jeito:

Serena- na primeira temporada de Gossip Girl com o cabelo liso.

Blair- primeira temporada de GG quando ela tinha o cabelo todo enrolado e meio ruivo.

Brooke- primeira temporada de One Tree Hill, com o cabelo ruivo e liso.

Peyton- em qualquer temporada de OTH que ela esteja com o cabelo bem loiro, curtinho e bem enroladinho como na quarta temporada eu acho.

Marissa- com o cabelo da cor não tão loiro e todo liso.

Summer- com o cabelo todo liso, foi mal gente mas a Marissa e a Summer eu não lembro em qual temporada elas tão como cabelo que eu quero, acho que é a primeira mesmo.

Haley- na primeira temporada de OTH morena claro do cabelo liso.

Jenny- na primeira fase de GG como cabelo ondulado e comprido.

Vanessa- o normal de GG. ¬¬

Nate- com a aquela franja de emo que deixa ele supergato.

Ryan- não tão loiro, mas pro moreno claro.

Lucas- primeira temporada de OTH.

Chuck- primeira temporada de GG, com o cabelo meio rebelde, não aquele engomadinho que ele tá agora. ¬¬

Os outros acho que é normal, acho que eles não mudam no decorrer da série e não vão mudar no decorrer da minha fic.

Desculpa qualquer erro de português (ainda mais porque não deu tempo de revisar) e Reviews please.


	4. A Volta da Líder de Torcida Vadia

**Aventuras da Elite**

**A Volta da Líder de Torcida Vadia**

Havia amanhecido e na casa dos Waldorf, Blair e Summer já tinham ido para a escola e Eleanor para o seu trabalho. Mas Brooke ainda estava deitada em sua cama de frente para Haley. Brooke não chorava mais, mas mantinha os olhos fechados apesar de estar acordada, mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirar da mente a cena da noite anterior. Haley estava de olhos abertos deitada de frente para Brooke, mas não dizia uma palavra, apenas passava as mãos suavemente pelos cabelos de Brooke tentando consolá-la e ao mesmo tempo ainda tentava entender o que havia acontecido. As duas dormiram muito pouco durante a noite, mas não conseguiam dormir agora. Elas não iam para a escola, Brooke não conseguiria encarar Lucas e Peyton, e Haley não deixaria Brooke sozinha.

- Brooke? – Chamou Haley calmamente.

- Hum? – Brooke não respondeu só fez um ruído muito baixo sem abrir os olhos.

- Eu vou ligar para o Nathan, está bem? – Haley falava sem se mover, ainda acariciando os cabelos de Brooke. – Com toda essa confusão eu acabei não falando com ele, ele não sabe que eu não vou pra escola hoje. Então eu vou ligar pra ele tá? – Haley se sentou, mas não levantou da cama, ainda ficou olhando para Brooke esperando uma resposta.

Depois de alguns segundos Brooke sem abrir os olhos respondeu em um tom de voz bem baixo e choroso:

-Tá.

- Você vai ficar bem aqui sozinha por alguns minutos? – Perguntou Haley carinhosa e preocupada.

- Uhum. – Mais uma vez Brooke só respondeu com um ruído baixo e choroso.

Haley pegou seu celular e saiu do quarto fechando a porta bem devagar, mas não saiu de perto do quarto. Haley discou o número um da discagem rápida de seu celular e o nome _Nathaniel Scott_ apareceu na tela, chamou apenas uma vez antes que Haley pudesse ouvir a voz de seu namorado do outro lado da linha:

- Oi? – Nathan mais perguntou do que cumprimentou. Não era comum Haley ligar pra ele a essa hora a menos que ele fosse buscá-la em casa, ou ela precisasse de alguma coisa, e ele não tinha combinado de ir buscá-la.

- Ah oi! – Haley ainda estava meio avoada por toda essa situação. – Hã! É! – Ela estava com dificuldade para formar frases. – Onde você está?

- Hã na limusine indo pra escola. – Respondeu Nathan achando aquilo tudo muito estranho. – Por quê? Você quer que eu vá te buscar?

- Não. Eu não estou em casa, estou na casa da B. Davis com ela. – Haley se lembrou do porque ter ligado.

- Nossa! Vocês estão um pouco atrasadas não? – Riu Nathan.

- Não, nós não vamos pra escola hoje. – Respondeu Haley.

- Por quê? – Estranhou Nathan.

- Você ainda não sabe? – Perguntou Haley. - Ai é claro que ainda não sabe, ainda não chegou à escola, as meninas ainda não te contaram, e o LUCAS concerteza também não contou.

- Contou o que? – Nathan estava cada vez mais confuso. – E por que toda essa hostilidade com o meu irmão? O que aconteceu? Vocês não eram melhores amigos?

- Éramos disse bem. – Haley estava ficando zangada só a menção do nome de Lucas. – Depois do que ele fez com a Brooke não sei se quero ver a cara dele tão cedo.

- Dá pra me dizer o que está acontecendo? – Nathan estava ficando furioso.

- Eu não sei se eu devia. – Hesitou Haley. – Acho que esta é uma coisa que ele deve te contar se quiser.

- Haley! – Nathan já estava bastante impaciente.

- Tá bom. – Decidiu Haley. – É você tem razão depois do que ele fez pra Brooke ele não merece consideração.

- Haley dá pra falar logo o que aconteceu? – Nathan estava tentando controlar a sua impaciência. – O que o Lucas fez pra Brooke?

- O Lucas traiu a Brooke. – Haley finalmente confessou.

- O quê? – Perguntou Nathan pasmo.

- Com a Peyton. – Completou Haley.

- O QUÊ? – Nathan ficou abismado.

- É isso mesmo o que você ouviu. – Afirmou Haley.

- Não isso só pode ser brincadeira. – Disse Nathan incrédulo. – Você deve ter se confundido. – Ele tentava se acalmar, e acalmar Haley.

- Não, eu não me confundi. – Respondeu Haley. – Foi a própria Brooke que me contou, e ninguém contou pra ela não, ela viu, chegou ao apartamento do Lucas e pegou os dois juntos.

- Não dá pra acreditar. – Nathan ainda estava incrédulo.

- Pois é foi só por isso que eu te liguei, pra avisar que eu não vou pra escola, vou ficar aqui com ela, ela tá super mal. – Disse Haley se virando para o quarto.

- É eu imagino. – Disse Nathan suspirando. – Mas faz bem em ficar aí com ela.

- Você podia passar aqui depois da aula pra falar com ela, conversar com você sempre faz bem pra ela. – Pediu Haley.

- Não, claro. – Disse Nathan. – Eu passo sim, depois da escola eu vou direto pra aí.

Haley já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta, mas antes de desligar disse:

- Nathan? – Ela hesitou em continuar a pergunta.

- Fala Haley. – Nathan ainda estava meio surpreso.

- Você nunca me trairia não é? – Haley mordeu o lábio inferior em dúvida se devia ter feito a pergunta ou não.

Nathan estranhou a pergunta, mas entendeu o porquê.

- É claro que não Hales. – Ele disse no tom mais amável que pode. – Eu te amo, e muito. E não sou como o meu irmão se é isso que você quer saber.

Haley sorriu e respondeu mais calma:

- Obrigada Nathan. E eu também te amo. – Ela suspirou e abriu a porta do quarto. – Agora eu tenho que desligar. Te vejo depois. Tchau.

- Tchau amor. - Disse Nathan apaixonadamente.

Haley desligou o celular e entrou no quarto. Mas quando entrou no quarto Brooke não estava na cama.

- Brooke? – Haley chamou desesperada.

- Relaxa! Eu só fui ao banheiro. – Brooke apareceu saindo da porta do banheiro e voltando pra cama. - Não estava tentando me suicidar. – Tentou brincar Brooke, mas rapidamente voltou pra debaixo das cobertas.

Haley forçou um sorriso, mas também voltou pra debaixo das cobertas com Brooke.

- Você está bem B. Davis? – Perguntou Haley passando a mão nos cabelos de Brooke.

- Não. – Respondeu Brooke com a voz chorosa.

- Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pra você se sentir melhor? – Perguntou Haley preocupada.

- Só fica aqui comigo. – A voz de Brooke não passava de um fio.

- Eu estou aqui B. Davis. Eu estou aqui. – Disse Haley abraçando Brooke que começava a chorar.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Lucas e Peyton estavam parados na frente da escola sem dizer uma palavra, eles chegaram cedo para esperar o resto do pessoal, mas na verdade, só esperavam por Brooke.

- A gente não devia ter feito aquilo. – Começou Lucas. – Foi um erro. Não devia ter acontecido. – Ele suspirou, fechou os olhos e colocou os dedos nas pálpebras.

Peyton ficou sentida com essas palavras, mas concordou com Lucas:

- É não devia. – Sua voz saiu num sussurro.

Uma limusine parou na frente deles e Nathan desceu dela. Ele olhou com um olhar furioso para Lucas, como se pudesse matá-lo com um único olhar. Lucas logo se deu conta de que Nathan já estava ciente da situação e desviou o olhar como se não quisesse dar explicações. Nathan desviou o olhar para Peyton que repetiu a atitude de Lucas, mas de um modo mais envergonhado.

- Então vocês dois estão aqui... SOZINHOS? – Disse Nathan se aproximando, e a limusine se afastou.

- A única pessoa pra quem temos de dar satisfações é a Brooke, Nathan. – Lucas deu em resposta.

- É, mas acho que não vão ter a oportunidade de fazer isso hoje, não é mesmo? – Disse Nathan.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Lucas confuso. Mas Nathan não teve a oportunidade de responder, uma limusine parou atrás dele, e ele se virou para olhar.

Era a limusine das Waldorf, e todas as garotas que tinham dormido na casa de Blair com exceção de Brooke e Haley, desceram dela.

Blair e Serena olharam para Lucas e Peyton e depois se entreolharam, e foram na direção deles. Blair deu um tapa na cara de Lucas que se surpreendeu, e Serena deu um tapa com muita força na cara de Peyton, que gemeu e colocou a mão no rosto.

- Isto é pela Brooke. – Disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo se afastando de Lucas e Peyton.

- Vocês bem que mereceram. – Riu Nathan. – Acho até que foi pouco.

Outra limusine parou atrás deles e Chuck desceu dela.

- Então? – Ele olhou para todos com uma cara que perguntava "o que está acontecendo?".

- O Lucas traiu a Brooke com a Peyton. – Respondeu Blair sem tirar os olhos de Lucas e Peyton.

- Quem em sã consciência trai Brooke Davis? – Perguntou Chuck achando que Blair estava fazendo uma brincadeira. – Até EU que sou a favor de uma traiçãozinha de vez em quando acho isso desnecessário. – Chuck continuou a brincadeira. - Um cara que está com Brooke Davis, não precisa de mais nada, tem distração pro resto da vida.

Ninguém se moveu ou olhou para Chuck, todos os olhares ainda estavam fixos em Lucas e Peyton.

- Espera você está falando sério? – Perguntou Chuck caindo em si.

- É claro que estou falando sério. – Limitou-se Blair a responder.

- Nossa! – Começou Chuck. – Com a melhor amiga dela Lucas? – Chuck pareceu enojado. – Isso é baixo até pra mim.

Agora todos olharam para Chuck surpresos.

Então mais uma limusine parou e Nate, Ryan, Seth e Eric desceram dela.

- Ei gente. – Cumprimentou Nate.

- Antes que perguntem o Lucas traiu a Brooke com a Peyton. - Blair respondeu a pergunta ainda não elaborada dos garotos.

- O QUE? – Perguntaram os quatro de uma vez.

- Foi isso que vocês ouviram eu trai a Brooke com a Peyton tá legal. – Explodiu Lucas. – Eu não devia ter feito isso, mas fiz. – Lucas se acalmou um pouco. – E agora a única pessoa pra quem eu quero me explicar é a Brooke. – Todos ficaram em silêncio e pararam de olhá-los com olhares acusadores. – Por favor Blair, onde é que ela está?

Blair abaixou a cabeça e desviou o olhar, olhou para o chão, depois olhou para os seus amigos e depois voltou seu olhar para Lucas.

- Ela não vem pra escola hoje. - Respondeu por fim. – Ficou em casa com a Hales. – Ela terminou. Mas logo se apressou em dizer. – Mas você não pode ir até lá. Ela não quer ver vocês.

- Mas eu preciso falar com ela, Blair. – Implorou Lucas.

- Lucas ela está de cabeça quente agora. – Disse Nathan. – Dá um tempo pra ela se acalmar.

- Vocês não entendem? – Queixou-se Lucas.

- A única coisa que a gente entende é que vocês dois estão com problemas e precisam conversar. – Disse Nathan. – Você errou, mas nós não temos nada a ver com isso. Isso é entre você e a Brooke. Vocês dois precisam conversar. Mas a Brooke também precisa de um tempo.

Lucas suspirou, mas acenou com a cabeça.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Haley estava sentada na cama acariciando os cabelos de Brooke que estava deitada no seu colo chorando de novo.

- B. Davis para de chorar, por favor. Eu odeio ver você assim. – Haley tentava de tudo para acalmar Brooke.

- Eu... não consigo. – Brooke soluçava.

- Eu vou trazer sorvete pra você. - Disse Haley de repente. – Você quer sorvete B. Davis?

Brooke soluçava, não conseguia responder só conseguia chorar.

- Está certo, eu vou buscar sorvete pra você. – E Haley saiu correndo para a cozinha buscar sorvete para a Brooke.

Dorota lhe deu o maior pote de sorvete de creme que havia na casa e duas colheres grandes. Haley voltou para o quarto o mais rápido que pode e encontrou Brooke ainda deitada, chorando desesperadamente abraçada ao travesseiro.

**-X-**

Brooke se lamentava colocando colheres enormes cheias de sorvete na boca e Haley quase não entendia o que ela dizia.

O sorvete estava quase no fim.

- Brooke eu vou buscar mais sorvete está bem? - Disse Haley se levantando e saindo do quarto.

Dorota já tinha mandado comprar mais sorvete. E desta vez ela deu um pote gigante de sorvete de chocolate para Haley. Ela pegou o pote de sorvete e quando estava indo para o quarto deu de cara com Lucas, no começo da escada, que tinha acabado de chegar da escola com o resto do pessoal.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Haley perguntou com hostilidade.

- Eu disse que não era pra ele vir, que ela não queria falar com ele. – Disse Blair. – Eu disse que pela conversa que tivemos hoje de manhã antes de irmos para escola, ela ainda estava muito machucada e não queria ver ninguém além de você. Mas ele não me ouviu.

- A Blair está certa, ela não quer ver você. - Disse Haley ainda hostil. – Agora se me dá licença eu tenho que levar esse sorvete pra ela.

- É sorvete é bom pra mal de amor. – Comentou Summer.

- Haley, por favor, eu preciso falar com ela. – Lucas implorava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver. – Disse Haley entre dentes. – Você não vai entrar naquele quarto. Ela não quer ver você Lucas. E EU vou respeitar a vontade dela. – Ela disse se virando em direção as escadas. – Já não basta o que você fez a ela?

- Haley, por favor, me deixa falar com ela. – Lucas estava quase se ajoelhando e implorando à Haley que o deixasse subir.

- NÃO! – Gritou Haley. – Você não vai entrar naquele quarto. Quando a Brooke quiser falar com vocês dois ela vai falar, até lá nenhum de vocês dois coloca um pé dentro daquele quarto. – Enquanto falava ela apontava o dedo de Lucas para Peyton. – Você não vai subir ENTENDEU? – Haley finalizou olhando para Lucas. Já mais calma ela olhou para Nathan. – E você sobe, por favor, ela tá super mal, e eu preciso de ajuda, acho que vai fazer bem pra ela falar com você.

- Claro eu já to subindo. – Disse Nathan já subindo as escadas.

- Ele pode subir sem pedir e eu não posso nem implorando? – Reclamou Lucas.

- Que parte do ELA NÃO QUER VER VOCÊ, você ainda não entendeu? – Haley se curvava no primeiro degrau da escada na direção de Lucas. – Falar com o Nathan vai fazer bem a ela, e além do mais, não foi ele quem a traiu com a melhor amiga dela. – Haley insinuou fazendo Lucas torcer os lábios e virar a cara.

Lucas abaixou os ombros e Haley se virou para subir as escadas:

- Agora eu vou levar esse sorvete para ela. – E com isso Haley subiu as escadas.

**-O-**

Nathan abriu a porta do quarto de Brooke devagar e colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto antes de entrar:

- Ei Brooks posso entrar?

Brooke ainda chorava desesperadamente. Quando viu Nathan tentou sorrir, mas só chorou mais e estendeu os braços pra frente em sua direção.

Nathan entrou no quarto e foi direto até cama de Brooke e a abraçou:

- Ei B. Davis não chora, vai acabar ficando desidratada. – Ele tentou fazer piada, mas Brooke continuava chorando em seus braços, com a cabeça embaixo de seu queixo.

Haley entrou no quarto de mansinho.

- Ei Brooks, eu trouxe mais sorvete pra você. – Disse ela baixo e suave.

- Obrigada. – Disse Brooke entre soluços nos braços de Nathan.

- Eu vou sair e deixar vocês conversarem. – Disse Haley passando a mão nos cabelos de Brooke. Então ela deu um sorriso para Nathan que retribuiu, e saiu do quarto.

Nathan afastou Brooke e a encarou, ela não parava de chorar nem por um minuto.

- Brooke eu sei que você está magoada, eu entendo. – Ele começou calmamente com a voz mais doce que pode. – Mas você não pode se deixar abater assim. Cadê aquela Brooke Davis forte que eu conheço e admiro?

- Ela viu o namorado dela a chifrando com a sua melhor amiga. – Respondeu Brooke entre soluços.

- O Lucas está aí embaixo, ele quer falar com você. – Disse Nathan suspirando.

- NÃO. – Implorou Brooke desesperada. – Por favor Nathan, eu não quero falar com ele.

- Ei, ei, ei tudo bem, a Hales não deixou ele subir. – Disse Nathan colocando as mãos nos ombros de Brooke a acalmando. – Só que mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai ter que falar com ele Brooke.

- Não, eu não quero falar com ele, não agora. – Disse Brooke desesperada.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Nathan e antes de continuar suspirou. – Brooke eu não vou dizer pra você perdoar o Lucas, porque eu sou o irmão dele então não sou totalmente um observador que não tem nenhum interesse no assunto. Mas você é minha melhor amiga e eu quero o melhor pra você também. Então pelo menos escuta o que ele tem a te dizer. E ouça o seu coração, faça o que você achar melhor pra você.

- São duas coisas diferentes Nathan... Seguir meu coração, e fazer o melhor pra mim. – Brooke finalmente parou de chorar, mas havia rancor em sua voz. – Eu não quero seguir meu coração, eu sei o que ele vai me dizer e não quero ouvir, não vou ser tão burra assim. Mas você está certo Nathan, eu vou fazer o que é melhor pra mim.

- Tome cuidado Brooke, nem sempre o que você acha que é o melhor pra você, é realmente o melhor. – Alertou Nathan.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Todos estavam na sala sentados no sofá, eles não conversavam, apenas olhavam para a TV ligada sem prestar atenção. Eles estavam esperando Nathan terminar sua conversa com Brooke e descer.

Nathan desceu e foi direto até Haley, que estava sentada no braço do sofá.

- E então? - Ela perguntou se levantando.

- Ela está mais calma. – Respondeu Nathan tranquilamente. – Mas ainda não quer ver você. – Disse se virando para Lucas, que estava sentado na poltrona ao lado de Nathan, e apontando os dois dedos formando uma arma com as mãos, e Lucas levantou os braços em desgosto. – E nem você. – Disse fazendo o mesmo gesto com as mãos se virando para Peyton, sentada no chão, que só abaixou os olhos, deu meio sorriso e balançou a cabeça. – Mas ela quer falar com você. – Disse Nathan, mantendo o gesto de arma nas mãos e as virando para Blair no sofá ao lado de Serena abraçada a Nate.

- Comigo? – Estranhou Blair.

- É com você. – Respondeu Nathan.

- Está bem. – Disse Blair se levantando e indo para o quarto de Brooke.

Ela chegou ao quarto e bateu na porta devagar e então entrou.

- Brooke queria falar comigo? – Perguntou Blair se aproximando da cama.

Brooke não chorava mais, mas carregava consigo uma expressão rancorosa e sombria:

- Você disse que me ajudaria a me vingar. – Disse ela olhando diretamente para Blair.

Blair sorriu maliciosamente e respondeu:

- É claro, já tem alguma coisa em mente? O que quer que eu faça?

- Vá ao shopping comigo. – Respondeu Brooke - Eu preciso comprar umas roupas, umas roupas bem sexy. – Brooke também sorriu maliciosamente.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

O final de semana tinha sido o pior da vida dos amigos, com exceção de Blair, Serena e Brooke que passaram o final de semana inteiro fazendo compras, ninguém se viu.

Haley passou o final de semana inteiro preocupada com Brooke e rezando para que ela não fizesse nenhuma besteira e que não levasse seu plano adiante.

Nathan passou o final de semana inteiro jogando basquete no vídeo game pensando em como Lucas pode ter feito uma coisa assim, e o que ele poderia fazer para endireitar as coisas.

Marissa e Eric passaram o final de semana assistindo filmes com Lily.

Ryan e Nate passaram o final de semana conversando sobre todos os tipos de assunto, mas sempre voltando ao assunto Lucas, Brooke e Peyton.

Summer o passou jogando cartas com Dorota. Enquanto Eleanor trabalhava na Waldorf's.

Seth passou um final de semana perdido tentando, sem sucesso, convencer Dan de como ser popular pode facilitar a vida deles. Enquanto Jenny e Vanessa assistiam a cena, e Rufus fazia algumas músicas.

Chuck passou o final de semana com várias prostitutas e bebidas.

Peyton passou o final de semana escrevendo músicas pensando no que tinha feito, e em como se reconciliar com Brooke.

E Lucas passou o final de semana bebendo e pensando em Brooke, em tudo o que tinha acontecido e em como havia acontecido.

**-X-**

Na segunda-feira na escola todos estavam reunidos exceto por Brooke, Serena e Blair.

- Lucas para de me atormentar. – Implorava Haley. – Eu já disse que não sei onde a Brooke está. Eu não a vi o final de semana inteiro, ela passou o final de semana inteiro com a Blair e a Serena e não quis me envolver nos planos dela.

- Que planos? – Perguntou Lucas desconfiado.

- Isso eu não posso dizer. – Respondeu Haley friamente. – Eu disse que não queria me envolver, mas não vou trair a Brooke, é a ela que eu devo fidelidade não a você.

- Mas você é a minha melhor amiga Hales. – Lembrava Lucas.

- É, mas foi você que me fez escolher um lado. – Lembrou Haley. – E se eu tenho que escolher um lado, eu já escolhi o lado da Brooke.

- Mas por que você tem que escolher um lado? – Perguntava Lucas inconformado.

Os outros apenas assistiam a cena.

- Eu tenho sim Lucas. – Respondeu Haley. – Porque você não pode servir dois senhores e ser fiel aos dois, está na Bíblia.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver? – Lucas continuava desesperado.

- É simples eu tenho que escolher um lado, não posso continuar sendo amiga dos dois. – Haley dizia em um tom de tristeza. – Posso até ser amiga dos dois, mas não posso ficar dos dois lados, e foi você quem errou, então é do lado da Brooke que eu vou ficar. – Haley concluiu a conversa e entrou na escola.

Nathan a seguiu e os outros foram atrás deles, deixando Lucas e Peyton sozinhos. Ela o olhou como quem dizia "Eu sinto muito" e então seguiu o resto do grupo. Lucas ficou sozinho desolado e nervoso, colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e suspirou muito fundo, então correu atrás de Haley.

- Haley eu só quero saber da Brooke. – Disse Lucas acompanhando Haley.

- Ai. – Haley já estava extremamente irritada. – Eu já disse que não sei dela, a única coisa que eu sei, foi o que ela me disse, que viria à escola hoje. É só isso que eu sei Lucas. Tá bom?

- Mas então ela vem pra escola hoje? – Perguntou Lucas um pouco mais calmo e animado.

- Ela me garantiu que viria. – Afirmou Haley também mais calma.

- Mas ela ainda não chegou. – Observou Lucas.

- AI. – Se exaltou Summer. – Ela vem Lucas. Você não precisa se preocupar porque ela vem, ela só está atrasada, daqui a pouco ela aparece por ai tá, relaxa.

- Tá valeu. – Disse Lucas mais calmo.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_Eu escolho as minhas saias que são um tanto sexy_

_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

_Assim como todos os meus pensamentos sempre arranjar um pouco de travessura_

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_

_Quando estou com minhas meninas sempre sou uma vadia_

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_Não é possível mudar como sou: sexy, travessa e vadia_

Brooke, Serena e Blair chegaram à escola na segunda aula. Brooke usava seu tradicional uniforme de torcida, com a saia ainda mais curta do que de costume. Ela estava no meio com Blair a sua direita e Serena a sua esquerda. A escola inteira parou para ver a entrada das três, que sorriram maliciosamente e seguiram em direção ao ginásio.

- Eu não perco o ensaio da torcida hoje por nada nesse mundo. – Brincou Serena.

Blair e Brooke riram.

- Vocês duas sabem que eu ainda não desisti da ideia de colocar vocês duas na torcida né? – Perguntou Brooke enquanto pegava o braço de Blair e o de Serena.

Blair e Serena riram.

- Qual é Brooks? – Riu Blair.

- Não gente é sério. – Continuou Brooke. – Serena você tem muito cara de torcida, super gata, animada, sorridente. – Brooke fazia uma cara de gatinho do Shrek para convencer as amigas.

- Eu não sei não Brooke. – Serena ria.

- Tá só prometam que vão pensar nisso tá bom? – Pediu Brooke ainda com a cara de gatinho do Shrek.

- Tá prometemos. – Disseram as duas meninas juntas.

Então as garotas chegaram à porta do ginásio e pararam. Então se olharam e deram mais um sorriso malicioso, então Serena e Blair soltaram o braço de Brooke e abriram as portas do ginásio pra ela.

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like_

_Eu sou o tipo de garota que as garotas não gostam_

_I'm the kind that boys fantasize_

_Eu sou do tipo que os rapazes fantasiam_

_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like_

_Eu sou do tipo que sua mãe e seu pai tiveram medo de servir de influência_

_I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the_

_Que pode parecer inacessível, mas isso é apenas para os meninos que não têm a_

_Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

_Abordagem certa ou carona que faz uma garota como eu querer pular e rolar_

Brooke entrou como se fosse a toda poderosa, a dona do lugar, e todos os garotos do time de basquete que estavam treinando pararam o treino para olhar pra ela com desejo. E as garotas da torcida que estavam paradas esperando por ela a olhavam com inveja, Haley olhou com receio do que estava por vir, e Peyton a olhou com um misto de receio, vergonha e arrependimento.

Brooke sorriu para os garotos e deu uma piscada para eles, Blair e Serena só a seguiam rindo da situação.

- Está atrasada Davis. – Chamou a atenção o treinador Whitey, tirando todos de seus transes.

- Relaxa Whitey. – Disse Brooke fazendo biquinho.

- É melhor começar a aquecer essas garotas Davis. - Ordenou Whitey.

- Claro senhor. – Disse Brooke colocando a mão direita na testa como se estivesse no exército. – Bora meninas! Todo mundo levantando, vamos aquecer.

Então as meninas se levantaram e Brooke e Haley se abraçaram.

- Pensa bem no que vai fazer. – Alertou Haley se afastando do abraço.

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with_

_As pessoas pensam que é intimidador quando_

_her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like_

_uma menina é legal com sua sexualidade sou um estereótipo 180 para o sexo feminino_

_staying home and being innocent_

_como se fosse ficar em casa e ser inocente_

- Eu já pensei. – Brooke tranquilizou Haley e deu uma piscadinha pra ela. – Vamos lá garotas, aquecendo. - Ela gesticulou com as mãos para as garotas se levantarem, enquanto Blair e Serena se sentavam na arquibancada.

Enquanto as garotas treinavam, os garotos não conseguiam se concentrar no seu próprio treinamento, observando Brooke e as garotas treinarem, Brooke apenas sorria maliciosamente para eles enquanto fazia movimentos super sexy. Lucas era o que mais se distraia, e Whitey teve de chamar a atenção do time várias vezes pela distração.

- Ai! É por isso que eu sou contra esse treinamento conjunto semanal da torcida e do time de basquete. – Resmungava Whitey.

O treino estava quase no fim, então Brooke deu uma pausa e foi na direção de Serena e Blair na arquibancada. Elas entregaram uma garrafa de água para Brooke que deu um gole depois voltou a olhar para o time na quadra.

- Então quem vai ser a primeira vítima? – Perguntou Serena olhando da quadra para Brooke.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_Eu escolho as minhas saias que são um tanto sexy_

_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

_Assim como todos os meus pensamentos sempre arranjar um pouco de travessura_

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_

_Quando estou com minhas meninas sempre sou uma vadia_

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_Não é possível mudar como sou: sexy, travessa e vadia_

Brooke sorriu e sentou-se ao lado de Serena olhando para a quadra pensando nas possibilidades.

Então Haley também deu uma pausa e foi ficar com Brooke, Blair e Serena, subiu as escadas da arquibancada e ficou de pé ao lado de Brooke olhando pra ela.

- Hum! – Brooke ainda raciocinava. – Ethan Ward! - Concluiu Brooke com um estalo. – Ele é perfeito, um gato e ele e o Lucas são totalmente rivais, eles se odeiam, não podia ser melhor.

- Ele não está namorando a Annie Wilson? – Perguntou Serena confusa.

- Está. – Respondeu Blair.

- Então esquece. – Disse Brooke. – Eu não sou tão vadia assim.

- Brooke você sabe o que eu acho disso não sabe? – Perguntou Haley.

- Eu sei, você não acha que seja uma boa ideia. – Respondeu Brooke virando os olhos.

- Brooke, o Lucas não é o único que pode se machucar nesse jogo, você também pode. – Disse Haley sentando-se ao lado de Brooke.

- Ah! Deixa ela Haley. – Disse Blair. – Ela sabe o que faz, além do mais o Lucas merece sofrer.

- É Hales não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu sei me cuidar. – Disse Brooke sorrindo pra Haley que deu um meio sorriso de volta. – Só preciso saber que você está do meu lado.

- Eu estou com você pro que der e vier. – Respondeu Haley. – Pode contar comigo pra o que precisar. – E as duas sorriram e se deram as mãos.

- E que tal o Liam Court? – Perguntou Brooke. – Ele é ainda mais gato que o Ethan Ward, e ele e o Lucas se dão quase tão mal quanto o Lucas e o Ethan. – Afirmou Brooke.

- E ele está disponível. – Revelou Blair. – Ele e a Erin Silver terminaram tem umas duas semanas.

Então as três sorriram um sorriso malicioso e olharam para Liam Court na quadra treinando.

- Bom meninas, temos um vencedor. – Disse Brooke sorrindo, Serena e Blair sorriram com ela e Haley suspirou.

E nesse momento o sinal do fim da aula tocou.

- Que comece o jogo. – Disse Brooke sorrindo e se levantando.

_My mouth never takes a holiday_

_Minha boca nunca tira férias_

_I always shock with the things I say_

_Eu sempre assusto com as coisas que eu digo_

_I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it_

_Eu sempre fui a criança na escola, que chegava para cada aula uma hora atrasada e _

_came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a _

_quando vou me deitar com um cara, eu sempre escolho o que vai descobrir _

_rebel to the idea of monogamy_

_que eu sou claramente uma rebelde com a ideia de monogamia_

Brooke desceu a arquibancada sob os olhares de todas as meninas presentes, e foi em direção aos meninos que pegavam suas mochilas, garrafas d'água e bebiam. Ela parou bem ao lado de Liam Court e todos os garotos pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam para ela.

- Oi Liam! – Ela disse o mais animadamente que pode e continuou em tom sedutor. – Você foi ótimo no treino hoje.

- Er, er ob...o...ob...obri...obrigado. – Ele gaguejava tentando formar palavras.

- De nada gatinho. – Brooke respondeu ainda misturando animação e sedução. – Eu só disse a verdade.

**-O-**

Todos os garotos trocavam olhares entre a cena de Brooke e Liam, e entre Lucas, que estava furioso. Nathan foi até ele para dar apoio.

- Você está bem cara? – Ele perguntou receoso.

Lucas não respondeu nada, só amassou a garrafa que estava em sua mão derramando toda a água no chão.

**-O-**

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly_

_Gosto de todos os meus shorts que são um tanto curtos_

_Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money_

_Ao contrário de todos os caras que eu gosto altos e com dinheiro_

_I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty_

_Eu amo todas as minhas noites que terminam um pouco sujas_

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_Não é possível mudar como eu sou sexy, travessa, vadia eu_

Brooke começou a mexer no uniforme de Liam que ficou imensamente nervoso e assustado e olhava de Brooke para Lucas várias vezes.

- Você está nervoso gatinho? – Brooke perguntava super sedutora.

- É um pouco. – Respondeu Liam morrendo de medo de Lucas.

- Ai que gracinha. – Brincou Brooke. – Não precisa, eu não mordo. – Ela riu e depois sussurrou. – Só se você quiser.

Ele riu um pouco desajeitado, e se afastou um pouco de Brooke. Todos sabiam do que Lucas era capaz de fazer a todo aquele que se metia com Brooke. E mesmo Liam e Lucas não se entendendo ele não queria comprar essa briga.

- Mas então Brooke o que te trás aqui? – Ele perguntou olhando para Lucas que devolvia o olhar com imenso ódio.

- Ah! É que eu soube que você terminou com a Erin não é? – Perguntou Brooke se divertindo com a situação. Ela ainda não tinha olhado para Lucas, mas podia imaginar como estaria a feição dele.

- É sim. – Respondeu Liam ainda olhando para Lucas.

- Mas então... – Brooke colocou os dedos no queixo de Liam e virou o seu rosto para que ele olhasse para ela. – eu pensei que nós dois pudéssemos, sei lá, nos divertir juntos.

- Ah! Eu não sei não Brooke. - Respondeu Liam olhando mais uma vez para Lucas, para voltar a olhar para Brooke.

- O que? Você não está com medo de mim, está? – Perguntou ela jogando com Liam. E pela primeira vez olhou para Lucas com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, e pode ver o ódio que emanava dele. – Ou pior do Lucas?

- O que? – Perguntou Liam ofendido mesmo sabendo que era verdade.

- Ah eu escolhi você, porque achei que fosse muito corajoso e não tivesse medo de nada, nem de ninguém, muito menos do Lucas. – Disse ela fazendo uma cara de tristeza. - Mas já vi que eu estava errada. É melhor eu encontrar alguém mais valente pra enfrentar o Lucas e se divertir comigo essa noite.

- NÃO! – Gritou Liam, e Brooke mais uma vez sorriu vitoriosa. – Eu sou sim muito corajoso e não tenho medo de ninguém, MUITO MENOS DO LUCAS. É claro que eu aceito sair com você hoje Brooke. – Ele sorriu malicioso para Brooke, que sorriu de volta com cumplicidade.

Todos conheciam a fama de Brooke, e como acabavam todos os encontros que ela tinha, e Liam não perderia a chance de sair com a garota mais desejada do colégio.

_I pick my skirts to be sexy_

_Eu coloco a minha saia pra ser sexy_

_Just like my thoughts a bit naughty_

_Assim como meus pensamentos um pouco travessos_

_When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy_

_Quando estou com minhas meninas ... vadia_

_Can't change I am_

_Não é possível mudar o que sou_

_Sexy naughty bitchy me_

_Sexy, travessa, vadia eu._

- Ótimo. – Ela sorriu. – Então me pegue na minha casa às 20h. – E ela saiu em direção às torcedoras.

- Ei espera. – Liam chamou e Brooke parou imediatamente e olhou para ele. – Aonde nós vamos?

Brooke sorriu e disse bem sedutora:

- Aonde você quiser. Me surpreenda, eu adoro surpresas. – E mais uma vez ela se virou para ir embora.

_(A música termina)_

As torcedoras já estavam todas perto do time de basquete prontas para irem ao vestiário só esperando a ordem de Brooke.

Então Brooke caminhava até elas e Serena e Blair que estavam junto com Haley, então ela deu uma bela olhada para Lucas e deu um sorriso de vitória. E quando Lucas foi em direção dela para lhe falar Ethan Ward segurou no braço de Brooke:

- Ei soube que você e o Lucas terminaram.

Brooke não respondeu apenas sorriu e gesticulou que sim.

- Que bom ele não era bom o bastante pra você. – Ethan continuou.

E Brooke repetiu o gesto.

- Então eu andei pensando, agora que você está disponível... – Ele começou a sugerir, e Brooke jogou o cabelo pra trás e suspirou. – nós dois podemos fazer grandes coisas juntos.

Brooke soltou seu braço de Ethan e começou:

- Ethan você ainda está namorando a Annie Wilson?

Ethan ficou meio sem jeito, mas respondeu:

- Er, sim eu estou.

- Então primeiro termina com ela depois você vem falar comigo. – Respondeu Brooke em tom de reprovação. – Porque eu posso ser vadia, MAS NUNCA DURMO COM O NAMORADO DE NINGUÉM. – Ela finalizou enfatizando a última parte para que Peyton, que estava perto, pudesse ouvir. E depois Brooke saiu.

- Ei Natt. – Ela disse abraçando Nathan que estava ao lado de Lucas. – Eu queria mesmo falar com você, depois que você se trocar me procura tá bom.

- Tá legal B. Davis. – Respondeu Nathan meio confuso.

E com isso Brooke saiu e foi em direção a Haley, Serena e Blair, sem dar chance de Lucas falar.

- Estou muito orgulhosa de você Brooke. – Disse Blair triunfante.

- Obrigada. – Respondeu Brooke fazendo uma pequena reverência.

- Bom eu não. – Disse Haley reprovando.

Então Brooke, Blair e Serena suspirarão e virarão os olhos.

- Ai qual é Hales? – Reclamou Serena.

- Brooke pra que isso? – Haley questionou. – O que você está querendo provar? Fazer isso vai machucar o Lucas? Vai. Mas também vai sujar mais a sua imagem.

- A minha imagem já é mais poluída do que de qualquer um aqui nessa escola, nada do que eu fizer vai melhorá-la. Então que se dane. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Tá talvez sua imagem não possa melhorar, mas pode piorar Brooke. – Argumentava Haley. – Você pode ficar ainda mais mal falada do que você já é Brooke.

- Bom prefiro ser chamada de vadia do que de chifruda. – Justificou Brooke. – Então se é isso que eu tenho que fazer pra "limpar a minha imagem"... – Brooke fez o gesto de aspas com as mãos. - então é isso que eu vou fazer.

Haley abaixou a cabeça e suspirou:

- Bom Brooke se é realmente isso que você quer não me resta mais nada a fazer a não ser te apoiar.

- É, é isso que eu quero. – Respondeu Brooke. – E obrigada.

Então elas saíram.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

No almoço estavam todos reunidos rindo, com exceção de Lucas que ainda estava furioso e Peyton que estava chateada. Brooke era a única que ainda não tinha chego.

Mas então ela entrou toda animada com uma roupa super curta e foi em direção a sua mesa. Mas não sentou em seu lugar de costume ao lado de Lucas, estalou os dedos e fez Penélope se levantar do lugar onde ela estava sentada.

- Vai buscar o meu almoço. – Disse Brooke em um tom amigável e ao mesmo tempo ameaçador.

Penélope virou os olhos, mas foi.

- Brooke que roupa é essa? – Perguntou Nate.

- Gostou? – Brooke fez uma cara sexy e Serena riu.

- Ah! Sei lá. – Respondeu Nate. – Achei muito vulgar. Até pra você.

- Ah! Eu gosto. – Brooke deu de ombros.

- Brooke por que você demorou tanto pra chegar? – Perguntou Summer.

- Ah! É que eu fiquei presa no armário do zelador. – Respondeu Brooke.

Então Penélope chegou com o almoço de Brooke e entregou a bandeja pra ela.

- Presa no armário do zelador? – Perguntou Chuck achando graça da situação. – Conta outra B. Davis.

- É gente. Presa no armário do zelador. – Repetiu Brooke. – Vocês sabem como é. – Ela deu seu riso malicioso.

Todos fizeram um "Ah" coletivo e Chuck continuou:

- Então quem é o sortudo?

- Max Miller. – Respondeu Brooke. – Ele está solteiro né? – Perguntou ela preocupada.

- Sim. – Respondeu Blair. - Terminou com a namorada há pouco tempo. Mas tem que tomar cuidado priminha, desse jeito vai acabar com um comprometido.

Brooke deu de ombros e começou a comer.

- Ei B. Davis soube que vai sair com Liam Court. É verdade? – Perguntou Chuck.

- É sim, hoje à noite. – Respondeu Brooke com a comida na boca.

- Ah Brooke se você quer se divertir eu posso cuidar disso pra você, você não precisa sair com esses idiotas. – Disse Chuck.

- C você é especial, só uso em noites de datas comemorativas querido, enquanto isso eu me divirto com os outros idiotas. – Brincou Brooke e ela e Chuck riram, e os outros os acompanharam, com exceção de Lucas e Peyton.

- Brooke eu preciso falar com você. – Pediu Lucas.

- Tá fala. – Disse Brooke olhando para o prato.

- A sós. – Disse Lucas.

- A querido não há nada que você tenha a dizer que não possa ser dito na frente dos nossos amigos. – Disse Brooke desviando o olhar do prato para Lucas. Depois se distraiu e começou a olhar para o nada. – Eu acho que Julie Gonzalo disse isso no filme "A Nova Cinderela". E depois ela se arrepende. – Brooke continuou pensando e deu de ombros como quem dizia "E daí?".

- Brooke. – Chamou Lucas.

Brooke voltou a si e olhou para Lucas:

- Oi? Você disse alguma coisa?

- Disse que precisava falar com você.

-Ah claro. Fala. – Brooke conversava normal como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Não aqui e nem agora não é Brooke. – Alertou Lucas.

Brooke fez uma cara como de quem estava com um problema.

- Ih! Olha Lucas a minha agenda tá meio cheia, se não for hoje eu não sei quando vai poder ser. – Disse Brooke levando o garfo com comida até a boca.

- Brooke, por favor, me dá uma chance. – Implorava Lucas. - Uma chance pra explicar, pra poder conversar com você. Me dá uma segunda chance Brooke por favor.

Brooke deu mais uma colherada e abaixou o garfo, e ainda com a comida da boca disse:

- Oh Serena. Hum. – Ela terminou de mastigar e engoliu a comida correndo. – Me empresta aquele seu vestido vermelho super sexy pra usar no final de semana?

- Pra quê? – Perguntou Serena. – O que você vai fazer no fim de semana?

- Ah eu tenho um encontro com o Tyler Lockwood. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Mas você não tem um encontro com o Liam Court hoje? – Perguntou Eric confuso.

- É, disse bem HOJE. – Respondeu Brooke. – HOJE eu tenho um encontro com o Liam Court, mas amanhã é outro dia, e amanhã eu tenho um encontro com Matt Donovan, e no final de semana eu tenho um encontro com o Tyler Lockwood.

- Qual é Brooke. – Reclamou Lucas. – Você não precisa fazer essas coisas só pra se vingar.

Todos na mesa pararam no mesmo instante o que faziam, deixando garfos no meio do caminho até a boca aberta e trocando os olhares entre Lucas e Brooke, que terminava de mastigar a comida e olhava diretamente para Lucas:

- Quem disse que faço isso por você? – Perguntou ela sarcasticamente. – Faço isso por mim, porque eu gosto disso. Já fazia antes de namorarmos não é?

- Você só vai machucar a si mesma Brooke. – Disse Lucas em resposta.

- Só que você não tem mais nada a ver com isso não é mesmo? – Respondeu ela.

E nesse momento todos olharam para Lucas que no momento em que ia responder foi interrompido pelo sinal do fim do almoço. Então Brooke se levantou e saiu. Todos olharam para Lucas e depois se levantaram seguindo Brooke, cada um para sua respectiva sala.

**-X-**

Uma semana havia se passado, e Brooke já havia dormido com boa parte dos garotos solteiros de Constance Jude's, e vários estavam terminando com suas namoradas apenas pelo prazer de ser mais um na lista de Brooke Davis.

Foi em um almoço em que Brooke na mesa da frente a qual costumava ficar, onde estavam os seus amigos a observando, se agarrando com Craig Brewster que Lucas perdeu completamente o controle e mudou o rumo do destino mais uma vez:

- JÁ CHEGA! – Ele levantou batendo as mãos na mesa assustando seus amigos que pularam em seus lugares e olharam pra ele surpresos. – Isso acaba aqui e agora. – Ele se levantou e foi em direção a Brooke e Craig, com todos os alunos da Constance acompanhando seus passos.

Brooke estava sentada em cima da mesa e Craig estava de pé no meio de suas pernas enquanto os dois se beijavam. Ela não viu Lucas até que este a puxou pelo braço com toda a força quase a derrubando no chão.

-Ai! – Ela gritou ao quase se espatifar.

- Já chega Brooke. – Disse Lucas em um tom muito autoritário olhando bem dentro dos olhos de Brooke.

- Quem você pensa que é para interromper meu encontro assim? – Brooke perguntou elevando o tom de voz a cada palavra.

- Eu sou alguém que se importa com você. – Respondeu Lucas calmo. – E isso nem é um encontro, ele provavelmente é alguém que você encontrou no corredor vindo pra cá. – Lucas gesticulou para Craig.

- Só que isto não é da sua conta. – Disse Brooke entre dentes.

- É sim. – Respondeu Lucas calorosamente. – Tudo o que diz respeito a você é da minha conta.

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – Gritou Brooke. – VOCÊ NÃO É MAIS O MEU DONO!

Uma pausa, e todos no refeitório assistiam a cena como se estivessem vendo o seu programa favorito na televisão.

- Só que você ainda é a minha. – Lucas disse o mais amorosamente que pode.

Brooke desmoronou. Ela não sabia mais o que dizer ficou apenas parada incrédula encarando Lucas.

O sinal tocou e todos foram saindo pouco a pouco esperando para ver se alguma coisa acontecia. Os únicos que permaneceram no refeitório foram Brooke, Lucas, Craig e os amigos de Brooke e Lucas.

- É gata... – Craig começou, mas foi interrompido pela própria Brooke.

- Acabou o clima. – Ela disse levantando a mão para ele, mas sem tirar os olhos de Lucas.

- Essa noite então? – Perguntou Craig esperançoso.

- Foi mal, mas figurinha repetida não completa álbum. – Disse Brooke em um tom divertido, mas sem tirar os olhos de Lucas ou a expressão confusa e surpresa do rosto. – Você teve a sua chance. – Ela finalmente olhou para Craig deu um meio sorriso e levantou os ombros.

- Valeu cara. – Craig se dirigiu a Lucas antes de sair.

Lucas nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para Craig enquanto este saia. Seu olhar estava preso ao de Brooke que voltou a encará-lo assim que Craig deixou o refeitório.

Serena e os outros esperaram mais alguns segundos então acharam melhor ir embora. Então delicadamente se levantaram de seus lugares e saíram do refeitório todos juntos fazendo o mínimo barulho possível, sendo Peyton a última a deixar o salão. Eles ficaram do lado de fora do refeitório, olhando pela janela da porta, de onde era possível assistir toda a cena, mas impossível ouvir a conversa a menos que os dois gritassem.

**-O-**

- Brooke... – Lucas começou, mas parou sem ter certeza de como continuar. Brooke ainda tinha a expressão confusa, mas agora a muralha que havia construído ao seu redor parecia estar desmoronando. – A gente ainda não tinha tido a chance de conversar direito depois do que aconteceu.

- Você quer dizer depois que você dormiu com a minha melhor amiga? – A muralha já estava sendo reconstruída.

- Eu sinto muito Brooke. – Disse Lucas vencido. – Eu sinto muito de verdade. Eu queria poder fazer qualquer coisa pra voltar no tempo, mas eu não posso...

- Exatamente. Você não pode. – Interrompeu Brooke. – Você não pode endireitar as coisas assim como eu não posso recuperar o tempo que perdi com você. – Os olhos de Brooke se enchiam de lágrimas, mas ela não ia chorar.

- Por favor, não fala desse jeito. – Lucas também pensou que começaria a chorar.

- Pode dizer o que quiser Lucas. – Concluiu Brooke. – Nada vai mudar as coisas. E eu não vou voltar atrás. – Brooke foi em direção a porta de saída, mas foi detida por Lucas que cuidadosamente segurou seu braço. Quando ela olhou para a mão dele em seu braço, ambos sentiram uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo o corpo. Então as lágrimas de Brooke se tornaram mais insistentes, mas ela era mais forte.

- Eu... amo... você. – Disse Lucas pausadamente olhando para o chão. Então se voltando para Brooke, para olhá-la nos olhos ele repetiu. – Eu te amo Brooke, e posso não ser o seu dono, mas você sempre vai ser a minha.

Brooke engoliu as lágrimas e levantou a cabeça.

- É uma pena pra você, te desejo boa sorte com essa sina. - Então cuidadosamente ela soltou-se do braço de Lucas e saiu do refeitório.

Nesse momento Lucas não aguentou, e desmoronou. Sentou no chão e levou a mão ao rosto e começou a chorar copiosamente.

* * *

Eu quero dedicar este capítulo a dreamgril, que me escreveu o meu primeiro review, sinto muito não ser muito Serenate, mas prometo escrever um assim logo, continue lendo e deixando reviews. Como sempre desculpem pela demora, pelo capítulo como todos os que vão segui-lo ser muito longo e errar é humano. E reviews gente, por favor, me deixem saber o que vocês estão pensando.

Beijos.


	5. Fugindo Para a Mamãe

**Aventuras da Elite**

**Fugindo Para a Mamãe**

Naquela tarde Brooke chegou em casa muito alterada. Com exceção das irmãs Waldorf, ninguém foi pra casa com ela.

Brooke correu para o seu quarto e Summer e Blair a acompanharam lentamente. Quando as duas chegaram ao quarto Brooke tinha pego sua mala _Louis Vuitton _e guardava as suas roupas dentro dela.

- Brooke o que você está fazendo? – Perguntou Blair perplexa, com Summer igualmente perplexa ao seu lado.

- As malas, não dá pra ver? – Respondeu Brooke sem deixar de fazer viagens ao seu closet e a trazer mais roupas para a mala.

- Tá mais por quê? – Summer perguntou.

Brooke suspirou e parou para encarar as primas:

- Porque eu tenho que ir embora. – Foi a resposta de Brooke. – Eu tenho que sair de Nova York. – Ela sabia que não conseguiria encarar Lucas de novo.

- E supondo que você vá mesmo embora. – Começou Blair. – Pra onde você iria?

- Pra Califórnia. – Brooke deu de ombros. – Los Angeles.

- Los Angeles? – Perguntaram Summer e Blair ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas por que Los Angeles? – Perguntou Summer.

- É o que há em Los Angeles, e na Califórnia em geral? – Insistiu Blair.

Brooke deu mais um suspiro e respondeu:

- Minha mãe.

Blair e Summer quase pularam para trás com o tamanho do espanto. Já tinham se esquecido da tia Victória Davis, mãe de Brooke, que vivia em Los Angeles, na Califórnia.

- Brooke você odeia a sua mãe. – Summer disse finalmente se recuperando do espanto.

- Não tanto quanto eu odeio esta situação. - Respondeu Brooke.

- Você não pode ir pra Califórnia Brooke. – Começou Blair.

- Eu posso sim. – Disse Brooke voltando para arrumar as malas. – Querendo ou não eu tenho uma casa lá, está na hora de usá-la.

- Você só está fugindo para não encarar o Lucas e a Peyton de novo. – Cuspiu Blair.

- E se for isso? – Disse Brooke se exaltando, deixando as malas e encarando Blair. E mais calma continuou. – E se for isso Blair? Eu não posso encontrar com o Lucas de novo, eu não vou conseguir vê-lo sem desabar.

- Você está sendo fraca. – Acusou Blair. – Tem que ficar e lutar.

- Eu não posso. – Disse Brooke se voltando para as malas. – O que vocês fariam se estivessem no meu lugar? É fácil pra vocês me pedirem pra ficar, não são vocês que vão ter que encarar o seu ex-namorado por quem você ainda é apaixonada que te traiu com a sua melhor amiga.

- Só que foi o Lucas e a Peyton que fizeram isso com você, não precisa descontar no resto do mundo. – Discutiu Blair.

Brooke deixou as coisas de lado e olhou para as duas:

- Acham que eu quero isso? Vocês sabem que são toda a minha família. Acham que estava nos meus planos sair da cidade que eu tanto adoro, deixar a minha família, os meus amigos, meus estudos, minha casa, tudo o que eu tenho e ir morar em uma cidade desconhecida, cheia de estranhos com alguém que me odeia e que eu não suporto?

Summer abaixou a cabeça, mas Blair não ia desistir tão fácil:

- Então é assim? Simplesmente vai desistir de tudo pelo que você lutou?

- É eu vou. – Disse Brooke vencida. – Vou abandonar tudo o que eu tenho aqui e correr pra mamãe como um bebê. Era isso o que você queria ouvir?

- Não, eu quero ouvir o verdadeiro motivo da sua fuga. – Respondeu Blair. – Porque se realmente for por causa do Lucas e da Peyton, você me decepcionou muito, pensei que fosse mais forte e mais corajosa que isso.

- Bom sinto desapontá-la Blair, mais esses são os únicos motivos. – Disse Brooke desarmada.

- E quanto a nós? – Perguntou Blair apontando para si e para Summer que finalmente levantou a cabeça e olhou para Blair curiosa. – E quanto a nós Brooke? E quanto a Haley, ao Nathan, Serena, Jenny, Chuck, todos os seus outros amigos? E quanto a minha mãe? E quanto à Nova York? Vai mesmo embora da cidade que você ama, abandonar tudo, sua casa, sua escola, o Central Park, a Broadway, nossas lojas, tudo? Pensei que você nunca abandonaria Nova York. – Acusou Blair.

Brooke suspirou e abaixou a cabeça:

- Eu sinto muito, vocês sabem que eu não queria isso. – Disse Brooke a ponto de chorar. – Mas é que... é que toda vez que eu penso em encontrar o Lucas de novo, o meu coração para, meu sangue congela. Eu não posso encará-lo de novo.

- A gente te ajuda. – Sugeriu Blair. – Brooke a gente não pode perder você. Nós, a Hales, o Nathan, isso vai matá-los. E quanto a minha mãe, você é como se fosse uma filha pra ela, se você for embora ela vai ficar arrasada.

- E acham que eu não? – Brooke perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Vocês duas e a tia Elle são a única família que eu tenho, vocês são como se fossem minhas irmãs, e a tia Elle é mais mãe pra mim, do que a minha mãe jamais será. Até a Dorota vai me fazer uma super falta. Mas ficar aqui vai ser muito pior do que a tortura de ir embora. Ficar vai me matar aos poucos Blair.

- E partir não? – Perguntou Blair com lágrimas nos olhos.

- A Blair está certa Brooke. – Acrescentou Summer. – Você não pode ir embora e deixar tudo o que você ama, e todos que amam você.

- A dor de partir não será nada comparada a se eu ficar. – Admitiu Brooke.

- Então a gente não significa nada pra você? – Acusou Blair.

- É claro que significam. – Brooke se defendeu pasma.

- Tanto que você vai nos deixar por causa de um cara.- Disse Blair segurando as lágrimas.

- Agora você está sendo injusta. – Disse Brooke num sussurro.

- Brooke fica. – Implorou Summer. – A gente vai te apoiar, todos vão ficar do seu lado.

- Eu não estou pedindo pra vocês escolherem um lado. – Brooke não pode mais conter as lágrimas. – O Lucas já era amigo de vocês antes de eu chegar à cidade.

- Mas você já era nossa prima antes disso. – Lembrou Summer.

- De vocês. – Ressaltou Brooke. – Mas e o resto? Ele já era amigo dos outros antes de mim. Acham que eu quero ficar entre ele e o Nathan, por exemplo?

Summer e Blair já começavam a entender o lado de Brooke, mas ainda não podiam aceitar.

- Você disse que ficar vai te matar aos poucos, - Começou Blair tentando se recuperar. – mas se você partir Brooke, também vai morrer um pouquinho a cada dia.

Brooke suspirou:

- Mas vai ser bem mais lentamente e bem menos doloroso. Não estou dizendo que eu não vou morrer e que não vai ser doloroso, mas eu vou durar mais tempo e não vai ser TÃO doloroso. E no momento minha sobrevivência é o que importa pra mim.

Blair não respondeu estava tentando conter as lágrimas. Foi Summer que ergueu o próximo argumento:

- Mas lá você vai estar sozinha, não vai ter ninguém pra te apoiar, pra te proteger, aqui não importa o quão difícil sejam as coisas, você tem muitos amigos a quem recorrer.

Brooke sorriu enquanto as lágrimas corriam por seu rosto.

- Sabe que a Summer tem razão. – Insistiu Blair, torcendo para que esse último recurso funcionasse.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu Brooke olhando bem no fundo dos olhos dela. – Mas é sozinha mesmo que eu tenho que continuar. Eu tenho que apagar qualquer vestígio de que aquela noite existiu.

- Inclusive a gente? – Perguntou Blair.

Brooke apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas nós não temos culpa do que aconteceu Brooke. – Defendeu-se Summer.

- É claro que não, eu sei disso. – Disse Brooke. – Mas até que eu possa me refazer, eu tenho que esquecer aquela noite, e tudo o que possa me lembrar dela, incluindo toda a minha vida em Nova York.

- Ou seja toda a sua vida. – Zombou Blair.

- Isso. – Lamentou Brooke. – Eu sinto muito.

- E acha que a gente não? – Summer deu um riso sarcástico.

- Se coloquem no meu lugar. – Implorou Brooke. – Se fosse com vocês, se fosse o namorado de vocês com a melhor amiga de vocês, se vocês tivessem de vê-los todos os dias depois de tudo? – Brooke iniciou seu discurso. - Summer se fosse com você e se o Seth tivesse te traído com a Marissa, você ainda o amasse, ele dissesse que se arrepende e que ainda te ama, mas você soubesse que não pode mais confiar nele, e ainda sim você tivesse que encará-los todos os dias? – Summer deu outro riso sarcástico e deu as costas para Brooke, que recorreu a Blair. - E você Blair, se fosse com você? – Blair não tinha namorado então olhou para Brooke com um ar de desafio, seria mais difícil atingi-la, e Brooke não queria machucá-la, mas sabia o que tinha que fazer para alcançá-la. - Eu sei como é difícil pra você ver o Chuck todos os dias. – Brooke tinha conseguido, isso mexeu com Blair, ela suspirou e seu semblante desafiador se desfez. - Amá-lo, saber que ele sabe disso, saber que ele possivelmente te ame também, mas que nunca vai admitir isso. Saber que ele nunca será seu. Vai ser de outra garota, qualquer outra garota, mas não seu. Isso deve doer. Ainda mais encontrando com ele todos os dias. – Agora Brooke começou a jogar. – Tendo de encará-lo a todo o momento, vendo-o te provocar. O que VOCÊ faria? O que qualquer uma de vocês faria se estivesse em uma situação assim? Se estivessem no meu lugar, e tivessem a opção de fugir, vocês não fugiriam?

Summer virou de volta para Brooke com um sorriso de descrença, o discurso de Brooke não a afetou, ela jamais conseguiria se colocar no lugar de Brooke, com Seth e Marissa nos papéis de Lucas e Peyton, então ela não mudou de opinião. Mas Blair abaixou a cabeça totalmente tocada e já convencida, Brooke a comprou quando mencionou o caso com Chuck, apesar de que Blair jamais admitiria isso. Vencida ela disse:

- Quando você vai? – Ela perguntou levantando a cabeça para olhar para Brooke.

- O que? – Perguntou Summer chocada.

Brooke desviou o olhar, suspirou e levantou os ombros:

- Vou pegar o primeiro voo que conseguir para Los Angeles. – Ela voltou o olhar para Blair.

Blair apenas assentiu com a cabeça e as mãos entrelaçadas na sua frente.

Summer percebendo que perderá a parceira de argumentos, que argumentava melhor do que ela, se viu vencida e não teve outra opção a não ser se juntar a elas e aceitar a situação:

- A Grande Maçã não será a mesma sem você. – Ela disse sentindo que as lágrimas se aproximavam.

Brooke apenas sorriu com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto todo e abriu os braços.

Summer já chorando correu para os braços de Brooke. Mas Blair não conseguiu seguir o exemplo da irmã quando Brooke a convidou para o abraço. Ela secou as lágrimas que começavam a cair e se virou.

Brooke fez uma expressão de lamento e se soltou de Summer com um olhar que pedia licença e foi até Blair. Ela abraçou Blair que imediatamente não pode mais conter as lágrimas e chorou desesperadamente nos braços de Brooke.

Brooke também começou a chorar, e Summer também chorando abraçou as duas.

**-X-**

- Mas como assim você vai embora? – Perguntou Eleanor Waldorf totalmente confusa. – Eu pensei que você gostasse de morar conosco.

Depois de arrumarem as malas as três foram à _Waldorf's_, ao encontro de Eleanor para que esta levasse Brooke ao aeroporto, e tentavam explicar a situação para ela.

- É claro que eu gosto tia Elle. – Respondeu Brooke. – Mas é só que... eu estou com problemas e não posso mais ficar aqui, eu tenho que ir embora.

Eleanor sabia muito bem dos problemas que Brooke estava enfrentando, então não quis entrar neste assunto para não ferir a sobrinha preferida.

- Muito bem então, quando é o seu voo? – Ela perguntou vencida e desolada.

Brooke abraçou a tia se esforçando o máximo que podia para não chorar.

- Oh tia Elle, eu sinto muito mesmo.

- Está tudo bem querida. – Disse Eleanor se afastando de Brooke. – Quando você parte?

- Eu ainda não comprei a passagem, estava esperando pra falar com a senhora e comprar no aeroporto. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Mas quando você pretende ir? – Voltou a perguntar Eleanor.

- Minhas malas já estão prontas, o próximo voo que tiver um lugar vago eu vou. – Respondeu Brooke num sussurro.

Eleanor suspirou e disse:

- Então vamos voltar para a casa e buscar as suas malas.

Brooke assentiu com a cabeça. Blair e Summer suspirarão e se entreolharam tristemente.

**-X-**

O chofer já estava guardando as malas no porta-malas da limusine enquanto Eleanor e Brooke entravam no carro.

Eleanor entrou na limusine, mas Brooke parou e olhou para a casa uma última vez. Ela decorou cada detalhe da mansão Waldorf que ainda não tinha decorado nos sete anos em que morou na casa com a tia e as primas e nos nove anos em que morou no Upper East Side.

Com muita dificuldade e com mais um suspiro Brooke entrou na limusine e sentou ao lado da tia.

Mas antes de partir, com lágrimas nos olhos, Brooke se virou e olhou para a janela traseira do carro, na direção da porta da mansão, onde estavam suas primas e Dorota, das quais tinha acabado de se despedir de maneira dolorosa. Ela tocou o vidro da janela, e as três devolveram o aceno, então Brooke começou a chorar de verdade, e Eleanor acariciou seus cabelos e depois a abraçou beijando a sua cabeça.

Então a limusine partiu. Rumo ao _John F. Kennedy_ International Airport.

Quando a limusine já havia saído do imenso jardim, e não era mais visível, Blair não pode mais controlar o choro e deitou a cabeça no peito de Summer, que a abraçou, afagou seus cabelos e tentou acalmá-la, mas as lágrimas desciam por seu rosto também.

Dorota também não se aguentou e chorou desesperadamente, mesmo Blair sendo sua favorita, as três garotas ainda eram como filhas para Dorota, a fiel governanta da casa e da família. Summer olhou para ela de um jeito reprovador, pois estava tentando acalmar Blair e a si própria, e o som do choro de Dorota não ajudava em nada. Dorota com muita dificuldade tentou controlar o choro.

Então ela e Summer, ainda com Blair em seus braços, deram uma última olhada para a direção em que a limusine tinha saído com Eleanor e Brooke.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Lucas não tinha voltado para a casa naquele dia. Depois da lamentável cena com Brooke ele tinha ido para a sua suíte no Empire State Building, e lá ele estava bebendo e olhando para as fotos dele e de Brooke como um verdadeiro cara na fossa. Ele já tinha parado de chorar, mas ainda se sentia destruído por dentro, e não fazia a menor idéia de que sua ex-namorada estava a ponto de partir, ou não estaria nesse estado.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Já faziam algumas horas que Eleanor tinha saído com Brooke e ainda não tinha voltado. Summer estava na sala de estar sentada no sofá com Blair ainda nos seus braços e Dorota trazendo uma bandeja de prata com chá que ela acabará de fazer para as três. Elas não choravam mais, mas também não falavam nada.

- Já faz quase cinco horas. – Disse Summer olhando para cima da lareira, para o relógio de parede de ouro que estava na família há gerações.

Dorota colocou a bandeja em cima da mesinha de centro de mármore e vidro e se sentou na poltrona perto do sofá olhando para o relógio, já eram quase nove horas da noite. As três se serviram do chá.

- O avião já deve ter decolado. – Disse Blair olhando para a xícara de porcelana pintada à mão.

- Acho que já podemos avisá-los. – Comentou Summer.

Elas haviam prometido a Brooke que só avisariam aos amigos sobre a sua partida quando ela já estivesse no avião, para que não houvesse nenhuma complicação.

Summer pegou o celular e digitou uma mensagem:

_Precisamos falar com vocês._

_Venham até a nossa casa._

_XOXO_

_S.W._

E foi em selecionar contatos, escolheu os seus amigos, e enviou para todos eles.

- Em menos de uma hora eles já devem estar aqui. – Disse Summer tristemente.

**-X-**

Summer acertou. Em menos de quarenta minutos, todos os seus amigos já estavam presentes.

- Tá por que vocês nos chamaram aqui com tanta urgência? – Perguntou Haley.

- É o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Peyton olhando para todos os lados a procura de Brooke.

- Cadê a Brooke? – Lucas foi mais direto com os seus pensamentos.

Summer suspirou:

- Vocês não vão encontrá-la aqui, ela não está.

- Tá. – Riu Haley achando tudo muito estranho. – E pra onde ela foi?

- Foi pra falar sobre isso que nós ligamos. – Disse Blair se sentando ao lado de Serena, que sentindo a angústia da amiga logo a abraçou.

- O que aconteceu gente? – Perguntou Serena olhando para Summer.

- É o que vocês estão escondendo de nós, o que vocês têm para nos dizer? – Perguntou Nathan angustiado olhando de Blair para Summer. – Cadê a Brooks?

Summer e Blair se entreolharam, uma esperando que a outra dissesse. Summer vendo que Blair não conseguiria, assumiu a tarefa, mas sem sucesso recorreu a Dorota. Sem dizer uma palavra olhou para ela a ponto de chorar implorando por ajuda.

- A senhorita Brooke foi embora. – Disse Dorota sem emoção fazendo todos voltarem seus olhares para ela.

- Como assim foi embora? – Disse Lucas se aproximando de Dorota.

- É Dorota que história é essa? – Perguntou Serena ainda abraçada a Blair.

- Pra onde ela foi? – Perguntou Nathan ansioso com Haley totalmente surpresa ao seu lado.

- A senhorita Brooke chegou, fez suas malas e resolveu ir embora, partiu hoje para a Califórnia. – Respondeu Dorota.

- Mas como assim ela foi pra Califórnia? – Perguntou Chuck se levantando. – Ela simplesmente resolveu ir pra Califórnia? Pra onde ela foi? Conta a história toda Dorota.

- Ela foi para a casa da mãe dela em Los Angeles. – Ela respondeu.

- Victória? – Perguntou Lucas mais para si mesmo dando passos para trás.

- Ela foi pra Beverly Hills? – Perguntou Haley finalmente se recuperando do choque e formando frases. – Pra viver como as patricinhas de lá? Pra que? Pra que que ela quer isso? "As Patricinhas de Beverly Hills" nunca foi o filme favorito dela. – Haley em um momento desesperado tentava fazer piada.

- E ela odeia a mãe dela. – Declarou Peyton chocada. – E a mãe dela a odeia.

- A Victória sabe que ela foi para lá? – Perguntou Lucas voltando a si.

- A senhora Waldorf ligou para a irmã antes de ir para o aeroporto. – Respondeu Dorota. – Ela vai esperar a senhorita Brooke no aeroporto de Los Angeles.

- HÁ QUANTO TEMPO FOI ISSO? – Gritou Lucas.

- Como vocês a deixaram ir embora? – Jenny perguntou chorando.

- Nós tentamos impedi-la, mas ela estava irredutível. – Respondeu Summer.

- E por que vocês não nos avisaram? – Perguntou Chuck.

- É por que não nos ligaram mais cedo? – Perguntou Nathan.

- Ela nos proibiu de avisar até que tivesse partido. – Respondeu Summer.

- Vocês sabem que se acontecer alguma coisa com a B. Davis em Los Angeles a culpa é de vocês certo? – Perguntou Chuck revoltado.

- Não fala assim com a gente. – Se defendeu Blair chorando ainda nos braços de Serena. - A culpa não é nossa se o Lucas se revelou um cretino como você, se a melhor amiga dela é uma completa traidora e se a Brooke também é igualzinha a você.

- Não fala assim dela. – Defendeu Chuck. – Ela não está aqui para se defender, mas eu estou.

- Então vai atrás dela. – Respondeu Blair se revoltando.

"Então vai atrás dela." – Essas palavras ficaram dando voltas na mente de Lucas.

- Há quanto tempo ela saiu? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Ah então agora a culpa é minha? – Perguntou Chuck.

- Eu nunca disse isso. – Respondeu Blair já de pé, olhando fixo nos olhos de Chuck.

- Não a culpa é minha. – Disse Peyton chorando e abraçando a si mesma.

Então começou a maior confusão, e todos começaram a discutir. Eles tentavam achar um culpado e Lucas tentava descobrir há quanto tempo Brooke tinha saído, e não se ouvia nada em meio a todo o barulho. Até que Lucas se fez ouvir.

- HÁ QUANTO TEMPO ELA SAIU SUMMER? – Ele gritou o mais alto que pode, e mais alto que todos, segurando Summer pelos braços a assustando e a encarando, fazendo-a olhar bem nos seus olhos.

- Ei Lucas solta ela. – Defendeu Seth em direção a eles. – Ela não tem culpa.

Lucas e Summer agiram como se não tivessem ouvido, mas todos os outros estavam em silêncio olhando para os dois.

- Há cinco horas. – Respondeu Summer ainda assustada. Mas se recuperando ela continuou. – Mas não precisa me tratar desse jeito, a culpa não é minha se VOCÊ a traiu com a melhor amiga dela, a culpa é SUA Lucas, SUA e da Peyton e de mais ninguém. - Cuspiu Summer.

Lucas a olhou bem fundo nos olhos suspirou e a soltou bem devagar. Então ele saiu correndo pela porta.

- LUCAS. – Gritou Nate, que junto com Eric e Ryan, tentavam em vão parar a discussão anterior.

Seth se aproximou de Summer, tocou nos seu ombro e perguntou:

- Você está bem?

- Aham. – Respondeu ela com um aceno de cabeça.

Então eles olharam na direção em que Lucas havia saído e todos foram atrás dele.

Eles entraram na limusine de Chuck e foram para o _John F. Kennedy_ International Airport correndo. Eles sabiam que era para lá que Lucas iria, não precisava ser gênio para adivinhar.

**-O-**

Lucas dirigia feito um louco. Ele já havia bebido bastante aquele dia, e ainda corria o máximo que podia, costurando naTime Square Avenue, logo as coisas não iam muito bem.

**-O-**

Brooke estava sentada em uma das cadeiras do aeroporto de frente para a gigantesca janela de vidro, de onde ela tinha uma belíssima vista de toda a Cidade de Nova York iluminada à noite. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e se despedia da cidade que tanto amava, tentando encontrar em meio às luzes os lugares que para ela eram tão familiares.

Ela não tinha conseguido uma passagem para um voo mais cedo, então estava esperando o próximo a partir, com a passagem já em mãos.

- O seu voo sai em dois minutos. – Disse Eleanor se aproximando de Brooke e sentando-se ao lado desta. Então ela viu os olhos de Brooke brilharem pelas lágrimas ao olharem pela janela. – Ainda dá tempo de desistir, você ainda pode voltar para casa Brooke.

- Casa. – Brooke sussurrou rindo e então engoliu. Sem tirar os olhos da janela ela começou. – Já sentiu que as coisas saíram do seu controle tia Elle? Que tudo aquilo pelo que você trabalhou não serviu de nada, simplesmente se perdeu? – Perguntou ela. Eleanor não respondeu apenas suspirou olhou para o chão e voltou-se para Brooke. – É claro que não. – Riu Brooke. – Eu nem sei mais quem eu sou.

- Se está sentindo tudo isso Brooke, - Eleanor começou. – então eu fui uma péssima tutora, devia ter percebido o que estava acontecendo com você.

- Não diga isso tia. – Disse Brooke finalmente tirando os olhos da janela e olhando para a tia. – Você foi uma tutora incrível, eu devo tudo a senhora. Mas eu tenho que ir agora, tentar me reencontrar, descobrir quem é Brooke Davis de verdade.

- Bom querida se acha que Los Angeles vai ajudá-la a descobrir isso, então só me resta lhe desejar uma boa viagem. – Começou Eleanor. – Mas se quer a minha opinião você não precisa ir até tão longe para saber quem é Brooke Davis. Eu posso te dizer daqui mesmo. Ela é uma menina linda, inteligente, sensível, talentosa, forte, corajosa, bondosa que só precisa de um pouquinho de atenção pra deixá-la extremamente feliz.

Brooke abraçou a tia que afagou seus cabelos:

- Eu estou com medo tia. – Disse Brooke aos prantos. – Medo de tudo, mas especialmente de chegar lá, me conhecer e não gostar de quem eu sou.

- Isso vai ser impossível querida, porque você é uma pessoa maravilhosa. – Disse Eleanor ainda afagando os cabelos de Brooke. – Mas se está com tanto medo, fique.

Brooke se levantou e olhou a tia nos olhos e ainda chorando respondeu:

- Eu não posso, não sou forte ou corajosa como a Blair não consigo enfrentar meus problemas assim.

A frase "forte ou corajosa como a Blair" fez Eleanor refletir.

- Se é o que você quer querida, eu não vou impedi-la. – Disse Eleanor passando as mãos no cabelo de Brooke. – Mas se você mudar de idéia, se algum dia quiser voltar, saiba que as portas da nossa casa sempre vão estar abertas para você, você sempre será bem vinda.

Brooke apenas sorriu para a tia.

- _Última chamada para o voo 663 para Los Angeles._ – Uma voz feminina anunciou no alto-falante.

Brooke e Eleanor olharam na direção de que vinha a voz.

- Bom é o meu. - Disse Brooke suspirando e levantando.

Eleanor também suspirou e olhou tristemente para baixo e depois já se levantando olhou para Brooke.

Brooke deu uma última olhada pela janela:

- Adeus Nova York. – Disse ela com pesar.

- Boa sorte Brooke. – Disse Eleanor colocando as mãos nos braços de Brooke, fazendo com que esta desviasse o olhar da janela e olhasse para a tia.

- Eu te amo tia Elle. – Disse Brooke como forma de despedida.

- Eu também te amo querida. – Disse Eleanor abraçando Brooke.

- Eu nunca vou esquecer tudo o que a senhora fez por mim. – Disse Brooke ainda nos braços da tia.

- Se sinta a vontade para voltar. – Disse Eleanor se afastando de Brooke. – Boa sorte meu amor.

Brooke agradeceu apenas com um sorriso. Então pegou sua mochila e sua passagem.

**-O-**

Lucas chegou ao aeroporto menos de cinco minutos antes de o avião decolar:

- Oi eu estou procurando uma passageira, Brooke Davis, ela está indo para Los Angeles. – Disse ele desesperadamente para a atendente enquanto batia suas mãos no balcão de maneira inconsciente.

- Sinto muito senhor mais não posso dar informações sobre os passageiros. – Respondeu calmamente a atendente.

- Você não pode só me dizer se ela já embarcou ou se o avião dela já decolou, por favor? – Implorou Lucas de maneira chorosa.

- Eu sinto muito senhor. – Respondeu a atendente negando com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, então eu mesmo descubro. Eu quero uma passagem pra um voo, pra qualquer voo. – Disse Lucas pegando seu cartão de crédito na carteira.

- Para qual voo senhor? – Perguntou a atendente começando a digitar em seu computador.

- QUALQUER VOO. – Gritou Lucas assustando a atendente que imediatamente deu uma passagem para ele, que saiu correndo para o portão de embarque na mesma hora.

Lucas correu feito um louco pelos corredores do aeroporto.

- _Última chamada para o voo 663 para Los Angeles._ – Uma voz feminina anunciou no alto-falante.

Ele rezou para que Brooke estivesse neste voo, e não em um que tivesse partido mais cedo. Deduziu que ela estaria neste voo, pois Eleanor ainda não havia voltado pra casa depois de levá-la ao aeroporto.

Então Lucas correu o mais rápido que pode, até chegar ao portão de embarque do voo 663 para Los Angeles. Mas quando chegou lá, as funcionárias do aeroporto já estavam fechando as portas, e ele foi impedido por dois seguranças de passar para o outro lado da porta:

- Por favor, eu preciso passar, a garota da minha vida está neste voo, eu não posso deixá-la decolar com este avião. Vocês nunca se apaixonaram? – Lucas tentava convencer os seguranças.

- Sem passagem, sem embarque. – Foi a única resposta do segurança.

- Ah qual é, as pessoas costumam ser mais compreensivas com isso nos filmes. – Queixou-se Lucas.

- Sinto muito são as regras. – Respondeu o mesmo segurança.

- _O voo 663 para Los Angeles, acaba de decolar._ – A mesma voz feminina anunciou no alto-falante.

- NÃO! – Gritou Lucas.

Então ele correu em direção a janela de vidro para qual Brooke olhava há minutos atrás e viu o avião partindo.

- Não! Brooke não! – Ele batia com suas mãos no vidro em desespero na vã esperança de que ela o ouvisse.

- Tarde demais Lucas. – Veio uma voz de trás de Lucas.

Ele se virou correndo, e se deparou com Eleanor Waldorf, sentada no mesmo lugar onde estava sentada com Brooke há poucos minutos.

- Tia Eleanor, por favor, diz que ela não estava neste avião. – Disse Lucas choroso indo na direção de Eleanor.

- Eu sinto muito Lucas ela já foi. – Respondeu Eleanor em um tom frio. – Eu mesma vi quando ela entrou no avião.

- Não. - Chorou Lucas caindo na cadeira ao lado de Eleanor.

- Confesso que estou decepcionada com você. – Começou Eleanor sem olhar para o rapaz. – Pensei que pudesse fazer minha sobrinha feliz, mas ela está muito pior do que antes.

- Eu fui um cretino idiota, e vou entender se me odiar. – Respondeu Lucas. – Além do óbvio, por afastar sua sobrinha de você.

- Eu não odeio você Lucas. – Respondeu Eleanor se voltando para Lucas. – Você apenas me desapontou.

- Por que a deixou entrar naquele avião tia Elle? – Perguntou Lucas de braços cruzados, as pernas esticadas e dessa vez olhando para Eleanor.

- Eu prometi a mim mesma que manteria minha sobrinha aqui enquanto isso a fizesse feliz, no momento em que não fosse mais o melhor para ela eu a devolveria a mãe dela. – Respondeu Eleanor com dor nas palavras. – Bem estou cumprindo a minha promessa.

Ambos suspiraram. E neste momento os amigos de Lucas apareceram atrás deles. Quando Lucas olhou para trás e os notou, todos fizeram caras de indagação. Lucas apenas negou com a cabeça, então todos suspiraram e fizeram caras de tristeza.

**-O-**

Sozinha no avião, Brooke se deixou levar pelas lágrimas, e chorou descontroladamente enquanto assistia Nova York ficar cada vez mais longe da janela do avião.

**-X-**

Quando chegou ao Los Angeles International Airport, Brooke começou a procurar por sua mãe. Ela passou metade da viagem chorando por partir e a outra metade imaginando como seria seu reencontro com ela e o que ela diria. Victoria Davis, a mãe de Brooke, nunca gostou de Lucas e Brooke tinha quase certeza de que se contasse a verdade a ela, ela diria "Eu avisei" naquele tom de voz irritante que somente Victória conseguia usar, e ainda esfregaria isso na cara de Brooke para sempre.

Mas o reencontro de Brooke e de Victória ainda teria que esperar. Brooke não teve que andar muito para ver um senhor de uniforme de chofer com uma placa onde estava escrito "_Brooke Davis_".

"Você não pensou mesmo que ela viria até o aeroporto te buscar, pensou Brooke?" – Brooke pensou assim que viu a placa.

Então ela foi em direção ao senhor:

- Eu sou Brooke Davis. – Disse Brooke usando um de seus simpáticos sorrisos, afinal o homem não tinha culpa.

- Ah! Srtª Davis. – Disse o motorista de maneira calorosa estendendo a mão para Brooke que a apertou. – É um enorme prazer conhecê–la, eu sou Henry o chofer de sua mãe, e agora seu também é claro.

Brooke sorriu soltando a mão do homem:

- O prazer é todo meu Henry.

- Então vamos buscar as suas malas. – Disse o homem de maneira amável. Brooke gostou do modo como ele falava, sempre sorrindo e tinha uma voz macia.

- Claro. – Ela respondeu também sorrindo arrumando a alça da bolsa no ombro.

Então os dois foram buscar as malas de Brooke. E quando já tinham recolhido todas as malas precisaram de um carrinho para levar todas elas para o carro.

- Quanta bagagem. – Disse Henry de maneira divertida.

- É. – Respondeu Brooke de maneira não tão animada. – Toda a minha vida está ai.

- É claro. – Riu Henry sem graça. – Se está de mudança trouxe todas as suas coisas.

- Deve ter ficado alguma coisa na casa da Serena, na da Haley, na da Peyton, talvez nos guarda-roupas da Blair e da Summer, talvez até alguma coisa na casa do Lucas. – Disse Brooke tristemente. – Mas nada que valha a pena voltar não é? – Brooke tentou rir.

Eles foram em silêncio até o carro, era uma Mercedes S55 AMG preta, Brooke não entendia muito de carros, além do que ela ouvia Lucas e Nathan conversando. Mas sabia que aquele carro era muito bom, de várias maneiras diferentes. Ela sabia disso porque se lembrava claramente de este ser o mesmo carro de Carlisle de Crepúsculo.

Henry guardou as malas no porta-malas enquanto Brooke entrava no carro. Ela se sentou no banco de trás e esperou Henry guardar as malas. Enquanto esperava Brooke olhava pelas janelas escuras do carro. Já era de manhã quando Brooke chegou à Califórnia, então ela podia ter uma boa visão do lugar. Ela viu o sol brilhando muito forte, viu as palmeiras, todo o verde, Brooke até pode ver um pedacinho de mar. Brooke suspirou ela não gostou nada do que viu. Era lindo é claro, mas não era Nova York. Seria uma visão perfeita, se ela estivesse vindo passar um final de semana ou até as férias inteiras com os amigos dela. Seria absolutamente magnífico se ela estivesse vendo isso pela janela enquanto estivesse sentada no colo de Lucas e rindo com os amigos, mas Brooke não estava. Ela estava sozinha em um lugar novo onde ela não conhecia ninguém, e o mais próximo que ela tinha de um amigo era um chofer que ela acabara de conhecer, e o mais próximo que ela tinha de uma família era uma mãe que a detestava e que ela não via há quase um ano. Vendo por esse lado a visão do lado de fora da janela não era linda, era assustadora, Los Angeles não era acolhedora, pelo contrário era afugentadora. Brooke pensou em sua hospitaleira Nova York mais uma vez, então suspirou e engoliu o choro. Ela já havia se despedido de tudo aquilo, ela tomara a sua decisão e iria mantê-la. Então Henry entrou no carro e sentou-se no banco do motorista. Brooke suspirou de novo e ajeitou-se no banco enquanto Henry colocava o cinto, ela secou uma única lágrima que escapara e então levantou a cabeça decidida a não chorar mais. Sabia que isso não seria fácil, mas Brooke não ia chorar mais na frente de ninguém, apenas quando estivesse sozinha. Brooke era uma mulher decidida, depois de tomar uma decisão estava feita, e assim seria.

- Então agora eu vou te levar para casa. - Disse Henry se virando para Brooke, que apenas sorriu. – A menos que queira ir a outro lugar antes, o que me diz, quer conhecer algum lugar?

Brooke sorriu tristemente:

- Não Henry obrigada, mas pode me levar direto para casa.

- Tem certeza de que não quer conhecer nenhum lugar? A praia, a loja de sua mãe, sua nova escola? – Perguntou Henry atenciosamente.

- Tenho certeza, obrigada. – Respondeu Brooke calmamente. – Vou conhecer esses lugares quando chegar a hora.

- É claro. – Respondeu Henry. Então se virou para frente e começou a dirigir.

Brooke encostou a cabeça na janela e ficou vendo a paisagem, as pessoas e não podia deixar de pensar em Lucas a cada vez que um casal passava por ela, ou pensar nas suas amigas sempre que um grupo de meninas passava, ela até pensou em sua tia Eleanor quando uma moça passou segurando a mão de uma garotinha que era claramente sua filha.

Brooke olhou atentamente para cada detalhe pelo qual passava, para a praia, para as casas, as lojas, todos os prédios, o mar e até mesmo para as palmeiras, tentando convencer a si mesma de que está era a sua nova casa, seu novo lar e de que ela seria feliz ali.

Ela passou muito tempo assim perdida na paisagem e em seus pensamentos, até que Henry que já a estava observando pelo espelho retrovisor há algum tempo, olhou para ela mais uma vez e desta vez perguntou:

- Você é de Nova York certo?

- Hum? – Perguntou Brooke distraída saindo de seu transe.

- Você é de Nova York?- Henry repetiu a pergunta.

Brooke sorriu:

- Não. Na verdade eu nasci aqui na Califórnia mesmo. Mas a minha vida está toda lá, eu me mudei pra Nova York com meus pais quando eu tinha sete anos, daí depois que o meu pai morreu eu não quis voltar pra cá, preferi ficar em Nova York, daí eu fiquei com a minha tia até agora.

- Então você gostava de Nova York? – Henry tentava ser simpático e percebeu que Brooke precisava conversar.

- Eu AMO Nova York, é o meu lugar favorito no mundo, e olha que eu conheço muitos lugares. – Riu Brooke.

Henry não sabia se devia ou não perguntar o motivo de Brooke ter saído de Nova York, era óbvio que não foi sua primeira escolha e nem a que mais lhe agradava, e também era óbvio que Brooke e a mãe não tinham a relação mais amorosa do mundo. Então Henry decidiu fazer uma pergunta que ele considerou mais inofensiva:

- Como era em Nova York?

- Agitado, o tempo todo. – Riu Brooke. – A cidade que nunca dorme.

- E seus pais são daqui? – Continuou Henry simpático na tentativa de distrair Brooke.

- O meu pai sim, ele nasceu aqui, mas a Victória é de Nova York mesmo, ela veio pra cá lá pelos seus vinte e poucos anos, daí ela conheceu o meu pai e ele era jovem e inocente demais, daí ele cometeu a burrada de casar com ela. – Brooke virou os olhos, Henry tinha conseguido distraí-la.

- E por que seu pai se mudou para Nova York? – Perguntou Henry.

- Ah negócios. – Respondeu Brooke simplesmente. – Mas foi a melhor coisa que ele fez por mim, eu sempre gostei de Nova York, muito mais do que da Califórnia, me apaixonei por ela a primeira vista, nem tinha descido do carro antes de saber que minha vida começava ali, era ali que seria feliz e era ali o lugar ao qual eu pertencia. E eu estava certa, apesar da falta que eu sinto do meu pai, os sete últimos anos da minha vida enquanto eu morei com a minha tia Elle, foram os melhores que eu tive. – Disse Brooke sorridente e continuou num sussurro. - Exceto pela última semana.

- Parece que você tinha uma boa relação com o seu pai. – Observou Henry.

- Eu amava o meu pai. – Começou Brooke. – Ele era ótimo pra mim. Era muito ocupado, mas sempre tinha tempo pra ficar um pouco comigo. A Victória nunca mereceu um homem maravilhoso como ele, eles brigavam demais. Eu sofri muito quando ele morreu. Mas a tia Elle foi maravilhosa comigo.

- Você tem muito carinho por essa sua tia não é mesmo? – Deduziu Henry.

- A tia Elle é praticamente uma mãe pra mim. – Respondeu Brooke pensando na tia com muito carinho. – Desde que meu pai morreu, ela e minhas primas Blair e Summer, tem sido a minha única família. Eu até tenho outra tia que também é estilista, ela irmã da Victória e da tia Elle, acho que esse lance de ser estilista é coisa de família. – Ela riu, pensando que este também era seu grande sonho. - Acho que ela mora na França sei lá, não a vejo há anos. Ela tem duas filhas e um filho, as filhas são duas patricinhas insuportáveis e o filho um cretino difícil de engolir, elas não vão muito com a minha cara ou com a da Blair e da Summer e nem a gente com a delas. Então minha tia e minhas primas são praticamente a minha única família.

- E a sua mãe. – Lembrou Henry.

- É. – Concordou Brooke meio contrariada. – E a minha mãe.

- Então você se dava bem com as suas primas? – Perguntou Henry.

- Sim elas são mais que irmãs pra mim. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Bem chegamos. – Disse Henry estacionando o carro. – Esta é sua casa Srtª Davis.

Brooke se assustou, sem perceber ela tinha contado a história da sua vida pra um desconhecido.

- Pode me chamar de Brooke. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Claro. Brooke. - Concordou Henry.

Brooke sorriu e olhou pela janela do carro para a casa. Ela deu uma boa examinada, era uma linda casa ela tinha que admitir, mas ela sabia que não conseguiria se sentir a vontade ali.

"Ainda bem que falta menos de dois anos pra eu completar dezoito anos. Eu morando com a Victória não vai dar certo." – Pensou Brooke.

A casa era enorme, tinha três andares, com janelas de vidro gigantescas, era branca como a casa das Waldorf, mas era muito diferente, tinha um estilo contemporâneo, diferente da casa das Waldorf que era de arquitetura barroca. Brooke riu consigo mesma ao pensar em Blair dizendo que um dia ela moraria em uma casa construída no estilo art nouveau com seu futuro marido e futuros filhos, e Summer dizendo que preferia o estilo gótico. Brooke sempre preferiu o estilo contemporâneo mesmo, mas teve de torcer o nariz para sua nova casa. Não se parecia em nada além da cor com a sua antiga casa, o que não ajudaria em nada Brooke a se adaptar e a se sentir em casa. Mas Brooke sabia que Victória não compraria uma casa pensando em fazê-la se sentir em casa. Ela desceu do carro e olhou Henry tirar as malas do porta-malas:

- Você quer ajuda?

- Não Srtª Davis... – Henry começou, mas foi interrompido por Brooke que levantou o dedo e sorriu de maneira significativa. – Brooke. – Riu Henry. – Não se preocupe Brooke, pode entrar, conheça sua nova casa.

Brooke sorriu, mas não se moveu continuou encarando a casa, arrependida de um dia ter dito às amigas que preferia o estilo contemporâneo. De repente, o estilo barroco da casa das Waldorf parecia bem mais atraente, e também o renascentista dos Van Der Woodsen, o romântico dos James, Blair e Summer pareciam estar certas sobre a art nouveau e arte gótica, até os estilos um pouco mais contemporâneos das casas dos Scott e dos Humphrey chamavam mais a atenção de Brooke nesse momento.

Quando ela viu Henry se dirigindo à entrada com algumas de suas malas ela o seguiu. Assim que eles entraram foram recebidos pela governanta:

- Ah a senhorita deve ser a Srtª Davis. – Disse a governanta com entusiasmo. – Mas que observação mais idiota é claro que é a Srtª Davis, quem mais seria?

Brooke riu:

- Muito prazer. Mas pode me chamar de Brooke, por favor.

- Claro Brooke, o prazer é todo meu, eu sou Thereza a governanta. – Ela respondeu estendendo a mão para Brooke que aceitou. – Venha eu vou te mostrar o seu novo quarto, desculpe como eu só fiquei sabendo muito tarde que você viria não tive muito tempo para prepará-lo direito.

- Não tem problema algum. – Respondeu Brooke subindo as belas escadas de vidro para acompanhar Thereza.

- Traga as malas aqui pra cima Henry. – Gritou Thereza do topo da escada.

- Pode... deixar. – Respondeu Henry sem fôlego carregando tantas malas.

**-O-**

- Este é seu quarto Srtª Dav... – Começou Thereza, mas foi interrompida por Brooke que usou o mesmo gesto que usou com Henry para silenciar Thereza. – Brooke claro, este é seu quarto Srtª Brooke.

Brooke entrou e reparou no quarto. Ele era realmente lindo, não havia como discutir, era maior e mais bonito do que o seu quarto no Upper East Side, e era realmente seu, não tinha sido emprestado pela boa vontade de ninguém. O quarto era enorme com janelas que iam de uma parede à outra e uma altura que ia quase do chão ao teto, mas não havia cortinas. Ela olhou pela janela e tinha uma linda vista de Beverly Hills. Havia uma mesa de mármore embutida em uma das paredes, e uma cama com dossel bem no meio do quarto. Para isso ela torceu o nariz, Brooke nunca gostou de camas com dossel. Esse era o estilo de Blair não o dela, Blair e Serena que tinham camas enormes com dossel, mas quando Brooke ganhou uma pediu para tia trocar por uma cama comum. Ela teria que dar um jeito nesta também. O quarto era incrivelmente claro por causa das janelas, mesmo assim tinha um belíssimo lustre de cristal e um lindo abajur também de cristal em cima de seu criado mudo ao lado da cama. Ela tinha um banheiro também, e ele era grande e bonito, mas não tinha janelas e Brooke agradeceu por isso. Voltando para o quarto ela reparou no guarda-roupa e apesar de ser bonito e combinar com o resto da decoração, Brooke o achou pequeno, e deduziu que teria que trocar, ou melhor ainda, dar um jeito de construir um closet. Brooke adorou o quarto, mas apesar de ser realmente seu, ela se sentiu uma intrusa, e ela nunca se sentiu assim na casa das Waldorf apesar de morar de favor com um quarto emprestado.

- Então gostou do quarto Srtª Brooke? – Perguntou Thereza.

- É lindo. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Tem alguma coisa que a senhorita queira mudar? Porque se quiser não há problema algum. – Thereza se apressou em dizer.

- É tem algumas coisas que vão ter que mudar pra ficar mais com a minha cara, mas está ótimo Thereza obrigada, eu adorei. – Respondeu Brooke.

Então Henry chegou ofegante trazendo as malas de Brooke.

- Henry e eu vamos buscar o resto de suas malas e então te deixaremos sozinha, pra se acomodar melhor e descansar, deve estar cansada por causa da viagem. – Disse Thereza.

- É estou um pouco cansada sim. – Respondeu Brooke desanimada.

- Então vamos buscar suas malas e deixá-la descansar. – Repetiu Thereza.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu Brooke.

Então Thereza e Henry saíram do quarto e fecharam a porta.

Brooke olhou ao redor de novo e então se sentou na ponta da cama olhando ao redor mais uma vez:

- É acho que vou precisar de roupas novas. - Ela disse olhando para o seu casaco _Versace_ depois de ver o sol brilhando pela janela.

Ela tirou o casaco, olhou ao redor e suspirou.

"Seja forte Brooke" – Pensou.

* * *

Já deu pra perceber que eu sou fã de Crepúsculo, e não entendo nada de carros, então é provável, que toda vez que eu precise usar um carro eu acabe pegando um de lá, ok. Errar é humano então desculpem qualquer gafe. Reviews gente.

Beijos


	6. Casa Nova, Vida Nova, Novos Problemas

**Aventuras da Elite**

**Casa Nova, Vida Nova... Novos Problemas com a Mãe e um Namorado Novo**

Brooke acordou com o toque do seu celular despertando. Ela o pegou no criado-mudo e o desligou. Sentando-se na cama ela reparou que ainda vestia as mesmas roupas do dia anterior, a blusa leve e rendada _Chanel_, as calças jeans _Waldorf's_ que ela mesma tinha desenhado e a tia mandado confeccionar, e até mesmo as botas altas de cano longo de couro preto _Marc Jacobs_, ela tinha tirado apenas o casaco preto de veludo _Versace_ no dia anterior.

Brooke se levantou e foi até o banheiro, onde prendeu o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo, coisa que ela não costumava fazer, e lavou o rosto.

Voltando para o quarto ela se sentou na cama e tirou as botas. Então ela pegou seu _Blackberry_ e viu que tinha trinta e seis ligações não atendidas. Uma ligação era de Jenny, outra de Chuck, outra de Summer, outra de Serena, e outra de Peyton, duas eram de Blair, duas de Nathan, três de Lucas, e vinte e quatro eram de Haley. Brooke não conseguiu não rir quando viu o número de ligações perdidas de Haley. E os horários das ligações alternavam das nove da noite, que foi mais ou menos o horário em que Brooke pegou o avião e teve de desligar o celular, até as seis da manhã. Brooke olhou no relógio e eram seis e quinze no horário de Nova York:

- Caramba Haley! Você não dorme não? - Riu Brooke.

Ela pensou se deveria ou não responder as mensagens e clicou em responder, mas se arrependeu e ao invés de responder ela apagou o registro de ligações não atendidas.

Ela se levantou e resolveu se arrumar, então foi para o seu banheiro tomar um banho.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

- Thereza você disse que a Penélope chegou ontem certo? – Perguntou Victória Davis sentada à mesa arrumando o guardanapo de seda no colo.

- Desculpe senhora? – Thereza perguntou de pé atrás de Victória se inclinando para frente.

- Minha filha, Penélope. – Esclareceu Victória. – Minha irmã disse que ela vinha, você disse que ela tinha chegado, ela está aqui ou não?

- Ah sim claro, ela está sim senhora. – Respondeu Thereza. – Mas pensei que ela se chamava Brooke.

- É, Brooke Penélope. – Voltou a esclarecer Victória. – Eu nunca gostei de Brooke, sempre preferi Penélope, o pai dela que quis esse nome.

- Ah. – Compreendeu Thereza.

- Bom dia. – Disse Brooke entrando na sala de jantar.

Depois do banho ela se sentia renovada e havia colocado a roupa mais leve que trouxe consigo.

- Está atrasada Penélope. – Repreendeu Victória sem sequer olhar para Brooke.

- Olá, há quanto tempo mesmo Victória, - Começou Brooke repreensiva, mas sempre brincalhona. Ela nunca chamava Victória de mãe, Victória não gostava então não deu esse costume a ela, e a repreendeu quando ela era pequena e tentou chamá-la assim, e Brooke também não gostava, não pensava em Victória desse jeito. – eu estou bem obrigada, e você? Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que é bom te ver e que eu estava com saudades.

Victória finalmente olhou para Brooke enquanto passava o guardanapo pelo canto da boca:

- Na verdade eu estava imaginando o PORQUÊ de você vir até aqui me incomodar, Penélope.

- Na verdade eu prefiro que me chamem de Brooke. – Disse Brooke enquanto começava a se servir. – E o PORQUÊ de eu vir até aqui te incomodar, Victória, é porque querendo ou não, VOCÊ é a minha mãe.

- Isso não impediu você de incomodar a sua tia nos últimos seis anos. – Devolveu Victória. – E que roupa é essa?

- Eu morei com a tia Elle por SETE anos, e ela não se incomodava com a minha presença. Na verdade ela gostava de me ter por perto, ela nem queria que eu tivesse ido embora. – Respondeu Brooke. – E essa foi a melhor roupa que eu consegui no meu guarda-roupa, eu não sei se você sabe mas o clima em Nova York não é o mesmo que na Califórnia.

- Bom é horrível. – Respondeu Victória voltando para o seu café-da-manhã. – Você não pode sair usando isso, não devia usar isso nem em casa.

Brooke virou os olhos:

- Vou providenciar algo melhor não se preocupe.

- E estes sapatos? – Continuou Victória.

Brooke mastigando olhou para os seus pés:

- São _Louboutin_.

- São falsos com certeza. – Disse Victória.

- Não são não. – Discutiu Brooke.

- Agora vai me dizer que esses diamantes na sua orelha também são verdadeiros. – Riu Victória. – E não fale de boca cheia é falta de respeito, E TIRE os cotovelos da mesa é falta de educação.

Brooke se endireitou na cadeira, engoliu a comida e continuou:

- É obvio que os meus diamantes são verdadeiros, eu nunca compro nada que não tenha saído de uma loja de grife. E esses diamantes saíram direto da _Tiffany's_ acredite. – Disse Brooke com confiança. E continuou quando Victória riu. – A culpa não é minha se você não sabe a diferença entre diamante e zircônio. – Ela provocou. E quando Victória olhou ameaçadoramente para ela, ela apenas sorriu provocativa, levantou os ombros e começou a comer.

- Vai comer tudo isso? – Provocou Victória.

- Acabei de lembrar que a tia Elle mandou lembranças. – Respondeu Brooke simplesmente.

- O que me lembra, - Começou Victória. – se sua tia queria tanto que você ficasse por que você saiu de Nova York? Pensei que você adorasse aquele lugar.

- Como se você se importasse. – Sussurrou Brooke mexendo na comida.

- Eu me importo que você esteja aqui me incomodando ao invés de estar lá incomodando a sua tia. – Respondeu Victória.

- Tem razão. - Disse Brooke. – Eu devia ter ido pra França morar com a tia Angelina e com os filhos insuportáveis dela ao invés de ter vindo morar com você.

- Ah, por favor Penélope, não comece com drama. – Queixou-se Victória.

- É BROOKE. – Gritou Brooke. - E você quer saber por que eu vim pra cá? – Disse Brooke segurando as lágrimas. – Eu vim pra cá porque você é a minha mãe, e eu precisava sair de Nova York.

Thereza que assistia toda a cena estava sentindo uma enorme compaixão por Brooke e questionava-se se devia interferir.

- Ainda não entendi o porquê. – Disse Victória olhando para sua comida.

- E pra que você quer saber? Só pra esfregar na minha cara que você estava certa? – Perguntou Brooke sentindo-se fraca. Então Victória levando o garfo até a boca olhou para ela de maneira curiosa e Brooke continuou. – O Lucas me traiu com a Peyton.

- Peyton Sawyer? – Riu Victória. – Sua MELHOR amiga Peyton? Rá.

- Você é mesmo muito sensível, não é Victória? – Disse Brooke se arrumando na cadeira e voltando a comer.

- Eu avisei não avisei? – Provocou Victória. – Eu disse pra você que aquele garoto não prestava, eu nunca gostei dele.

- Pelo menos ele estava lá quando eu precisei dele. – Respondeu Brooke.

- E isso te serviu de muito não é? – Zombou Victória. – Agora você está chorando por ele e precisando do MEU refúgio.

Brooke não respondeu apenas continuou comendo.

Thereza olhava para ela com piedade querendo poder fazer alguma coisa.

Então Victória continuou:

- Você é mesmo muito fraca não é Brooke? Fugir da sua cidade por causa de um cara. Rã. Covarde. Não acredito que é minha filha.

- É nem eu. – Respondeu Brooke muito confiante olhando bem no fundo dos olhos de Victória, que abaixou o olhar.

Então o celular de Brooke tocou e nome _Haley James_ apareceu na tela, Brooke pegou o celular e olhou pensativa, então apertou para rejeitar ligação.

- Não atenda o celular na mesa é falta de educação. – Repreendeu Victória.

- Eu não ia atender. – Respondeu Brooke.

E então o celular de Victória começou a tocar, ela olhou a tela e atendeu:

- Melanie conseguiu falar com ele?

Brooke olhou para ela com indignação. Então seu celular começou a tocar de novo em sua mão. Ela olhou para a tela e desta vez o nome nela era _Blair Waldorf_. Brooke mais uma vez rejeitou a ligação e colocou o celular sobre a mesa. Ela colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e as mãos fechadas no rosto. Mas seu celular começou a tocar de novo, ainda na mesma posição ela suspirou. Então ela tirou as mãos do rosto e pegou o celular disposta a rejeitar a ligação mais uma vez, e desta vez desligá-lo. Mas quando Brooke olhou para o _Blackberry Bold 9700_, o nome na tela era _Lucas Scott_. O coração de Brooke parou, ela olhou para o celular por um longo momento pensativamente. Então furiosamente ela o atendeu:

- PARA DE ME LIGAR. – Então ela jogou o celular na parede.

Victória e Thereza apenas assistiram a cena chocadas.

- Só um minuto Melanie. – Interrompeu-se Victória que ainda falava ao celular. – Você está louca? Limpa isso.

Brooke tirou o guardanapo de seda do colo e se levantou. Ela foi em direção ao celular no chão, mas quando se abaixou Thereza a interceptou:

- Pode deixar eu limpo.

- Obrigada. – Brooke sorriu.

- E eu não vou te dar um celular novo. – Disse Victória ainda com o celular na orelha.

- Pode deixar eu me viro. – Disse Brooke olhando para ela. Então se levantando e olhando para Thereza ela continuou. - Com licença.

- Claro. – Sorriu Thereza.

Então Brooke saiu deixando Thereza limpando sua bagunça e Victória falando ao celular.

**-X-**

Brooke estava sentada na cama encostada na cabeceira com os pés em cima da cama e uma almofada no colo. Ela mexia na almofada tristemente olhando para o vazio, quando ouviu alguém bater na porta:

- Pode entrar. – Ela ordenou.

A porta abriu e Thereza apareceu com uma bandeja de café-da-manhã. Ela entrou e encostou a porta:

- Posso entrar?

- Claro. – Riu Brooke.

- Eu reparei que você quase não comeu, e como já não tinha comido nada ontem eu trouxe o café para você. – Thereza disse se aproximando da cama.

Brooke se endireitou na cama e sorriu:

- Obrigada eu estou mesmo faminta. – Ela disse pegando a bandeja.

- Eu também trouxe isto pra você. – Disse Thereza pegando o _Blackberry_ de Brooke de dentro do bolso de seu avental.

- Meu _Blackberry_. – Disse Brooke surpresa pegando o celular.

- Acredite ou não está inteiro. – Riu Thereza. – É um celular bem resistente esse seu.

- Ou a Victória está certa e eu sou mesmo uma fraca. – Disse Brooke sorrindo tristemente. – Hum não é tão resistente assim. – Riu Brooke e mostrou o celular para Thereza que também riu. A tela por dentro estava quebrada e tornava difícil a visualização.

O celular de Brooke tocou e ela pode ver o nome _Haley James_ na tela quebrada.

- Pode me fazer um favor? – Ela pediu.

- Claro. – Respondeu Thereza.

- Atende e diz que eu esqueci o celular em casa. – Pediu Brooke.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu Thereza pegando o celular da mão de Brooke e se sentando de frente para ela na cama. – Alô. – Ela disse atendendo.

- Alô. – Respondeu Haley do outro lado da linha, toda animada e surpresa por ter sido atendida. – Brooke? Não você não é a Brooke. – Disse Haley desconhecendo a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Não eu sinto muito eu sou Thereza a governanta da Mansão Davis. – Respondeu Thereza.

- Hã, e eu poderia falar com Brooke Davis, por favor. – Disse Haley empurrando Lucas, Nathan e vários de seus amigos que estavam em cima dela para poder ouvir a conversa.

- Ah eu sinto muito a Srtª Davis saiu e esqueceu o celular. – Disse Thereza olhando para Brooke que só assistia a cena segurando sua almofada. – E acho que ela só vai chegar à noite. – Brooke sorriu para Thereza e fez um gesto positivo com o polegar, que Thereza retribuiu.

- Ah tá entendi. – Respondeu Haley sarcasticamente ainda empurrando os amigos. – Então me faz um favor, olha bem nos olhos dessa cachorra mentirosa que está olhando para você falando comigo neste momento, e diz pra ela não se esquecer que Nova York e a melhor amiga dela ainda existem e pra ela ligar pra mim.

- Pode deixar eu digo pra ela assim que ela chegar. – Disse Thereza segurando o riso.

- Obrigada. Tchau. – Disse Haley desligando o celular.

- De nada. Tchau. – Respondeu Thereza gentilmente desligando o celular.

Antes de devolver o celular para Brooke, Thereza pode ver o papel de parede do _Blackberry_. Era Brooke, abraçada a um garoto.

- Ela disse que é pra você não se esquecer que Nova York e sua melhor amiga ainda existem e ligar para ela. – Disse Thereza entregando o celular para Brooke. – E ela sabe que eu estava mentindo sobre você não estar em casa.

Brooke riu:

- Ai Haley.

- Este rapaz... – Começou Thereza.

Brooke olhou para o _Blackberry_ e sorriu sem graça, ela já sabia a quem Thereza se referia:

- Lucas. – Informou ela.

- Lucas. – Prosseguiu Thereza. – Esse Lucas vale o sacrifício Brooke?

- De sair da minha cidade, abandonar os meus amigos e vir morar com a Victória. – Riu Brooke. – Já foi traída Thereza?

- Já, eu já fui. – Respondeu Thereza.

- Pela sua melhor amiga também? – Brooke questionou.

- Não. Pela minha melhor amiga não, só por namorados. – Respondeu Thereza.

- Ele disse que me amava. – Disse Brooke se aconchegando. – Disse que sentia muito, e que me queria de volta.

- E você acredita nele? – Perguntou Thereza.

- Eu não sei. – Respondeu Brooke. – Ele parecia sincero. – Ela riu chorosa. – Foi por isso que eu fugi, porque se eu ficasse eu acabaria cedendo, e isso iria contra tudo o que eu acredito. – Ela deu mais um riso choroso.

- Essa Haley disse que era sua melhor amiga. – Afirmou Thereza.

- Não foi ela. – Esclareceu Brooke. – A Peyton e a Haley sempre foram as minhas melhores, melhores, melhores amigas mesmo, a Peyton ainda mais. Daí ela dormiu com o Lucas, e a Haley subiu de cargo. – Riu Brooke. – Ela é minha melhor amiga agora, e eu confiaria a minha vida a ela, sei que ELA jamais me trairia. Ela é muito importante pra mim.

- Então por que você não atendeu o telefonema dela? – Perguntou Thereza.

- Por que isso significaria que eu teria que falar com ela. – Respondeu Brooke. – E se eu falasse com ela, eu teria que explicar porque eu fui embora sem me despedir, e dizer como vão as coisas e o mais importante se eu falasse com a Haley eu teria que ouvir a voz dela. E isso tornaria as coisas mais difíceis, a separação mais dolorosa, e eu iria sofrer mais.

- Posso ser sincera? – Perguntou Thereza.

- Claro. – Brooke concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu trabalho pra sua mãe há seis anos. E demorei quatro pra descobrir que ela tinha uma filha. – Afirmou Thereza.

Brooke riu:

- Isso não me surpreende.

- Eu sabia que sua mãe viajava para Nova York porque tinha família lá. – Continuou Thereza. – Mas não fazia à menor ideia de que ela tinha uma filha. E quando descobri não entendi o porquê você não morava com ela. Vendo vocês duas hoje ficou bem claro.

- É, acredite foi uma manhã normal pra mim e pra Victória. – Brincou Brooke. – Você vai ver muito isso agora.

- Acho que está cometendo um erro Brooke. – Alertou Thereza. – Você devia voltar pra casa, pros seus amigos... pra sua família.

- Talvez eu volte um dia. – Iludiu-se Brooke. – Mas eu preciso de um tempo pra pensar longe do Lucas antes disso.

- Bom nesse caso, saiba que eu estou aqui se precisar de mim. – Disse Thereza sorrindo. E se levantando ela continuou. – Agora tome o seu café.

Conversando com Thereza, Brooke não pode deixar de pensar em Dorota.

Brooke sorriu e então a porta do quarto se abriu:

- A sua tia cuidou de toda a papelada da sua transferência lá em Nova York. – Começou Victória. – Então metade do trabalho foi resolvido. Eu incumbe a minha assistente de cuidar da papelada da sua transferência aqui, e ela me disse que você já vai poder ir pra escola amanhã. – Victória já estava saindo do quarto quando se lembrou de algo e voltou. – Ah. Eu ia até Nova York semana que vem dar a notícia a você e a sua tia, mas já que você está aqui. Eu vou me casar. – E depois de dizer isso Victória saiu do quarto deixando Brooke pasma.

Brooke desceu da cama feito um furacão e correu atrás de Victória:

- Espera aí, - Ela começou. – você me diz que vai se casar e sai.

- Eu tenho que ir trabalhar Brooke. – Respondeu Victória grosseiramente. – Eu não sou uma adolescente que resolveu fugir de casa e não tem mais nada pra fazer.

- Tá, mas você não pode me dizer pelo menos o nome dele? – Disse Brooke enquanto seguia Victória.

- O nome dele é John Rowland. – Disse Victória sem olhar para Brooke e sem deixar de andar.

- E onde vocês se conheceram? – Continuou Brooke.

- Em uma festa Brooke. Um coquetel. – Respondeu Victória se exaltando. – Está bom pra você?

- E quando eu vou conhecê-lo? – Perguntou Brooke descendo as escadas atrás de Victória.

- Amanhã no jantar de noivado. – Disse Victória se virando para Brooke. – Agora eu tenho que ir, tchau Brooke.

- Espera. Quando vai ser o casamento? – Brooke continuou perguntando enquanto descia a escada.

- A gente conversa quando eu voltar Brooke. – Victória quase gritou. – Tchau.

- Tá, tchau. – Disse Brooke.

Então ela assistiu Victória sair, e assim que Thereza passou por ela na escada ela a interceptou:

- Espera aí.

- O que foi Srtª Brooke? – Perguntou Thereza gentilmente se virando para Brooke.

- Você o conhece? – Brooke perguntou. – O noivo da minha mãe, você o conhece?

- Sim eu conheço o Sr Rowland. – Respondeu Thereza.

- E como ele é? – Perguntou Brooke.

- Ah! Muito educado. – Respondeu Thereza. – Pelo menos comigo ele sempre foi um perfeito cavalheiro, um amor de pessoa. Acho que vai se surpreender quando conhecê-lo. – Dizendo isso Thereza se virou e saiu.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Brooke seguindo Thereza.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Não acho que esse banco de passageiro_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_Alguma vez tenha parecido tão bom para mim_

_He tells me about his night_

_Ele me conta sobre a sua noite_

_I count the colors in his eyes_

_Eu conto as cores nos olhos dele_

Jenny estava sentada em uma das mesas de cimento do lado de fora da escola. Ela estava chateada então desenhava novos modelitos no seu sketch book.

_Don't ever fall in love_

_Nunca se apaixonou_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_Ele jura, enquanto passa os dedos por seu cabelo_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_Estou rindo porque torço para que ele esteja errado_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_E acho que isso nunca tenha passado por sua cabeça_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_Ele conta uma piada, eu finjo um sorriso_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

_Mas sei todas as suas músicas favoritas_

Eric se aproximou dela por trás e a assustou quando encostou a mão no seu ombro.

- Nossa, desculpa. – Disse Eric se sentando ao lado de Jenny.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu Jenny. – Só me pegou de surpresa.

- Está desenhando? – Perguntou Eric puxando o sketch de Jenny para ver.

- É eu estava rabiscando um pouco. - Respondeu Jenny.

- Eu acho que está ótimo. – Respondeu Eric.

_And I could tell you_

_E eu poderia te dizer_

_His favorite color's green_

_Que a cor favorita dele é verde_

_He loves to argue_

_Ele adora discutir_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_Nasceu no dia 17_

_His sister's beautiful_

_A irmã dele é linda_

_He has his father's eyes_

_Ele tem os olhos do pai_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_E se você me perguntar se eu o amo_

_I'd lie_

_Eu mentiria_

Jenny sorriu e abaixou a cabeça sem jeito:

- Obrigada.

- Você está bem Jenny? – Perguntou Eric preocupado.

- Só estou sentindo falta da Brooke. – Respondeu Jenny. – Ela não atende as minhas ligações, você viu ela não atende nem a Haley.

- É também sinto falta dela. – Disse Eric desanimado.

- E quem vai ser minha sócia agora? – Brincou Jenny desanimada.

Eric riu:

- Eu acho você super talentosa Jenny. Acho que não precisa de uma sócia.

_He looks around the room_

_Ele olha ao redor da sala_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_E inocentemente, ignora a verdade_

_Shouldn't I like your walk_

_Eu não deveria gostar do seu caminhar?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long_

_Ele não sabe que eu tenho isso decorado por tanto tempo?_

Jenny sorriu eufórica mas também muito tímida.

Eric ficou sem graça e abaixou a cabeça, e sem saber o que fazer a seguir ele prosseguiu meio gago:

- Ah então... eu... eu tenho que ir... eu... eu tenho que resolver uma coisa, eu preciso... – Ele dizia sem olhar para Jenny.

- Ah claro. – Concordou Jenny rapidamente, pois também não sabia o que dizer a seguir.

- Tchau. – Disse Eric se levantando.

- Tchau. – Respondeu Jenny toda sem jeito e sem olhar para Eric.

_He sees everything in black and white_

_Ele vê tudo em preto e branco,_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_Nunca deixa que o vejam chorar_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_E eu não deixo que ninguém me veja desejando que ele fosse meu_

_I could tell you_

_E eu poderia te dizer_

_His favorite color's green_

_Que a cor preferida dele é verde_

_He loves to argue_

_Ele adora discutir_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_Nasceu no dia 17_

_His sister's beautiful_

_A irmã dele é linda_

_He has his father's eyes_

_Ele tem os olhos do pai_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_E se você me perguntar se eu o amo_

_I'd lie_

_Eu mentiria_

Jenny se debruçou na mesa e olhou para seu sketch. Depois rapidamente arriscou uma olhada para Eric que ainda estava perto.

Ela olhou para ele indo embora por um bom tempo, e quando percebeu que ele já estava se distanciando resolveu ir atrás dele. Então ela se levantou e deu alguns passos na direção dele.

- Eri... – Ela começou a chamar, mas perdeu a coragem.

Então Jenny voltou e se sentou novamente, e ficou assistindo até que Eric desapareceu de sua vista entre a multidão de alunos da Constance Jude's.

_He stands there, then walks away_

_Ele fica ali parado, depois vai embora_

_My God, if I could only say_

_Meu deus, se ao menos eu pudesse dizer_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_Estou guardando cada respiração para você_

Depois de ficar assistindo Eric por um bom momento Jenny suspirou e se arrumou de novo em seu lugar.

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar_

_Ele nunca te disse, mas sabe tocar guitarra_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_Eu acho que ele consegue ver através de tudo, menos do meu coração_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_Meu primeiro pensamento ao acordar é_

_My God, he's beautiful_

_Meu Deus, ele é lindo_

_So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle_

_Então, coloco a minha maquiagem e rezo por um milagre_

Jenny pegou seu sketch e tentou voltar ao trabalho, mas não conseguiu se concentrar, colocou o lápis no meio dos dedos e inconcientemente ficou batendo o lápis no sketch. Depois olhou mais uma vez na direção em que Eric havia saído.

_Yes I could tell you_

_Sim eu poderia te dizer_

_His favorite color's green_

_Que a cor favorita dele é verde_

_He loves to argue_

_Ele adora discutir_

_Oh, and it kills me_

_Ah, e isso me mata_

_His sister's beautiful_

_A irmã dele é linda_

_He has his father's eyes_

_Ele tem os olhos do pai_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_E se você me perguntar se eu o amo_

_If you ask me if I love him_

_E se você me perguntar se eu o amo_

_I'd lie_

_Eu mentiria_

Jenny se voltou para a mesa arrumou todas as suas coisas e então foi embora também.

_(A música termina)_

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

- Srtª Brooke eu acho que você precisa sair um pouco. – Disse Thereza. – Passou a manhã inteira aqui na cozinha comigo e os outros empregados fazendo perguntas sobre o noivo da sua mãe. Devia sair conhecer alguns lugares, ir à praia, eu peço para o Henry te levar, Henry leva ela até a praia. – Disse Thereza a Henry.

- Nossa tá bom já que a minha presença está incomodando tanto assim eu vou à praia. – Disse Brooke.

- Não é isso Srtª Brooke. – Respondeu Thereza. – Mas eu acho que ficar aqui dentro trancada sem fazer nada não vai te fazer bem.

- Tá bom. – Respondeu Brooke meio contrariada. – Você me leva à praia Henry?

- Mas é claro Srtª Brooke. – Respondeu Henry.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

A aula tinha acabado e Lucas estava sentado em um dos bancos do Central Park, bebendo uma garrafa de whisky.

Haley chegou de mansinho perto dele, com as mãos dentro do casaco:

- Eu sabia que ia te encontrar aqui.

Lucas olhou para ela e deu mais um gole na garrafa:

- Pensei que estivesse com raiva e não estivesse falando comigo.

- É, mas você é o meu melhor amigo e cometeu um erro, precisa de mim, que espécie de amiga eu seria se eu te abondonasse justamente agora? – Respondeu Haley se sentando ao lado de Lucas. – Além disso a Brooke foi embora, e não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado, de que adianta eu ficar do lado dela e contra você se ela nem ao menos está aqui?

Lucas deu mais um gole na garrafa e passou os braços ao redor do ombro de Haley, que deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Não devia beber tanto. – Repreendeu ela.

- Não me resta mais muito a fazer. – Respondeu Lucas.

- Eu sei que sente falta da Brooke, Lucas, eu também sinto. – Disse Haley. – Mas entenda que o erro foi seu. Eu sei que você a ama, mas você a magoou, agora ela precisa de um tempo sozinha pra pensar, e se você a ama vai dar esse tempo a ela. E se for assim que tiver que ser vocês vão voltar a ficar juntos.

- E se não for assim? – Perguntou Lucas.

Haley sem mover muito o corpo olhou para Lucas:

- Então você vai ter que aprender a viver com isso e encontrar outra garota. E desejar que a Brooke seja feliz. – Então Haley tirou a garrafa da mão de Lucas. – E parar de beber.

Lucas olhou para Haley:

- Eu sei que foi tudo a minha culpa. Eu fui um idiota. – Ele resmungou olhando para baixo.

- É você foi. – Concordou ela. – Mas se serve de consolo eu não culpo só você, culpo a Peyton também. – Disse Haley voltando a se deitar no ombro de Lucas.

- Sinto muito ter afastado a Brooke de você. – Ele lamentou.

- Não se preocupe, a Brooke vai voltar. – Garantiu Haley. – Então você já pode ir pensando em uma maneira de se redimir com ela.

- Obrigada Haley. – Lucas sorriu.

- De nada. – Respondeu Haley.

Então ambos se olharam e sorriram. Haley se ajeitou no ombro de Lucas e ele colocou a cabeça sobre a cabeça dela, e eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo assistindo as pessoas passarem.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_Eu escolho as minhas saias que são um tanto sexy_

_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

_Assim como todos os meus pensamentos sempre arranjar um pouco de travessura_

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_

_Quando estou com minhas meninas sempre sou uma vadia_

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_Não é possível mudar como sou: sexy, travessa e vadia_

_Sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Naughty, naughty, naughty_

_Travessa, travessa, travessa_

_Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy_

_Vadia, vadia, vadia_

Brooke estava na praia, deitada na areia e apoiada nos cotovelos, ela viu as pessoas passarem. Viu crianças construírem castelos de areia, casais passeando com seus cachorros, mulheres tomando sol, adolescentes jogando vôlei, e até aquelas pessoas estranhas que gostavam de se enterrar na areia. Depois de desviar os olhos da praia ela os dirigiu ao mar, e viu salva-vidas gatos tirando da água, mulheres incrivelmente gordas que entraram no mar para aparecer, viu crianças brincando de ver quem ia mais fundo, casais brincando de molhar e afogar um ao outro, pessoas nadando e até pessoas surfando. Brooke notou que todos os homens que passavam por ela a olhavam com desejo, mas simplesmente resolveu ignorar. Depois de ver tanta gente, Brooke se concentrou apenas na água, ela encontrou uma parte mais tranqüila do mar e ficou e olhando apenas para aquilo, o mar. Então Brooke fechou os olhos e deixou o sol queimar o seu rosto.

_(A música pausa)_

_**-flashback começa-**_

Brooke estava na praia com os amigos.

Ela estava deitada na areia com Lucas em cima dela a beijando. Eles ficaram nesse mesmo beijo por um momento incrivelmente longo, até que Nate e Nathan tiraram Lucas de cima de Brooke pelos braços, ela ainda foi até parte do caminho subindo agarrada a ele, até que ela teria que ter levantado para acompanhar e soltou Lucas.

- Você está convocado para jogar vôlei com a gente. – Informou Nathan segurando Lucas.

- E eu tenho que ir mesmo? – Perguntou Lucas sendo segurado pelos dois amigos.

- Sim. – Respondeu Nathan.

- Você foi convocado, não convidado. – Acrescentou Nate.

- E eu fico sem o meu namorado mesmo? – Reclamou Brooke olhando para cima ainda deitada na areia, apoiada em um dos cotovelos e com a outra mão sobre os olhos para que o sol não atrapalhasse sua visão.

- Sim. – Responderam Nate e Nathan ao mesmo tempo.

- Qual é, vocês podem ficar umas horinhas sem se agarrarem. – Riu Nathan, os outros os acompanharam.

Então Haley, Serena, Blair e Peyton chegaram e se sentaram ao redor de Brooke.

- Enquanto isso a gente tem um tempinho para as garotas. – Riu Haley e as outras a acompanharam.

- Então a gente já vai. – Informou Nathan.

- Viu a gente deixou você em boas mãos. – Brincou Nate.

- Tá bom. – Brooke se fez de rabugenta, mas riu.

Lucas se inclinou e deu um selinho em Brooke. Então Nathan também deu um selinho em Haley, e Nate em Serena, e os três saíram.

- Parece que as coisas estão indo muito bem, não é mesmo priminha? – Comentou Blair quando os garotos já não podiam mais ouvir.

- Ai gente está tudo tão mágico, tão perfeito. – Comemorou Brooke.

- Como se sente agora que vocês já vão completar três meses de namoro? – Perguntou Haley.

- Incontrolavelmente feliz. – Riu Brooke. Todas as garotas riram, mas Peyton ao lado de Brooke deu um riso meio sem graça, meio desanimado.

_**-flashback termina-**_

Brooke nunca tinha reparado na expressão de Peyton antes. Mas agora depois de tudo que tinha acontecido, Brooke estava pensando melhor e as coisas eram mais claras em sua mente. Ela percebeu que em praticamente todas as lembranças dela que envolviam Lucas de alguma forma, Peyton estava com uma expressão de desapontamento, mas Brooke estava sempre muito feliz para notar isso.

"Eu podia ter impedido isso." – Pensou Brooke. – "Se eu tivesse sido mais atenta eu poderia ter percebido que tinha alguma coisa errada antes e poderia ter impedido isso de acontecer de alguma forma. Ou poderia ter terminado com ele logo, pra não ter que passar por isso." – Brooke suspirou. – "Ou eu poderia ter sido uma boa amiga, e aberto mão dele desde o começo pra que ela pudesse ter a chance de..." – Os pensamentos de Brooke foram interrompidos por ela ter levado uma bolada da cabeça.

- Ai. – Ela disse passando a mão na cabeça aonde a bola a havia acertado.

Ela olhou para a areia e viu a bola de vôlei perto de seus pés, então a pegou.

Então um cara incrivelmente bonito veio correndo até ela e se abaixou ao seu lado:

- Você está bem? – Perguntou ele preocupado colocando uma mão nas costas de Brooke e a outra em seu braço.

- Acho que sim. – Respondeu Brooke rindo e olhando para o rapaz.

- Consegue se levantar? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Acho que sim. – Respondeu Brooke rindo e balançando a cabeça.

Então Brooke se levantou com a ajuda do rapaz.

- Sabe me dizer quantos dedos tem aqui? – Perguntou o rapaz mostrando dois dedos para a Brooke.

- Olha, na sua mão tem cinco, mas você está me mostrando dois. – Brincou Brooke.

- Uma comediante. – Riu o rapaz. – Eu gosto disso.

- OH CLARK A RUIVA VAI DEVOLVER A BOLA OU NÃO? – Gritou um cara lindo de perto da rede de vôlei.

- Hã, será que você pode devolver a nossa bola? – Perguntou o rapaz apontando para a bola que estava encostada no ventre de Brooke embaixo de seus dois braços.

- Ah. – Se lembrou Brooke olhando para a bola. – Toma. – Ela a devolveu ao cara.

Ele pegou a bola e a jogou de volta para seus amigos.

- SUPONHO QUE VOCÊ NÃO VÁ VOLTAR. – Gritou rindo o mesmo cara lindo perto da rede de vôlei.

- NÃO. – Gritou o cara com Brooke de volta. – Então consegue se lembrar do seu nome? – Ele perguntou se voltando para Brooke.

- É Brooke, Brooke Davis. – Disse Brooke estendendo a mão ao cara.

- Eu sou Clark, Clark Kent. – Respondeu o rapaz apertando a mão de Brooke.

- Hum quente mesmo. – Sussurrou Brooke avaliando Clark.

- O que disse? – Perguntou Clark soltando a mão de Brooke.

- Ah que tá quente. – Respondeu Brooke rapidamente.

- É Los Angeles. – Riu Clark, e Brooke apenas levantou as sobrancelhas e desviou o olhar. – Você não é daqui, é?

- Não eu sou de Nova York. – Respondeu Brooke se voltando para Clark.

- Ah isso explica. – Ele sorriu e Brooke sorriu de volta.

_I pick my skirts to be sexy_

_Eu coloco a minha saia pra ser sexy_

_Just like my thoughts a bit naughty_

_Assim como meus pensamentos um pouco travessos_

_When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy_

_Quando estou com minhas meninas ... vadia_

_Can't change I am_

_Não é possível mudar o que sou_

_Sexy naughty bitchy me_

_Sexy, travessa, vadia eu_

Os dois se sentaram na areia e ficaram o resto da tarde conversando.

**-X-**

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_Eu escolho as minhas saias que são um tanto sexy_

_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

_Assim como todos os meus pensamentos sempre arranjar um pouco de travessura_

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_

_Quando estou com minhas meninas sempre sou uma vadia_

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_Não é possível mudar como sou: sexy, travessa e vadia_

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like_

_Eu sou o tipo de garota que as garotas não gostam_

_I'm the kind that boys fantasize_

_Eu sou do tipo que os rapazes fantasiam_

_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like_

_Eu sou do tipo que sua mãe e seu pai tiveram medo de servir de influência_

_I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the_

_Que pode parecer inacessível, mas isso é apenas para os meninos que não têm a_

_Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

_Abordagem certa ou carona que faz uma garota como eu querer pular e rolar_

À noite Brooke foi a uma boate que Clark havia recomendado. Ela havia feito compras à tarde, então estava de roupa nova, uma blusa de alcinha _Dior_ preta com paetês, uma mini-saia de couro falso _Armani_ preta, peep toe pumpscom taxas _Louboutin_, e relógio _Cartier_. Brooke também tinha comprado um _Blackberry_ novo.

Agora ela estava no bar da boate tomando um drinque. Quando o barman se aproximou dela e lhe entregou um drinque idêntico ao que Brooke estava bebendo.

- O cara do outro lado mandou para você. – Disse o barman apontando para um cara gato do outro lado do bar.

Brooke apenas olhou para o cara sem ao menos tirar o canudo da boca, ela levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu para o barman.

Então ela continuou tomando o seu drinque e olhando ao redor. Ela pegou seu drinque e girou na cadeira, apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e assistiu as pessoas na pista de dança. Quando Brooke colocou o canudinho na boca para dar outro gole, o cara que estava do outro lado do bar se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado de Brooke.

- Oi eu sou John. – Disse o cara.

Brooke apenas olhou para o cara, levantou as sobrancelhas e desviou o rosto logo em seguida.

- Qual é, não vai nem me dizer o seu nome? – Perguntou John.

- É Brooke. – Respondeu Brooke sem ao menos olhar para o cara.

- Brooke é um belo nome. – Observou John. – Então Brooke quer dançar? – Ele perguntou. E continuou quando Brooke olhou para ele e fez careta. – Qual é, só uma dança.

Brooke suspirou, mas se virando para John respondeu:

- Só uma dança.

- Só uma. – Afirmou John se levantando e estendendo a mão para Brooke.

Ela ignorou a mão dele e foi sozinha para a pista de dança.

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with_

_As pessoas pensam que é intimidador quando_

_her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like_

_uma menina é legal com sua sexualidade sou um estereótipo 180 para o sexo feminino_

_staying home and being innocent_

_como se fosse ficar em casa e ser inocente_

Brooke e John dançaram por horas, quase a noite toda. Até que quando estavam no meio da dança e já completamente bêbados, eles pararam e se olharam bem no fundo dos olhos por um momento que pareceu infinitamente longo, e naquele instante parecia que tudo se movia em câmera lenta e os dois estivessem em velocidade máxima, era como se não existisse mais ninguém na pista de dança além dos dois. E depois de aproximadamente dois minutos se encarando os dois se beijaram. Beijaram-se desesperadamente como se precisassem daquilo como se precisa respirar.

**-X-**

_My mouth never takes a holiday_

_Minha boca nunca tira férias_

_I always shock with the things I say_

_Eu sempre assusto com as coisas que eu digo_

_I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it_

_Eu sempre fui a criança na escola, que chegava para cada aula uma hora atrasada e_

_came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a_

_quando vou me deitar com um cara, eu sempre escolho o que vai descobrir_

_rebel to the idea of monogamy_

_que eu sou claramente uma rebelde com a ideia de monogamia_

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly_

_Gosto de todos os meus shorts que são um tanto curtos_

_Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money_

_Ao contrário de todos os caras que eu gosto altos e com dinheiro_

_I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty_

_Eu amo todas as minhas noites que terminam um pouco sujas_

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_Não é possível mudar como eu sou sexy, travessa, vadia eu_

Depois do beijo Brooke e John foram direto para o banheiro feminino e trancaram a porta.

Eles repetiram o beijo e John pegou Brooke e a sentou em cima da pia. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso e Brooke tirou o casaco e a camiseta de John, e ele tirou a blusa dela, então os dois continuaram se beijando e acariciando um ao outro.

_(A música termina)_

* * *

Só pra vocês saberem, eu imaginei a Thereza como a Jennifer Lopez no filme "Encontro de Amor" em que ela faz uma camareira. E o Henry eu ainda não sei de onde eu tirei esse carinha na minha mente, assim que eu lembrar eu conto pra vocês, mas pra facilitar, é um velhinho baixinho, gordinho, com um bigode branco no estilo Papai Noel, mas sem barba e com pouco cabelo, e um nariz bem grande, meio avermelhado. Desculpe qualquer falha. Eu estou pensando em colocar a personagem Gossip Girl na fic e quero saber a opinião de vocês. Reviews.

Beijos.


	7. Seguindo em Frente

**Aventuras da Elite**

**Seguindo em Frente**

Na manhã seguinte Brooke não se lembrava de quase nada do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Suas lembranças estavam confusas, mas uma coisa estava clara em sua mente, ela havia transado com um cara que conheceu na boate e a única coisa que sabia sobre ele, era que se chamava John.

Brooke se levantou lentamente, estava morrendo de dor de cabeça por causa da ressaca. Ela olhou as horas e já eram seis horas, ela desligou o alarme do celular que tocava insistentemente. Ela olhou para o celular e viu que já tinha sete ligações não atendidas de Haley. Ela as ignorou e levantou-se, era seu primeiro dia de aula no novo colégio, que se chamava St Billard. Brooke se arrumou e desceu para o café-da-manhã.

**-X-**

Quando Brooke desceu, Victória estava na sala com uma prancheta no braço e seu celular na outra mão. Ela parecia bem agitada e Brooke não entendeu nada.

- Brooke o jantar será às seis horas, esteja aqui as cinco e não se atrase. – Disse Victória apontando o celular para Brooke.

Brooke pensou em provocá-la, mas no estado de nervos em que Victória se encontrava Brooke achou melhor não.

- Pode deixar. – Disse Brooke provocativa.

- Não se atreva a se atrasar Brooke Penélope DiLaurentis Davis. – Disse Victória ameaçadora.

- Tá bom. – Riu Brooke levantando as mãos em um gesto de "Eu me rendo".

- Eu vou providenciar alguma coisa descente para você vestir. – Informou Victória. – Um vestido da minha grife. Que tamanho você usa?

- 36. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Até parece. – Riu Victória mexendo em seu celular.

- Eu uso sim. – Respondeu Brooke indignada. – E ai de você se me aparecer com tamanho trinta e oito ou quarenta.

Victória virou os olhos e ligou para a assistente:

- Melanie trás um trinta e seis para a Brooke. – Ela disse ao telefone. Depois tapou a boca do aparelho e olhando para Brooke sussurrou. – Está feliz?

Brooke apenas sorriu.

Então ela foi até a cozinha comer alguma coisa e conversar com os empregados.

- Bom dia. – Disse ela animadamente.

- Nossa parece que alguém acordou bem humorada hoje. – Respondeu Thereza correndo de um lado para o outro da cozinha enquanto arrumava as coisas.

Brooke riu e foi até a geladeira se servir.

- Srtª Brooke deixa que alguém prepara isso pra você. – Disse Thereza.

- Pra que se eu já estou aqui? – Brincou Brooke.

Thereza apenas sorriu e continuou arrumando tudo.

- Vem cá a Victória sempre fica agitada assim quando tem algum evento aqui ou é só por que é o noivado dela mesmo? – Perguntou Brooke já comendo.

- Ela geralmente fica agitada, mas dessa vez está pior. – Respondeu Thereza rindo. – Então está animada para o primeiro dia? – Perguntou ela olhando para Brooke.

- Tanto quanto eu estaria para a execução da minha sentença de morte. – Zombou Brooke.

Thereza riu:

- Não vai ser tão ruim assim. E a escola é ótima, a melhor da Califórnia.

- Eu estudava na melhor do país. – Disse Brooke. – O mínimo agora seria estudar na melhor da Califórnia.

Thereza riu.

Brooke colocou uma colherada de cereal com leite na boca e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- É Srtª Brooke, vai ser bom para a senhorita conhecer gente nova, fazer novas amizades, com gente da sua idade. – Afirmou Henry.

- O que há de errado em fazer amizade com os empregados mais velhos da minha mãe? – Brincou Brooke.

E todos na cozinha olharam para ela com expressões que diziam "Ainda pergunta". Brooke riu e continuou comendo.

**-X-**

Na escola Brooke estava no meio dos corredores perto dos armários com um mapa da St Billard e seu horário na mão. Ela sentia-se horrível, deslocada, excluída e não tinha a menor ideia do que estava fazendo, e isto estava deixando Brooke com raiva.

- Rrr odeio me sentir uma turista. – Bufou Brooke olhando para o mapa.

- Então guarda esse mapa e me deixa ajudar você. – Disse Clark perto do ouvido de Brooke.

- CLARK. – Brooke gritou e ele riu.

Então os dois se abraçaram.

- Oi Nova York. – Disse Clark abraçado a Brooke.

- É tão bom ver um rosto conhecido. – Disse Brooke ainda agarrada ao pescoço de Clark.

Clark riu:

- É bom ver você também. – Ele disse soltando-se dela. – Então você está na St Billard?

- Pois é. Eu ia dizer a mesma coisa pra você. – Disse Brooke transparecendo alivio. – Mas eu odeio ser a aluna nova.

- Já foi aluna nova? – Perguntou Clark surpreso.

- Já em Nova York, mas isso foi há muito tempo, e eu fui pra escola da minha prima, então ela me mostrou tudo, e logo eu já fazia parte do grupo dela, daí em pouco tempo eu já era uma das garotas mais populares da escola. – Despejou Brooke. – Olha eu tenho que te confessar que eu não sei ser deslocada, eu estou acostumada a comandar a escola, fazer parte da Elite da elite, eu não nasci pra ser a novata.

Clark não conseguiu deixar de rir de tudo o que Brooke dizia.

- Oi Clark. – Disse uma garota enquanto passava por eles.

- Oi. – Respondeu Clark olhando para a garota. Depois voltou a olhar para Brooke.

- Obrigada por me ouvir, eu me sinto muito melhor depois de ter desabafado com você. – Confessou Brooke.

- Dispunha. – Riu Clark. – Agora me deixa ajudar você Nova York.

- Vai ficar me chamando assim? – Perguntou Brooke fazendo careta.

- Vou. – Respondeu Clark.

- Tudo bem eu gosto. – Brooke deu de ombros. Então ambos riram.

- Vai me dá o seu horário que eu vou ser o seu guia. – Disse Clark estendendo a mão para pegar o horário de Brooke.

- Nossa que profundo. – Disse Brooke como se estivesse sendo seduzida. E ambos riram de novo. – Aqui. - Ela entregou o horário para Clark.

**-X-**

Clark mostrou a escola toda para Brooke. Mostrou para ela todas as salas, e a levou para todas as suas aulas como um cavalheiro, apresentou todos os seus novos professores, e ensinou a Brooke tudo o que importava em St Billard.

No almoço ele a levou para sua mesa e a apresentou para todos os seus amigos:

- Brooke esses são meus amigos, Jimmy Olsen, Chloe Sullivan, Lana Lang, Lois Lane, Oliver Queen, Mouth McFadden e Skills Taylor e minha prima Kara Kent. Gente essa é Brooke Davis.

Brooke reconheceu Jimmy, Oliver e Skills da praia, eles estavão jogando vôlei junto com Clark e mais alguns garotos que não estavam naquela mesa. Havia sido Oliver que tinha gritado para Clark pegar a bola de volta.

- Mouth? – Perguntou Brooke apontando para o garoto.

- É Marvin na verdade. – Ele respondeu.

- Ah! – Respondeu Brooke. – E Skills?

- É Antwon. – Respondeu Skills.

- Ah! – Respondeu Brooke novamente. – Então muito prazer. – Disse ela acenando.

- Muito prazer. – Todos responderam então ela e Clark sentaram-se à mesa.

- Então Brooke, de onde você é? – Perguntou Lana.

- Nova York. – Respondeu Brooke.

- E é legal lá? – Perguntou Lana simpática.

- Eu adorava. – Respondeu Brooke.

E durante todo o almoço Brooke e Clark ficaram conversando entre si e apenas algumas vezes com os outros, mas Brooke pode perceber que eram todos muito legais, simpáticos, agradáveis, amigáveis e hospitaleiros.

E o decorrer do dia se passou com Clark ajudando Brooke em tudo o que ela precisava.

**-X-**

Na saída Clark ainda estava acompanhando Brooke, quando as líderes de torcida passaram por eles e Brooke não conseguiu disfarçar seu olhar. Ela olhou tristemente para as líderes de torcida com seus belos uniformes de torcida vermelhos, por um longo minuto até Clark perceber e olhar na mesma direção. Depois ele olhou para Brooke questionando. Ela deu um sorriso triste.

- O uniforme das líderes de torcida na Constance Jude's era azul. – Ela respondeu a pergunta que Clark havia feito apenas com os olhos.

- Acho que prefiro elas de vermelho. – Disse Clark.

Brooke sorriu tristemente de novo.

- É acho que vermelho combina mais com Los Angeles. – Ela respondeu.

- Isso magoa você? – Perguntou Clark estranhando.

Brooke deu um riso sem humor:

- Eu era chefe das líderes de torcida em Nova York.

- Ah. – Compreendeu Clark. – Brooke posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Acabou de fazer não foi? – Brincou Brooke.

Clark deu um riso forçado:

- Você disse que morava com a sua tia em Nova York, e que você adorava. E disse que você veio morar com a sua mãe com quem você não se dá bem. – Observou ele.

- E sua pergunta é? – Perguntou Brooke confusa.

- Por que você saiu de Nova York? – Perguntou ele.

- A pergunta de um milhão de dólares. – Brincou Brooke. E depois de uma pausa e um suspiro ela continuou. – Eu tinha um namorado e ele me traiu com a minha melhor amiga, depois ele pediu pra voltar comigo.

- Ah daí você fugiu. – Deduziu Clark.

- Você deve me achar uma covarde. – Disse Brooke.

- Não. – Respondeu Clark. – Acho que você é humana.

- Rã todo mundo me acha covarde. – Explicou Brooke.

- Então que bom que um dos seus defeitos é a covardia ou a gente nunca teria se conhecido. – Disse Clark.

Os dois ainda estavam caminhando até o estacionamento e nesse momento pararam, se olharam e sorriram um para o outro. Então Brooke viu Henry parado em frente ao carro.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Disse ela indo em direção ao carro.

- A gente se vê à noite? – Perguntou Clark.

- Não posso. – Disse Brooke parando e virando para trás para olhar para Clark. – Eu tenho um compromisso inadiável com a minha mãe e ela me mata se eu me atrasar.

- Amanhã então? – Perguntou Clark.

- Amanhã. – Confirmou Brooke com a cabeça.

- Até amanhã então Nova York. – Despediu-se Clark.

- Até amanhã. – Despediu-se Brooke.

Então ela se virou e foi até o carro.

- Oi Henry. – Ela cumprimentou antes de entrar no banco de trás.

- Olá Srtª Brooke. – Disse Henry fechando a porta do carro e indo para frente entrar no carro.

Clark apenas ficou olhando Brooke entrar no carro.

Então ela acenou para ele quando o carro já estava em movimento e ele sorriu e acenou de volta.

**-X-**

Brooke chegou em casa e viu que a decoração já estava quase pronta.

Ela foi até Victória.

- Victória cheguei. – Ela informou.

- Tá o seu vestido está em cima da sua cama. – Disse Victória sem ao menos olhar para Brooke, enquanto conferia alguma coisa na prancheta.

"Se ela está assim no noivado imagine no casamento." – Pensou Brooke.

- Tá, mas eu tava pensando quando eu vou conhecer o seu noivo? – Perguntou Brooke fazendo a sua melhor cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança, que teria funcionado facilmente com Lucas, mas não teve nenhum efeito sobre Victória.

- Ah tá claro. – Concordou Victória fazendo pequenos Vs na prancheta. – JOHN QUERIDO.

Brooke se assustou com o grito de Victória.

- Fala meu amor. – Disse uma voz vinda de trás de Brooke.

Brooke e Victória se viraram e o choque de Brooke e de John foi imediato, ambos arregalaram os olhos e abriram as bocas quando se viram. John o noivo de Victória, era o mesmo John que Brooke havia conhecido na boate na noite anterior, o mesmo John com quem Brooke havia transado na noite anterior.

- Amor essa é minha filha Brooke. – Disse Victória apontando para Brooke que ainda estava boquiaberta.

- Essa... essa... ess... essa é a sua... a sua... a sua fi... filha... a sua filha? Ela é a sua filha? – Gaguejou John. – Mas eu pensei que sua filha se chamava Penélope. Eu... eu...

- Brooke Penélope, muito prazer. – Brooke se apressou em dizer estendendo a mão.

- John Rowland, muito prazer. – Disse John com uma voz muito fina puxando o colarinho da camisa e aceitando a mão de Brooke.

- Está tudo bem querido? – Perguntou Victória desconfiada.

- Hã... – Começou John.

- Só deve estar nervoso com o casamento chegando certo Sr Rowland? – Disfarçou Brooke.

- É claro. – Concordou John ainda com a voz fina. – Pode me chamar de John.

- Vocês dois estudam na mesma escola. John é o capitão do time de basquete. – Disse Victória orgulhosa. – Ele não foi hoje, pois veio me ajudar nos preparativos.

"Qual é o meu lance com capitães de times de basquete?" – Pensou Brooke.

- Quando você disse que ia ser o casamento Victória? – Perguntou Brooke se virando para Victória.

- Mês que vem. – Ela respondeu conferindo mais coisas em sua prancheta.

- Ah tá. – Respondeu Brooke.

Então Victória levantou a cabeça e viu alguém trabalhando do outro lado da sala.

- EI ESSE VASO NÃO É AI. – Ela gritou saindo e deixando John e Brooke sozinhos.

Eles ficaram sorrindo e olhando na direção de Victória até que ela já tinha se afastado o bastante.

- Fala sério VOCÊ é O NOIVO da Victória? – Perguntou Brooke se aproximando de John quando Victória não podia mais ouvi-los.

- E você é a filha dela? – Perguntou John.

- É. – Confirmou Brooke.

- É. – Confirmou John.

- Isso só pode ser carma. – Reclamou Brooke. – Isso não aconteceria se você tivesse dormido só com o Lucas. – Brooke falava consigo mesma enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. - Se você tivesse ficado com ele assim que perdeu a virgindade teria ficado tudo bem, mas nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao você tinha que bancar a vadia e dormir com o colégio inteiro, tá vendo Brooke é isso que você ganha por ser a vagabunda do colégio, seu namorado te trai e você dorme com o noivo da sua mãe.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou John.

- Eu pareço bem pra você? – Ela perguntou exaltada parando na frente de John.

Houve uma breve pausa e então John continuou:

– E o que a gente faz agora?

- Como assim o que agente faz agora? – Perguntou Brooke. – Fica de boca fechada e finge que nada aconteceu ué.

- Você não vai contar nada pra ela? – Perguntou John desconfiado.

- É claro que não. A Victória me odeia. – Disse Brooke. – Se ela souber que eu transei com o amorzinho dela, ela me mata, não pior ela me expulsa de casa daí eu vou ter que voltar pra Nova York e encarar o Lucas e a Peyton ou então vou ter que ir pra França morar com a tia Angelina. – Disse Brooke olhando pro chão e fazendo careta. Depois voltando a olhar pra John ela continuou. – Acredite ela realmente me expulsaria de casa sem dó nem piedade, sem arrependimentos.

- Então você não vai contar nada pra ela? – Perguntou John apontando para Brooke ainda meio desconfiado.

- Acredite eu não vou. – Disse Brooke movendo as duas mãos para lados opostos.

- Tá. – Disse John.

Depois eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio olhando para lados opostos em um clima meio tenso. Até que Brooke quebrou o silêncio:

- Então por que você vai casar com a Victória? Você literalmente tem idade pra ser filho dela.

- A verdade? – Perguntou John.

- Por favor. – Pediu Brooke.

- Os meus pais são muito ricos. – Ele começou. – Então eu cresci tendo tudo o que eu queria, mas meus pais cortaram a minha mesada e meus cartões de crédito, tudo, daí a sua mãe apareceu e o resto você pode imaginar.

- Cara vai casar com uma coroa só por que o papai cortou sua mesada? – Perguntou Brooke. – Que fracassado. – Completou Brooke saindo.

- Qual é? – Disse John para Brooke saindo.

**-O-**

Peyton estava encostada na parede da escola esperando a saída dos outros. Ela estava super mal com tudo o que aconteceu entre ela e Brooke e por Brooke ter saído assim da cidade que tanto amava por sua culpa. Peyton sempre foi uma pessoa mais calada, mas ultimamente ela mal abria a boca. Ela também se sentia muito mal por Lucas, que depois do acontecido com Brooke, estar ficando cada dia pior. Ela se sentia culpada, mas sabia que Lucas como o cavalheiro que era jamais colocaria a culpa nela. Ela sentia-se um pouco melhor por ele e Haley terem feito as pazes, mas Haley ainda não falava com Peyton o que só a fazia se sentir pior.

Peyton fixava seu olhar no vazio bufando e apoiada a parede, com as mãos nas costas ela se empurrava, indo para frente e para trás feito louca.

Neste momento Nathan e Haley chegaram abraçados e rindo. Então viram Peyton.

- Está tudo bem com você Peyton? – Perguntou Nathan.

- Hum? – Peyton só se deu conta da presença de Nathan e Haley quando Nathan falou com ela.

- Perguntei se está tudo bem com você? – Repetiu Nathan.

- Ah. – Entendeu Peyton.

- Está tudo bem? – Repetiu Nathan. – Estava aí agindo feito louca empurrando a parede. As pessoas estavam olhando. – Riu Nathan.

- Eu só estava esperando vocês. – Respondeu Peyton ficando de pé ereta.

- Aham sei. – Respondeu Haley virando na direção contrária a de Peyton.

Nathan assistiu Haley se afastando sutilmente de Peyton e viu Peyton se deprimir ainda mais a este movimento de Haley.

- Vem cá. – Ele colocou o braço ao redor do ombro de Peyton e saiu andando com ela. – Você está bem mesmo?

- Por que você está perguntando isso? – Questionou Peyton meio assustada e chorosa.

- Porque a partida da Brooke deixou todo mundo meio aturdido, e eu imagino o que isso deve ter feito com você. – Nathan parou de andar e virou Peyton para ele colocando as duas mãos em seus ombros. – Isso deve ter mexido muito com você.

**-O-**

Haley estava olhando Nathan e Peyton de longe com aversão.

Então Lucas chegou e parou ao lado dela.

- Cadê o Nathan? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Ali com a Peyton. – Disse Haley com desprezo apontando Nathan e Peyton com o queixo.

Lucas olhou para a direção em que Haley havia apontado e viu Nathan segurando os ombros de Peyton.

- Não devia ser tão dura com ela. – Lucas repreendeu Haley.

- Eu já estou sendo legal com você não me peça mais do que isto. – Respondeu Haley duramente.

- Você é a melhor amiga dela Haley, ela precisa de você. – Disse Lucas.

- A BROOKE era a melhor amiga dela. – Lembrou Haley com raiva. - Ela traiu a Brooke.

- Ela não traiu a Brooke sozinha. – Lembrou Lucas.

Haley virou a cara.

- E por que você não vai lá consolar ela? – Provocou Haley.

- Não devia ser tão dura com ela. – Repetiu Lucas.

- Eu jamais teria feito isso. – Sussurrou Haley.

Lucas suspirou e olhou para Nathan e Peyton mais uma vez. Nathan olhava para Peyton e ela quase se desmanchava em lágrimas:

- E se fosse o Nathan?

- O que? – Perguntou Haley surpresa olhando para Lucas de novo.

- E se fosse o Nathan o namorado da Brooke e não eu? – Perguntou Lucas.

Haley olhou para Nathan com Peyton, que agora não controlava mais o choro, Haley suspirou mais respondeu com confiança:

- Eu ainda não teria feito isso com a Brooke. – Depois de uma curta pausa ela continuou olhando para Lucas, com a voz um pouco mais elevada. – Não com a Brooke, que pode ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas ser uma má amiga ela não é, e nem traidora.

Depois dessa Lucas não pode mais sustentar o olhar de Haley e abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu sei que ela não é traidora. – Sussurrou Lucas.

- Não ela não é. – Concordou Haley. – E ela é uma grande amiga, está sempre lá quando você precisa dela. – Haley continuou com lágrimas nos olhos. - Ela é minha melhor amiga e eu sinto falta dela. Ela não merecia isso.

- Não, ela não merecia. – Concordou Lucas com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu sinto muito Haley.

Haley olhou para Nathan e Peyton. Nathan ainda estava com as mãos nos ombros de Peyton, mas Peyton estava curvada e negava com a cabeça, de longe dava pra ver que ela estava chorando muito mesmo com as mão no rosto e Nathan também se curvava tentando olhar para Peyton enquanto falava alguma coisa para ela.

Haley arrumou a alça da mochila e suspirou pesadamente.

**-O-**

- E por que você se importa? – Perguntou Peyton começando a sentir as lágrimas chegarem.

- Porque você é minha amiga, e a Brooke é minha amiga, e eu sei que vocês eram grandes amigas, e ela foi embora, você deve estar mal, deve estar sentindo falta dela. – Respondeu Nathan. – E depois de tudo o que aconteceu eu imagino que você deva estar se sentindo culpada.

As lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de Peyton.

- Você é o único que se importa. – Afirmou Peyton.

- Acredite, eu não sou. – Afirmou Nathan. – Só que os outros ainda estão tomando as dores da Brooke.

- E por que você não? – Perguntou Peyton olhando bem fundo nos olhos de Nathan, mas tendo a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas nos olhos.

Nathan suspirou:

- Porque eu conheço a Brooke. E não era isso o que ela ia querer. A Brooke é uma pessoa justa acima de tudo, ela ia odiar que a gente tomasse partido dela e estragasse nossa amizade com você e o Lucas.

- É verdade. – Disse Peyton chorando ainda mais. – Eu não podia ter feito isso com ela.

- Mas você fez, agora não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado. – Disse Nathan.

- Por que você está sendo tão legal comigo? Você devia me odiar. A Brooke era a sua melhor amiga. – Disse Peyton chorando ainda mais.

- Peyton eu já disse você é minha amiga, e ninguém odeia você, os outros só estão com raiva, quando a maré baixar um pouco eles vão melhorar. – Garantiu Nathan. – Você só tem que tomar um pouco mais de cuidado com a Blair, porque ela tá possessa. – Brincou Nathan.

Mas não adiantou Peyton ainda chorava de cabeça baixa.

- A Haley nunca mais vai falar comigo. – Disse Peyton chorando cada vez mais e se curvando.

- É claro que vai Peyton. – Disse Nathan também se curvando para tentar ver o rosto de Peyton.

- Quem pode culpá-la? – Continuava Peyton colocando a mão no rosto. – A culpa é toda minha, a Brooke foi embora porque eu sou uma traidora.

- Peyton não pense assim. – Nathan tentava acalmá-la. – Daqui a pouco todo mundo esquece.

- Não. – Peyton negava com a cabeça.

- É sim daqui a pouco acontece outro escândalo e todo mundo nem vai lembrar o que você fez. – Nathan tentava em vão acalmá-la.

- Não. – Peyton continuava negando. – Eles nunca vão esquecer o que eu fiz.

- Vão sim Pey relaxa. – Disse Nathan.

- Como eu pude fazer isso com a Brooke? – Ela perguntou olhando para Nathan.

Nathan não soube o que responder:

- Hã Peyton...

Ela abaixou o olhar, colocou as mãos no rosto de novo e chorou mais:

- Eu sou uma pessoa horrível.

- Não você não é. – Afirmou Nathan.

- Eu sou sim. – Esperneava Peyton. – A Brooke nunca vai me perdoar.

- Ela vai. Peyton olha pra mim. – Disse Nathan.

Nathan não sabia mais como acalmar Peyton ele estava curvado sobre ela tentando ver o seu rosto, mas ela chorava descontroladamente com as mãos no rosto e negava com a cabeça.

- Não, não vai. – Repetia Peyton.

- É isso Peyton. – Nathan teve um estalo. – Você precisa conversar com a Brooke, se vocês conversarem vai ficar tudo bem.

- Conversar como se ela não quer nem ver a minha cara? – Choramingava Peyton.

Nathan suspirou:

- Eu não sei. – Admitiu ele.

Peyton chorou mais.

- Ninguém vai me perdoar. EU nunca vou me perdoar. – Ela garantiu.

Nathan a abraçou.

- Eles vão. – Garantiu ele. – É que é tudo muito recente, e a Brooke é a vítima disso tudo, todos estão preocupados com ela. Mas a Brooke foi embora porque queria que as coisas se corrigissem. Não só para ela como aqui pra nós também, e fazer as pazes com você faz parte de corrigir as coisas. Tenho certeza de que a Brooke concordaria com isso. – Nathan sorriu.

- Você acha? – Perguntou Peyton.

- Eu tenho certeza. – Disse Nathan. – Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem no final.

- Obrigada. – Peyton quase não chorava mais. Ela estava com a cabeça e a mão no peito de Nathan, e ele estava com a cabeça sobre a dela.

Então Haley chegou.

- Oi. – Ela disse suavemente.

Então Nathan e Peyton saíram de suas posições e olharam para ela.

- Eu sei que você me odeia, e sei que você tem toda razão pra isso. – Disse Peyton. – Mas você e a Brooke são minhas melhores amigas, e eu sinto muito por ter magoado a Brooke, e por ter afastado ela de você.

- Eu sei. – Disse Haley. – Eu não concordo com o que você fez, e nem nunca vou concordar. Mas a Brooke não vai gostar de saber que eu fiquei com raiva de você por causa dela, quando nós sempre fomos tão amigas. – Haley sorriu.

- Obrigada. – Sussurrou Peyton com lágrimas nos olhos.

Então Peyton quase correu até Haley e as duas se abraçaram.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Brooke estava parada com uma taça de champagne na mão completamente entediada. Ela estava linda com os cabelos presos para trás e um vestido _Davis_ bordô comprido com um decote de coração e brilhantes no meio do decote, sandálias prateadas _Alexandre Birman_ e um conjunto de colar e brincos _Harry Winston_. Como não tinha muito o que fazer, volta e meia seus pensamentos iam de encontro a Lucas.

Ela estava a ponto de deixar a sala e os convidados e ir até a cozinha conversar com Thereza quando um dos convidados que acabará de chegar chamou sua atenção.

- Clark? – Ela perguntou se aproximando dele.

- Oi Brooke. – Disse Clark surpreso.

Os dois se abraçaram e se cumprimentaram com um beijo no rosto.

- Nossa você está linda. – Disse ele olhando bem para ela.

- Obrigada, você também está ótimo. – Disse Brooke. – Mas acho que prefiro você sem camisa.

Ele riu:

- Aí Brooke.

- Então o que faz aqui? – Perguntou Brooke.

- Ah é o noivado do meu melhor amigo John. – Respondeu Clark. – Eu sou o padrinho de casamento dele.

- Fala sério você e o cara que tem idade pra ser meu irmão, mas vai ser meu padrasto se conhecem? – Perguntou Brooke perplexa.

- É a gente estuda juntos. Espera VOCÊ é A FILHA da Victória? – Perguntou ele pasmo apontando para trás como se Victória estivesse lá.

- Infelizmente. – Reclamou Brooke.

Clark riu incrédulo.

- Não acredito que o John vai ser padrasto da garota mais gostosa da escola. – Ele riu.

- Own acha que eu sou a garota mais gostosa da escola? – Disse Brooke dengosa.

- Eu e todos os caras que foram pra escola hoje. – Comentou Clark.

Brooke riu:

- Seu bobo.

**-O-**

John viu Clark chegar e ficou encarando ele e Brooke enquanto ainda conversava com os outros convidados.

**-O-**

- Eu vou lá falar com o John e a sua mãe e volto já. – Disse Clark apontando pra trás de novo.

- Ah tá, eles estão ali. – Brooke apontou na direção em que estavam Victória e John.

- Tá eu vou lá e já volto. – Ele disse colocando a mão no braço de Brooke e saindo.

- Tá. – Disse Brooke se virando e olhando para a direção em que Clark se dirigiu.

Ela assistiu sorrindo Clark cumprimentar John como os velhos e íntimos amigos que eles eram e a ele cumprimentar Victória com respeito como o cavalheiro que era. Ela riu do contraste de comportamento de Clark.

Brooke ficou um tempo sorrindo vendo Clark conversar com John. Mas depois ela foi até a escada e se sentou sem se importar com que os convidados iriam pensar. Ela ainda estava sorrindo, mas por dentro Brooke ainda sentia vontade de chorar.

Ela levantou um pouco a taça de champagne que ainda estava na sua mão e ficou olhando as bolhas de gás subindo e se juntarem ao resto da espuma.

Ela ficou assim por um período de tempo realmente longo, sem saber exatamente há quanto tempo estava sentada lá olhando para a taça de champagne. Até que ela foi interrompida por alguém. Brooke viu o reflexo da pessoa em sua taça, antes mesmo de ver a pessoa.

- Brooke? – Disse a pessoa que tinha se aproximado dela.

Brooke levantou a cabeça em um movimento rápido para olhar para a pessoa.

- Oi é Lana certo? – Disse Brooke levantando-se.

- Isso. – Disse Lana sorrindo.

- É convidada do John? – Perguntou Brooke.

- Isso, todos os nossos amigos são. – Informou Lana. – E você é a filha da Victória?

- É sou. – Confirmou Brooke.

- Então cadê o noivo? – Perguntou um cara alto que veio de trás de Lana.

- Ah Brooke este é o meu namorado Lex, Lex esta é Brooke a filha da Victória. – Apresentou Lana.

- Muito prazer. – Lex estendeu a mão para Brooke.

- O prazer é meu. – Disse Brooke aceitando a mão de Lex.

- Mas a Lana se confundiu eu não sou namorado dela, sou o noivo. – Ele disse soltando a mão de Brooke.

- Ah. – Disse Brooke meio sem graça.

"Parece meio possessivo." – Pensou Brooke.

- É que ainda é recente então eu me confundo um pouco. – Explicou Lana.

- Claro. – Respondeu Brooke. – Eu tenho amigos adolescentes em Nova York que estão noivos no começo eles se confundiam um pouco também. – Brooke tentou ser legal. Era mentira Nathan e Haley deviam ter errado uma ou duas vezes o seu estado civil, estavam sempre eufóricos com a ideia de serem noivos e se casarem.

"Ela também não parece o modelo de noiva loucamente apaixonada." – Pensou Brooke.

- Brooke. – Chamou Clark de trás de Lex.

E todos se viraram na direção dele.

- Ah oi Clark. – Disse Lex animado, mas de maneira que era notavelmente falsa.

- Lex. – Disse Clark sem qualquer entusiasmo ou mesmo um sorriso estendendo a mão para Lex que a aceitou. – Lana. – Ele disse sorrindo, mas de uma maneira triste. – Você está linda.

- Obrigada Clark, você também está ótimo. – Disse Lana também tentando forçar um sorriso, mas triste.

Brooke assistiu a cena toda e pensou:

"Ai tem coisa."

Então ela deu um gole no seu champagne.

- Então quer dançar? – Perguntou Clark se voltando para Brooke.

Brooke que encarava Lana curiosa voltou-se rapidamente para Clark:

- Claro. Com licença. – Disse ela para Lana e Lex.

- À vontade. – Disse Lana, mas seu rosto trazia uma expressão de quase tortura.

Brooke saiu com Clark, mas quando viu a expressão de Lana pensou conhecê-la de algum lugar, então rapidamente pensou em Peyton e imediatamente soube o que se passava.

Então ela deixou sua taça de champagne com um garçom, e ela e Clark foram para o meio da sala e começaram a dançar uma valsa.

- Que tal fazermos um acordo? – Sugeriu Brooke.

- Que tipo de acordo? – Perguntou Clark desconfiado, mas divertido.

- Eu te conto toda a minha história em detalhes com o Lucas e a Peyton, e você me conta o seu rolo com a Lana e o noivo dela. – Disse Brooke.

- Você percebeu não foi? – Clark riu sem humor.

- Sou uma garota observadora. – Disse Brooke. – Se fosse mais não teria sido traída, mas fazer o que? – Riu Brooke e Clark riu com ela.

- Eu e a Lana namorávamos. – Começou Clark.

- Eu imaginei essa parte. – Brincou Brooke e Clark riu.

- Eu era louco por ela. – Ele continuou. – A gente se conhecia desde criança, éramos vizinhos e estudávamos na mesma escola. E eu sempre gostei dela, daí um dia eu tomei coragem pra chamá-la pra sair, ela aceitou e a gente começou a namorar. Mas a gente começou a ter muitos problemas, segredos demais sabe, ela achava que eu escondia muita coisa dela, e realmente tinha algumas coisas que eu não contava pra ela, mas ela achava que era mais do que realmente era, e o que eu não contava pra ela não era nada de mais, eram só problemas de família, não tinha nada a ver com ela.

- Ela amava você. – Disse Brooke. – E se uma coisa estava te afligindo ela queria saber. – Disse Brooke deixando Clark pensativo. Depois de uma curta pausa Brooke continuou. – E como o Sr Ela Não É Minha Namorada É Minha Noiva se encaixa na história?

Clark riu.

- O pai do Lex é sócio do meu pai. Ele se formou há seis anos, quando a Lana ainda era muito nova pra atrair a atenção de um cara mais velho. Mas sabe como é essa coisa de sociedade, eu e o Lex nos encontramos em uma festa da empresa dos nossos pais, e eu estava com a Lana na época então a levei comigo. Ele se apaixonou por ela ali. Então assim que a gente terminou ele convenceu ela a sair com ele, daí pressionou ela até ela aceitar se casar com ele. E essa é a minha triste história. – Depois de uma breve pausa avaliando a expressão de Brooke que estava pensativa, Clark continuou. – Agora é a sua vez.

Brooke riu um riso sem humor.

- Eu tinha sete anos quando eu conheci o Lucas e a Peyton. – Começou ela. – É uma longa história. – Ela advertiu.

- Eu tenho tempo. – Disse Clark.

Brooke sorriu.

- Eu tinha acabado de me mudar pra Nova York. Eu não te contei antes, mas eu nasci aqui na Califórnia.

- Sério? – Perguntou Clark surpreso.

- Aham. – Confirmou Brooke.

- Mas a sua mãe é nova-iorquina? – Perguntou ele.

- Ela sim, mas o meu pai era californiano. – Acrescentou Brooke.

- Ah. – Disse Clark. – E você também?

- De nascimento. – Disse Brooke. – Mas sou nova-iorquina de coração.

- Olha uma coisa que você tem em comum com a sua mãe e não com o seu pai. – Observou Clark.

- Credo verdade. – Brooke fez careta.

- Tá, mas continua contando a história. – Incitou Clark.

- Tá. – Continuou Brooke. – Eu tinha sete anos e tinha acabado de me mudar pra Nova York. Daí a minha prima Blair que é de lá, me apresentou pros amigos dela, entre eles Lucas Scott e Peyton Sawyer. Eu e a Peyton nos tornamos grandes amigas em pouco tempo. E eu me apaixonei pelo Lucas imediatamente, meu primeiro beijo foi com ele, e minha primeira vez também, mas eu também fiquei com metade do colégio antes de começar a namorar sério com ele. Daí um dia antes do nosso aniversário de um ano de namoro nós tivemos uma discussão e eu pedi um tempo. Daí eu passei o dia todo conversando com as meninas e elas me aconselharam a fazer as pazes com ele, então eu fui atrás dele, e quando eu cheguei lá eu o vi transando com a Peyton, ela me disse que sempre foi apaixonada por ele. Eu quis me vingar, daí eu dormi com a metade do colégio com quem eu ainda não tinha dormido. Então ele me disse que sentia muito, que me amava e que me queria de volta. – Brooke fez uma pequena pausa. – E agora eu estou aqui, dançando com você.

- Hum. – Concordou Clark. – Posso ser sincero?

- Deve. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Que bom que o seu ex é um idiota. – Ele cochichou ao pé-de-ouvido de Brooke.

Brooke não conseguiu controlar a risada.

- Que bom que a sua ex é desconfiada então. – Brincou Brooke.

Ambos riram.

- Pois é. – Sussurrou Clark.

- Vamos encarar, - Disse Brooke. – nós dois temos muita bagagem.

- É acho que sim. – Concordou Clark. – O que não quer dizer que não pode dar certo.

- Concordo. – Brooke sorriu.

**-X-**

Brooke e Clark ficaram juntos quase a festa toda. Mas por um momento Clark foi resolver seus assuntos de padrinho com John, então Brooke ficou sozinha.

- Oi. – Disse Lana se aproximando da mesa em que Brooke estava sentada. – Posso me sentar?

- Claro senta aí. – Disse Brooke apontando para a cadeira a sua frente. – Conseguiu despistar o seu cão de guarda?

Lana riu:

- É o Lex é meio possessivo às vezes e muito super protetor.

- É eu percebi. – Disse Brooke com compaixão.

- Então você e o Clark estão se entendendo não é? – Perguntou Lana.

- É sim. – Respondeu Brooke. – Espero que isso não impeça a gente de ser amigas, ele me contou o que aconteceu entre vocês.

- Não se preocupe. – Respondeu Lana. – O Clark e eu somos grandes amigos agora, eu só quero que ele seja feliz.

- Aposto que ele quer o mesmo pra você. – Garantiu Brooke.

- Sei que sim. – Concordou Lana.

- Você ainda gosta dele não gosta? – Perguntou Brooke.

- Você não diria a atual do seu ex que ainda gosta dele a menos que quisesse provocar intriga com ela não é mesmo? – Debochou Lana mexendo em sua taça de champagne.

- É acho que não. – Concordou Brooke. – Então amigas? – Ela perguntou levantando sua taça.

- Amigas. – Concordou Lana batendo sua taça na de Brooke.

Brooke gostou de Lana, o que dificultava as coisas para ela, porque então Brooke sabia o que teria que fazer, mas isso significava que Brooke perderia a única coisa pela qual ela achou que valia a pena ficar em Los Angeles.

**-X-**

Quando Clark foi embora, Brooke e John estavam lá para se despedir dele.

- Vejo vocês amanhã. – Disse Clark. Ele abraçou John e beijou Brooke no rosto.

- Até amanhã. – Disseram Brooke e John.

Depois que Clark saiu Brooke fechou a porta e ela e John ficaram se encarando por um longo momento.

- Boa noite. – Disse ela.

- Boa noite. – Disse ele. – Até amanhã.

Então Brooke se virou e subiu as escadas sob o olhar vigilante de John.

John a havia observado com Clark a noite inteira.

**-X-**

Brooke estava em seu quarto penteando os cabelos enquanto andava, se preparando para dormir. Ela deixou a escova na penteadeira e foi até a cama ela pegou seu _Blackberry_ e sentou-se.

Ela encarou o aparelho telefônico por um longo minuto, haviam apenas três chamadas não atendidas.

"A Haley está desistindo de mim." – Pensou ela.

Com angustia, Brooke percebeu que não estava pronta para desistir de Haley.

**-O-**

- Ai tá bom Blair. – Disse Haley fatigada.

Ela estava de pijama andando pelo seu quarto com o _iPhone 4_ na orelha.

- Eu só não acredito que você voltou a falar com ela. – Respondeu Blair do outro lado da linha já deitada em sua cama debaixo das cobertas.

- Olha a Brooke não ia querer que a gente ficasse com esse tipo frescura. – Respondeu Haley andando ao redor da cama.

- A Brooke não queria ser traída pelo namorado e a melhor amiga, mas foi. – Respondeu Blair.

- Aí tá bom Blair, eu tenho que desligar agora, eu estou cansada e vou dormir. Amanhã a gente conversa. – Disse Haley.

- Tá bom então até amanhã. – Disse Blair.

- Até amanhã Blair. – Respondeu Haley.

- Boa noite Haley, durma bem. Beijos. – Disse Blair.

- Boa noite Blair, durma bem você também. Beijos, te amo. – Disse Haley.

- Também te amo. Tchau. – Disse Blair desligando o seu _Blackberry Tour 9630_.

- Tchau. – Disse Haley abaixando o _iPhone_.

Haley foi para sua cama e colocou o celular em cima do criado-mudo.

**-O-**

Brooke não pode lutar mais e acabou discando um número que para ela era tão familiar e o nome _Haley James_ apareceu na tela do _Blackberry_. Brooke levou o telefone à orelha e com ansiedade colocou a unha na boca enquanto ouvia o telefone chamar.

**-O-**

Haley já estava se preparando para dormir quando o celular tocou. Ela pensou que fosse Blair e bufou. Mas quando pegou o celular, o nome _Brooke Davis_ estava na tela. Haley atendeu correndo:

- Oi. – Disse ela emocionada.

- Oi. – Respondeu Brooke com lágrimas nos olhos tirando o dedo da boca.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou Haley com ternura.

- Aham. – Brooke estava tentando controlar o choro.

- Que bom. – Disse Haley afetuosamente. – ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ FOI EMBORA SEM AO MENOS SE DESPEDIR DE MIM E AINDA POR CIMA NÃO ATENDE AS MINHAS LIGAÇÕES? – Continuou ela aos berros.

Brooke não conseguiu segurar o riso.

- Eu sinto muito. – Disse Brooke. – Eu só não conseguiria me despedir, ouvir sua voz.

Haley suspirou.

- Sorte a sua que eu sou uma pessoa muito compreensiva e que te amo muito. – Disse Haley severamente.

- Sorte mesmo. – Concordou Brooke.

- Então como vão as coisas? – Perguntou Haley mais calma.

- Tem tanta coisa que eu tenho pra te contar... – Disse Brooke deitando na cama.

E as duas conversaram à noite toda.

* * *

Este capítulo e o anterior eram pra ter sido um só, mas daí ficou muito grande e eu separei. Esclarecendo, na história original do Superman eu sou totalmente a favor dele ficar com a Lois, mas em "Smallville" ele e a Lana são tão bonitinhos que eu queria que ele ficasse com ela, eles já mudaram a história inteira mesmo, o que que custava mudar isso? :P O John da história gente é o John Rowland de "Desperate Housewives" o Jesse Metcalfe, eu peguei ele, porque ele faz "Todas Contra John" com a Sophia Bush, que vocês sabem é a Brooke de "One Tree Hill".

Então reviews?

Beijos.


	8. A Vida Continua

**Aventuras da Elite**

**A Vida Continua**

As semanas haviam se passado lentamente. Os amigos de Peyton e Lucas como Nathan havia previsto, já haviam superado o ocorrido. Todos estavam bem, e tudo estava como deveria estar, exceto por Brooke não estar presente. Mas seus amigos seguiram em frente sem ela, assim como ela seguiu em frente sem eles. Mas todos ainda sentiam muito a falta de Brooke e ela a deles, eles conversavam todas as noites agora.

Serena e Nate estavam na _Starbucks Café_ sentados em uma pequena mesa redonda um de frente para o outro.

Nate olhava para Serena apaixonadamente enquanto ela levava o garfo com sua torta de chocolate favorita a boca.

- Hum Nate. – Reclamou Serena terminando de mastigar. – Você sabe que eu não gosto que você fique me olhando comer.

- Ah mais você fica tão linda quando está comendo. – Respondeu Nate carinhoso.

- Não. – Disse Serena dengosa abaixando a cabeça.

- Fica sim. – Respondeu Nate pegando a mão de Serena. – Você fica linda de qualquer jeito. – Ele beijou a mão dela e ela riu.

- Ai olha Nate. – Disse Serena pegando a xícara de café. – A espuma do meu café formou um coração. – Ela mostrou a xícara de café para Nate e havia mesmo o formato de um coração na espuma.

- Nossa é mesmo. – Disse Nate segurando a xícara com Serena.

- Own que lindo. – Disse Serena. – Dá até pena de beber.

- Tira uma foto. – Disse Nate.

- Ai já sei. – Disse Serena pegando o _Sidewick_ na bolsa _Louis Vuitton_. – Continua segurando, eu seguro e as nossas mãos vão estar se tocando. Vai ficar lindo. – Disse Serena tirando a foto.

- Que romântico. – Riu Nate.

- Pronto. – Disse Serena olhando para o celular.

- Me deixa ver. – Pediu Nate estendendo a mão. E Serena entregou o celular para ele. – Ficou legal. – Ele disse.

Então ele lhe devolveu o celular e ela o guardou de volta na bolsa.

- Depois eu vou mostrar para as meninas. – Disse ela se voltando para ele e depois pegando a xícara e dando um gole.

- E como está o Eric? – Perguntou Nate dando uma garfada na sua torta de limão.

- Own. – Disse Serena olhando para ele apaixonadamente.

- Que foi? – Perguntou Nate terminando de mastigar.

- Acho tão lindo como você se preocupa com o meu irmão. – Respondeu Serena. – Adoro como vocês se dão bem.

Nate riu:

- Que isso Serena.

- Não é sério. – Disse ela. – Ele se espelha em você. O Eric era só um bebê quando o papai morreu, nem eu me lembro dele, nem A MARISSA se lembra. E você foi a figura masculina que ele escolheu para se espelhar, e isso me deixa tão feliz.

- Eu me sinto honrado, e espero sempre fazer a coisa certa e ser um bom exemplo então. – Disse Nate.

Serena riu:

- Ai que fofo.

- Espero jamais decepcionar o Eric. – Disse Nate dando um gole no seu café.

- Não vai. – Afirmou Serena pegando a mão de Nate de cima da mesa e a beijando.

Os dois sorriram carinhosamente.

- Por que você não me deixa em paz Bass? – Serena e Nate ouviram uma voz familiar vir da porta de entrada. E quando se voltaram na direção da porta se depararam é claro, com Blair e Chuck entrando discutindo.

- Por que daí a minha vida seria vazia e sem graça Waldorf. – Respondeu Chuck.

- Sua vida já é vazia. – Respondeu Blair. – E só não é sem graça por minha causa.

Serena e Nate riram em seus lugares.

- Acha que um dia eles podem ser tão felizes quanto a gente? - Perguntou Serena para Nate ainda olhando na direção de Chuck e Blair.

Nate deu as costas para a porta e se virou de volta para Serena:

- Quanto a gente não. Mas acho que eles ainda podem ser muito felizes.

- Own. – Disse Serena. – Eu já te disse que você é o namorado mais lindo, fofo e romântico do mundo?

- Não recentemente. – Riu Nate.

- Você é. – Disse Serena.

Então os dois se inclinaram na mesa e deram um selinho.

- Então vamos chamá-los? – Perguntou Nate voltando ao seu lugar.

Serena suspirou:

- BLAIR! – Ela gritou levantando a mão.

Blair estava fazendo seu pedido no balcão com Chuck ao seu lado e os dois se viraram na direção de Nate e Serena quando ela chamou por Blair. Blair concordou com a cabeça.

Serena e Nate pegaram suas coisas e se mudaram para uma mesa maior, aonde os quatro pudessem ficar confortáveis.

Então Chuck e Blair se sentaram ao lado deles com seus pedidos.

- E ai Nathaniel? – Cumprimentou Chuck.

- E ai Chuck? – Disse Nate batendo na mão de Chuck.

- Ai S você não vai acreditar no que me aconteceu. – Começou Blair se sentando ao lado de Serena. – Essa coisa aí... – Ela disse apontando para Chuck, que deu um de seus sorrisos maliciosos. – apareceu na minha casa e vem me perseguindo desde então.

Chuck, Serena e Nate riram.

- Ele faz isso porque te ama Blair. – Disse Serena.

- Não. – Disse Nate. – Ele faz isso porque adora te irritar, e você sempre se deixa afetar por ele.

- Nathaniel eu já disse que eu adoro o jeito como você me conhece? – Perguntou Chuck.

- Já. – Riu Nate.

- Não é sério. – Disse Chuck. – Eu fico até excitado com isso.

Serena fez cara de nojo, Nate fez uma careta divertida e riu, e Blair apenas fez uma careta e virou os olhos.

- Ai Blair eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. – Disse Serena de repente fazendo Blair pular ao seu lado. Serena pegou a bolsa e tirou o celular de dentro dela. – Olha que lindo. – Ela disse mostrando a foto do coração de espuma.

- Ai que fofo. – Disse Blair segurando o celular com Serena.

- Pois é, estava no meu café minutos antes de vocês chegarem. – Disse Serena guardando o celular na bolsa.

- Muito legal. – Disse Blair.

Os quatro ficaram um bom tempo lá sentados conversando e comendo.

- Nossa Blair você comeu quase um bolo inteiro, não está passando mal não? – Brincou Serena.

- É que eu tive uma manhã difícil. – Riu Blair. – Ah vocês me dão licença um segundo eu tenho que fazer uma ligação pra Dorota. – Disse Blair se levantando.

- Tá bom. – Disseram os três juntos.

Os três continuaram conversando e rindo, e Blair foi até o banheiro.

No banheiro Blair parou em frente ao espelho e examinou seu reflexo muito bem. Ela se aproximou bem do espelho para que pudesse ter uma visão melhor, ela colocou a mão no rosto para avaliar melhor sua pele, observou se estava com olheiras e chegou à conclusão que sim, apesar de estar com a aparência perfeita de sempre. Depois se afastou do espelho para ter uma visão do seu corpo por inteiro, se achou gorda apesar usar manequim tamanho trinta e quatro. Pegou em seus cabelos e os achou quebradiços e ressecados, apesar de eles estarem sedosos e brilhantes como sempre.

Blair então se afastou do espelho e se certificou de que não havia ninguém mais no banheiro.

Então entrou em uma das cabines, fechou a porta e ajoelhou-se em frente ao vaso sanitário. Ela levantou a tampa do vaso e a segurou, enfiou a outra mão quase inteira na boca até chegar à garganta e foi ainda mais fundo, até sentir que tudo o que tinha comido voltava para a sua garganta. Então Blair vomitou, ela colocou pra fora tudo o que tinha comido durante o dia.

Depois que Blair já tinha vomitado tudo aquilo que comerá, ela fechou a tampa do vaso e deu a descarga. Então ela sentou-se no chão ouvindo o barulho da descarga levar embora todas as suas refeições. Então Blair chorou.

Ela tinha tido uma manhã horrível. Havia brigado com a mãe e com Summer. Brooke não estava lá para consolá-la, e nem Dorota pode ajudá-la, pois era seu dia de folga e ela tinha saído com o namorado Vanya, recepcionista do Empire States Building. E depois de tudo Chuck ainda havia aparecido e tirado o resto do dia para perturbá-la. Blair sentia-se horrível, e fez o que sempre fazia quando se sentia desse jeito, comia compulsivamente. Mas Blair tinha que manter sua forma de boneca, então fez o que sempre fazia quando comia compulsivamente, vomitou tudo o que tinha comido durante todo o dia.

Depois de aproximadamente três minutos sentada no chão chorando, Blair levantou-se abriu a porta da cabine e saiu. Ela se olhou no espelho e odiou o que viu. Ela controlou a vontade que teve de quebrar o espelho, então lavou as mãos e o rosto. Depois Blair começou a retocar a maquiagem.

"Eu não vou comer mais nada hoje." – Pensou ela. – "Assim não vou ter que fazer isso de novo."

Blair terminou de se arrumar e voltou para junto de seus amigos.

- Nossa como você demorou. – Disse Serena se virando para Blair.

- É a Dorota ficou me incomodando com um monte de perguntas, sobre o que eu faria na folga dela. – Mentiu Blair.

- Nossa você está meio pálida. – Observou Nate. – Está tudo bem?

- Claro. Por que não estaria? – Respondeu Blair sorrindo. – Eu só devo ter exagerado um pouco no pó-de-arroz.

Nate e Serena resolveram esquecer então. Mas Chuck olhou para Blair desconfiado.

Os quatro ficaram mais um tempo ali conversando.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

- Nossa Marissa você precisava ter visto foi horrível. – Disse Summer. – Ela disse que eu me importava mais com você do que com ela, eu parecia sua sombra, mas que não fazia a menor ideia do que ela estava passando.

- Nossas irmãs são muito dramáticas e temperamentais Sun. – Disse Marissa.

As duas estavam sentadas a beira da piscina da casa dos Van Der Woodsen tomando um frozen yogurt.

- Eu não sei não. – Respondeu Summer. – Eu me senti meio mal sabe. Ela já tinha brigado com a mamãe, e ficou pior porque o Chuck apareceu lá pra atormentar ela, ela saiu de casa totalmente perturbada, eu fiquei com um mau pressentimento.

- Relaxa não vai acontecer nada com ela. – Disse Marissa.

- Mas eu fiquei pensando. – Começou Summer. – O que será que ela quis dizer com eu não faço a menor ideia do que ela está passando?

- Ai nada. – Reclamou Marissa. – Só que a sua irmã é uma patricinha dramática que acha o fim do mundo quando uma unha quebra.

- E você não acha? – Brincou Summer.

- Mas eu não faço tempestade em copo d'água. – Brincou Marissa.

**-O-**

Brooke e Clark estavam sentados na praia assistindo o pôr-do-sol dividindo um mesmo cobertor.

- Eu adoro ver o pôr-do-sol da praia. – Disse Brooke.

- É uma das coisas mais lindas que tem, não é? – Concordou Clark. – Muito mais bonito do que na cidade, não acha?

- Ah também não menospreza. – Defendeu Brooke. – O sol se pondo atrás dos prédios de Manhattan também pode ser muito lindo.

- Brooke você tem que esquecer Manhattan. – Repreendeu Clark.

- Verdade. – Lembrou-se Brooke.

- Me deixa perguntar uma coisa. – Começou Clark. – É Nova York que você não consegue esquecer ou é o Lucas?

Brooke olhou para Clark e para várias direções diferentes. Depois abaixou a cabeça e começou a mexer na sua ponta do cobertor.

- Os dois eu acho. – Sussurrou ela.

Clark suspirou e ela olhou para ele com o canto dos olhos.

- Está tudo bem. – Garantiu ele.

- Eu gosto muito de você Clark, de verdade. – Afirmou Brooke. – E eu adoro ficar com você.

- Mas você ama o Lucas. – Observou ele colocando uma mexa de cabelo de Brooke atrás de suas orelhas.

- Vai bancar o ciumento agora? – Brincou ela.

- Não. – Riu ele. – Eu te disse que jamais te cobraria algo que eu mesmo não posso fazer.

- Você é um cara incrível sabia? – Disse Brooke.

- É, já me disseram. – Brincou Clark.

Brooke riu e beijou Clark, então os dois deitaram na areia se beijando.

**-O-**

Serena e Nate estavam andando de mãos dadas no Central Park com jelly frappuccinos nas mãos.

- Como acha que estão às coisas na Califórnia? – Perguntou Serena de repente.

- Quentes. – Respondeu Nate depois de dar um gole no seu jelly frappuccino.

- Seu bobo. – Riu Serena empurrando Nate. – Eu to falando sério.

- Ah sei lá. – Respondeu Nate. – Eu só espero que a B. Davis esteja bem.

- É eu também. – Concordou Serena. E depois de dar um gole no seu jelly frappuccino continuou. – A gente podia fazer uma visita pra ela.

- Hoje? – Perguntou Nate surpreso.

- Não. – Respondeu Serena. – Não hoje, mas em breve.

- É acho que ia ser legal fazer uma visita pra ela em breve. – Concordou Nate.

- Ela deve estar sentindo a nossa falta. – Deduziu Serena.

- Quem não sentiria a nossa falta? – Brincou Nate.

- Eu sentiria a nossa falta. – Riu Serena.

- É claro, nós somos incríveis. – Disse Nate.

- Somos espetaculares. – Completou Serena.

- Eu sei que eu sentiria a SUA falta. – Disse Nate.

- Own. – Suspirou Serena. – Eu também sentiria a sua falta.

Nate riu.

- Eu sinto a falta dela. – Afirmou ele.

- Eu também. – Concordou Serena tristemente.

- Vem cá. – Nate puxou Serena e colocou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela, e Serena colocou o braço na cintura de Nate, e os dois continuaram caminhando pelo Central Park bebendo os seus jelly frappuccinos.

**-X-**

Nate e Serena chegaram a casa dela rindo e se beijando.

E quando passaram pela sala-de-estar encontraram Marissa e Summer jogando Twister.

- Nossa eu queria ver uma cena dessas todo o dia quando eu chego em casa. – Brincou Nate.

Serena deu um soco na barriga dele.

- Ai. – Ele reclamou se curvando e colocando as mãos no estômago.

- E ai? – Disse Summer saindo da sua posição e sentando-se no chão.

- O que você fez pra Blair hein? – Perguntou Serena tirando o casaco. – Ela disse que vocês brigaram.

- É ela parecia bem chateada. – Garantiu Nate.

- Ai ela tava mal assim é? – Perguntou Summer preocupada.

- Ai isso só mostra que a SUA amiga é dramática igualzinha a VOCÊ. – Disse Marissa saindo de sua posição e sentando-se no chão do lado oposto de Summer.

- Não fala da Blair assim tá. - Serena apontou o dedo para Marissa. – E não se mete porque eu estava falando com a Summer não com você.

- Ah e você vai fazer o que? – Disse Marissa se levantando.

Serena foi na direção dela, mas Nate a segurou.

- Calma ai gente. – Disse Summer se levantando para segurar Marissa. – Relaxa tá.

- Vem Serena, vamos subir. – Disse Nate puxando Serena.

Serena foi com Nate, mas ela e Marissa ficaram se encarando ameaçadoramente até Serena e Nate chegarem à escada. Marissa encarou Serena por mais tempo ainda, até ela entrar no corredor no topo da escada.

**-O-**

_What was that about the ballroom dancing class I asked about_

_O que foi aquilo na aula de dança de salão_

_It's all I thought about cuz you were saying_

_É tudo que eu tenho pensado porque você estava dizendo_

_We might get a chance to talk and talk might lead to dancing_

_Nós devemos ter uma oportunidade para falar e falar talvez nos leve a dançar_

_Maybe dance might lead to dates dates to aging_

_E talvez dançar nos leve a encontros e encontros maduros_

_Hope you let your intuition_

_Espero que você deixe a sua intuição_

_Precede my reputation_

_Preceder a minha reputação_

_Cause I have one_

_Pois eu tenho uma_

Blair e Chuck estavam no topo de um prédio que Bart Bass ainda estava construindo. Eles estavam no terraço, conversando e se divertindo. Blair estava sentada no chão, com as pernas flexionadas a sua frente, encostada em um pequeno murinho na beira, um de seus braços rodeava as pernas, e com a mão livre ela segurava um sorvete de casquinha misto que já estava para derreter. Chuck estava perto de Blair, mas um pouco mais distante da beira, ele andava tentando se equilibrar em uma madeira não muito grossa que estava apoiada em baldes, em outros materiais de construção e no murinho da beira.

- O que nós dois temos que fazer para trazer a Brooke de volta? – Perguntou Blair olhando para o sorvete.

- Eu adoraria fazer alguma coisa. – Disse Chuck olhando para seus pés. Depois olhando para o horizonte ele continuou. – Mas acho que a Brooke vai voltar quando estiver pronta.

- Desde quando você foge de uma briga? – Riu Blair olhando pra Chuck.

- Ah eu não estou fugindo. – Disse Chuck sorrindo e olhando para Blair. – Mas você sabe que não se deve entrar em uma guerra se não tiver a certeza de que vai ganhar.

- Agora está melhor. – Disse Blair olhando para o sorvete pensando se tomaria ou não.

- Não vai tomar isso ai não? – Riu Chuck.

Blair olhou para o sorvete e ele já estava escorrendo pela sua mão. Ela se lembrou da promessa que fez a si mesma um pouco mais cedo no banheiro da _Starbucks Café_. Ela lambeu o sorvete uma vez depois o levantou oferecendo pra Chuck.

- Eu não vou aí buscar trás aqui. – Riu Chuck.

Blair se levantou e deu três passos até Chuck e entregou o sorvete pra ele. Depois ela chacoalhou a mão para tirar o sorvete derretido dela. Chuck riu.

_Well I am what you see_

_Eu sou o que você vê_

_I am not what they say_

_Eu não sou o que dizem_

_But if I turned out to be_

_Mas e se eu me tornei?_

_Could you love me anyway_

_Você poderia me amar do mesmo jeito?_

_I'm stading in anonymous_

_Ficando em anônimo_

_Hoping your heart_

_Esperando que o seu coração_

_Will just wake up and ask for me by name_

_Apenas acorde e pergunte por mim_

_Maybe someday you will ask for me by name_

_Talvez algum dia você perguntará por mim_

_Just not today_

_Mas não hoje_

Ela se sentou no mesmo lugar de antes, pegou um lenço na bolsa _Chanel_ e limpou a mão.

- Eca. – Ela riu.

- Por que você compra um sorvete se não pretende tomar? – Perguntou Chuck tomando o sorvete de Blair.

- Foi VOCÊ quem comprou o sorvete. – Lembrou Blair. – E eu pretendia tomar, mas estou cheia. – Disse ela. Chuck riu e Blair ficou assistindo ele tomar o sorvete e se equilibrar na madeira. – Desde quando você é tão criança?

- Como assim? – Ele riu.

- Fala sério Chuck. – Ela disse. – Andar se equilibrando numa barra de madeira. E ainda por cima tomando sorvete.

- Ah até que é divertido. – Ele brincou.

- Sério você vai acabar caindo. - Alertou Blair.

- Falô mãe. – Riu Chuck.

- É sério. – Alertou Blair. – Tá bom você vai acabar caindo daí e quando isso acontecer eu vou rir muito Bass.

Ele olhou para ela desafiante e ela retribuiu então os dois sorriram maliciosos.

_Well if this is love then it's hard to say_

_Bem, se isso é amor então é difícil de dizer_

_But the notes in your books and your reaching away_

_Com seus cadernos, seus livros e seus alcançes_

_And I've Confidence issues with your intentions_

_E eu já confidenciei edições sobre suas intenções_

_And I'm not hip to all of your tricks_

_E eu não sou conivente aos seus enganos_

_But your algebra your politics_

_Com sua álgebra e suas políticas_

_And the band has planned a hotel intervention_

_E banda planejou um intervenção no hotel_

_So don't you leave me by my lonesome_

_Não deixe que minha solidão_

_To exceed my reputation_

_Supere minha reputação_

_Cause i have one_

_Pois eu tenho uma_

- Tinha alguma coisa em mente quando falou em trazer a Brooke de volta? – Perguntou Chuck voltando a andar na barra de madeira.

- Não, só a vontade. – Respondeu Blair. – Mas eu ainda não engoli o que a Peyton fez com a Brooke. A gente devia se vingar.

- Waldorf você sabe que só existe uma coisa que me dá mais prazer do que vingança. – Ele disse olhando para ela. – Mas isso você só vai sentir quando deixar de ser tão puritana. – Ele zombou e ela virou os olhos. – Mas de novo eu vou ter que discordar de você. Acho que a gente deve esquecer o que aconteceu com o Lucas, a Brooke e a Peyton.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Blair indignada.

Chuck suspirou, virou os olhos e desceu da barra sentando-se em uma grande barra de cimento perto de Blair.

- Porque, - Começou ele. – já passou, não adianta fazer mais nada agora. A Peyton é nossa amiga e mexer com ela pode causar danos ao nosso ecossistema que já foi afetado pela partida da Brooke.

Blair não conseguiu segurar o riso.

- De onde você tirou isso? – Ela perguntou rindo.

- Eu sei que você está chateada com a partida da Brooke, que sente falta dela, que ela era sua prima favorita e tudo isso. – Ele começou. - Ela também era uma das minhas melhores amigas e eu fiquei chateado por ela ter se magoado, mas sabe a Brooke odeia ver os amigos dela brigando, então por ela a gente não devia se vingar. E além do mais a Peyton só fez isso porque ama o Lucas.

- Pensei que você não acreditasse no amor. – Lembrou Blair.

- Não, eu não acredito no amor pra mim. – Corrigiu Chuck. – Acho que pessoas idiotas podem se apaixonar. – Ele completou e Blair virou os olhos. – Além do mais eu acho que o amor é uma fraqueza.

- Com isso eu concordo. – Riu Blair.

- Então? – Disse Chuck.

- Quando foi que você ficou tão sábio e piedoso? – Perguntou Blair.

- Ah então me acha sábio? – Ele zombou.

- Se você contar pra alguém eu vou negar até a morte. – Ela brincou.

- Bom, pois se você contar que eu fui piedoso eu também negarei até o meu último suspiro. – Ele riu.

_Well I am what you see_

_Eu sou o que você vê_

_I am not what they say_

_Eu não sou o que dizem_

_But if I turned out to be_

_Mas e se eu me tornei?_

_Could you love me anyway_

_Você poderia me amar do mesmo jeito?_

_I'm stading in anonymous_

_Ficando em anônimo_

_Hoping your heart_

_Esperando que o seu coração_

_Will just wake up and ask for me by name_

_Apenas acorde e pergunte por mim_

_Maybe someday you will ask for me by name_

_Talvez algum dia você perguntará por mim_

_Just not today_

_Mas não hoje_

Blair colocou a mão que antes segurava o sorvete, no murinho atrás dela e olhou para trás.

- Acha que o seu pai vai ser capaz de reconstruir o World Trade Center? – Perguntou ela se virando para Chuck.

Chuck se levantou e respondeu meio a contra gosto:

- Acho que meu pai pode fazer o que quiser.

Blair percebeu a tensão de Chuck e tentou melhorar o clima:

- Até conquistar a mãe da Serena?

Chuck riu:

- Conquistar ela eu não sei, mas se casar com ela é só uma questão de tempo. – Ele respondeu.

Os dois riram. Blair mais uma vez olhou para trás.

- Olha o sol está se pondo. – Disse ela se sentando de maneira que pudesse ter a visão do sol se pondo atrás dos prédios de Manhattan.

_I'm always here_

_Eu estou sempre aqui_

_I've walked you home_

_Eu te levei em casa_

_And headed for my own_

_Então dirigi sozinho_

_Until again I'm needed_

_Até que novamente eu precise_

_Well I am what you see_

_Eu sou o que você vê_

_I am not what they say_

_Eu não sou o que dizem_

_But if I turned out to be_

_Mas e se eu me tornei?_

_Could you love me anyways_

_Você poderia me amar do mesmo jeito?_

Chuck sentou-se ao lado de Blair.

- Vamos apostar que meu pai é dono de todos os prédios que esconderem o sol? – Brincou Chuck.

- Seu pai é dono de toda Manhattan. - Lembrou Blair.

- Eu sei. – Sussurrou Chuck aproximando-se de Blair.

- Seu idiota. – Ela riu empurrando Chuck. Depois ela olhou para ele ternamente. – Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu e Chuck olhou para ela surpreso. – Eu estava tendo um péssimo dia, então obrigada.

_Well I am what you see_

_Eu sou o que você vê_

_I am not what they say_

_Eu não sou o que dizem_

_But if I turned out to be_

_Mas e se eu me tornei?_

_Could you love me anyway_

_Você poderia me amar do mesmo jeito?_

_I'm stading in anonymous_

_Ficando em anônimo_

_Hoping your heart_

_Esperando que o seu coração_

_Will just wake up and ask for me by name_

_Apenas acorde e pergunte por mim_

_Maybe someday you will ask for me by name_

_Talvez algum dia você perguntará por mim_

_Just not today_

_Mas não hoje_

_Not today_

_Não hoje_

Chuck apenas sorriu e voltou a olhar o pôr-do-sol. Blair fez o mesmo.

_(A música termina)_

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Eric estava sentado em sua cama lendo um livro, quando ouviu a porta bater.

- Posso entrar? – Perguntou Nate abrindo a porta.

- Hey. – Sorriu Eric. – Claro, entra.

- Já está de pijama há essa hora? – Perguntou Nate sentando-se na cama perto de Eric. – Nós nem jantamos ainda.

- Ah eu não vou jantar. – Disse Eric. – Eu tenho uma super prova de História amanhã e eu tenho que estudar.

- Entendi. – Disse Nate. – O Sr Tanner é dureza né?

-É. – Concordou Eric meio desanimado.

- Tá tudo bem Eric? – Perguntou Nate preocupado.

Eric colocou o lápis que tinha na mão no livro e o fechou.

- É que a Jenny me pediu pra ser o príncipe dela na festa de aniversário de quinze anos dela. – Respondeu Eric.

- Ah, mas isso é ótimo Eric, quer dizer que ela gosta de você. – Disse Nate batendo na perna de Eric.

- Eu sei, mas... – Falhou Eric.

- Qual problema? – Perguntou Nate atencioso.

- E se eu fizer alguma besteira? – Perguntou Eric. – E se eu passar vergonha ou PIOR fizer A JENNY passar vergonha?

- Só que isso não vai acontecer. – Garantiu Nate.

**-O-**

Serena estava passando pelo corredor e ouviu a voz de Nate, então abriu um pouco a porta de Eric e ficou vendo os dois conversarem.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Questionou Eric.

- Primeiro: você é um Van Der Woodsen, não tem como você pagar mico em lugar nenhum. – Nate enumerou os motivos no dedo e Eric riu. – Segundo: a Jenny é uma Humphrey, também não tem como ela pagar mico. Terceiro: ela gosta de você, não vai se importar se der uma coisinha de nada errada. Quarto: você leva jeito pra essas coisas e sabe disso, só está nervoso. Quinto: você vai ser devidamente reinado pra tudo o que tiver que fazer na festa. E sexto: eu estou aqui e vou te ajudar no que precisar, aliás, todos nós vamos.

- Valeu Nate. – Disse Eric muito mais animado.

Serena sorriu e seus olhos brilharam então ela saiu.

**-O-**

- Agora se troca e desce pra jantar, depois eu te ajudo a estudar. – Prometeu Nate.

- Valeu. – Disse Eric com empolgação.

**-O-**

- Ah Summer querida tem certeza de que não quer ficar para jantar? – Perguntou Lily preocupada.

- Não madrinha obrigada, eu tenho que ir pra casa, tenho que falar com a minha irmã ainda hoje. – Respondeu Summer colocando o casaco.

Marissa também estava colocando o casaco para ir com Summer.

- Bom tudo bem então. – Respondeu Lily vencida. – Pegou tudo o que precisa para passar à noite nas Waldorf, Marissa?

- Aham. – Confirmou Marissa. – Tchau mãe, eu te vejo amanhã. – Disse Marissa já saindo pela porta.

- Tchau querida. – Disse Lily tristemente. O relacionamento dela com Marissa não era muito melhor do que o dela com Serena, apesar de não ser tão ruim.

Summer sorriu com compaixão:

- Tchau tia Lil. – Despediu-se ela.

- Tchau Summer, dê lembranças a sua mãe por mim. – Disse Lily.

- Pode deixar madrinha. – Respondeu Summer saindo.

Então Lily fechou a porta e suspirou.

**-X-**

No jantar estavam reunidos Lily, Serena, Eric e Nate.

- Então Nate querido como estão os seus pais? – Perguntou Lily cortando a sua comida.

- Ah vão bem, obrigado tia Lil. – Respondeu Nate olhando para ela.

- E o seu irmão? – Ela perguntou olhando para ele.

- Também vai muito bem, obrigado por perguntar. – Respondeu Nate cortando a sua comida.

- Vai passar à noite aqui? - Perguntou Lily ainda olhando para Nate, então Serena virou os olhos.

- Se não for incomodo. – Respondeu Nate olhando para ela.

- Imagina, sabe que é sempre um prazer ter você aqui. – Respondeu Lily amavelmente.

Ela aprovava totalmente o relacionamento das filhas com os Archibald. Ela conhecia os garotos desde que eles nasceram, conhecia a família, era a madrinha de Ryan e sabia que eram bons meninos que realmente gostavam de suas filhas.

O jantar foi tranquilo com Nate lá para atenuar o clima sempre ruim entre Lily e Serena. Com Nate lá o jantar foi até agradável.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Quando Summer e Marissa chegaram à casa das Waldorf, Summer foi direto procurar por Blair. Blair estava na sala-de-estar deitada no sofá assistindo televisão.

Quando Blair viu Summer apenas desviou o olhar e voltou-se para a televisão. Summer deu um sorriso penoso e foi se sentar na ponta do sofá perto dos joelhos de Blair. Ela colocou um braço atrás das costas de Blair e o outro na frente.

- Oi. – Disse Summer.

- Oi. – Respondeu Blair ainda olhando para o aparelho de televisão.

- Como você está? – Perguntou Summer passando a mão nos cabelos de Blair. – O Chuck te importunou muito?

Blair se moveu no sofá de modo que ficou de frente para Summer e não de lado, e Summer colocou a mão de volta no sofá.

- Não foi tão ruim assim. – Garantiu Blair. – Ele me levou pro novo prédio que o pai dele está construindo e nós vimos o pôr-do-sol, foi divertido.

- Ai que romântico. – Brincou Summer fazendo cócegas em Blair.

- Para. – Disse Blair rindo e batendo uma almofada em Summer.

- Parar com o que, com as cócegas, ou com o "QUE ROMÂNTICO"? – Brincou Summer.

- As duas coisas. – Riu Blair.

**-O-**

Marissa ficou assistindo a cena curiosa, ela e Serena nunca foram daquele jeito. O que deixou Marissa mais intrigada é que ela sentiu um pouco de inveja de Summer e Blair depois de ver essa cena.

**-O-**

- Que bom que você se divertiu. – Disse Summer carinhosa.

Depois de uma breve pausa, Blair olhou para Summer arrependida e disse:

- Eu sinto muito.

- Ah eu também sinto. – Disse Summer deitando em cima de Blair que passou o braço em volta do pescoço de Summer. – Eu te amo.

- Também te amo. – Disse Blair.

- Já jantou? – Perguntou Summer levantando os olhos para Blair.

- Não. – Blair negou com a cabeça. – A mamãe quis esperar você.

- Ah então vamos jantar. – Disse Summer se levantando correndo e puxando Blair pelo braço.

- Ai. – Gritou Blair quando Summer a puxou correndo. – Vamos. – Ela concordou rindo. – Oi Maris. – Disse Blair ao passar por Marissa.

- Oi B. – Respondeu Marissa sorrindo sem animo.

A cena que ela tinha presenciado de Summer e Blair realmente havia mexido com ela. E depois do abraço Marissa ficou com mais inveja ainda, ela e Serena nunca tinham dito "Eu te amo".

**-X-**

- Acho que você foi muito boazinha com a Blair. – Disse Marissa pintando as unhas de verde água apoiando a mão no joelho, sentada na cama de Summer.

- Ah você não entende porque não se dá bem com a Serena. – Disse Summer enquanto escrevia deitada de bruços com as pernas para o ar ao lado de Marissa. – Mas a Blair é importante pra mim e eu não queria que ela tivesse um péssimo dia por minha causa. Ainda bem que o Chuck tem um pouco de se mancol e ajuda quando a gente precisa dele. Ele melhorou o dia da Blair. Quando é que eles vão admitir que se gostam hein?

- Nunca eu acho. – Disse Marissa friamente.

- Ai não fala isso. – Repreendeu Summer.

- Olha eu tenho que confessar. – Disse Marissa deixando de pintar as unhas e esticando as pernas na cama. – Eu senti um pouco de inveja de você e a Blair quando vi vocês duas lá embaixo.

- Inveja? – Perguntou Summer confusa olhando para Marissa e abaixando as pernas.

- É sei lá. – Começou Marissa meio confusa. - Eu e a Serena nunca dissemos "Eu te amo".

- NUNCA? – Perguntou Summer totalmente chocada.

- Não geralmente a gente diz "Eu te odeio". – Respondeu Marissa.

- Tá. Eu e a Blair também dizemos "Eu te odeio" o tempo todo, mas eu também já perdi as contas de quantas vezes a gente disse "Eu te amo" e foram pelo menos o dobro do "Eu te odeio". – Disse Summer. – Mas não dizer nunca. – Summer virou o rosto e encarou o vazio chocada. Depois de uma curta pausa ela perguntou curiosa. – Marissa você já disse "Eu te amo" pra alguém?

- Ah já... – Começou Marissa.

- Fora eu. – Interrompeu Summer.

- Não. – Confessou Marissa vencida.

- Nossa. – Sussurrou Summer.

- Quer dizer eu não sei porque eu senti aquilo. – Disse Marissa. – Eu nunca quis ter aquilo com a Serena, NUNCA. Mas eu quando eu vi vocês duas lá embaixo, eu não sei.

- Você e a Serena precisam conversar mais. – Comentou Summer.

- Não credo. Deus me livre. – Reclamou Marissa.

Summer virou os olhos e fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

_Your beautiful eyes_

_Seus lindos olhos_

_Stare right into my eyes_

_Olham nos meus olhos_

_And sometimes I think of you late at night_

_E às vezes eu penso em você até tarde da noite_

_I don't know why_

_Eu não sei porque_

_I wanna be somewhere_

_Eu quero estar em algum lugar_

_Where you are_

_Onde você esteja_

_I wanna be where_

_Eu quero estar onde_

Serena e Nate estavam sentados a beira da piscina da Mansão Van Der Woodsen juntos em uma única cadeira de praia dividindo um cobertor e olhando as estrelas enquanto tomavam café.

- Eu vi você conversando com o Eric no quarto. – Disse Serena.

- Só estava dando alguns conselhos pra ele. – Respondeu Nate depois de dar um gole em seu café.

- De quem você puxou esse seu lado tão sei lá, paternal digamos? – Brincou Serena.

Nate fez uma cara como se estivesse pensando com muita dificuldade:

- Do Ryan eu acho. – Ele brincou e os dois riram.

_You're here_

_Você está aqui_

_Your eyes are lookin' into mine_

_Seus olhos olham nos meus_

_So baby make me fly_

_Então, baby, me faça voar_

_My heart has never felt this way before_

_Meu coração nunca sentiu isso antes_

_I'm lookin' through your_

_Estou olhando em seus_

_I'm lookin' through your eyes_

_Estou olhando em seus olhos_

- Eu acho tão lindo como você e o Ryan se dão bem. Essa foi uma das coisas que me fizeram me apaixonar por você. – Disse Serena.

- Eu me dar bem com o Ryan? – Estranhou Nate.

- É. – Afirmou Serena. – Você sabe. É porque eu e a Marissa estamos sempre brigando, daí quando eu vi que dois irmãos do mesmo sexo podem se dar tão bem, eu gostei tanto. E essa é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto em você, colaborou muito pra eu ter me apaixonado por você.

Nate deu um riso fraco:

- Sua relação com a Marissa não influenciou em nada o que eu sinto por você. – Brincou ele.

_I wake up I'm alive_

_Eu percebo que estou viva_

_In only a little while_

_Em apenas um momento_

_I'll cry_

_Eu chorarei_

_'Cause you're my lullaby_

_Porque você é minha canção de ninar_

_So baby come hold me tight_

_Então, baby, venha me abraçar_

_'Cause I_

_Porque eu_

_I wanna be everything you need_

_Eu quero ser tudo o que você precisa_

_I wanna be where_

_Eu quero estar onde_

Serena riu:

- Não sério. – Ela disse tentando parar de dar risada. – Eu acho legal o Ryan e a Marissa namorarem. Apesar de achar que ele merece coisa muito melhor, eu adoro o Ryan, e adoro o fato de ele ser meu cunhado. E namorando a Marissa ele é meu cunhado duas vezes. – Ela brincou.

- Ah a sua irmã não é TÃO ruim assim. – Comentou Nate.

- Tá falando sério? – Serena fez careta.

- Ela é ótima com a Summer, e com exceção de você, ela é legal com todo mundo... Todo mundo do nosso grupo, pelo menos. – Ele respondeu.

- Ela SÓ gosta da Summer e você sabe que ela faz da minha vida um inferno, eu não sei como o seu irmão aguenta ela. – Reclamou Serena.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu Nate meio contrariado. – Mas vamos parar de falar sobre isso, quer mesmo terminar a nossa noite falando da sua irmã e do meu irmão?

- Não, tem razão. – Serena sorriu.

- Eu sempre tenho. – Brincou Nate.

_You're here_

_Você está aqui_

_Your eyes are lookin' into mine_

_Seus olhos olham nos meus_

_So baby make me fly_

_Então, baby, me faça voar_

_My heart has never felt this way before_

_Meu coração nunca sentiu isso antes_

_I'm lookin' through your_

_Estou olhando em seus_

_I'm lookin' through your eyes_

_Estou olhando em seus olhos_

- Como foram os estudos com o Eric? – Perguntou Serena.

- Bem. – Respondeu Nate. – Seu irmão é muito inteligente sabe disso.

- Aham. – Serena concordou.

- Mas Serena eu vou perguntar de novo. Quer passar o resto da nossa noite falando dos nossos irmãos? – Perguntou Nate. – Porque eu consigo pensar em formas mais interessantes de passar o nosso tempo.

Serena riu:

- Seu safado. Eu quero conversar.

- Tá, mas dá pra ser sobre outra coisa? – Perguntou Nate divertido.

- Tá. – Concordou Serena. – Sobre o que você quer falar? E por favor chega de falar sobre a Brooke também.

- Eu não ia sugerir isso. – Disse ele.

- Então o quê? – Perguntou Serena.

- Ah sei lá, qualquer coisa. – Nate respondeu.

_Just as long as your mine_

_Enquanto você for meu_

_I'll be your everything tonight_

_Eu serei o seu tudo hoje_

_let me love you, kiss you_

_Me deixe te amar, te beijar_

_Baby let me miss you_

_Baby, me deixe sentir sua falta_

_Let me see your_

_Me deixe ver seus_

_dream about_

_Sonhar com_

_dream about_

_Sonhar com_

_dream about your eyes_

_Sonhar com seus olhos_

_eyes_

_Olhos_

_eyes_

_Olhos_

_beautiful eyes_

_Lindos olhos_

Serena olhou para cima e viu uma estrela-cadente:

- Olha Nate uma estrela-cadente. – Ela apontou. – Faça um pedido.

- Pedir o quê? – Perguntou Nate. – Eu já tenho você, não preciso de mais nada, já tenho tudo o que eu quero e preciso.

- Own Nate. – Disse Serena.

- Se quiser fazer um desejo é melhor ser rápida. – Disse Nate.

Serena negou com a cabeça:

- Também não preciso de nada. – Ela sorriu. – Você é tudo pra mim. O melhor namorado do mundo.

Então os dois se beijaram.

- Podia ter pedido pra você e a Marissa se entenderem. – Cochichou Nate.

Serena riu:

- Uma estrela não é capaz de tamanho milagre. – Ela cochichou de volta.

Então os dois riram e voltaram a se beijar.

_(A música termina)_

* * *

Este capítulo não estava nos meus planos, mas escrevi ele para a **I'mafuckingdreamer**. Espero que tenha gostado querida. Mas vamos ao que interessa, eu gostei muito da cena da Blair no banheiro, mas eu quero saber o que VOCÊS acharam. Eu sei que a cena da Blair e o Chuck, não ficou nada Bluck, mas eu queria trabalhar um pouco com eles quando eles ainda eram só amigos, eu deduzo que eles eram um pouco normais antes de se apaixonarem, rsrs. Então eu quis trabalhar com isso, e eu não resisti em dizer que o pai do Chuck é tão rico e poderoso que é ele que está reconstruindo o World Trade Center, rsrsrs. O próximo capítulo pode demorar um pouco, e eu já aviso de ante-mão que ele vai ser enorme, to tendo até que dividir ele em duas partes, e mesmo assim ele vai ficar gigante.

Ah! A todos aqueles que gostam de Gossip Girl e são fãs de Serenate e Bluck, a quem possa interessar, minha querida amiga **I'mafuckingdreamer** está escrevendo uma fic íncrivel que eu estou lendo e amando. Eu recomendo, se chama **Mesmo Assim Seria Você**. Leiam, vocês também vão amar.

Perdoem-me por qualquer erro de português e etc, etc, mas errar é humano.

Reviews.

Beijos.


	9. Nem Tudo São Rosas

**Aventuras da Elite**

**Nem Tudo são Rosas em um Aniversário de Namoro**

_I see you looking at me_

_Vejo você me olhando_

_Like I got something that's for you_

_Como se eu tivesse algo para você_

_And the way that you stare_

_E o jeito que você encara_

_Don't you dare_

_Não se atreva_

_'Cause I'm not about to_

_Porque eu não estou prestes a_

_Just give it all up to you_

_Simplesmente dar isso para você_

_'Cause there are some things I won't do_

_Pois têm algumas coisas que eu não vou fazer_

_And I'm not afraid to tell you_

_E não tenho medo de lhe falar_

_I don't ever want to leave you confused_

_Eu nunca quero te deixar confuso_

Marissa terminou de pentear os cabelos e retocou o batom vermelho. Satisfeita ela amaciou os cabelos e sorriu para o reflexo.

Ela saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas animada, cantarolando.

Chegando a porta de entrada, ela encontrou a empregada Julia.

- Bom dia Srtª Van Der Woodsen. – Disse Julia.

- Bom dia Julia. – Disse Marissa já abrindo a porta.

- A senhorita não vai tomar café? – Perguntou Julia antes que Marissa fosse embora.

- Não eu como alguma coisa na Constance. – Respondeu Marissa já saindo pela porta. – Avise a minha mãe que eu fui pra escola mais cedo. – Ela gritou do lado de fora.

- SRTª VAN DER WOODSEN! – Gritou Julia, mas Marissa a ignorou.

_The more you try_

_Quanto mais você tenta_

_The less I buy it_

_Menos eu acredito_

_And I don't have to think it through_

_E eu não tenho que pensar direito_

_You know if I'm into you_

_Você sabe se estou a fim de você?_

Marissa resolveu não ir de limusine para a escola, como saiu mais cedo tinha bastante tempo e resolveu caminhar.

_I don't need a man to make it happen_

_Não preciso de um homem para fazer acontecer_

_I get off being free_

_Eu sinto prazer em ser livre_

_I don't need a man to make me feel good_

_Não preciso de um homem para me fazer sentir bem_

_I get off doing my thing_

_Eu sinto prazer fazendo do meu jeito_

_I don't need a ring around my finger_

_Não preciso de um anel no meu dedo_

_To make me feel complete_

_Para me fazer sentir completa_

_So let me break it down_

_Então me deixe romper isso_

_I can get off when you ain't around_

_Eu sinto prazer quando você não está por perto_

Marissa caminhou pelas ruas de Manhattan, apreciando a paisagem, olhando as pessoas. Ela não conseguia parar de sorrir. Então se lembrou de Summer.

Ela pegou seu _iPhone_ e olhou as horas. Ainda era muito cedo para ligar para Summer, ela deveria estar tomando café da manhã com a família. Que agora sem a Brooke costumavam ser bem deprimentes, com apenas Eleanor, Summer e Blair.

Marissa guardou o celular e continuou andando.

_You know I got my own life_

_Você sabe que eu tenho minha própria vida_

_And I bought everything that's in it_

_Eu comprei tudo que está nela_

_So if you want to be with me_

_Então, se quiser fica comigo_

_It ain't all about the bling you bringing_

_Nem tudo é sobre o que você está trazendo_

_I want a love that's for real_

_Quero amor que seja pra valer_

_And without that then no deal_

_E sem isso, nada feito_

_And baby I don't need a hand_

_E querido, não quero uma mão_

_If it only wants to grab one thing_

_Se ela só quer agarrar uma coisa_

_The more you try_

_Quanto mais você tenta_

_The less I buy it_

_Menos eu acredito_

_And I don't have to think it through_

_E eu não tenho que pensar direito_

_You know if I'm feeling you_

_Você sabe se estou a fim de você?_

Quando Marissa começou a sentir fome ela parou em uma barraquinha e comprou um pretzel e um café com creme.

Quando estava saindo da barraquinha notou que um adolescente com cara de NERD cheio de espinhas no rosto estava olhando para ela com desejo.

Ela sorriu e para provocar olhou bem para ele e passou o dedo indicador pelo creme do café e depois o levou aos lábios, o chupando se maneira bem sensual. O garoto só faltou babar, então Marissa sorrindo satisfeita saiu requebrando.

_I don't need a man to make it happen_

_Não preciso de um homem para fazer acontecer_

_I get off being free_

_Eu sinto prazer em ser livre_

_I don't need a man to make me feel good_

_Não preciso de um homem para me fazer sentir bem_

_I get off doing my thing_

_Eu sinto prazer fazendo do meu jeito_

_I don't need a ring around my finger_

_Não preciso de um anel no meu dedo_

_To make me feel complete_

_Para me fazer sentir completa_

_So let me break it down_

_Então me deixe romper isso_

_I can get off when you ain't around_

_Eu sinto prazer quando você não está por perto_

Quando chegou a escola Marissa sentou-se em uma das mesas de cimento. Ela mandou um SMS para Summer:

_Já estou na escola._

_Assim que chegar me procure._

_XOXO_

_M.V._

Então Marissa ficou olhando seus colegas de escola em seus afazeres.

_Let it go_

_Vamos lá_

_Let it go_

_Vamos lá_

_Let it go_

_Vamos lá_

_Let it go_

_Vamos lá_

_I don't need a_

_Não preciso de um_

_I don't need a man, I don't_

_Não preciso de um homem, não_

_I don't need a man_

_Não preciso de um homem_

_I'll get me through_

_Vou atravessar isso_

_'Cause I know I'm fine_

_Porque sei que estou bem_

_I feel brand new_

_Sinto-me nova em folha_

Marissa ficou algum tempo assistindo a seus colegas, depois fechou os olhos, tombou a cabeça pra trás e começou a tomar um pouco de sol.

Ela estava particularmente bem humorada aquela manhã.

E Summer percebeu isso assim que chegou, enquanto Marissa mal notou sua chegada.

- Nossa como estamos bem humoradas essa manhã. – Disse Summer se aproximando.

- Oi. – Sorriu Marissa descendo da mesa.

As duas se abraçaram e Summer riu.

- Nossa você não costuma ser tão bem humorada assim. Ainda mais de manhã. – Observou Summer. Então ela arquejou e continuou. – Por favor diz que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com seu aniversário de namoro com o Ryan. – Ela disse vibrando esperançosa.

- Por favor Summer, você sabe que eu não ligo pra essas coisas bobas. – Respondeu Marissa.

_I don't need a_

_Não preciso de um_

_I don't need a man, I don't_

_Não preciso de um homem, não_

_I don't need a man_

_Não preciso de um homem_

_I'll make it through_

_Vou atravessar isso_

_'Cause I know I'm fine_

_Porque sei que estou bem_

_Without you!_

_Sem você!_

_I don't need a man to make it happen_

_Não preciso de um homem para fazer acontecer_

_I get off being free_

_Eu sinto prazer em ser livre_

_I don't need a man to make me feel good_

_Não preciso de um homem para me fazer sentir bem_

_I get off doing my thing_

_Eu sinto prazer fazendo do meu jeito_

_I don't need a ring around my finger_

_Não preciso de um anel no meu dedo_

_To make me feel complete_

_Para me fazer sentir completa_

_So let me break it down_

_Então me deixe romper isso_

_I can get off when you ain't around_

_Eu sinto prazer quando você não está por perto_

- Nem um pouquinho? – Esperançou-se Summer.

- Eu já disse que pra mim isso tudo é bobagem. – Disse Marissa. – Por favor, eu não sou do tipo romântica que acha que o mundo acaba se não encontrar o cara certo. Não preciso de um homem pra me sentir completa. Eu estou muito bem comigo mesma, e esse dia é só uma desculpa pra me fazer gastar dinheiro comprando um presente idiota pro Ryan. Não interessa há quanto tempo eu estou com ele, o que interessa é quanto tempo isso vai durar.

- Sabia que se você ver isso de outro ângulo até que é um pensamento romântico? – Disse Summer.

- O quê? – Estranhou Marissa.

- É. – Afirmou Summer. – Se eu tivesse ouvido de outra pessoa, em outro contexto, a frase "Não interessa há quanto tempo eu estou com ele, e sim o tempo que virá", eu teria achado lindo e até suspirado.

Marissa não pôde deixar de rir:

- Bobagem.

- Mas então, o tempo que virá. – Começou Summer. – Quanto tempo isso vai durar? O quanto você ainda pretende ficar com o Ryan?

- Eu não sei, isso só o tempo dirá. – Disse Marissa. – Do jeito que está pra mim está bom, posso aguentar mais um bom tempo disso. Gosto da maneira como o Ryan me trata.

- Mas então você comprou um presente pro Ryan? – Perguntou Summer.

- Mas é claro. – Confirmou Marissa. – Esse dia pode não significar nada pra mim, mas é importante pro Ryan.

- Então você se importa com o Ryan? – Jogou Summer.

- Eu não disse isso. – Respondeu Marissa. – Mas se eu quiser que as coisas continuem como estão também tenho que ceder de vez em quando.

- Hum. – Respondeu Summer simplesmente.

- Também não estou dizendo que não me importo com o Ryan. – Marissa se apressou em dizer. – Ele é meu amigo e eu me importo com ele como me importo com os outros, só que não me preocupo com ele de uma maneira especial.

_I don't need a man (I'm over you)_

_Não preciso de um homem (Superei você, oh!)_

_I don't need a man (I'm over you)_

_Não preciso de um homem (Oh! __Superei você)_

_I don't need a man_

_Não preciso de um homem_

_(I'm without you)_

_(Estou sem você)_

_(I'm over you)_

_(Superei você)_

- Hum. Mas então, o que você comprou pro Ryan? – Perguntou Summer.

- Isso é entre mim e o Ryan. – Riu Marissa.

- Ah qual é, não pode me dizer que não está nem um pouco empolgada com o aniversário de vocês. – Reclamou Summer. – Vocês estão completando cinco anos de namoro. Tem casamentos que não duram tudo isso.

Marissa riu:

- Eu não me animo com essas coisas. – Mas então ela voltou atrás e sorriu. - Mas eu tenho que confessar que estou bem, hum, - Marissa pensou. - excitada pra esse aniversário.

- Já é alguma coisa. – Disse Summer.

- O Ryan disse que preparou alguma coisa especial e eu também tenho algumas ideias. – Disse Marissa olhando pra cima enquanto sorria maliciosa.

- Me conta. – Summer deu pulinhos excitada.

- Agora não. – Respondeu Marissa.

- Ah. – Reclamou Summer.

_I don't need a man_

_Não preciso de um homem_

_I don't need a man_

_Não preciso de um homem_

_I don't need a man_

_Não preciso de um homem_

- Eu vou entrar agora. – Disse Marissa. – Quando o Ryan chegar diz pra ele se encontrar comigo na ala dos professores.

Summer abriu a boca chocada e ao mesmo tempo feliz:

- Por quê? O que vocês vão fazer lá?

- Outra coisa que deve ficar entre mim e o Ryan. – Marissa sorriu travessa.

- Ah Maris. – Reclamou Summer.

- Tchau Sun, eu te conto tudo depois. – Disse Marissa saindo.

- EU VOU QUERER TODOS OS DETALHES. – Gritou Summer enquanto Marissa se afastava.

- Pode deixar. – Ela respondeu acenando sem ao menos olhar para trás.

E então saiu desfilando até o prédio do colégio.

_(A música termina)_

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_Você está ao telefone com sua namorada_

_She's upset, she's going off about_

_Ela está brava, discutindo_

_Something that you said_

_Por causa de algo que você disse_

_She doesn't get your humor_

_Ela não entende seu humor_

_Like I do_

_Como eu entendo_

- Não Dan. – Reclamou Vanessa rindo. – Esse filme foi horrível.

Ela e Dan tinham acabado de chegar à escola e estavam caminhando até o prédio principal.

- O quê? – Dan reagiu. – Não. Você está louca. Foi provavelmente o melhor filme do ano.

- Nossa Dan, o filme foi horrível. – Ela disse. – Começou ruim e acabou péssimo.

- Não... – Ele começou, mas parou de falar ao mudar a direção do olhar. Então parou de andar.

Vanessa ainda deu dois passos antes de notar que Dan havia parado. Então ela parou e se virou em sua direção. Quando viu sua expressão Vanessa estranhou e olhou na direção em que Dan olhava.

Ela suspirou pesadamente.

Ao seu lado esquerdo em uma das mesas redondas de cimento do pátio, perto de uma árvore, via-se Serena Van Der Woodsen rindo em um círculo com seus amigos.

- Dan você tem que superar esse seu amor platônico pela rainha de Manhattan. – Disse Vanessa virando-se para Dan.

- O quê? – Disse Dan saindo de seu estado entorpecido.

_I'm in my room_

_Estou no meu quarto,_

_It's a typical tuesday night_

_É uma típica noite de terça-feira_

_I'm listening to the kind of music_

_Estou ouvindo o tipo de música_

_She doesn't like_

_Que ela não curte_

_She'll never know your story_

_Ela nunca conhecerá a sua história_

_Like I do_

_Como eu conheço_

Vanessa apontou Serena e os amigos com a cabeça. Dan tornou a olhá-los, suspirou e voltou a olhar para Vanessa.

- Ela nem sabe que você existe Dan. – Disse Vanessa.

- Acha que eu não sei disso? – Dan perguntou ofendido.

- Sabe? – Perguntou Vanessa. – Porque não parece. Se soubesse não ficaria suspirando por ela pelos cantos.

- Acha que eu quero isso? – Perguntou Dan.

- Se não quer, é só superar. É fácil. – Garantiu Vanessa.

- Não é não. – Suspirou Dan.

- Ela só te vê como o irmão esquisito do Seth. – Afirmou Vanessa.

- Eu sei. – Concordou ele.

- Era pra você ser diferente, especial. – Reclamou Vanessa. – Mas você é exatamente como todos os outros caras. Tem uma paixonite pela "Queen S" - Ela fez o gesto de aspas com os dedos. - e fica suspirando por ela pelos cantos.

- Eu não fico suspirando por ela pelos cantos. – Defendeu-se Dan rindo.

- Fica sim. – Riu Vanessa.

- Não. – Ele riu.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_Ela usa mini-saias, eu uso camisetas_

_She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers_

_Ela é líder de torcida, eu fico na arquibancada_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_Sonhando com o dia em que você vai acordar_

_And find that what you're looking for_

_E descobrir que o que você procura_

_Has been here the whole time_

_Esteve aqui o tempo todo_

Então os dois olharam para Serena.

- Eu não sei o que vocês garotos veem nela afinal. – Vanessa deu de ombros. – Ela nem é tudo isso.

- Agora você está mentindo. – Disse Dan.

- Não sério. Olha pra ela. – Disse Vanessa apontando pra Serena. – Loira de olhos azuis, padrão de beleza. Isso está tão fora de moda. Você gosta mesmo disso?

- Acho que ela tem um cabelo lindo, e os olhos dela são maravilhosos. – Dan suspirou olhando para Serena.

- Fora que o cabelo dela com certeza é tingido. – Supôs Vanessa.

- Não o cabelo dela é natural. – Garantiu Dan.

- Como você sabe? – Desafiou Vanessa.

- Porque a gente se conhece desde o jardim-de-infância. – Ele disse.

- Você Dan. – Interrompeu Vanessa. – Você a conhece desde o jardim-de-infância, ela nem sabe que você existe, lembra?

- Tá que seja. – Dan virou os olhos. – Mas ela já tinha o cabelo exatamente dessa cor no jardim-de-infância, e a mãe dela tem essa cor de cabelo, a irmã dela e o irmão, e você também a conhece desde o jardim-de-infância e sabe disso.

- Tudo bem, vamos continuar. – Bufou Vanessa. – Ela é muito alta.

- Isso não é defeito. – Defendeu Dan.

- Você não é alto. – Respondeu Vanessa.

Dan abriu a boca para responder, mas parou não tinha como discutir.

Vanessa sorriu e continuou:

- Pelo menos não alto o bastante para Serena Van Der Woodsen. Já o namorado dela. – Disse Vanessa agora olhando para Nate ao lado direito de Serena.

- Tá ele é alto. – Reclamou Dan. – Pode continuar.

- Ela é MUITO magra. – Continuou Vanessa.

- Eu acho que o corpo dela está perfeito. – Disse Dan.

Vanessa soprou:

- Tudo bem vamos falar da personalidade dela agora.

- Ah! Não consegue achar mais defeitos né? – Riu Dan.

Vanessa olhou para ele ameaçadoramente, ele deu um passo para trás e levantou as mãos em sinal de paz:

- Tá bom pode continuar.

_If you could see_

_Se você visse_

_That I'm the one_

_Que sou eu_

_Who understands you_

_Quem te entende_

_Been here all along_

_Estive aqui o tempo todo_

_So why can't you see me_

_Então, por que você não vê?_

_You belong with me_

_Você pertence a mim_

_You belong with me_

_Você pertence a mim_

Vanessa sorriu e olhou para Serena de novo:

- Bom eu não gosto de julgar as pessoas sem conhecê-las, e eu não conheço muito bem a Serena. – Disse Vanessa. – Mas acho que falando superficialmente pelo pouco que a conheço, posso dizer que Serena Van Der Woodsen, é uma garotinha mimada, infantil, egoísta, egocêntrica, vaidosa, fútil e superficial.

- Isso não é justo. – Defendeu Dan. – Você mesma disse que não a conhece.

- Você também não a conhece Dan. – Lembrou Vanessa. – Qual foi a última vez que vocês dois conversaram? Ou melhor quando foi que ela foi ao menos educada com você? Pelo menos te cumprimentou?

Dan suspirou:

- Nunca.

- Viu. – Vangloriou-se Vanessa. – E ela já esteve na sua casa milhares de vezes. Ela é exatamente o que eu digo Dan.

- Nós não temos como saber se ela é exatamente desse jeito. – Disse Dan.

- Tá legal. – Começou Vanessa. – Eu não queria ter que chegar a tanto mais você pediu isso. Vou dizer os dois maiores defeitos de Serena Van Der Woodsen. – Ela fez uma pausa então olhou para Blair ao lado esquerdo de Serena. – A melhor amiga dela é Blair Waldorf.

- Ah mais isso não é defeito. – Riu Dan.

- Mesmo? – Perguntou Vanessa em tom de desafio. – Porque conviver com a Serena significa conviver com a Blair. Aliás o outro grande defeito de Serena, o melhor amigo dela é CHUCK BASS. – Então ambos olharam para Chuck com seu sorriso malicioso ao lado de Blair, e um cigarro de maconha entre os dedos da mão, enquanto todos os outros apenas riam. - Ou seja os dois melhores amigos dela são as duas pessoas mais vis, cruéis e desprezíveis que eu conheço. Provavelmente as duas piores pessoas do MUNDO. E estar ligado a Serena significa estar ligado a eles, e a todo o grupinho nojento deles.

- Tudo bem. – Concordou Dan. – Você tem razão.

- Geralmente eu tenho. – Disse Vanessa cruzando os braços.

- Mas isso não é culpa dela. – Afirmou Dan.

- Não é culpa dela? – Perguntou Vanessa indignada. – Dan ela escolheu os amigos dela.

- Não, as famílias já se conhecem há gerações. Era de se esperar que os pais quisessem que os filhos fossem amigos. – Ele disse e depois sussurrou para que Vanessa não escutasse. - Ou algo mais.

- Mesmo assim Dan. – Vanessa continuou. – Ela continuou amiga deles por vontade própria, ninguém colocou uma arma na cabeça dela e a obrigou a ser amiga deles.

- Como você sabe? – Perguntou Dan em tom de deboche.

Vanessa tombou os braços ao lado do corpo e olhou para ele com a expressão que dizia "Você está brincando, né?".

- Ela gosta deles Dan. – Disse Vanessa. – Gosta mesmo, dá pra ver. Eles até não se chamam de NJBC?

Então eles olharam para o grupo de amigos, e como se para provar o argumento de Vanessa, Serena abraçou Blair e disse alguma coisa para Chuck que riu, um riso fraco típico de Chuck Bass, mas mesmo assim ele riu.

Vanessa olhou para Dan como quem dizia "Viu? Eu não disse?".

- Não significa nada. – Disse Dan. – Eles são amigos de infância, mesmo depois de crescer e perceber que seus antigos amigos não prestam, é difícil se livrar deles. Confie em mim, sei disso por experiência própria.

Ele mandou um olhar significativo para Vanessa, que virou os olhos. E ele riu.

_Walking the streets_

_Caminhando pela rua_

_With you and your worn out jeans_

_Com você e sua calça jeans usada_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Não paro de pensar que é assim que deveria ser_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself_

_Rindo no banco do parque e pensando:_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_"Viu como é fácil?"_

- Tudo bem. – Concordou Vanessa. – Minha cartada final. Algo que eu gosto de chamar de "Fator King".

- "Fator King"? – Perguntou Dan confuso. – O que raios é isso?

- Ela tem namorado. – Lembrou Vanessa.

Então eles olharam para a realeza do colégio. E nesse exato momento Nate puxou Serena e passou seus braços pela sua cintura ficando abraçado com ela de costas para ele. Ele apoiou o queixo no ombro de Serena enquanto ela falava alguma coisa e passava as mãos pelos braços dele, então ele e os amigos riram de algo que ela disse.

Dan suspirou:

- É.

- E não é qualquer namorado. – Ela completou. – É Nate Archibald. O REI de Manhattan.

- É eu sei. – Suspirou Dan. – Eu não tenho como competir com ele.

- E nem precisa. – Garantiu Vanessa. – Dan confie em mim, você é bom demais pra Serena.

- Aham, tá bom. – Dan riu sem humor.

- É sério. – Disse Vanessa.

- Se eu sou tão bom assim, por que ela não se interessa por mim? – Desafiou Dan.

- Porque ela é uma idiota. – Garantiu Vanessa. – Dan confie em mim, você é bom demais pra ela, ela e o Nate se merecem, são ambos fúteis e superficiais.

_And you've got a smile_

_Você tem um sorriso_

_That could light up this whole town_

_Que poderia iluminar a cidade inteira_

_I haven't seen it in a while_

_Não o vejo há um tempo_

_Since she brought you down_

_Desde que ela te deixou mal_

_You say you're fine_

_Você diz que está bem_

_I know you better than that_

_Mas eu o conheço bem_

_Hey what are you doing with a girl like that_

_O que você faz com uma garota dessas?_

- Acho que você é a única garota do colégio que não cai de amores por Nate Archibald. – Riu Dan.

- Por favor D, eu não sou do tipo de garota que se derrete toda por um par de olhos bonitos. – Disse Vanessa e depois olhou para Nate ainda abraçado a Serena e sussurrou para que Dan não ouvisse. – Ou lindos no caso dele.

- Ah qual é V. – Debochou Dan. – Você tem que sentir alguma coisa pela realeza.

- Bom Dan você nunca vai me ver caindo de amores por Chuck Bass. – Garantiu Vanessa. – Mas sim eu admito que Nate Archibald é muito bonito. Mas pra mim beleza não é tudo.

- Não? – Brincou Dan.

- Não. – Ela riu e socou o braço de Dan de leve. – Eu coloco cérebro acima de aparência.

_But she wears high heels_

_Ela usa salto alto_

_I wear sneakers_

_Eu uso tênis_

_She's cheer captain_

_Ela é líder de torcida_

_I'm on the bleachers_

_E eu fico arquibancada_

_Dreaming about the day_

_Sonhando com o dia_

_When you wake up and find_

_Em que você vai acordar e descobrir_

_That what you're looking for_

_Que o que você procura_

_Has been here the whole time_

_Esteve aqui o tempo todo_

- Isso foi uma indireta? – Perguntou Dan. – Está querendo dizer que eu não coloco cérebro acima de aparência?

- Se a carapuça serviu. – Vanessa deu de ombros.

Dan riu.

- Nunca quis nem por um momento fazer parte do mundo deles? – Ele perguntou.

- Não. – Respondeu Vanessa sem hesitar. – Você já?

- Acho que todo mundo já quis isso. – Ele respondeu. – Pelo menos eu pensava que todo mundo queria. Mas você não é como todo mundo.

- Não, não sou. – Ela disse orgulhosa.

- Eu não entendo. – Ele raciocinou. – Todas as outras garotas querem pertencer a esse mundo, querem ter Nate Archibald, ou pelo menos ser mais uma na lista de Chuck Bass, o que não é difícil. Por que você não?

- Você não me conhece Humphrey? – Ela brincou. – Eu não sou como as outras garotas.

- Não, não é. – Riu Dan.

_If you could see_

_Se você visse_

_That I'm the one_

_Que sou eu_

_Who understands you_

_Quem te entende_

_Been here all along_

_Estive aqui o tempo todo_

_So why can't you see me_

_Então, por que você não vê?_

_You belong with me_

_Você pertence a mim_

_You belong with me_

_Você pertence a mim_

- Você tem que parar de sonhar com aquilo que você nunca terá Dan. – Alertou Vanessa.

- Nossa, muito obrigado. – Disse Dan emburrado.

- É sério. – Repreendeu Vanessa. – Para de querer o impossível Dan. Quem sabe quando você deixar de sonhar tão alto, você encontre aquilo que lhe fará feliz.

- O que quer dizer? – Perguntou Dan confuso.

- Estou querendo dizer que quando você parar de querer a Serena, a garota certa vai aparecer, quando você parar de tentar alcançar o inalcançável e olhar ao seu redor, vai ver que o que você tanto procurava estava bem do seu lado.

Dan olhou para Vanessa estranhando depois começou a olhar ao seu redor como se procurasse a garota que Vanessa descrevia.

- Hum. – Ele resmungou.

Vanessa fechou os olhos e respirou fundo:

- Garotos são tão cegos. – Ela sussurrou.

_Oh, I remember you_

_Eu lembro quando você_

_Driving to my house_

_Dirigia até a minha casa_

_In the middle of the night_

_No meio da noite_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_Sou eu quem te faz rir_

_When you know you're about to cry_

_Quando você está prestes a chorar_

_And I know your favorite songs_

_Conheço suas músicas prediletas_

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_Você me conta sobre os seus sonhos_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Acho que sei o seu lugar_

_Think I know it's with me_

_Acho que é comigo_

- O que disse? – Perguntou ele.

- Esquece Dan. – Ela disse se acalmando.

- Ué, mas eu não vou encontrar a garota dos meus sonhos? – Ele debochou.

- Não enquanto fizer piada disso e levar tudo na brincadeira. – Ela brigou.

Ele riu e voltou a olhar para Serena que dessa vez estava de costas pros amigos, que conversavam animadamente, e beijava Nate.

Vanessa olhou na mesma direção de Dan e mais uma vez suspirou.

- E definitivamente não enquanto estiver com a Serena em sua mente. – Ela repreendeu.

- Mas se eu quero uma garota pra me ajudar a esquecer a Serena, como posso esperar esquecer a Serena pra conseguir uma garota? – Ele perguntou confuso.

Vanessa ficou indignada e enquanto se virava para ir embora disse:

- Contrata uma prostituta, é pra isso que elas servem. – Ela disse nervosa. – Aliás você podia pedir uma dica pro Darkness Prince Chuck Bass, acho que ele pode te ajudar com isso.

- Espera você ficou com raiva? – Perguntou Dan seguindo Vanessa.

- É claro que eu fiquei com raiva Dan. – Ela respondeu parando de frente a ele. – Pessoas não são objetos Dan, não são assim descartáveis, não são feitas pra serem usadas dessa maneira.

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Dan atordoado.

- Dan, as outras garotas não são uma válvula de escape pra você parar de pensar na Serena. – Ela respondeu controlando a respiração. – Não é justo, nem todas nasceram com a sorte de ser Serena Van Der Woodsen, e por isso elas devem sofrer, passar o resto da vida servindo de consolo pra todos aqueles que não são Nate Archibald e tiveram a chance de conquistá-la. – Ela continuou o discurso raivosa. – Bom Dan eu tenho uma surpresa pra você, VOCÊ NÃO É NATE ARCHIBALD. VOCÊ NUNCA TERÁ SERENA VAN DER WOODSEN. E todas as garotas que são apaixonadas pelo Nate, e não são Serena Van Der Woodsen e tiveram a chance de conquistá-lo, também podem TE usar de consolo, e isso você não acharia justo, não é?

- Vanessa você está fazendo uma cena. – Sussurrou Dan. – As pessoas estão olhando para nós.

- O QUE ME IMPORTA? – Gritou Vanessa.

Dan olhou ao redor e reparou que realmente já haviam pessoas reparando neles. Inclusive Blair e Chuck.

Separados do resto do grupo, que ainda conversava animadamente sem notar o que acontecia ao redor, um pouco mais próximos de onde Dan e Vanessa os observavam minutos antes, Chuck e Blair assistiam a cena interessados enquanto cochichavam alguma coisa um para o outro.

- Vanessa desculpa se eu te ofendi, ou qualquer outra garota, não foi minha intenção. – Desculpou-se Dan. – Eu só estava brincando.

- Foi uma brincadeira de mal gosto. – Observou Vanessa.

- Eu sei. – Concordou Dan. – E você está certa, a Serena não é pra mim. Eu tenho que esquecê-la, e VOU esquecê-la.

_Can't you see_

_Você não vê_

_That I'm the one_

_Que sou eu_

_Who understands you_

_Quem te entende?_

_Been here all along_

_Estive aqui o tempo todo_

_So why can't you see?_

_Então, por que você não vê?_

_You belong with me_

_Você pertence a mim_

Vanessa suspirou vencida.

- Acredite quando eu digo Dan. – Ela começou. – A Serena não é pra você, ela é linda, é verdade, mas ela é vazia.

- Você provavelmente está certa. – Admitiu Dan.

- Ela e o Nate nasceram um para o outro. São iguaizinhos. – Ela disse.

- Tem razão eles nasceram um para o outro. – Dan concordava com tudo o que Vanessa dizia.

- Você vai encontrar a garota certa PRA VOCÊ. – Garantiu Vanessa.- E ela será muito melhor do que a Serena.

- Eu confio em você. – Afirmou Dan.

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor

De pé, esperando na porta dos fundos

All this time

Todo esse Tempo

How could you not know baby

Como você pode não saber

You belong with me

Você pertence a mim

You belong with me

Você pertence a mim

- Ótimo. – Sorriu Vanessa. – Porque eu sou a única que realmente conhece você, a única que sempre esteve ao seu lado.

Dan assentiu com a cabeça:

- É, verdade.

- E EU sei o que é melhor pra você. – Completou Vanessa.

- Com certeza. – Riu Dan.

- Ah! Acabei de lembrar. – Vanessa tirou a mochila surrada do ombro e tirou um CD que entregou a Dan. – Minha irmã escreveu uma música nova que eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar, então pedi pra ela gravar uma demo pra você.

- Uau V, valeu. – Agradeceu Dan. – Tenho certeza que é demais, as músicas da sua irmã são incríveis.

- É, eu sei que vai gostar. – Disse Vanessa arrumando a mochila no ombro. – E como eu disse, eu conheço você, sei de tudo sobre você, inclusive suas músicas favoritas. – Vanessa sorriu.

Dan olhou para o CD e sorriu também.

_You belong with me_

_Você pertence a mim_

_Have you ever thought_

_Você já pensou_

_Just maybe_

_Que talvez_

_You belong with me_

_Você pertence a mim_

_You belong with me_

_Você pertence a mim_

Então Dan se lembrou da discussão anterior e disse:

- O que me lembra da nossa discussão do filme.

- Verdade. – Concordou Vanessa.

- Foi épico. – Disse Dan.

- Concordo. – Disse Vanessa. – Épicamente ruim.

- O quê? – Riu Dan.

- Vamos Lonely Boy. – Disse Vanessa puxando o braço de Dan e o levando para o prédio principal da Constance.

- Foi incrível. - Ele continuou a discussão, enquanto andavam em direção ao prédio.

- Foi horrível. – Ela revidou.

_(A música termina)_

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

_This is the story of a girl_

_Esta é a história de uma garota_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_Que chorou um rio e afogou o mundo inteiro_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_E com um olhar tão triste nas fotografias_

_I absolutely love her_

_Eu absolutamente a amo_

_When she smiles_

_Quando ela sorri_

Marissa retocou sua maquiagem no espelho do banheiro das professoras. Amaciou o cabelo e ajeitou as roupas.

Ela estava estranhamente nervosa, e não sabia o por quê, e isso também não importava pois ela não admitiria de qualquer maneira que estava nervosa.

**-O-**

_How many days in a year_

_Quantos dias em um ano_

_She woke up with hope but she only found tears?_

_Ela acordou com esperança, mas encontrou somente lágrimas?_

_I can be so insincere_

_Eu posso ser tão insincero_

_Making the promises never for real_

_Fazendo promessas que nunca são reais_

_As long as she stands there waiting_

_Por muito tempo ela esteve esperando lá_

_Wearing the holes in the souls of her shoes_

_Desgastando a alma e os furos de seus sapatos_

_How many days disappear?_

_Quantos dias desaparecem?_

_You look in the mirror so how do you choose?_

_Você vê no espelho o que você escolhe?_

Ryan estava andando meio inseguro no corredor dos professores. Ele estava procurando por Marissa como Summer o havia mandado fazer. Mas toda hora olhava para o teto para as câmeras de vídeo que captavam todos os seus movimentos.

**-O-**

_And the clothes that you wear_

_E a roupa que você veste_

_Look swell the next day_

_Olhe-a inchar no dia seguinte_

_Your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_Seu cabelo nunca fica da mesma maneira_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

_Você parece nunca funcionar de coisas de palavra_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Esta é a história de uma garota_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_Que chorou um rio e afogou o mundo inteiro_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_E com um olhar tão triste nas fotografias_

_I absolutely love her_

_Eu absolutamente a amo_

_When she smiles_

_Quando ela sorri_

Marissa ouviu o barulho de passos e os reconheceu de imediato. Involuntariamente sorriu e estranhou a si própria por isso.

Assim que ouviu os passos estarem bem próximos da porta, ela a abriu e puxou Ryan pelo braço com violência para dentro do banheiro, quase fazendo-o cair no chão.

Ryan se levantou e se ajeitou, enquanto Marissa trancava a porta.

- Marissa o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou ele se recuperando. – O que você está fazendo aqui, e por que me chamou aqui?

- Ué ainda não entendeu? – Ela perguntou sedutora passando a mão pelo abdômen de Ryan. – Estou comemorando o nosso aniversário de namoro.

A cada palavra dita Marissa se aproximava um passo de Ryan, até estar apenas centímetros de distância.

Ryan estava arrepiado com o contato de Marissa e estava começando a reagir ao toque dela.

Marissa sorriu maliciosa ao notar que estava conseguindo o pretendido.

_How many lovers would stay?_

_Quantos amores permaneceriam?_

_Just to put up with this shit day after day_

_Simplesmente dia após dia nesta merda_

_How did we wind up this way?_

_Como nós nos enrolamos desta maneira?_

_Watching our mouths for the words that we say_

_Prestando atenção em nossas bocas para as palavras que estamos dizendo_

_As long as we stand here waiting_

_Por muito tempo ela esteve esperando lá_

_Wearing the clothes on the souls of your shoes_

_Desgastando a alma e os furos de seus sapatos_

_How do we get there today?_

_Como nós começamos hoje?_

_When we're walking too far for the price of her shoes_

_Quando nós andarmos muito distante para o preço de seus sapatos_

_And the clothes that you wear_

_E a roupa que você veste_

_Look swell the next day_

_Olhe o crescimento no dia seguinte_

_Your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_Seu cabelo nunca cai completamente da mesma maneira_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

_Você parece nunca funcionar de coisas de palavra_

- Tá, mas aqui no banheiro dos professores, ou melhor... – Disse Ryan olhando ao redor. - das professoras?

- Ah! – Começou Marissa. – O banheiro dos professores é bem mais bonito e arrumado do que o nosso, e eu não ia entrar no banheiro dos professores.

- Mas eu posso entrar no das professoras? – Riu Ryan.

Marissa sorriu e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Ryan, deixando seu rosto a apenas milímetros do dele.

- Além do mais o proibido é bem mais gostoso. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido de Ryan o fazendo arrepiar. Então ela sorriu.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Esta é a história de uma garota_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_Que chorou um rio e afogou o mundo inteiro_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_E com um olhar tão triste nas fotografias_

_I absolutely love her_

_Eu absolutamente a amo_

_When she smiles_

_Quando ela sorri_

_And the clothes that you wear_

_E a roupa que você veste_

_Look swell the next day_

_Olhe o crescimento no dia seguinte_

_Your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_Seu cabelo nunca cai completamente da mesma maneira_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

_Você parece nunca funcionar de coisas de palavra_

Ela empurrou Ryan que caiu sentado em um banco almofadado encostado na parede do banheiro.

Então ela foi até ele e colocou uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, se ajoelhando no banco e sentando no colo de Ryan. Ela passou o braço ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijou, ele imediatamente correspondeu ao beijo.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Ele perguntou depois que eles se separaram. – Você não é desse jeito.

- Não gostou? – Ela sorriu sedutoramente.

- Não, não é isso. – Respondeu ele rapidamente. – Eu adorei, só estranhei.

Marissa deu um riso leve e voltou a beijá-lo. Mas depois de alguns segundos Ryan a afastou.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Esta é a história de uma garota_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_Que chorou um rio e afogou o mundo inteiro_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_E com um olhar tão triste nas fotografias_

_I absolutely love her_

_Eu absolutamente a amo_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Esta é a história de uma garota_

_Her pretty face she hid from the world_

_Seu rosto bonito escondido no mundo_

_And while she looks so sad and lonely there_

_E quando ela olhar assim triste e sozinha_

_I absolutely love her_

_Eu absolutamente a amo_

- Espera, espera. – Ele disse a empurrando. – Por mais que eu queira fazer isso, E COMO EU QUERO. Você mesma já pode saber o quanto eu quero. – Ele disse olhando para baixo significativamente, Marissa seguiu seu olhar e sorriu maliciosa. – A gente não pode fazer isso.

- E por que não? – Ela perguntou quase ofendida.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Ryan. – Está cheio de câmeras lá fora que nos filmaram entrando aqui, assim que o segurança assistir a fita, nós dois vamos estar encrencados.

Marissa suspirou.

- Bom Ryan, assim você acaba com o clima. – Ela reclamou. – Porque a ideia do perigo é excitante, essa adrenalina, correr o risco de ser pegos, deixa tudo melhor. Mas se você está tão preocupado, deixa eu te acalmar. Obviamente o segurança vai ver o vídeo, mas isso vai ficar entre nós dois, ele, uma fita de vídeo que "nunca existiu" e uma bela quantia em dinheiro que pra mim não vai fazer falta, mas pro segurança é um belo bônus. E provavelmente o Seth e a Summer também, é claro.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Esta é a história de uma garota_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_Que chorou um rio e afogou o mundo inteiro_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_E com um olhar tão triste nas fotografias_

_I absolutely love her_

_Eu absolutamente a amo_

_When she smiles_

_Quando ela sorri_

_When she smiles_

_Quando ela sorri_

Ryan riu e depois sorriu malicioso:

- Bom, nesse caso. – Ele se levantou segurando Marissa pela cintura.

- Ai. – Ela gritou de susto quando ele a levantou.

Então Ryan a sentou na pia e começou a beijá-la desesperadamente, ela rapidamente correspondeu o beijo, enquanto eles trocavam carícias.

_(A música termina)_

**-X-**

Marissa, Serena, Summer e Blair foram para casa das Van Der Woodsen juntas depois da aula.

Com exceção de Serena que trocava mensagens de texto com Nate para não prestar atenção à irmã, as outras estavam rindo quando entraram.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso. - Disse Summer secando uma lágrima que escorria depois de tanto rir.

- Eu fiz sim. – Respondeu Marissa. – E foi muito engraçado ver a cara dele.

Marissa parou ao chegar à sala de estar. E as quatro garotas abriram as bocas surpresas.

A sala estava coberta de pétalas de rosa cor-de-rosa e decorada com vasos e mais vasos de buquês de rosa cor-de-rosa.

- Ai meu Deus. – Disseram Blair, Summer e Serena ao mesmo tempo pausadamente como se tivessem ensaiado.

- Rã. – Foi tudo o que Marissa conseguiu dizer.

As quatro andaram por toda a sala tentando decifrar o mistério de onde haviam saído todas aquelas flores. Até que Marissa encontrou um único cartão em meio aos montes de arranjos.

Então ela o leu em vós alta:

- "Querida Marissa,

Aqui está uma pétala para cada momento da minha vida em que estive feliz ao seu lado. E uma flor para cada ocasião em que não estive, mas quis estar. Ou seja, toda a minha vida. Feliz Aniversário.

Com Amor,

R.A."

- Ai que fofo. – Disse Serena sentada no sofá ao lado esquerdo de Blair.

- É a coisa mais linda e romântica que eu já ouvi. – Suspirou Summer sentada ao lado direito de Blair.

Marissa riu.

- Não pode dizer que não fica emocionada depois de ouvir uma coisa dessas. – Desafiou Blair.

- Deixa eu te ensinar uma coisa Ice Princess. – Disse Marissa fazendo Blair virar os olhos. Ela odiava que alguém do seu grupo de amigos com exceção de Chuck a chamasse desse jeito. – Nunca se apaixone. Não seja uma dessas garotas que se derrete por palavras bonitas. Estou dizendo isso pra você, porque você ainda tem salvação, diferente dessas duas otárias ao seu lado. – Ela disse apontando para Summer e Serena, as duas viraram os olhos e a ignoraram.

- Por favor, nos esclareça Ice Queen. – Disse Blair fingindo um interesse exagerado.

Marissa riu, mas continuou seu discurso:

- As mulheres se deixam afetar por seus sentimentos, perdem a cabeça e agem como ridículas idiotas. Agora se forem inteligentes o bastante para não se apaixonarem, mas ao contrário fazerem os homens se apaixonarem, elas terão alguém em suas mãos. Podem fazê-los agirem como cachorrinhos e conseguirem tudo aquilo o que quiserem. Como eu faço com o Ryan.

- O pior é que ela tem alguma razão na loucura que ela diz. – Concordou Blair.

- Não, isso é ridículo. – Disse Serena. – Está querendo dizer que não ama o Ryan? Nem um pouquinho? Foram cinco anos de pura conveniência?

- É exatamente o que eu estou querendo dizer. – Garantiu Marissa.

**-O-**

Ryan estava atrás de uma parede com mais um buquê de rosas na mão. Ele estava parado ao lado da porta esperando para entrar. Mas ouviu tudo o que Marissa disse.

Então seu sorriso se desfez, ele ficou com uma expressão triste no rosto, deixou as flores cair no chão e saiu. Foi em direção a cozinha para sair pela porta dos fundos.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

As garotas discutiram mais um pouco, e depois resolveram tomar um lanche.

- Eu vou até a cozinha pegar alguma coisa pra gente beber e mandar a Julia preparar alguma coisa pra gente comer. – Disse Marissa indo para a cozinha.

Quando passou pela porta Marissa viu as flores caídas no chão e abaixou para pegá-las. Já de pé com as flores na mão, ela sorriu involuntariamente mexendo no arranjo e sentindo o perfume de rosas.

Então ela se refez e tirou o sorriso do rosto.

- Olha tinha mais um arranjo caído ali no chão. – Ela disse voltando para a sala.

- Ai que lindo, rosas cor-de-rosa. Suas favoritas. – Disse Summer se levantando para pegar as flores.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Serena e Nate estavam sentados no Central Park comendo pop tarts enquanto faziam um piquenique. Ela estava sentada entre as pernas dele e os dois riam muito enquanto comiam.

Tinham um relacionamento muito diferente do dos irmãos, era muito pacífico e exageradamente feliz.

Ela se inclinou e pegou um cupcake com cobertura de confeti.

- Nate você quer um cupcake? - Ela perguntou tombando a cabeça para trás.

- Me dá o com cobertura azul. - Ele disse esticando o braço.

Ela se inclinou e pegou o cupcake. Então passou o dedo indicador na cobertura e passou no nariz de Nate que foi se afastando até já estar deitado na grama do Central Park. Serena então começou a lambuzá-lo.

- Ai não. - Reclamou Nate rindo.

Ele se limpou e tomou o cupcake da mão de Serena que dava altas gargalhadas.

Depois de se recuperarem das risadas, Nate olhou sério para Serena e disse:

- Eu quero te contar uma coisa, mas não sei se devo.

- Nate você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa. - Disse Serena acariciando o joelho dele.

- Eu sei. - Afirmou Nate. - Mas é uma coisa meio chata, eu não quero incomodar você com isso. Pode estragar o passeio, quebrar o clima.

- Amor se está incomodando você eu quero saber. - Garantiu Serena ainda acariciando o joelho dele.

- Lembra que eu te disse que achava que meu pai estava agindo de maneira muito estranha, como se estivesse escondendo algo? - Perguntou ele.

- Lembro. – Assentiu ela.

- Então ontem eu ouvi uma conversa dele no telefone, ele estava marcando um encontro com alguém. – Disse Nate preocupado. – Daí ele falou alguma coisa sobre o mesmo lugar de sempre e a mesma hora da última vez, e ele ia levar o combinado e a outra pessoa devia fazer o mesmo. E ele parecia tão tenso ao falar como se estivesse preocupado que alguém escutasse. – Nate parou de falar e parecia nervoso, mexendo em sua roupa.

Serena comovida passou sua mão pelos cabelos castanhos claros e macios de Nate tentando acalmá-lo.

- Acha que seu pai pode estar traindo a sua mãe? – Ela perguntou no tom mais doce e suave que pode, mas ainda sim preocupada.

- Eu não vejo outra explicação. – Respondeu Nate.

- Você já falou com ele? – Ela perguntou.

- Não. - Ele respondeu. - Eu pensei em falar com o Ryan, afinal ele é meu irmão mais velho. Mas eu não queria preocupá-lo. E além do mais esses dias ele tem estado totalmente absorvido pelo aniversário de namoro dele e a Marissa.

- É. - Serena suspirou. - E ela nem dá a mínima.

- Ah também não é assim. - Defendeu Nate.

- É sim. - Garantiu Serena. - Ela mesma me contou.

Nate apenas deu de ombros.

- Mas eu acho que você devia confrontar o seu pai N. - Sugeriu Serena. - Perguntar a ele o que está havendo.

- É, talvez. - Nate deu de ombros mais uma vez. - Desculpe te incomodar com isso.

- Natie eu sou sua namorada. - Lembrou Serena. - Estou com você nos bons e nos maus momentos.

Nate sorriu e Serena sorriu de volta.

- Vamos falar sobre coisas mais agradáveis. – Sugeriu Nate.

- Tipo o quê? – Perguntou Serena mordendo o cupcake.

- O futuro. – Sorriu Nate. – Pra começar somos os próximos a fazer aniversário de namoro.

- É. – Concordou Serena com um sorriso radiante. – Os quatro melhores anos da minha vida.

- Os da minha também. – Nate abriu um sorriso. – E o que você vai querer fazer no nosso aniversário? – Perguntou ele.

- Eu não sei, me faça uma surpresa. – Riu Serena. – Eu adoro surpresas.

- Eu sei. – Riu Nate. – Eu estava pensando, onde nós vamos morar depois da faculdade?

- Como assim? – Perguntou Serena olhando para ele.

- Ah depois que a gente se casar, nós não podemos ficar morando com os nossos pais. – Ele explicou. – E eu não acho que a minha suíte no Empire States seja o lugar certo pra começarmos nossa família.

Serena sorriu para ele.

- Que foi? – Perguntou Nate quando viu a expressão de Serena.

- Você. – Ela respondeu.

- Eu o que? – Nate sorriu.

- Você. – Repetiu Serena. – Tão lindo. Planejando o nosso futuro.

- Você não planeja? – Perguntou ele.

- É claro que sim. – Garantiu ela. – Mas é muito fofo ouvir você falando dos seus planos.

- Mas e ai, os seus planos. – Começou Nate. – A gente vai morar aonde depois de casar? Se a gente conseguir ir pra Yale com a Blair e o Chuck, vamos continuar em Connecticut depois da formatura?

- Claro que não. – Serena respondeu rapidamente. – Eu nunca sairia de Nova York por um período de tempo indeterminado ou por vontade própria. Assim que a gente se formar, nós voltamos pra Manhattan.

- E vamos morar aonde exatamente? – Nate incitou.

- Na 5th Avenue é claro. – Ela respondeu.

- Precisamos de algo mais específico. – Disse ele.

- Algum lugar próximo a _Tiffany's._ – Ela disse.

- E tem que ser perto da Blair e o Chuck. – Completou Nate.

- Claro. – Concordou Serena. – Acha que depois de se casarem eles vão continuar morando no Empire States?

- Acho que sim. – Respondeu Nate. – Assim como você, a Blair também nunca sairia de Nova York. E o Chuck não sairia do Empire States, é o prédio dele que ele mais gosta.

- Dele não, do pai dele. – Corrigiu Serena.

- Das Indústrias Bass. Um dia vai ser tudo dele, não vai? – Lembrou Nate.

- Hum, verdade. – Serena deu de ombros.

- E também o Chuck mora numa cobertura, e é uma cobertura ENORME. – Disse Nate. – Não acho que ele vai querer ter filhos tão cedo. Então a cobertura vai dar muito bem pra ele e a Blair. Aliás, a cobertura dele no Empire States é grande o bastante pra nós quinze e nossos filhos.

Os dois riram.

- É verdade. – Sorriu Serena.

- Então é em algum lugar da 5th Avenue, entre a _Tiffany's _ e o Empire States? – Conferiu Nate.

- Isso. – Concordou Serena mordendo o cupcake. – Um apartamento na 5th Avenue, entre a West 34th Street e a 57th Street. – Ela assentiu. – Ah! – Ela completou. - E que o quarto principal tenha uma BELA vista pra o Central Park.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Nate. – Um apartamento na 5th Avenue, entre a West 34th Street e a 57th Street, e que o quarto principal tenha uma bela vista pra o Central Park.

- Uma BELA vista. – Enfatizou Serena.

- Tá uma BELA vista. – Riu Nate. – Isso é bem específico. Acho que até já dá pra começar a procurar.

- Nossa que pressa. – Riu Serena.

- Estou ansioso pra começar a minha vida ao seu lado. – Disse Nate sedutor.

- Tudo bem. – Sorriu Serena. – E o que vem depois disso?

- Nós dois arranjamos empregos. – Ele respondeu.

- Os empregos não deveriam vir antes do apartamento? – Disse Serena.

- Não. – Nate deu de ombros. – Nossas famílias cuidam de comprar o apartamento pra nós, como presente de casamento.

- Tudo bem. – Riu Serena. – Comprar o apartamento é fácil, mas teremos contas pra pagar espertinho.

- Tudo bem então. – Nate virou os olhos. – Empregos primeiro e apartamentos depois.

- E depois? – Perguntou ela.

- Não é óbvio? – Ele perguntou sorrindo malicioso. – Filhos.

- Quantos? – Sorriu ela.

- Três. – Ele respondeu.

- TRÊS? – Chocou-se Serena. – Como os meus pais?

- Exatamente como os seus pais. – Explicou Nate. - Um menino e duas meninas. – Ele completou. – Duas meninas lindas como a mãe. Com seus olhos, seus cabelos, seu sorriso.

- E o seu o quê? – Perguntou Serena.

- O meu sobrenome. – Ele e Serena riram. – E o meu amor incondicional pela mãe deles.

Serena sorriu:

- Você é lindo.

Então os dois se beijaram.

- Lindo e esperto. – Disse Nate esfregando um cupcake no queixo de Serena.

- Ah! – Ela arfou.

Ele se levantou e saiu correndo.

Ela pegou um guardanapo, limpou o queixo e se levantou para sair correndo atrás de Nate.

**-O-**

Dan e Vanessa estavam caminhando pela calçada do Central Park, enquanto Vanessa filmava as pessoas passando pela 5th Avenue.

- Turistas fazendo compras, e nova-iorquinos fazendo tarefas do seu dia-a-dia. – Disse Vanessa com a câmera na mão. – Como os homens das carrocinhas de cachorro-quente, vendedores de loja, seguranças de hotel, empresários com suas maletas falando no celular, e socialites que só se diferem dos turistas pelas roupas que vestem, pois realizam as mesmas atividades que eles. Compras.

Dan riu. Então olhou para o lado e viu Serena correndo atrás de Nate.

- Acha que elas fazem o que com tanta roupa? – Perguntou Vanessa.

Dan não respondeu. Estava olhando para Serena.

- Dan? – Vanessa olhou para ele, quando ele não respondeu.

Então ela viu a cena que Dan assistia.

Ela deu três passos e ficou na frente de Dan. Então virou a câmera para Nate e Serena.

- Acha que vai ficar uma boa cena pro meu filme documentário "Outono em Nova York", o rei e a rainha do Upper East Side? – Ela perguntou.

- Eu não sei. – Respondeu Dan. – Eles são muito bonitos e fotogênicos. Acho que ficariam bem em qualquer filme. E eles definitivamente são mais bonitos do que Richard Gere e Winona Ryder.

Vanessa riu.

- Vamos Documentary Girl. – Ele puxou Vanessa.

Então os dois foram embora.

**-O-**

Serena alcançou Nate e o derrubou no chão e começou e fazer cócegas nele. Mas ele não teve problemas em inverter a situação, derrubando-a no chão ao lado dele e ele mesmo começando a fazer cócegas nela.

Serena conseguiu se levantar e correu. Nate correu atrás dela.

Ele a alcançou e a pegou por trás. Então ele a girou no ar e beijou o rosto dela.

**-O-**

Blair e Chuck estavam na Barneys fazendo compras. Estavam olhando uma das araras de vestidos procurando por alguma coisa para Blair usar em um jantar que ela teria com Summer, sua mãe e novo namorado dela, Cyrus Rose, que Blair e Summer ficariam conhecendo no jantar.

- O que exatamente estamos procurando? – Disse Chuck passando vários vestidos da arara.

- Alguma coisa que diga "Eu sou uma garota séria e responsável, mas ainda sim moderna e antenada, e você teria muito orgulho em me ter em sua família e é uma honra conhecê-lo". – Ela respondeu observando atentamente um vestido e o descartando em seguida.

- Um vestido pode dizer tudo isso? – Debochou Chuck.

- Acho que você sabe tão bem quanto eu que um vestido pode dizer qualquer coisa. – Ela sorriu maliciosa.

Ele devolveu o sorriso procurando por alguma coisa que se encaixasse na descrição de Blair.

- O que vai fazer essa noite? – Ele perguntou ainda passando vestidos.

- Não tenho nada em mente. – Ela respondeu avaliando um vestido. – O que acha? – Ela perguntou mostrando-o para Chuck.

- Esse diz "Eu estou desesperada para impressionar, por isso peguei esse vestido super antiquado que a minha avó usava quando tinha minha idade". – Ele respondeu avaliando o vestido.

Blair deu mais olhada para o vestido e concordou:

- Tem razão é muito ultrapassado. – Ela disse devolvendo o vestido para arara e passando para próxima.

- Mas então essa noite. – Chuck tentou voltar ao assunto passando para a próxima arara. – Eu estava pensando que você podia, sei lá... jantar comigo no Empire States.

Blair parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo e subiu o olhar encarando Chuck.

- Jantar? – Ela perguntou meio nervosa, receosa, mas ao mesmo tempo esperançosa. – Jantar só nós dois? Tipo, um encontro?

- Não, claro que não. – Riu Chuck meio sem jeito. – Nós dois, junto com o Nate e a Serena, é claro. Um jantar do Non-Judging Breakfast Club.

- Ah claro. – Riu Blair nervosa e voltando a mexer nos vestidos. – Eu sabia.

- É claro. – Concordou Chuck nervoso demais para implicar com Blair.

- Bom nesse caso é claro, eu janto com você. – Concordou ela. – Quer dizer com você, o Nate e a Serena.

- Eu vou ligar e combinar. – Avisou Chuck.

Então os dois ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio muito envergonhados para conversarem.

Então Chuck encontrou um vestido e mostrou a Blair:

- E que tal esse?

- Hum. – Ela pegou o vestido e o avaliou com muito cuidado e atenção. – É... Perfeito. Eu vou experimentar.

Ela pegou mais alguns vestidos que eles já haviam escolhido, eles escolheram mais alguns e então ela foi para o provador.

Chuck ficou sentado perto do provador onde Blair entrava e saia com vários vestidos diferentes.

- Por que está tão desesperada para impressionar esse cara? – Ele perguntou mexendo em sua echarpe esperando que Blair saísse com o próximo vestido.

- Porque ele é o namorado da minha mãe. – Ela respondeu colocando o vestido. – E se tivermos sorte será o novo marido. Pra isso Summer e eu temos que fazer o nosso trabalho bem feito e deixar uma boa impressão.

- O que te faz pensar que você vai gostar dele? – Ele perguntou olhando para o provador.

- O simples fato de que minha mãe gosta. Ela tem bom gosto, um excelente gosto eu diria. – Respondeu Blair tentando fechar o zíper do vestido. – Eu sou a prova viva disso. Tudo o que eu sou, devo a minha mãe, aprendi tudo o que sei de moda e etiqueta com ela. E além do mais olha pro meu pai, ele é bonito, elegante, charmoso, fino, bem educado, como ela poderia se casar com alguém que não fosse digno dela depois de ter sido casada com o meu pai?

- Do mesmo jeito que seu pai se casou com outro homem. – Respondeu Chuck.

- Muito engraçado. – Disse Blair abrindo a cortina do provador. Então ela andou até Chuck e deu uma volta. – O que acha?

Ela estava usando o vestido que Chuck havia escolhido. Era um tomara-que-caia rosa claro. Os seios eram trabalhados com uma renda de flores um tom mais claro que o vestido, a saia era reta e curta, e o vestido tinha uma cintura bem marcada. Vestia maravilhosamente bem em Blair.

Chuck estava de boca aberta procurando por palavras. Seus olhos estavam brilhando.

- Hum. Está... é... você está... – Ele suspirou. – É perfeito. O vestido ficou perfeito em você.

Blair sorriu depois deu as costas para Chuck se virando para o espelho. Ela avaliou bem o seu reflexo e não ficou totalmente satisfeita. Mas Blair nunca ficava totalmente satisfeita com o seu reflexo.

- Hum eu não sei. – Ela disse olhando para o espelho. Depois se voltando para Chuck ela continuou. – Talvez precise de uma echarpe, o que acha?

- É talvez. – Disse Chuck se inclinando para frente. – Ou de um colar de brilhantes. Talvez as duas coisas. – Ele deu de ombros.

Blair se aproximou de Chuck sedutoramente.

- Eu quero experimentar com uma echarpe. – Ela sorriu inocente e piscou.

Chuck não entendeu o comportamento excessivamente sedutor de Blair e arqueou a sobrancelha:

- Tá, você quer que eu vá buscar uma pra você? – Ele perguntou confuso, encostando-se ao encosto do banco.

Blair sorriu maliciosa e olhou significativamente para o pescoço de Chuck. Ele acompanhou o olhar dela, e descendo os olhos ele encontrou sua echarpe.

Ele olhou para ela com compreensão e ela devolveu o olhar com cumplicidade.

Então lentamente Blair se aproximou de Chuck até ficar com seu rosto a centímetros do dele, e puxou com delicadeza a echarpe do pescoço dele. Ele segurou o pulso dela, e ela o olhou com uma falsa inocência. Chuck suspirou e tirou a echarpe, entregando-a a Blair. Ela sorriu para ele vitoriosa e foi para o espelho.

Blair ainda se lembrava do dia em que ela e Chuck haviam escolhido a echarpe. Em um dia como esse, quando os dois tinham treze anos, e estavam fazendo compras juntos e acompanhados apenas de Dorota, que mantinha certa distância. Blair queria comprar um casaco novo e Chuck foi ajudá-la a escolher, os dois viram a echarpe e se apaixonaram por ela. Desse dia em diante a echarpe dificilmente deixava o pescoço de Chuck.

Quando Blair a colocou ela se sentiu estranhamente poderosa. A echarpe era a marca registrada de Chuck, e não era uma garota qualquer que podia tocá-la, ainda mais usá-la, na verdade nenhuma garota tocava a echarpe de Chuck, ninguém tocava na echarpe de Chuck. Blair fora a primeira e sabia disso. Chuck havia dado a echarpe a ela por livre e espontânea vontade. Pelo menos ele não havia negado a ela como negava a todas as garotas vulgares, alpinistas sociais que o perseguiam pedindo para ficar com a echarpe. A garota pra quem Chuck desse a echarpe entraria para a história, e depois de prová-la, Blair quis ser essa garota.

Antes de olhar seu reflexo, Blair avaliou a echarpe um pouco mais. Agora que estava com ela podia notar os detalhes que não notava quando ela estava com Chuck. Então na ponta da echarpe Blair viu o famoso bordado dourado com as iniciais de Chuck. CB.

"De Chuck Bass. Ou de Chuck e Blair." – Pensou Blair. Mas logo ela afugentou o pensamento balançando a cabeça como se tentasse se livrar deles. - "Por favor Blair não seja ridícula."

Ela olhou para o reflexo e pensou que a echarpe estava perfeita onde estava. Combinava. Não combinava com o vestido é claro. Mas combinava com Blair, de alguma forma a echarpe se encaixava no reflexo como se fosse uma peça do quebra-cabeças que estava faltando.

"A peça Bass que faltava." – Pensou Blair inclinando a cabeça para o lado ainda avaliando seu reflexo.

Estranhamente Chuck teve o mesmo pensamento sobre a echarpe combinar com Blair, e de completar algo que anteriormente estava incompleto, mas que era imperceptível até que se tornou completo de novo.

"E quando ela devolver a echarpe ficará incompleta de novo. E nunca mais ficará completa outra vez." – Pensou Chuck admirando Blair em sua echarpe. "E depois de vê-la completa, ficará claro que ela está incompleta."

- Bom eu vou tirar o vestido e nós vamos escolher sapatos. – Ela disse indo para o provador.

- Waldorf. – Chuck chamou.

- O que? – Ela disse se virando para ele.

- Não está se esquecendo de nada? – Ele disse apontando para a echarpe.

Ela virou os olhos e jogou a echarpe pra ele. Então ela foi para o provador e fechou a cortina.

Chuck estava colocando a echarpe quando sentiu o perfume. Mesmo tendo estado no corpo de Blair por poucos minutos, a echarpe já exalava o cheiro de _Chanel Nº5_. Chuck achou que aquilo era muito apropriado, depois disso quando o perfume se esvai-se ele ficaria saudoso.

- Chuck pode me ajudar com o zíper? – Perguntou Blair abrindo a cortina do provador e tirando Chuck de seus devaneios.

- Tá falando sério? – Ele sorriu malicioso.

Blair bufou.

- Bom eu preciso de ajuda com o zíper e eu não trouxe mais ninguém comigo. – Ela respondeu virando os olhos. – Já que não vai fazer pode pelo menos chamar uma vendedora pra mim, por favor?

Chuck levantou e foi até o provador. Blair sorriu e virou-se de costas para ele.

Chuck chegou perto o suficiente para sentir o perfume _Chanel Nº5 _de Blair. Ela sorriu maliciosa e tirou o cabelo das costas deixando sua nuca a mostra. Ela sabia que era o ponto fraco de Chuck e ela adorava provocá-lo. Sabia que não corria perigo, já havia ficado sozinha com Chuck até altas horas em seu quarto e ele jamais fez, e jamais faria nada que ela não permitisse, apesar de se sentir muito tentado.

- Está brincando com fogo Waldorf. – Ele cochichou em seu ouvido.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando Bass. – Ela sorriu inocente virando seu rosto pra ele.

Ele sorriu sarcástico e tirou a echarpe do pescoço e a colocou em Blair.

- Eu não sou de ferro. – Ele disse escondendo a nuca dela.

Ela sorriu vitoriosa.

Então ele lentamente desceu o zíper do vestido dela.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse virando para ele enquanto segurava o vestido. – Eu vou me trocar então poderemos escolher sapatos e uma echarpe que combine. – Ela sorriu e puxou a cortina violentamente.

Chuck flexionou o maxilar. Então ele viu um grupo de garotas mais novas do que ele, deviam ter a idade de Jenny. Elas estavam olhando para ele e davam risadinhas enquanto faziam comentários.

Então ele foi até elas.

- Oi eu sou Chuck Bass. – Ele disse sedutor.

- Nós sabemos quem você é. – Respondeu uma menina baixa, magra de cabelos escuros e enrolados.

- Então eu estou em desvantagem. – Ele sorriu.

- Meu nome é Melissa. Melissa Glaser. – Ela respondeu estendendo a mão.

- A filha do banqueiro. – Ele disse pegando a mão da garota, mas depositando um beijo nas costas dela ao invés de apertá-la como a garota esperava.

- É. – Ela sorriu inocente.

**-O-**

"O Chuck está tão quieto. Será que ele ainda está com raiva por causa da minha provocaçãozinha?" – Pensou Blair enquanto trocava de roupa. - "Ai como ele é dramático. Não foi nada demais."

Blair terminou de se vestir e abriu a cortina do provador, ela ainda usava a echarpe de Chuck. Mas quando ela olhou para onde Chuck deveria estar não havia ninguém. As coisas deles ainda estavam no mesmo lugar. Mas Chuck não estava lá.

- Chuck? – Blair chamou.

Ela olhou ao redor, mas não pode encontrá-lo. Pegou suas coisas e as de Chuck e caminhou pela loja. Não o encontrando ela voltou para o mesmo lugar e interceptou uma vendedora que passava.

- Escuta você viu o meu amigo? – Ela perguntou meio preocupada. – Ele estava aqui comigo agora mesmo.

- O Sr Bass? – Perguntou a vendedora.

- É. – Confirmou Blair.

- A última vez que eu o vi ele estava conversando com uma garota perto dos provadores do fundo. – Disse a vendedora apontando para o local.

- Com uma garota? – Perguntou Blair insegura.

- É. – Concordou a vendedora com a cabeça.

- Obrigada. – Blair sorriu.

- Não há de que. – Disse a vendedora. Então ela saiu.

Blair manteve o sorriso até a partida da vendedora. Então seu semblante se desfez, e só o que restou foi uma expressão de puro ódio.

Ela se virou e foi em direção aos provadores que a vendedora havia apontado.

Ela andou bem próxima a eles procurando ouvir o que esperava. E chegando bem perto de um ela ouviu os gemidos.

Ela abriu a cortina com uma violência exagerada. E encontrou exatamente o que esperava. Chuck estava com a gravata folgada e a camisa metade desabotoada. Havia uma garota de saia encostada na parede e pendurada à cintura de Chuck com as pernas ao redor dele, e ele segurava as pernas dela.

- Waldorf, sabia que isso é invasão de privacidade? – Chuck reclamou.

Blair suspirou e tirou o celular da bolsa. Ela o levantou e tirou uma foto de Chuck e a garota.

- Ei! – Ele reclamou piscando por causa do flash.

- O que vai fazer com isso? – Perguntou Melissa descendo da cintura de Chuck.

- Tão jovem e já é uma alpinista social. – Disse Blair digitando em seu celular.

- Eu não sou alpinista social. – Ralhou a garota. – Eu não preciso disso.

- Ah é mesmo? – Disse Blair ainda digitando. – Então quem é você?

- Melissa Glaser. Filha de Patrick Glaser o banqueiro. – Ela vangloriou-se.

- Obrigada. – Disse Blair sorrindo vitoriosa. Melissa sem perceber havia dado à ela exatamente a informação que ela queria.

Ela terminou de digitar o texto rapidamente e mostrou a tela do _Blackberry_ para Melissa e então enquanto Melissa assistia, Blair clicou em _Enviar._

- NÃO! – Gritou Melissa.

Mas já era tarde demais.

- Agora suma da minha frente. – Disse Blair lentamente.

Melissa receosa afastou-se de Blair e Chuck rapidamente.

Chuck e Blair assistiram Melissa ir embora e depois Blair se voltou para Chuck.

- Enquanto a você Basstard. – Ela disse. – Não me interessa o que você faz com as suas vagabundas no seu tempo vago, mas quando sair pra fazer compras comigo, você VAI SAIR PRA FAZER COMPRAS COMIGO.

- Isso tudo é ciúmes, Waldorf? – Ele perguntou arrumando a gravata.

- Vai pro inferno Bass. – Ela respondeu emburrada. Depois sorrindo ela continuou. – Agora vamos escolher sapatos, e echarpes, e talvez alguns acessórios.

Ela saiu e Chuck a seguiu.

- Acho que você já tem muitos acessórios que combinam com aquele vestido. – Ele disse rindo.

- Cale-se Darkness Prince. – Riu Blair subindo as escadas.

- Se eu sou o Darkness Prince, você seria o que? – Perguntou Chuck a seguindo e ainda arrumando suas roupas.

- A Ice Princess é claro. – Brincou Blair.

- É claro. – Riu Chuck. – Faz sentido. Até que é uma boa combinação.

- Hum. Sombra e gelo? – Cogitou Blair.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Marissa estava parada de frente ao espelho de seu quarto. Ela usava um vestido tomara que caia longo, azul com uma fita rosa escura abaixo da linha dos seios. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque desarrumado, e sua maquiagem bem feita.

- Então como estou? – Ela perguntou virando-se para Eric, que estava deitado em sua cama.

- Linda. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Acha que está faltando alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou virando o rosto para o espelho.

- Pra mim você está perfeita. – Disse Eric meio confuso. – Mas isso é coisa de garota, não é melhor perguntar isso pra Summer ou pra Serena, sei lá?

- Ah a Summer já foi pra casa e a Serena ainda está com o Nate. – Respondeu Marissa dando de ombros.

- Pergunta pra mamãe, sei lá. – Sugeriu Eric.

- Não a mamãe é suspeita. – Explicou Marissa. – Ela é minha mãe então pra ela estou sempre perfeita, o que não é de todo mentira. – Ela sorriu. – Mas ela também já está velha, não está por dentro da moda, e vai começar com aquela história "Eu lembro como se fosse ontem quando você e o Ryan começaram a namorar". – Disse Marissa fazendo uma imitação da voz de Lily. – O ideal mesmo seria a Serena, mas ela não está aqui e o Ryan já está pra chegar então só me resta você. E além do mais eu confio em sua opinião.

- Espera aí. – Disse Eric sentando-se na cama. – Primeiro, a mamãe não é velha e é bem antenada. – Ele defendeu. – E segundo, você estava mesmo disposta a pedir a opinião da Serena e me diz que confia em minha opinião?

- É. - Respondeu Marissa.

- Quem é você e o que fez com a minha irmã? – Brincou Eric.

E os dois riram.

Então a campainha tocou.

- Ai deve ser o Ryan. – Disse Marissa instantaneamente nervosa. – Me deseje sorte.

- Sorte? – Riu Eric. – Sério? É o Ryan que vai precisar de sorte com você linda desse jeito.

Marissa sorriu e beijou Eric na testa. E em seguida desceu para encontrar Ryan.

Ele já estava na sala de estar esperando por ela.

- Oi. – Ela disse e em seguida o beijou.

- Oi. – Ele respondeu. – Nossa! Você está linda. - Ele disse sem fôlego.

- Obrigada. – Ela deu um sorriso radiante. – E obrigada pelas flores, são lindas, eu nem sei aonde colocar todas elas. – Ela riu.

- Não foi nada. – Ryan respondeu distante.

- Está tudo bem Ryan? – Marissa perguntou estranhando.

- Está. – Ryan respirou fundo. – Vamos?

- Tá, vamos. – Disse Marissa ainda estranhando.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Nate e Serena estavam na recepção do Empire States Building esperando por Blair e Chuck.

- A menos que você tenha um amigo gay, você não sai pra fazer compras com um amigo homem. – Disse Serena. – Isso é coisa de namorado. Certo?

- Ah, é eu acho. – Nate deu de ombros.

- E o Chuck não é gay. – Disse Serena. – Bi sim, gay não.

– Mas o Chuck gosta de comprar, e a Blair pode não admitir, mas valoriza a opinião dele. – Disse Nate. – E eles sempre fizeram isso, não vão deixar de fazer agora.

- Então você não acha que os dois são apaixonados? – Perguntou Serena.

- Não. Eu SEI que são. – Respondeu Nate. – Mas eu me preocupo com a Blair. O Chuck é meu melhor amigo e eu adoro ele, não me leve a mal. Mas ele é um canalha. Ele não ficou com a Blair até agora, porque apesar de tudo ele ainda valoriza algumas coisas, como a amizade, e A Blair. Se ele quisesse ficar com ela ele já teria ficado há muito tempo, mas até ele sabe que não presta e que não serve pra Blair. Então eu me preocupo que ela crie falsas esperanças e depois acabe se magoando.

- Ah eu ainda acho que os dois vão acabar juntos um dia. – Serena sorriu sonhadora.

- Sinceramente eu torço por isso. – Disse Nate. – Porque os dois são meus melhores amigos, eu os amo, e sei que eles se amam, e eu quero que eles sejam felizes. Mas eu quero que o Chuck faça por merecer. Você conhece a Blair, ela se faz de forte, mas ela é muito sensível. Ficar com o Chuck poderia acabar com ela se desse errado.

- É verdade. – Concordou Serena. Então ela avistou Blair e Chuck. – Vamos mudar de assunto eles veem vindo aí. – Ela apontou os dois com o queixo e sorriu.

Eles se aproximaram e Nate sorriu.

- Ei. – Ele disse.

- E ai Nathaniel. – Disse Chuck abraçando Nate.

Chuck já usava sua echarpe novamente.

- Oi B. – Disse Serena abraçando Blair. Depois abraçou Chuck. – Chuck. Como foram as compras?

- Foram ótimas S. – Disse Blair depois de abraçar Nate. – Eu comprei umas roupas incríveis, e um vestido lindo pro meu encontro com o Cyrus.

- SEU encontro com Cyrus? – Riu Serena.

- Bom, meu e da Summer. – Corrigiu-se Blair.

- Não seria o encontro da sua mãe? – Lembrou Serena. – Em que ela vai apresentar você e sua irmã pro novo namorado dela?

- É que seja. – Blair deu de ombros.

- Já conheci tantos namorados da minha mãe que perdi a conta. – Comentou Serena. – Nunca fiquei animada assim. – Ela deu de ombros. – Aliás tenho certeza que o próximo que ela vai querer me apresentar vai ser o seu pai. – Ela disse olhando para Chuck.

- É. – Ele concordou rindo.

– Enfim, o que importa é que as compras foram incríveis, eu comprei cada sapato, olha só com quantas sacolas eu voltei. – Disse Blair mostrando as várias sacolas em suas mãos.

- Já você não comprou muita coisa né Chuck? – Observou Nate.

- É, eu fui apenas para acompanhar a Waldorf mesmo, Nathaniel. – Disse Chuck olhando para sua única sacola.

- Ah é. – Disse Blair se virando para Serena. – Só teve um momento desagradável das compras. Quando o Chuck me deixou sozinha e ficou se agarrando com uma pirralha aí.

Nate e Serena se olharam significativamente, e Nate lançou um olhar que dizia "Eu não avisei?".

- Ei, eu tinha até esquecido disso. – Disse Chuck. – Como era mesmo o nome dela?

- Melissa Glaser. – Respondeu Blair virando os olhos.

- Glaser do banqueiro? – Perguntou Nate.

- Essa mesmo. – Confirmou Blair.

- Nossa! – Disse Nate.

E Chuck riu. Nate apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Enquanto Blair e Serena viravam os olhos.

- Chuck. – Chamou Barth Bass aparecendo atrás de Chuck.

- Pai. – Disse Chuck com um desânimo evidente.

- Padrinho. – Cumprimentou Nate.

- Nate. – Cumprimentou Barth. – Como está meu rapaz?

- Bem obrigado. – Respondeu Nate sorridente.

- Ótimo. – Barth sorriu, mas de maneira séria. – Blair, Serena, como vão as duas moças mais lindas de Nova York?

- Muito bem tio Barth, muito obrigada. – Respondeu Blair dando um sorriso resplandecente, que fez Barth sorrir ainda mais e Chuck desviar o olhar.

- É estamos ótimas. – Concordou Serena.

- Isso é maravilhoso. – Disse Barth educadamente. – E como está sua mãe Serena?

- Ah, ela está... ela está muito bem. – Respondeu Serena sem graça.

- Maravilha. – Disse Barth. – Diga a ela que mandei lembranças.

- Claro pode deixar. – Respondeu Serena ainda sem graça.

- E vocês também é claro. – Disse Barth olhando para Nate e Blair.

- Ah claro, nós diremos. – Disseram Nate e Blair ao mesmo tempo.

Barth sorriu para Blair. Ele adorava a garota, se soubesse do interesse dela por seu filho e de seu filho por ela, ele ia adorar, e forçaria Chuck a se casar com ela.

- Vão jantar aqui? – Ele perguntou simpático.

- Se não for incomodo. – Respondeu Nate.

- De maneira nenhuma, é um prazer. – Respondeu Barth. – Todos os seus amigos veem?

- Não vai ser só o NJBC. – Respondeu Chuck entediado.

Barth os encarou confuso.

- Non-Judging Breakfast Club. – Serena respondeu. – Ou seja, nós quatro.

Barth sorriu:

- Bom divirtam-se então.

- Obrigado. – Disseram Nate, Serena e Blair ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos, Blair. – Disse Chuck. – Vamos levar as compras pra minha suíte.

- Ah claro. – Concordou Blair. – Tchau tio Barth, te vejo depois.

- Tchau minha querida. – Despediu-se Barth sorrindo.

- Vocês dois esperam a gente no restaurante. – Disse Chuck olhando para Nate e Serena, que assentiram com a cabeça. E depois Chuck se voltou para seu pai. – Tchau pai.

- Boa noite Charles. – Barth despediu-se mais formalmente.

Então Chuck e Blair subiram. Deixando Nate e Serena se despedindo de Barth.

**-X-**

O jantar do NJBC foi muito divertido. Eles estavam conversando e rindo muito.

- Mas falando sério Blair. – Disse Serena se recuperando das risadas. – Você não está com nenhum pouco de medo de conhecer esse cara?

- Não. – Respondeu Blair depois de dar um gole no champagne_._ – Por que eu deveria?

- Porque ele pode não ser nada do que você imaginou. – Respondeu Chuck debruçado na cadeira e olhando para a taça de champagne_._

- Será. – Respondeu Blair.

- Blair você não sente falta do seu pai? – Perguntou Serena.

- Sinto. – Respondeu Blair. – Mas meu pai não vai voltar. Ele é GAY, Serena.

Serena, Chuck e Nate riram muito com o comentário. Serena secando uma lágrima que estava escorrendo pelo canto do olho disse:

- Essa frase nunca fica menos engraçada. – Tentando se recuperar ela deu um gole no champagne_._

Blair sorriu:

- E além do mais ele e o Roman estão muito bem. Estão até pensando em adotar.

- Sério? – Serena riu.

- Pois é. – Blair deu de ombros. – E enquanto estiver tudo bem, eu sempre vou ter um quarto em Paris. – Ela sorriu.

- Quem diria que há mais ou menos dois anos ela queria morrer com o casamento e a mudança do pai. – Sorriu Nate.

- É, eu fiquei com medo dela cortar os pulsos naquela época. – Lembrou Serena.

Blair sorriu forçada, se lembrando do outro problema que ela arrumou na época em que seus pais se separam. Aquele que na época pareceu uma solução, um meio de fugir da pressão. O mesmo problema que ela ainda tinha e não conseguia resolver. A bulimia.

**-O-**

Marissa e Ryan chegaram e o maître os guiou até a mesa onde Ryan havia feito as reservas.

O garçom os atendeu e depois de Ryan e Marissa fazerem seus pedidos ele se retirou.

- Ryan está tudo bem? – Perguntou Marissa quando eles ficaram sozinhos. – Você está tão quieto.

- Eu estou pensando... em uma coisa. – Ele disse olhando para a toalha de mesa.

- No quê? – Questionou Marissa.

- Marissa a gente está junto há muito tempo. – Ele disse se inclinando e colocando os cotovelos na mesa, mas sem encarar Marissa.

- É, cinco anos hoje. – Observou Marissa.

- É muito tempo. – Ryan deu de ombros. – As coisas mudam. – Ele finalmente olhou para Marissa.

- O que está querendo me dizer? – Perguntou Marissa confusa.

- Que talvez as coisas não estejam mais dando certo entre nós. – Ele voltou para o encosto da cadeira.

- Desde quando? – Perguntou Marissa.

- Eu não sei. Talvez nunca tenham dado, e eu só demorei pra perceber isso. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Há quanto tempo você pensa assim? – Perguntou Marissa a meia voz.

- Eu não sei bem. – Ryan virou o rosto e encarou as outras pessoas.

- Tá terminando comigo? – Marissa sussurrou quase sem voz.

Ela sentiu um nó na garganta, como se fosse chorar. Marissa não chorava desde a morte do pai. Sua voz de choro era perceptível.

- Acho que é o melhor pra nós dois. – Disse Ryan voltando a encarar a toalha de mesa.

Ele também tinha um nó na garganta, mas não demonstrou como Marissa. Ryan deduziu que esta foi a coisa mais difícil que ele já tinha feito.

- Você acha? – Ela perguntou com a voz embargada.

- Você nunca quis isso mesmo. Relacionamentos não são pra você. – Ele disse olhando para ela.

Ryan sentiu o coração doer ao olhar para ela. Por mais que Marissa estivesse se contendo, seus olhos estavam cheios de água.

"Se ela não me ama, por que está quase chorando?" – Se perguntou Ryan. "Provavelmente é orgulho ferido. Porque fui eu quem terminou e não ela." – Ele concluiu. "Mesmo assim, eu nunca vi a Marissa chorar. Pelo menos não desde a morte do pai dela."

- Está terminando comigo no dia do nosso aniversário? – Disse Marissa ainda com voz de choro. – Nem eu seria tão insensível. Meus parabéns Ryan, merecia o título de Ice King por isso.

Ryan suspirou e abaixou os olhos:

- Eu sinto muito Marissa.

- Sente? – Ela segurou as lágrimas, mas havia magoa em sua voz.

Ele se levantou:

- Aproveite o jantar é por minha conta. E o motorista da limusine vai te deixar em casa depois.

Marissa não respondeu, apenas encarou o vazio.

- Adeus. Marissa. – Suspirou Ryan.

Então Ryan saiu. Quando estava do lado de fora do restaurante Ryan respirou fundo e arrancou a gravata com raiva.

**-O-**

Marissa ficou parada encarando o vazio por vários minutos, mesmo depois de Ryan partir. As lágrimas insistiam em descer, mas Marissa as forçava a ficarem no lugar. Ela só reagiu com a chegada do garçom.

Ele se aproximou da mesa colocou a bandeja com comida nos lugares e olhou ao redor procurando por Ryan.

- Seu acompanhante vai voltar? – Ele perguntou se voltando para Marissa.

Marissa ainda encarou o vazio por alguns segundos antes de responder. O garçom estava para se retirar quando ela resolveu falar:

- Não. – Ela disse simplesmente sem encará-lo. Depois ela engoliu o choro e se voltou para ele fria. – E me traga um whisky, duplo e sem gelo.

O garçom olhou ao redor confuso. Mas concordou:

- Claro senhorita.

**-X-**

Marissa voltou para casa de madrugada com os cabelos desarrumados, o vestido sujo, e a maquiagem borrada. Depois do restaurante ela havia ido para um bar e bebeu a noite toda. Estava cambaleando quando conseguiu colocar a chave na fechadura e passar pela porta.

Serena já estava vestindo sua camisola e roupão de seda e suas pantufas de veludo. Ela havia ido pegar um copo de leite na cozinha e já estava voltando para o seu quarto quando encontrou Marissa.

- Marissa, mas o que aconteceu? – Ela deixou o copo no fim do corrimão e correu até a irmã.

Serena colocou seu braço na cintura de Marissa e tentou ajudá-la a andar.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Eu pensei que estivesse com o Ryan. – Ela disse levando a irmã para a escada. – Achei que nem fosse mais voltar pra casa hoje.

- Não fala o nome desse... desse Ice King. – Disse Marissa completamente bêbada.

- Nossa você está bêbada. – Disse Serena virando o rosto para o outro lado para afastar o cheiro de álcool.

- Não seja ridícula. – Disse Marissa caindo em cima de Serena. – Eu nem bebi. Tá eu só bebi um pouquinho assim. – Ela usou o dedo polegar e o indicador pra mostrar a quantidade de bebida que havia tomado.

- É um pouquinho assim, várias vezes né? – Observou Serena conseguindo chegar na escada.

- É verdade. – Riu Marissa.

Serena se inclinou segurando Marissa firme e pegou o copo de leite no corrimão.

- A mamãe vai pirar se vir você desse jeito. – Reclamou Serena. – Vamos eu vou... ai... te levar pro quarto. – Disse Serena se esforçando para subir as escadas com Marissa.

Serena demorou um pouco menos de meia hora para conseguir arrastar Marissa escada acima sem fazer barulho.

Quando chegaram ao topo da escada Serena levou Marissa para o quarto dela, que era de frente para o quarto de Serena. Serena foi o mais silenciosa que pode, pois o quarto de Marissa era ao lado do de Lily.

Ela deitou Marissa na cama, deixou o copo de leite no criado mudo e saiu do quarto.

Foi para o quarto de frente ao de Lily e ao lado do seu e bateu.

- Eric. – Ela sussurrou. – Eric, acorda, Eric.

Eric abriu a porta esfregando os olhos.

- O que é? – Ele perguntou sonolento.

- É a Marissa. – Respondeu Serena. – Anda, preciso da sua ajuda.

Ela saiu e foi em direção ao quarto de Marissa.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – Eric perguntou a seguindo.

- Fala baixo. – Repreendeu Serena. – A mamãe não pode acordar.

Eles entraram e encontraram Marissa dormindo em uma posição desconfortável.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – Perguntou Eric se aproximando.

- Eu não sei, ela já chegou em casa desse jeito. Mas não podemos deixá-la assim. – Disse Serena tirando os sapatos de Marissa. – Anda me ajuda. – Ela pediu puxando os braços da irmã.

Eric ajudou Serena a levantar Marissa.

- Ai me deixem dormir. – Reclamou Marissa.

- Você não pode dormir desse jeito, precisa tomar um banho. – Disse Serena colocando Marissa em pé. – Me ajuda a tirar o vestido dela.

Com alguma dificuldade Serena e Eric conseguiram tirar o vestido de Marissa. E a levaram para o banheiro usando apenas lingerie.

Serena segurou Marissa enquanto Eric abria o chuveiro.

- Vai pegar umas toalhas, um copo de água e uns comprimidos, e alguma coisa pra ela comer, enquanto eu dou um banho nela. – Serena ordenou.

- Tá. – Concordou Eric saindo.

Serena colocou Marissa embaixo do chuveiro e a segurou ali.

- Ai. – Reclamou Marissa. – Está fria.

- Tem que ser assim mesmo. – Esclareceu Serena.

- Não, desliga. – Marissa se debatia. – ESTÁ FRIA, me solta, me tira daqui, tá fria.

- Para de gritar. – Brigou Serena. – Seu banheiro é parede com parede com o quarto da mamãe Marissa. Se ela acordar você está frita.

- Tá muito gelada. – Marissa continuava reclamando e se debatendo, fazendo com que Serena tivesse que segurá-la com mais força.

Com muita dificuldade Serena conseguiu ensaboar Marissa e enxaguá-la.

- Aqui estão as toalhas. – Disse Eric voltando justamente quando Serena desligou o chuveiro. – As outras coisas que você pediu estão no quarto.

- Tá bom Eric, muito obrigada. – Disse Serena pegando as toalhas. – Pode voltar a dormir agora que eu cuido do resto.

- Mas o que será que aconteceu? – Perguntou Eric. – Era pra ela estar com o Ryan, ela nunca bebe ASSIM quando está com o Ryan.

- Eu sei é estranho. – Concordou Serena. – A Marissa só enche a cara quando está sozinha.

- O Ryan devia estar com ela. Ele cuidaria dela, nunca deixaria uma coisa dessas acontecer. – Garantiu Eric.

- Acho que a gente só vai saber o que aconteceu amanhã. – Disse Serena. – Ou melhor hoje, daqui a algumas horas.

- É. – Concordou Eric. – Boa noite Serena.

- Boa noite Eric. – Ela respondeu.

Serena secou Marissa e trocou as roupas dela. Depois a obrigou a comer alguma coisa.

Ela foi para o seu quarto se trocar, pois tinha ficado toda molhada após dar banho em Marissa.

Ela voltou para o quarto de Marissa e ajeitou a irmã para dormir. Depois se deitou ao seu lado na cama e dormiu ali.

* * *

Quero dedicar mais esse capítulo a **I'mafuckingdreamer**, e agradecer pelo esclarecimento. Ela sabe do que eu estou falando, certo querida? Desculpem a demora. E eu avisei que ia ser um capítulo super longo. E eu ainda dividi ele em três partes. Eu gosto desse capítulo porque é o ponto onde a relação da Marissa e da Serena começa a mudar. Bem quem já leu os livros ou assistiu a série Gossip Girl, sabe de qual famosa echarpe do Chuck eu estou falando. A maravilhosa echarpe da qual eu já estou sentindo uma super falta na série desde que ele parou de usar. A história do bordado (que eu li em algum lugar que é um monograma azul, mas eu preferi fazer bordado dourado) com as inicias dele CB, que eu saiba não é citada na série. Mas acho que é citada nos livros, porque eu já vi em mais de uma fic. Inclusive foi em uma fic que eu vi essa comparação "CB são as iniciais de Chuck Bass, mas também pode significar Chuck e Blair", é bem verdade. Eu tentei lembrar em que fic eu tinha visto pra dar o devido crédito a autora, mas não me lembrei. Eu até procurei, eu juro, mas não encontrei. Então só fiquem sabendo que eu não fui a primeira a fazer essa comparação. Eu ainda não li todos os livros de Gossip Girl (mas pretendo), mas já sei de bastante coisa, e como a minha fic não é a história da série Gossip Girl mesmo, eu misturei um pouco das duas coisas (a série e o livro), por isso resolvi acrescentar os irmãos adotados pelo pai de Blair, entre outras coisas. Acho que é só isso.

PS: O Ryan e a Marissa estão completando cinco anos de namoro e o Nate e a Serena vão completar quatro, se vocês virem em algum lugar escrito diferente, eu digitei errado e já peço desculpas.

Ah! A todos aqueles que gostam de Gossip Girl e são fãs de Serenate e Bluck, Serenate especialmente, a quem possa interessar, minha querida amiga **I'mafuckingdreamer** está escrevendo uma fic íncrivel que eu estou lendo e amando. Eu recomendo, se chama **Mesmo Assim Seria Você**. Leiam, vocês também vão amar.

Beijos e deixem reviews.


	10. A Volta dos que Não Foram

**Aventuras da Elite**

**A Volta dos Que Não Foram**

Marissa acordou com o despertador de seu celular e instantaneamente sua cabeça começou a doer.

- Ai. – Ela gemeu colocando a mão na cabeça.

Estava deitada de lado na direção do banheiro. Ela esticou o braço e desligou o _iPhone_. Depois Serena se mexeu ao seu lado e Marissa se virou.

- Serena o que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou sentando-se assustada.

- Eu dormi aqui, não se lembra? – Disse Serena com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro.

- Não. – Respondeu Marissa. – Eu não me lembro de nada.

Marissa se esforçou para se lembrar da noite anterior. Mas se lembrou apenas de Ryan a deixando sozinha no restaurante.

Serena sentou-se na cama.

- Você chegou em casa de madrugada, totalmente bêbada. – Explicou Serena. – Daí eu te trouxe aqui pra cima, o Eric me ajudou a te dar um banho, eu coloquei você pra dormir, e achei melhor ficar aqui pra qualquer problema.

- Eu não me lembro de nada disso. – Impressionou-se Marissa.

- Aliás toma. – Disse Serena pegando um copo de água e um comprimido no criado mudo ao seu lado.

Marissa pegou o copo de água e o comprimido das mãos de Serena e olhou receosa para eles.

- Relaxa é pra sua ressaca. Não é veneno. – Riu Serena. – Você pode tomar.

Marissa arqueou as sobrancelhas e tomou o comprimido com água. Sua cabeça estava a ponto de explodir de dor.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse depois de engolir a água.

- De nada. – Serena deu de ombros.

Marissa ficou alguns segundos insegura encarando Serena.

- Mas, por que você fez isso? – Ela perguntou confusa.

- Fiz o que? – Perguntou Serena ainda mais confusa.

- Me ajudou. – Esclareceu Marissa.

- Porque você é minha irmã. – Disse Serena mostrando o óbvio.

- É, mas, a gente vive brigando. – Explicou Marissa.

- É verdade. – Disse Serena. – Mas você é minha irmã Marissa, e não importa o quanto a gente brigue, eu te amo.

Marissa foi pega de surpresa, e ficou sem ação.

- Você nunca disse isso antes. – Marissa sussurrou.

- Só porque eu nunca disse, não quer dizer que não seja verdade. – Esclareceu Serena. – Você também nunca disse, mesmo assim eu sei que você me ama.

- Como você pode ter certeza? – Perguntou Marissa curiosa.

"Como você pode saber se eu não sei?" – Marissa pensou.

- Porque você é minha irmã, eu simplesmente sei. – Serena riu. - Assim como eu sei que a mamãe me ama, o Eric me ama, o Nate, a Blair, e até o Chuck.

- Tá, mas eles já te disseram isso. Eu nunca disse. – Explicou Marissa.

- Acha que o Chuck já disse que me ama? – Brincou Serena. – O amor a gente não sabe Marissa. A gente simplesmente sente.

- Entendi. – Mentiu Marissa.

- Mas Marissa o que aconteceu ontem à noite? – Perguntou Serena com cuidado. – Você saiu com o Ryan e voltou... voltou do jeito que você voltou.

Marissa suspirou:

- O Ryan terminou comigo.

- O RYAN TERMINOU COM VOCÊ? – Perguntou Serena chocada. – O RYAN? ELE terminou? Ele terminou com VOCÊ?

- É, é, é Serena. Ele terminou comigo. – Disse Marissa balançando os braços e levantando da cama.

- Mas por quê? – Perguntou Serena acompanhando Marissa com o olhar. – O Ryan ama você.

- Eu não sei Serena. – Respondeu Marissa nervosa. Mas então ela suspirou e continuou mais calma, pousando as mãos no encosto dos pés da cama. – Ele veio com uma história ridícula de que não estava mais dando certo. Ele não explicou direito sabe, ele simplesmente terminou.

Serena não soube o que dizer. Por mais que ela e Marissa brigassem, ela queria o bem da irmã, e Ryan era o melhor cara que Marissa encontraria. Por mais que Serena tivesse pensado que Ryan merecia alguém melhor do que Marissa, ela também sempre pensou que o destino das irmãs Van Der Woodsen era ao lado dos irmãos Archibald, e isso sempre a deixou feliz.

- Como você está? – Perguntou Serena atenciosa. – Quer saber deixa pra lá, é óbvio que você não está bem.

- Por favor Serena. – Marissa riu sem humor. – Você me conhece bem o suficiente pra saber que eu não me abalo com esse tipo de coisa.

- Marissa você chegou aqui em casa ontem completamente bêbada. – Lembrou Serena.

- Ai, isso é mero detalhe. – Disse Marissa. – Eu quis beber um pouco e acabei me excedendo.

Serena balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Marissa eu sinto muito. – Foi só o que Serena conseguiu dizer.

- Sente mesmo? – Marissa deu um riso amargo se afastando da cama.

- Pra ser totalmente sincera, eu sempre achei que o Ryan merecia coisa melhor, mas porque eu achei que você não gostasse dele. – Respondeu Serena.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu gosto dele? – Perguntou Marissa se virando para Serena. – É só mais uma das coisas que você simplesmente sabe?

- Eu pensei que... – Começou Serena, mas foi interrompida por Marissa.

- Pensou errado Serena. – Brigou ela.

- Marissa você se embebedou depois dele terminar com você. – Acrescentou Serena.

- Eu não me embebedei por causa dele. – Avisou Marissa.

- Então foi por quê? – Desafiou Serena.

- Foi um acidente eu já disse. – Respondeu Marissa. – Eu bebi mais do que queria, do que devia Serena.

- Tudo bem Marissa, pense o que quiser. – Disse Serena se levantando da cama. – Eu vou me arrumar, a gente se vê no café.

Serena estava saindo quando Marissa a chamou:

- Serena. – Ela chamou sem se virar para a irmã.

Serena se virou para encará-la e Marissa voltou o seu rosto para ela.

- Obrigada. – Marissa cochichou.

- De nada. – Respondeu Serena sorrindo.

Então ela saiu do quarto.

**-X-**

Serena, Lily e Eric estavam reunidos na mesa do café-da-manhã. Eric não parava de trocar olhares com Serena querendo saber o que aconteceu.

- Bom dia. – Disse Marissa entrando e sentando-se ao lado de Serena.

- Marissa querida eu pensei que nem tivesse passado a noite em casa. – Disse Lily surpreendendo-se com a chegada da filha.

- É, mas eu passei. – Marissa disse pegando a jarra de leite.

- E como foi ontem à noite? – Perguntou Lily sorrindo.

Marissa suspirou:

- O Ryan terminou comigo.

- O QUE? – Gritou Eric. – O RYAN terminou com VOCÊ?

- Acalme-se Eric, por favor. – Pediu Lily. – Sem gritos no café-da-manhã. Mas o que aconteceu Marissa? – Ela perguntou voltando-se para Marissa. – Por que o Ryan terminou com você?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora mamãe. – Avisou Marissa.

- Claro querida. – Concordou Lily sorrindo. – Mas se quiser conversar eu estou aqui, está bem?

- Claro. – Concordou Marissa.

- E você não diz nada? – Lily perguntou para Serena sentada a seu lado direito.

Serena estava comendo e não dava atenção a conversa de sua família.

Ela deu de ombros em resposta a Lily.

- Ela já sabia. – Respondeu Marissa escolhendo o que comeria.

- Como? – Perguntou Lily.

- Eu encontrei com ela, quando ela chegou ontem à noite. – Esclareceu Serena.

- E à que horas você chegou Marissa? – Perguntou Lily desconfiada.

- Assim que você foi dormir. – Respondeu Marissa insegura.

- Hum. – Respondeu Lily desconfiada.

**-X-**

Depois do café-da-manhã Marissa, Serena e Eric estavam saindo de casa para irem pra escola.

- Ai me esperem no carro, eu esqueci meu celular, eu vou buscar. – Disse Marissa parando perto da porta.

- Tá. - Concordaram Eric e Serena.

Mas assim que Eric e Serena saíram pela porta, Marissa foi em direção ao bar da casa. Ela se assegurou de que ninguém estava por perto e então pegou um copo e a garrafa de _Johnny Walker_ e entornou no copo.

Depois Marissa virou a bebida de uma vez e sentiu o gosto do álcool descer pela garganta. Sentiu seu corpo queimar e respirou fundo.

Ela fechou a garrafa e estava pronta para guardá-la, mas então pensou melhor e colocou-a na bolsa.

**-X-**

Por causa do atraso de Marissa, quando ela, Serena e Eric chegaram à escola, todos os seus amigos já estavam lá.

Assim que Marissa desceu da limusine todos olharam-na avaliando. Ela percebeu e sorriu cínica:

- O Ryan já contou pra vocês. – Não foi uma pergunta.

- É contou. – Confirmou Summer.

- E vocês me conhecem bem o suficiente para saberem que eu estou bem. – Disse Marissa. – Parem de me olhar com essas caras.

Todos desviaram o olhar. Ryan se virou e foi em direção ao prédio da escola, e com exceção de Summer todos os outros o seguirão. Serena estava de braços dados com Nate e estava prestes a seguir Ryan quando Marissa segurou seu braço.

Nate olhou de Serena para Marissa confuso. Com o olhar ele perguntou para Serena se estava tudo bem. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e soltou o braço dele.

- Vai indo eu encontro você lá. – Ela sorriu.

- Tá bom. – Concordou Nate.

Ele beijou a testa de Serena e saiu. O gesto machucou Marissa mais do que ela gostaria de admitir, e ela se lembrou da garrafa na bolsa que pareceu bastante atraente.

- Que foi? – Perguntou Serena se virando para Marissa.

- Eu agradeceria se você não contasse pra ninguém o que aconteceu ontem, especialmente ao Nate. – Marissa respondeu arrumando a alça da bolsa no ombro. – Eu entendo que você vai acabar contando pra Blair, mas eu agradeceria se você não contasse pro Nate, eu não quero...

- Que o Ryan saiba. – Completou Serena.

- É. – Admitiu Marissa.

- Não se preocupe, ele não vai saber. – Garantiu Serena.

Marissa sorriu agradecida e Serena devolveu o sorriso e então foi embora.

- O que aconteceu ontem à noite? – Perguntou Summer se aproximando de Marissa depois de Serena ir embora.

- É uma longa história. – Marissa suspirou. – Eu te conto mais tarde.

- E você está legal? – Perguntou Summer.

- Aham. – Mentiu Marissa. – Eu estou bem sim. – Ela sorriu. – Vamos.

Então as duas entraram na escola.

**-X-**

Todos estavam sentados no refeitório em seus lugares de sempre quando Marissa chegou com Hazel atrás dela levando sua bandeja. Ela parou por um instante. Seu lugar de costume era ao lado de Ryan.

Eles se olharam por um longo segundo. E todos na mesa se silenciaram para assistir a cena.

- Nate querido, por que você não se senta ao lado do seu irmão e deixa a minha irmã se sentar do meu lado hoje? – Serena disse rapidamente sorrindo.

- Ah! Claro. – Respondeu Nate entendendo. – Excelente ideia.

Ele se levantou e Marissa sorriu para ele agradecida, Nate devolveu com um sorriso hipnotizante.

Então ele se sentou ao lado de Ryan e Summer e de frente para Serena.

Marissa se sentou ao lado de Serena, mas ainda sim ficou de frente para Ryan. Os dois trocaram um olhar cheio de magoa por ambas as partes. Hazel colocou a bandeja do almoço na mesa em frente à Marissa e foi se sentar em seu lugar junto das outras seguidoras.

Neste momento o celular de todos os alunos no refeitório tocou. Eles já sabiam o que isso significava.

- A vadia voltou. – Disse Marissa pegando o _iPhone._

E na tela de seu celular havia uma mensagem com um link.

Marissa e todos os alunos da Constance Jude's sem exceções clicaram para abrir o link.

E como eles já esperavam, a mensagem era o link para a mais nova postagem do site mais famoso da Constance:

_Olá, Upper East Siders! Gossip Girl aqui. __Sua primeira e única fonte sobre a vida escandalosa da Elite de Manhattan._

_Sentiram minha falta meus queridos?_

_Depois dos meses em que eu fiquei afastada para reformas do site eu perdi muita coisa. Mas não tem problema, para compensar eu estou mais moderna e antenada do que nunca, e prontinha para comentar tudo o que aconteceu de interessante na minha ausência. _

_Vamos começar com as duas notícias mais interessantes e a mais antiga delas._

_Já faz quase um mês que o casal que ano passado ganhou o casal do ano se separou. Mas os motivos ainda são um mistério._

_Houve vários boatos, um deles seria de que L. Scott tivesse terminado com B. Davis porque descobriu que ela dormiu com metade da escola. Mas esse nunca devia ter sido considerado. Afinal não é segredo para ninguém de que antes de L. Scott nossa Cheery teve vários caras, e talvez até algumas garotas, e mesmo assim ele topou ficar com ela, não pode condená-la depois disso._

_Outro boato, totalmente ridículo na minha opinião, é o de L. Scott teria terminado com B. Davis depois de ela ter um caso com o seu irmão N. Scott. Mas se isso fosse verdade teríamos um casamento cancelado certo? Nossa querida H. James jamais aceitaria essa traição. E mesmo depois do que aconteceu, a amizade entre a Cheery e a Tutor Girl não perdeu a intensidade, muito pelo contrário, parece ter aumentado._

_Outro boato dizia que B. Davis teria traído L. Scott, com nosso amado C. Mas se tem alguém que tem o respeito de C, esse alguém é B. Davis e ele não agiria de maneira duvidosa com ela._

_E houve até um boate de que B. Davis teria passado DST para L. Scott._

- Vadia. – Disse Brooke olhando para a tela de seu _Blackberry_.

Como ex aluna da Constance Jude's e um dos principais alvos de Gossip Girl, desde que o site foi criado, ela ainda recebia as atualizações.

Brooke estava do lado de fora do colégio rindo com os seus amigos. Eles tinham acabado de sair da escola e iam se divertir, quando o celular de Brooke tocou e ela começou a ler a mensagem.

- Tudo bem Brooke? – Perguntou Clark.

- Hum? – Ela perguntou tirando os olhos da tela pela primeira vez desde que recebeu a mensagem.

- Perguntei se está tudo bem. – Repetiu Clark.

Ela olhou para ele. Todos os seus amigos de Los Angeles estavam ali olhando para ela. Clark, Lana, Mouth, Chloe, Lois, Kara, Skills, Jimmy, Oliver e John.

- Está. – Ela sorriu. – É só uma mensagem. Eu só vou terminar de ler e já falo com vocês.

Então ela olhou novamente para o celular:

_Mas a verdade é que foi B. Davis quem terminou com L. Scott. E por que ela faria isso se está tão apaixonada?_

_Aí vem mais uma porção de boatos:_

_B. Davis é lésbica._

_B. Davis está apaixonada por N. Scott._

_L. Scott é certinho demais para B. Davis._

_B. Davis descobriu que L. Scott é apaixonado por H. James._

_B. Davis foi desafiada pela Princess B a terminar o único relacionamento que já teve na vida._

_L. Scott esqueceu o aniversário de namoro deles. O que é verdade, mas ainda não é o motivo real._

_E por aí afins._

_Mas a verdade meus amigos, é que uma fonte confiável me garantiu que B. Davis terminou com L. Scott porque ele a traiu. Surpresa não? Mas surpresa é com quem ele traiu. Com ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que P. Sawyer. Isso mesmo, a melhor amiga de Brooke. A foto abaixo mostra uma discussão dos três na noite em que Brooke e Lucas terminaram._

Abaixo do texto havia uma foto de Brooke, Lucas e Peyton na chuva de frente ao Empire States Building. A foto tinha sido tirada da calçada de frente ao prédio, do lado contrário aonde os três se encontravam.

Todos olharam para Lucas. Ele apenas suspirou.

"Quem pode culpá-la por me desmascarar? Eu fui um cretino mesmo, mereço ser desmascarado." – Pensou Lucas.

Peyton também suspirou culpada ao lado de Lucas.

_E depois teve a cena no refeitório uma semana depois do termino de namoro, quando L. Scott implorou por perdão, e nossa B. Davis como a garota forte que é não deu. Mas ela não é tão forte assim. Porque depois dessa briga ela simplesmente desapareceu, evaporou. Para muitos o paradeiro dela é um mistério. Pois mais esse mistério acaba aqui._

_B. Davis está aproveitando o sol e mar entre palmeiras em uma mansão em Beverly Hills. Isso mesmo, B. Davis foi morar com a mamãe em Los Angeles. Eu ouvi boatos e são verdadeiros, nem preciso de fonte para confirmar isso. A mãe dela mora lá, pra onde mais ela correria?_

_Então meus queridos se quiserem culpar alguém pela perda de nossa melhor festeira, culpem a L. Scott e P. Sawyer. Seja aonde estiver B. Davis, saiba que estamos torcendo por você._

_XOXO_

_Agora uma notícia bem mais recente, mas tão interessante quanto._

_Todos sabem que ontem foi o aniversário de namoro de um dos casais da família real, mas da família real mesmo. M e R, os irmãos da nossa Queen S e do nosso King N. Mas o que as pessoas ainda não sabem é que ontem foi o último aniversário de namoro deles. Porque ontem R e M terminaram._

Todos no refeitório olharam para a mesa da "realeza", direto para Ryan e Marissa.

_Surpresos? Pois ficarão chocados. Foi Ryan quem terminou com Marissa._

Houve um "Hã?" coletivo no refeitório.

_Todos que assistiram ao relacionamento dos dois ao longo desses anos sabe que foi M que sempre agiu de maneira indiferente. Então foi uma grande surpresa quando R colocou um ponto final na relação. Quem diria que a Ice Queen levaria um gelo? Agora o motivo que levou R a terminar o namoro ainda é um mistério. Mas se querem saber a minha opinião, R cansou de ser o cachorrinho de M e resolveu encontrar alguém que o trate da maneira que ele merece. Aposto que hoje no final do dia terá uma fila de meninas se candidatando ao cargo. Infelizmente meu coração já tem dono R, mas vou ficar de olho na sua escolhida. Agora enquanto a M? Haverá uma fila de candidatos por ela também? Não é fácil agradar a Ice Queen. E todos os garotos sabem disso. A maioria não está disposta a arriscar. Não acho que M terá uma fila tão grande quanto R. Mas por falar em Ice Queen, o que mais me surpreendeu foi R ter tido a frieza de terminar com M no aniversário deles. E a M é a Ice Queen afinal? Talvez R mereça o título de Ice King. Quem sabe, pelo visto os dois são perfeitos um para outro. Essa é uma história que eu vou querer assistir de camarote._

_E como prometido, estou mais moderna do que nunca. Para provar isso aqui está um vídeo de ontem à noite, do momento exato em que R dispensou M._

_XOXO_

E abaixo do texto estava um vídeo de Ryan e Marissa no restaurante.

Alguns dos alunos deram play. O som estava ruim, e havia algumas pessoas na frente de Ryan e Marissa. Mas dava pra ver as feições de Marissa mudando e Ryan se levantando para ir embora. O vídeo ainda continuava com Marissa sozinha no restaurante, bebendo e avançava até o momento em que Marissa saia do restaurante.

- Com licença. – Disse Marissa empurrando sua cadeira para trás e levantando-se.

- Maris. – Gritou Serena levantando-se para ir atrás dela.

- S não. – Pediu Summer. – Deixa ela ficar sozinha.

Serena assentiu e sentou-se. Ela deduziu que Summer conhecia Marissa melhor do que ela, e saberia o que era melhor para Marissa.

Ryan suspirou e também empurrou sua cadeira:

- Com licença. Eu perdi o apetite. – Disse levantando-se.

Os outros continuaram lendo o site da Gossip Girl:

_Minhas outras novidades são bem simples e recentes._

_Ontem nosso casal real foi visto no Central Park fazendo um piquenique real no maior clima de romance._

_Sabe com tantos casais da realeza terminando em seus aniversários de namoro, eu teria cuidado se fosse S e N, porque eles são os próximos aniversariantes._

Abaixo do texto havia uma foto de Nate e Serena rindo e se abraçando no Central Park.

Depois de ler a última linha Nate e Serena trocaram um olhar meio preocupado.

_Enquanto nosso casal real fazia um belo piquenique, seus melhores amigos os herdeiros do trono, faziam compras na __Barneys, e aparentemente os dois também estavam em clima de romance, pois foram vistos bem juntinhos, e a Princess B ficou o tempo todo com a sagrada echarpe do Prince C._

No meio do texto havia duas fotos lado a lado. Uma de Blair em pé, inclinada sobre Chuck sentado, enquanto puxava a echarpe dele. E outra de Blair usando a echarpe e avaliando o reflexo no espelho enquanto Chuck apenas assistia.

- Eu não mandei essa foto. – Disse Blair surpresa.

- Usou a echarpe de Chuck? – Perguntou Serena divertida.

- Deixou ela usar sua echarpe? – Riu Nate.

- É que história é essa? – Riu Nathan.

E todos os amigos se inclinaram na direção de Chuck e Blair para ouvir a história.

- Ótimo. Agora todos vão achar que eu estou dominado. – Comentou Chuck.

- Qual foi a sensação? – Serena perguntou a Blair.

"Poder, encaixe perfeito, me senti completa." – Pensou Blair.

Mas o que ela disse foi:

- Cala a boca Serena.

Então todos rindo voltaram a ler:

_Todos nós sabemos que a echarpe é a marca registrada de C. A garota que tiver a echarpe tem a alma e o coração de C. Se é que ele tem uma alma e um coração. Mas quem sou eu pra falar de alma? Eu mesma já vendi a minha há muito tempo por ingressos de primeira fila no Fashion Week_. _Mas se eu ainda tivesse uma, não hesitaria em vendê-la pela echarpe, a alma e o coração de Chuck Bass._

- Nada me tira da cabeça que essa garota é apaixonada por você. – Disse Blair claramente irritada.

- Pelo jeito que ela fala parece mesmo. – Respondeu Serena.

- Sabe que seria interessante. – Chuck riu malicioso.

Blair lançou-lhe um olhar mortal.

- Nem pense nisso Bass. – Ela ameaçou.

- O quê? Eu nem sei quem ela é. – Lembrou Chuck.

- Pior ainda. – Respondeu Blair. – Vai ficar idealizando ela. Não sabe nada sobre ela além do que ela adora nos torturar. E torturar as pessoas é divertido pra você.

- E pra você não? – Ele zombou.

- Você adora a Gossip Girl, adora a personalidade dela. E como não pode vê-la, pode imaginá-la de modo que seja perfeita pra você. – Esclareceu Blair.

- Você é a Gossip Girl Blair? – Ele brincou.

Mas no fundo ele sabia que não era brincadeira. Gossip Girl só seria perfeita para Chuck se fosse Blair.

- Não zombe Chuck. – Repreendeu Blair. – Não confraternize com o inimigo.

- _Au contraire mon cher._ – Disse Chuck fazendo sotaque francês. – Mantenha os amigos perto e os inimigos mais perto ainda.

- Eu estou falando sério Chuck. – Avisou Blair. – Durma com quantas prostitutas quiser, seduza as empregadas de seu pai a vontade. Prefiro que fique longe das garotas dessa escola, mas se for preciso transe com todas elas também, pegue quantas garotinhas como Melissa Glaser quiser. Mas fique longe da Gossip Girl.

- Dormindo com o colégio todo é provável que eu acabe dormindo com a Gossip Girl, posso até já ter dormido. – Explicou Chuck.

- Não. – Blair sorriu. – Dormirá com uma garota qualquer, que por acaso é a Gossip Girl, mas você não saberá. E enquanto não souber, ela será só mais uma garota qualquer que não satisfaz suas expectativas.

Blair sabia que Gossip Girl era a única que teria calibre para ser sua concorrente.

- Como sabe que ela não pode satisfazer minhas expectativas? – Perguntou Chuck.

- Porque ninguém pode. – Respondeu Blair. – Se alguém pudesse você já a teria encontrado, e estaria com ela ao invés de com muitas outras.

- Talvez eu JÁ tenha a encontrado. – Disse Chuck olhando diretamente para Blair.

- Apenas fique longe da Gossip Girl Chuck. – Disse Blair desviando o olhar.

- Já disse que não sei quem ela é. – Respondeu Chuck também desviando os olhos de Blair.

- E é assim que deve ser. – Ela disse. – Mas se um dia descobrir Chuck nem chegue perto dela.

- Talvez depois de tanto idealizá-la eu me decepcione depois de conhecê-la, já pensou nisso? – Ele perguntou.

Blair deu de ombros.

- Qualquer uma Chuck. Menos ela. – Implorou Blair olhando bem no fundo dos olhos de Chuck.

- Tá bom né? – Interrompeu Haley. – Por que a gente não continua lendo?

- Claro. – Concordou Blair.

E foi o que fizeram:

_Mas as compras não foram assim tão românticas. Prince C deixou nossa Princess B sozinha enquanto se pegava no provador com uma garotinha que nem merece ser mencionada, pois não passa de uma alpinista social._

- Eu não sou alpinista social! – Gritou Melissa Glaser de algum lugar do refeitório.

Todos olharam na direção dela e ela deslizou na cadeira corada.

- Você transou com Melissa Glaser? – Perguntou Summer pasma.

- Não. – Respondeu Chuck. – A Blair me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa além de dar uns amassos na garota.

Os garotos riram e as garotas viraram os olhos.

E com os olhos voltados para a tela continuaram:

_Que falta de classe C, trocar uma princesa por uma pirralha dessas. Ainda mais alguém como você que pode ter qualquer uma._

- Ela quer dizer que ele pode ter ela. – Resmungou Blair.

_Mas nossa Ice Princess não deixa nada barato, não é mesmo B? É melhor tomar cuidado Darkness Prince, não vai querer sofrer a ira de uma Blair Waldorf traída._

E embaixo do texto estava a foto que a própria Blair tirara de Chuck com Melissa no provador.

- Essa fui eu quem mandou. – Disse Blair.

- Como assim a ira de uma Blair Waldorf traída? – Chuck quase gritou olhando para o _iPhone_, como se brigasse com ele. – A gente não tem nada pra eu traí-la.

- Isso é verdade. – Concordou Blair.

- Aham conta outra. – Riu Serena mexendo no celular.

Todos na mesa olharam para ela. E com exceção de Chuck e Blair todos seguravam o riso. Quando Serena percebeu os olhares, olhou em volta para os amigos.

- Ai não. – Ela gemeu. – Eu disse isso em voz alta?

Nate assentiu prendendo o riso.

- Foi mal Blair. – Disse Serena.

Blair lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

Depois continuou lendo a postagem:

_Depois das compras nosso casal, que não é um casal preferido, se encontrou com nosso casal favorito. O NJBC jantou no restaurante do Empire States Building, o restaurante do pai do nosso querido Darkness Prince. E pela foto da pra ver que eles se divertiram muito._

A foto tinha sido tirada de longe. Dava pra ver Blair e Chuck de costas inclinados sobre a mesa e Nate e Serena à frente deles, também inclinados sobre a mesa e rindo.

_Bem que eu queria ter sido convidada pra esse jantar. Quem sabe de uma próxima vez?_

_Por enquanto é só meus queridos. Não esqueçam que agora eu voltei e estou de olho, seus segredos estão em perigo. Não podem me esconder nada, eu vejo tudo e ouço tudo, nada me escapa._

_Sonhem comigo._

_Vocês sabem que me amam._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl._

Depois de ler a mensagem Serena e seus amigos suspiraram.

Então o celular de Haley tocou:

- O RYAN E A MARISSA TERMINARAM? – Gritou Brooke assim que Haley atendeu o _iPhone_.

- AI BROOKE. – Gritou Haley de volta. – EU NÃO SOU SURDA. Mas agora acho que fiquei.

Lucas olhou para Haley automaticamente ao ouvir falar em Brooke:

- É a Brooke? E como ela está? – Ele perguntou.

Todos os amigos olharam para Haley para prestar atenção na conversa.

- Tá desculpa. – Disse Brooke. – Mas quando vocês pretendiam me contar?

- A gente descobriu hoje de manhã Brooke. – Respondeu Haley.

- Mas por que eles terminaram? – Perguntou ela.

- Como você sabe que eles terminaram? – Perguntou Haley confusa.

- Dã. Pela Gossip Girl, claro. – Brooke fez careta.

- Você ainda recebe mensagem da Gossip Girl? – Perguntou Haley.

- Eu fui aluna da Constance, meu celular está programado pra receber atualizações da Gossip Girl, mesmo eu tendo trocado de aparelho. Depois de recuperar o número, eu consegui recuperar tudo na minha memória. – Respondeu Brooke. – Mas por que eles terminaram?

- Brooke vamos, você fala no celular depois. – Chamou John.

- Tá gente peraí. – Disse Brooke dando as costas aos amigos e fazendo gestos com a mão livre.

E deu alguns passos para longe deles.

- Eu não sei. – Respondeu Haley. – Eles não deram muitos detalhes ainda. Mas foi o Ryan que terminou.

- O Ryan terminou? – Chocou-se Brooke. – Eu achei que a Gossip Girl estava equivocada. Por que ele terminou?

- Ele disse que percebeu que não estava dando certo, a gente não sabe direito. – Haley deu de ombros.

- Tá legal, qualquer novidade você me conta. – Disse Brooke.

- Pode deixar, se eu descobrir o verdadeiro motivo te ligo na hora. – Riu Haley.

- Tá. – Riu Brooke. – E vem cá, o Chuck transou com aquela garotinha quando tava com a Blair.

- Não, ela não deixou. – Riu Haley. – Chegou bem na hora e interrompeu tudo.

Brooke riu:

- É a cara da Blair.

- Brooke. – Gritou John.

- Eu vou desligar agora Haley, a gente se fala depois. – Disse Brooke se virando para os amigos.

- Tá, eu te ligo à noite. – Disse Haley. – Tchau Brooke.

- Ai diz que eu estou mandando um beijo. – Disse Blair.

- E eu também. – Serena correu a dizer.

- E eu. – Disse Jenny.

- E eu. – Disse Summer.

- Ah eu também. – Disse Nate.

- E eu claro. – Disse Nathan.

- Tá bom, tá bom, tá bom. – Interrompeu-os Haley rindo. – Brooks o pessoal está te mandando um beijo.

- Ah manda outro pra eles. – Ela sorriu se aproximando de seus amigos.

- Ela mandou outro. – Disse Haley.

- OI BROOKE. – Quase todos os seus amigos gritaram.

Brooke riu:

- OI GENTE.

- Assim não dá. – Disse Haley. – Eu fico surda desse jeito, sabia?

Brooke colocou o telefone no viva voz.

- Gente manda um "oi" pra minha amiga Haley de Nova York. – Ela cochichou para os amigos de Los Angeles.

- OI HALEY, AMIGA DA BROOKE DE NOVA YORK. – Todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Brooke rir.

- Oi amigos da Brooke de Los Angeles. – Disse Haley entre risos.

- Eu vou desligar agora Hales, sério. – Disse Brooke depois de se recuperar das risadas.

- Tchau Brooke. – Disse Haley também se recuperando das risadas.

- Beijo. – Despediu-se Brooke.

- Outro. – Respondeu Haley desligando o _iPhone_.

**-O-**

_Never been a girl who used to cry_

_Nunca fui uma garota que costumava chorar_

_Didn't show emotions, don't know why_

_Não mostrava emoções, não sei porquê_

_Didn't wanna feel the pain inside, I guess_

_Não quero sentir a dor por dentro, eu acho_

Depois de sair do refeitório Marissa foi direto para o seu armário. Tomando cuidado para não ser pega, ela pegou a garrafa de _Johnny Walker_ e deu um gole. Depois escondeu a garrafa no casaco, fechou o armário e saiu.

_But as the years keep going by,_

_Mas como os anos tem passado,_

_You came along and changed my mind_

_Você veio e mudou minha mente_

_I should leave the past behind me,_

_Eu deveria deixar o passado para trás,_

_I should let you find me,_

_Eu deveria ter deixado você me encontrar,_

_Supposed to stay beside me_

_Deveria ficar ao meu lado_

_You were supposed to guide me,_

_Você devia me guiar,_

_Through the ups and downs,_

_Através dos altos e baixos,_

_You were always gonna be around until the end_

_Você estava sempre vai estar por perto até o fim_

Ela entrou no banheiro e certificou-se de que não havia ninguém. Então sentou-se em um canto perto das pias e começou a beber.

Ela deu o primeiro gole e sentiu o corpo queimar. No começo a sensação foi ruim e a incomodou. Mas no terceiro gole a queimação já era suportável, e por onde o álcool passava, ele levava embora as angústias de Marissa.

_I still think we could_

_Eu ainda acho que poderíamos_

_'Cause you and me, we're good_

_Porque você e eu, somos bons_

_And I'll tell you why this hurts, 'cause I'm sober_

_E eu vou te dizer por que isso dói, porque eu estou sóbria_

Marissa deu mais um gole pensando em Ryan. Deu outro tentando apagá-lo de sua mente, esquecê-lo. E mais um, pensando em quem sabe então afastar a tristeza e parar de sofrer.

_But I just wanna be drunk_

_Mas eu só quero ficar bêbada_

_So I can forget about you_

_Então eu posso esquecer de você_

_And all the stupid things that love has pulled me through_

_E todas as coisas estúpidas para quais o amor tem me puxado_

_Even when I've had too much,_

_Mesmo quando eu tive muito,_

_I still feel your touch_

_Eu ainda sinto seu toque_

_Maybe this just means that I'm not drunk enough_

_Talvez isso signifique que eu não estou bêbada o suficiente_

Ela levou mais uma vez a garrafa até a boca e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, a primeira em treze anos. Então as lembranças começaram a chegar.

**_-flashback começa-_**

- E por que você quer namorar comigo? – Perguntou Marissa provocativa.

Ryan levou alguns minutos para responder e fez uma cara pensativa. No começo Marissa achou divertido, mas com o tempo começou a irritar-se com a demora.

- Porque uma vez meu pai me disse que se eu encontrasse a garota certa não podia deixá-la escapar. – Sorriu Ryan.

Marissa ficou desconcertada. Ela sempre soube que Ryan a pediria em namoro, e que os dois ficariam juntos mesmo que ela não gostasse dele. E quando chegou a casa dos Archibald, para a festa de aniversário de Howard, naquela tarde, ela já esperava que Ryan fizesse o pedido naquele dia, ela e Summer haviam conversado sobre aquilo. Mas ela não esperava por aquela resposta.

- Ficou sem resposta? – Sorriu Ryan.

- Só não era a resposta que eu esperava. – Ela tomou o controle outra vez. – Eu pensei que fosse dizer que é porque eu sou uma garota especial, linda, inteligente, maravilhosa. – Ela sorriu maliciosa.

- E você é tudo isso. – Concordou Ryan. – Mas não é SÓ por isso que eu quero namorar com você. Você é muito mais do que tudo isso pra mim.

Marissa ficou apenas encarando Ryan com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Então? – Questionou Ryan. – Você vai aceitar namorar comigo?

Marissa sorriu e olhou para os lados. Então se inclinou para Ryan e depositou um selinho nos seus lábios.

- Isso é um sim? – Perguntou Ryan depois que ela se afastou dele.

Ela apenas sorriu misteriosa.

**-X-**

_So I`m gonna get myself another drink_

_Assim, eu vou me dar outra bebida_

_Whenever I start to think about you_

_Sempre que eu começo a pensar em você_

_'Cause I do what I really don't want to_

_Porque eu faço o que eu realmente não quero_

_But sometimes my dreams just come through_

_Mas às vezes os meus sonhos só passam perto_

- As mulheres se deixam afetar por seus sentimentos, perdem a cabeça e agem como ridículas idiotas. Agora se forem inteligentes o bastante para não se apaixonarem, mas ao contrário fazerem os homens se apaixonarem, elas terão alguém em suas mãos. Podem fazê-los agirem como cachorrinhos e conseguirem tudo aquilo o que quiserem. Como eu faço com o Ryan. – Discursou Marissa.

**-X-**

– Está querendo dizer que não ama o Ryan? Nem um pouquinho? Foram quatro anos de pura conveniência? – Perguntou Serena.

- É exatamente o que eu estou querendo dizer. – Garantiu Marissa.

**-X-**

_And when I get there,_

_E quando eu chegar lá,_

_To a place where I see you in a kitchen_

_Para um lugar onde eu vejo você na cozinha_

_I stop wishing but that thing and I don`t need you,_

_Eu paro desejando que a coisa e eu não preciso de você,_

_I don't really wanna see you_

_Eu realmente não quero vê-lo_

_And I don't want you to see me,_

_E eu não quero que você me veja,_

_You would think that I was crazy,_

_Você pensaria que eu era louca,_

_you might think that I wanna be close to you_

_Você poderia pensar que eu quero estar perto de você_

_But I'd rather wanna drink some whisky_

_Mas eu prefiro beber uísque_

_And maybe have a little sip `o wine_

_E talvez tenha um golinho de vinho,_

_`Cause right now it's the only thing that makes me forget you are mine_

_Porque agora é a única coisa que me faz esquecer você é meu_

_But right now I am sober_

_Mas agora eu estou sóbria_

_But I just wanna be drunk_

_Mas eu só quero ficar bêbada_

_So I can forget about you_

_Então eu posso esquecer de você_

_And all the stupid things that love has pulled me through_

_E todas as coisas estúpidas para quais o amor tem me puxado_

_Even when I've had too much,_

_Mesmo quando eu tive muito,_

_I still feel your touch_

_Eu ainda sinto seu toque_

_Maybe this just means that I'm not drunk enough_

_Talvez isso signifique que eu não estou bêbada o suficiente_

– As coisas mudam. – Ryan olhou para Marissa.

- O que está querendo me dizer? – Perguntou Marissa confusa.

- Que talvez as coisas não estejam mais dando certo entre nós. – Ele foi ao encontro do encosto da cadeira.

- Desde quando? – Perguntou Marissa.

- Eu não sei. Talvez nunca tenham dado, e eu só demorei pra perceber isso. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Há quanto tempo você pensa assim? – Perguntou Marissa a meia voz.

- Eu não sei bem. – Ryan virou o rosto e encarou as outras pessoas.

- Tá terminando comigo? – Marissa sussurrou quase sem voz.

Ela sentiu um nó na garganta, como se fosse chorar. Marissa não chorava desde a morte do pai. Sua voz de choro era perceptível.

- Acho que é o melhor pra nós dois. – Disse Ryan encarando a toalha de mesa.

- Você acha? – Ela perguntou com a voz embargada.

- Você nunca quis isso mesmo. Relacionamentos não são pra você. – Ele disse olhando para ela.

- Está terminando comigo no dia do nosso aniversário? – Disse Marissa ainda com voz de choro. – Nem eu seria tão insensível. Meus parabéns Ryan, merecia o título de Ice King por isso.

Ryan suspirou e abaixou os olhos:

- Eu sinto muito Marissa.

- Sente? – Ela segurou as lágrimas, mas havia magoa em sua voz.

Ele se levantou:

- Aproveite o jantar é por minha conta. E o motorista da limusine vai te deixar em casa depois.

Marissa não respondeu, apenas encarou o vazio.

- Adeus. Marissa. – Suspirou Ryan.

Então Ryan saiu.

**_-flashback termina-_**

_I still think we could_

_Eu ainda acho que poderíamos_

_(I`m not drunk enough)_

_(Eu não estou bêbada o suficiente)_

_`Cause you and me, we`re good_

_Porque você e eu, nós somos bons_

_`Cause I'm sober_

_Porque eu estou sóbria_

As lágrimas acharam caminho, e começaram a cair ininterruptamente. Marissa as secava, mas para cada lágrima que ela secava mais duas escorriam.

_But I just wanna be drunk_

_Mas eu só quero ficar bêbada_

_So I can forget about you_

_Então eu posso esquecer de você_

_And all the stupid things that love has pulled me through_

_E todas as coisas estúpidas para quais o amor tem me puxado_

_Even when I've had too much,_

_Mesmo quando eu tive muito,_

_I still feel your touch_

_Eu ainda sinto seu toque_

_Maybe this just means that I'm not drunk enough_

_Talvez isso signifique que eu não estou bêbada o suficiente_

Desistindo de secar as lágrimas, Marissa voltou a beber. Ela deu mais um gole, e levantou a garrafa para olhar. Estava quase no fim.

Para Marissa esse foi o fim. Ela não só deixou as lágrimas caírem como chorou de verdade.

_(I still think we could)_

_(Eu ainda acho que poderíamos)_

_But I just wanna be drunk_

_Mas eu só quero ficar bêbada_

_So I can forget about you_

_Então eu posso esquecer de você_

_And all the stupid things that love has pulled me through_

_E todas as coisas estúpidas para quais o amor tem me puxado_

_(`Cause you and me we're good)_

_(Porque você e eu somos bons)_

_Even when I've had too much,_

_Mesmo quando eu tive muito,_

_I still feel your touch_

_Eu ainda sinto seu toque_

_Maybe this just means that I'm not drunk enough_

_Talvez isso só signifique que eu não estou bêbado o suficiente_

Ela chorou como nunca havia chorado em sua vida.

Deixou a garrafa no chão, e abraçou suas pernas encostando a cabeça nos joelhos. E chorou, gemeu, soluçou. Marissa nem sabia que tinha tantas lágrimas assim.

E então chorou tudo o que não havia chorado todos esses anos.

_(A música termina)_

**-O-**

Ryan saiu da escola e sentou-se em uma das mesas de cimento.

Ele suspirou e ficou olhando para a rua vazia aquela hora da tarde. Ele pensou no que tinha feito, e se tinha feito o que era certo.

Ele ficou um tempo daquele jeito apenas pensando.

- Ryan? – Uma voz feminina chamou.

Ryan se virou e se deparou com uma garota, que devia ser da sua idade, mas Ryan não conhecia.

- Sim? – Ele perguntou.

- Ah! Eu sou Taylor, Taylor Towsend. – Disse a garota se aproximando. – Nós fazemos aula de Francês juntos. – Ela esclareceu.

- Ah claro! – Ryan fingiu recordar.

- Não se lembra não é? – Adivinhou Taylor.

- Não, sinto muito. – Riu Ryan.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Taylor. – Eu entendo. – Ela disse amavelmente. – Você estava sempre muito... hum, distraído. – Taylor foi delicada ao falar.

- É. – Ryan concordou.

Ele fazia Francês com Marissa.

- Eu vi você saindo do refeitório, e vim procurar por você. – Taylor esclareceu. – Pra saber se você estava bem.

- Por que se preocupa? – Estranhou Ryan.

- Ah porque eu acho que você parece um cara legal. – Taylor deu de ombros.

- A Marissa também saiu do refeitório e eu deduzo que você não foi atrás dela. – Ryan sorriu.

- Ela não parece ser uma garota legal. – Disse Taylor sorrindo.

Ryan riu.

Taylor sentou-se ao lado dele na mesa.

Ela suspirou:

- Eu nunca achei que vocês combinassem. – Disse ela olhando para a rua em frente a eles. – Você sempre pareceu um cara legal e atencioso, e ela uma garota fria e distante. Na minha opinião ela nunca mereceu você.

Ryan olhou para Taylor e pensou em como uma garota que ele nem sabia quem era, podia ter notado coisas sobre a vida dele que o próprio Ryan demorou quatro anos para notar.

O que Ryan não notou é que a Gossip Girl estava certa. O dia nem tinha acabado e as primeiras pretendentes já haviam se apresentado.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

A garrafa de _Johnny Walker_ já havia terminado e Marissa tinha dado um jeito de se livrar dela. Ela quebrou a garrafa em vários pedaços e rasgou o rótulo de modo que ninguém conseguisse identificar uma garrafa de whisky no lixo da escola.

Ela ainda estava sentada no chão, abraçada as pernas e chorando desesperadamente.

Serena entrou no banheiro e se assustou ao encontrar Marissa daquela maneira.

Ela ficou parada na porta do banheiro sem se mover, assistindo a irmã, por vários minutos. Então finalmente tomou coragem. Ela respirou fundo e foi até Marissa sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Marissa? – Ela chamou colocando a mão no braço de Marissa.

Marissa levantou a cabeça e notou a irmã pela primeira vez. Ela fungou e tentou parar de chorar. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, a maquiagem borrada e o rosto molhado de lágrimas. Os joelhos de seus jeans também estavam molhados, pois era aonde Marissa apoiou a testa.

- Eu estava te procurando. – Disse Serena. – Eu ia perguntar como você estava, mas acho que não precisa. Eu não me lembro de ter visto você chorar alguma vez.

Marissa não conseguiu mais controlar as lágrimas e chorou de novo. Então ela deitou a cabeça no ombro de Serena que a abraçou.

- Eu nunca chorei desse jeito. – Disse Marissa entre soluços. – Eu nem sei porque estou assim. A minha cabeça está doendo.

- Isso é natural. – Esclareceu Serena.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. – Disse Marissa.

- Não é óbvio? – Perguntou Serena. – Marissa por que você não procura o Ryan, diz pra ele que você o ama e pede pra voltar pra ele?

- O quê? – Perguntou Marissa levantando a cabeça para olhar para Serena.

- Marissa é óbvio. – Disse Serena. – Você gosta do Ryan.

- É claro que não. – Respondeu Marissa tentando controlar o choro.

- Marissa você chegou em casa completamente bêbada ontem. Está escondida no banheiro feminino enquanto chora rios de lágrimas. – Observou Serena. – Ninguém faz isso por orgulho ferido. Ninguém faz isso por alguém que não ama.

Marissa pensou no que Serena disse. Depois da conversa que teve com ela de manhã, ela teve certeza de que não fazia ideia do que é o amor. Então não podia ter certeza de que não amava Ryan.

- Pode avisar alguém que eu estava indisposta e fui para casa? – Ela perguntou sem chorar mais, mas ainda pensando do que Serena disse.

- Claro. – Serena assentiu. Ela sorriu penosa para a irmã e levantou-se. – Se precisar de mim é só chamar.

- Obrigada. – Disse Marissa.

Então Serena saiu e deixou Marissa sozinha.

Marissa não chorou mais, mas não parou de pensar nas conversas que tinha tido com Serena.

**-X-**

Marissa estava em uma boate tomando uma Vodka Tônica e reparou que tinha uma garota do outro lado do bar que não parava de encará-la.

Marissa tentava ignorar, mas a garota realmente a estava incomodando.

A garota se aproximou de Marissa:

- Você é Marissa Van Der Woodsen certo? – Disse a garota parando ao lado de Marissa.

- Desculpa, eu conheço você? – Perguntou Marissa se virando para a garota.

- Meu nome é Alex Kelly. – Esclareceu ela. – Nós estudamos juntas na Constance.

- Eu faço alguma aula com você? – Estranhou Marissa.

- Atualmente? Não. – Respondeu Alex. – Mas nós fizemos Educação Física juntas quando estávamos na sétima série.

- Hum. – Marissa deu de ombros e voltou a beber.

- Posso te pagar uma bebida? – Perguntou Alex.

- Por quê? – Estranhou Marissa voltando-se para Alex.

- Uma garota não pode pagar uma bebida para uma velha amiga? – Brincou Alex.

- Somos velhas amigas? – Riu Marissa.

- Tudo bem. – Riu Alex. – Vou reformular a pergunta. Uma garota não pode pagar uma bebida pra uma velha colega de Educação Física?

Marissa riu e tomou outro gole da bebida:

- Eu já tenho uma bebida. – Marissa mostrou a bebida.

Alex sorriu maliciosa:

- Que tal Sex on the Beach?

- O QUÊ? – Chocou-se Marissa quase cuspindo sua bebida.

- A bebida. – Riu Alex. – Sex on the Beach. Quer uma?

- Ah. – Entendeu Marissa. – Tudo bem. – Ela deu de ombros.

Então Alex pediu a bebida para o barman e as duas ficaram conversando a noite toda.

* * *

Mais uma parte do capítulo terminado. Agora só falta uma parte do capítulo que era pra ser um só. Finalmente o grande retorno da Gossip Girl na vida dos nossos heróis e a chegada dela à nossa história. Errar é humano, perdoem-me por minhas falhas. Só pra lembrar que há fuso horário entre a Califórnia e Nova York, não sei se eu já disse isso antes, eu acho que é um fuso horário de três horas, e que na Califórnia amanhece primeiro, mas eu não tenho certeza.

Beijos, reviews.


	11. Novos Padrastos

**Aventuras da Elite**

**Novos Padrastos**

Serena, Marissa e Eric estavam sentados na mesa de jantar, esperando por Lily. Eles estavam parados olhando para a cabeceira da mesa, o lugar de Lily. Eles não começaram a comer, pois não tinham o costume de tomar o café sem Lily. E ela nunca se atrasava, a não ser...

- Sabem o que isso quer dizer, não é? – Disse Serena ainda olhando para a cabeceira da mesa.

- Namorado novo. – Disse Marissa.

- Ou marido. – Completou Eric.

- E vamos conhecê-lo, hoje. – Serena continuou.

- Agora. – Completou Marissa.

Como se estivesse combinado, Lily entrou na sala de jantar:

- Ai! Oi crianças. – Ela disse sentando-se à mesa. – Desculpem o atraso.

- Então, cadê ele? – Perguntou Serena.

- Ele quem? – Lily fez-se de desentendida.

- Seu namorado novo. – Respondeu Marissa ajeitando o guardanapo de seda no colo.

- Aquele você vai apresentar pra gente. – Completou Serena também colocando o guardanapo no colo.

- Agora. – Terminou Eric repetindo o gesto das irmãs.

Lily suspirou:

- Julia pode mandá-los entrar, por favor.

- Eles? – Perguntou Serena.

- Sim, eles. – Respondeu Lily.

Então Barth e Chuck entraram.

- Bom dia maninha. – Disse Chuck para Serena.

- Você é nojento Chuck. – Serena virou os olhos.

- Charles, por favor, tenha modos. – Disse Barth.

Chuck sorriu malicioso e passou a mão nos cabelos de Eric e sentou-se ao seu lado. Eric sorriu.

Lily levantou-se e ficou ao lado de Barth:

- Crianças nós reunimos vocês aqui porque temos um anúncio. – Ela disse suavemente.

Serena, Marissa, Eric e Chuck estavam preparando seus pratos e mal olharam para Lily e Barth.

- Aham. – Disse Marissa pegando uma garra de suco. – Quando vai ser o casamento?

- Não estão surpresos? – Admirou-se Lily.

- Na verdade não. – Disse Serena pegando um pãozinho.

- Toda Nova York já sabia do caso de vocês. – Disse Chuck colocando panquecas em um prato. – Me passa a calda?

Serena passou a calda para Chuck.

- É, isso não era segredo pra ninguém. – Disse Eric.

- A gente até acha que demorou. – Disse Serena começando a comer.

- Aliás, você e o Nate me devem mil pratas. – Disse Chuck.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Marissa.

- Ele apostou que eles fariam o anúncio antes do Ação de Graças, o Nate disse que seria entre o Natal e o Ano Novo, e eu disse que seria só depois da virada de ano. – Respondeu Serena.

- Então todos vocês já sabiam? – Perguntou Lily.

- É. – Os quatro responderam.

- E não se incomodam? – Questionou Lily.

- A gente parou de ligar pra sua vida amorosa há muito tempo mãe. – Respondeu Serena.

- É. – Concordou Marissa. – Acho que foi em algum momento entre o quarto e quinto casamento.

- Hum. – Constrangeu-se Lily. – E quanto a você Charles?

- Pode me chamar de Chuck, tia Lil. – Disse Chuck. – E a vida amorosa do meu pai também não me interessa. Mas ser irmão da Serena e da Marissa por outro lado é bem interessante.

- Você é asqueroso Chuck. – Disse Serena.

- Você é doente, isso sim. – Corrigiu Marissa. – Não liga Serena, é só ignorar.

- Devo me desculpar pelo comportamento degradante de meu filho. – Desculpou-se Barth.

- Eu sempre gostei da senhora, tia Lil. – Disse Chuck ignorando o pai. – Pelo menos a companhia será agradável.

- Obrigada Charles. – Sorriu Lily. – Bom então vamos tomar café e nós contamos a vocês tudo o que quiserem saber. Inclusive sobre os preparativos do casamento.

Então Lily e Barth sentaram-se a mesa.

**-X-**

Depois do café Serena, Chuck, Marissa e Eric estavam saindo para irem para a escola.

- Que irônico. – Disse Marissa. – Meu namorado termina comigo e minha mãe é pedida em casamento.

- Irônico mesmo. – Concordou Serena. – Irônico e deprimente. – Ela fez careta.

- Eu diria que vergonhoso e constrangedor. – Disse Marissa.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Chuck. – Sua mãe ainda está com tudo em cima. E você ainda é uma das garotas mais gatas da escola, vai encontrar um namorado novo rapidinho.

- Não de acordo com a Gossip Girl. – Lembrou Marissa.

- Não liga pra ela. – Disse Chuck. – A Gossip Girl é uma garota excluída e mal amada, que é apaixonada por alguém que nunca vai olhar pra ela, provavelmente um de nós.

- De acordo com a Blair, é por você. – Disse Serena.

- Que seja. – Chuck deu de ombros. – Ela ainda é uma NERD esquisita e deprimente que se esconde atrás do computador, provavelmente por causa da sua feiúra.

- Nossa a Blair ia adorar ouvir você falando assim. – Riu Serena.

- É. Mas não vou falar essas coisas na frente dela porque adoro vê-la sentir ciúmes da GG. – Disse Chuck.

Marissa, Serena e Eric riram.

- Não se preocupe com ela Marissa. – Chuck continuou. - Enquanto você vai ter uma vida incrível casada com um herdeiro do trono real da Inglaterra, ela vai se tornar uma velha solteira ranzinza que fica sonhando com seu amor de colégio, de acordo com a Waldorf, eu, e só com a companhia dos seus milhões de gatos.

- Obrigada Chuck. – Riu Marissa.

- E se você não encontrar ninguém,... – Chuck disse malicioso. – a ideia de incesto é realmente atraente.

- Primeiro, você é nojento. – Marissa contou nos dedos. – E segundo, não é incesto, VOCÊ NÃO É MEU IRMÃO.

- Ainda é excitante. – Chuck deu de ombros.

Marissa bufou:

- Eu vou pegar a minha bolsa. Me esperem no carro.

- Tá. – Os três disseram juntos.

Marissa esperou eles saírem e foi para o bar. Encheu um copo com vodka _Billionaire_. E depois engoliu de uma vez. Ela ia colocar a garrafa na bolsa, mas pensou que a mãe daria falta da garrafa, então pegou uma garrafa de _Diva_, que a falta, ela deduziu, chamaria menos atenção.

**-X-**

Graças ao anúncio de Lily e Barth, Serena, Chuck, Marissa e Eric foram os últimos de seus amigos a chegarem ao colégio.

Quando os quatro desceram da limusine, todos olharam para eles estranhando.

- Minha mãe e Barth finalmente anunciaram o noivado. – Explicou Serena.

- Ah! – Todos disseram juntos.

- Então eles vão mesmo se casar? – Perguntou Jenny.

- Sim. – Respondeu Eric.

- Ah que pena! Meu pai vai ficar arrasado. – Brincou Seth, e todos riram.

Então seus celulares tocaram:

_Olá, Upper East Siders! Gossip Girl aqui. __Sua primeira e única fonte sobre a vida escandalosa da Elite de Manhattan._

_Que a marcha nupcial comece, porque um novo casamento se aproxima para a Elite do Upper East Side._

_Flagra: S, M, C e Little E chegando juntos à escola. Por que isso?_

_Hoje nossos queridos governantes receberam no desjejum a notícia que toda Nova York já tinha, Lily Van Der Woodsen e Barth Bass vão se casar. Não era segredo para ninguém que nossa antiga Queen L, rainha na época das pedras quando nossos pais estudavam aqui, e mãe da nossa atual Queen S, estava de caso com o magnata Bass, pai do nosso querido Prince C. Mas hoje eles tornaram tudo oficial juntando os filhos para um delicioso café-da-manhã na casa dos Van Der Woodsen para contar a novidade, não tão novidade assim. Por isso quem estava na entrada do colégio há alguns minutos pode ver os Van Der Woodsen e o Darkness Prince chegando juntos na mesma limusine. Nossa rainha e seus irmãos serão irmãos do príncipe herdeiro. Interessante. Então desejemos felicidades ao novo casal._

_E boa sorte para a Princes S. Waldorf que hoje à noite que vão conhecer o seu futuro padrasto._

_Vocês sabem que me amam._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl._

- Caramba! As notícias correm rápido. – Disse Marissa.

- É. – Concordou Ryan.

Então os dois se olharam e trocaram um olhar constrangido.

- Como ela soube disso tão depressa? – Questionou Serena.

- Boa pergunta. – Disse Haley.

- Será que ela está espionando a gente? – Assustou-se Jenny.

- Jenny ela JÁ espiona a gente. – Disse Marissa. – Todos os dias, desde que eu tinha quatorze anos.

- Tá mas e se for tipo espionar mesmo? – Disse Jenny. – Como nos filmes, com câmeras e escutas?

- Bobagem. – Disse Marissa.

Mesmo assim todos olharam ao redor e checaram suas roupas e bolsas.

- Bobagem. – Repetiu Marissa depois de checar qualquer lugar que pudesse ter uma escuta.

- Vamos pra aula. – Disse Lucas.

- É. – Concordou Blair.

Então todos foram para sua aula.

**-X-**

Quando entraram no prédio do colégio cada um foi para sua sala. Ryan e Marissa tinham aula de Francês juntos. Então caminharam lado a lado para a sala. Eles não conversaram, e mal se olharam, o que tornou a caminhada constrangedora. Marissa ficou tentada a abrir a bolsa e tomar a garrafa do vodka inteira ali mesmo.

Quando chegaram a porta da sala, Marissa finalmente tomou coragem para falar:

- Hum, Ryan... – Marissa não sabia bem o que diria a Ryan. Mas não teve tempo para se preocupar com isso.

- Oi Ryan! - Assim que chegaram a porta da sala um grupo de meninas histéricas atacou Ryan e interrompeu Marissa.

Ela suspirou e foi para o seu lugar, Ryan assistiu ela sair. Ele ouviu que segundos antes das garotas pularem em cima dele Marissa queria lhe dizer alguma coisa, e ele ficou curioso pra saber o que era. No fundo Ryan queria que Marissa dissesse que se arrependia de tudo o que disse, para que os dois pudessem ficar juntos de novo.

Então Marissa sentou-se em seu lugar, enquanto Ryan tentava se livrar das meninas. Gossip Girl estava certa. Desde que ela tinha publicado a notícia de que Ryan estava solteiro, todas as garotas do seu ano se jogavam em cima dele.

Quando Ryan finalmente conseguiu se livrar das garotas foi sentar-se ao lado de Marissa, que fingia estar muito ocupada lendo um livro em francês.

- Você queria me falar alguma coisa? – Ele não resistiu em perguntar.

- Ah. – Marissa olhou para ele e se atrapalhou com as palavras.

"Vamos Marissa diga agora." – Ela conversou consigo mesma. - "Mas dizer o que?" – Ela começou um diálogo em sua mente. – "Diga que o ama. Mas eu não sei se eu o amo".

- Não é nada é só que... – Marissa foi interrompida antes que pudesse pensar no que dizer.

- Oi Ryan. – Disse Taylor de pé ao lado da mesa de Ryan.

Ryan olhou para cima e sorriu:

- Oi Taylor.

"Quem é essa garota? E por que que o Ryan tá falando com ela?" – Pensou Marissa enciumada. - "Ai por que que eu tô me sentindo desse jeito? Será que isso é que é ciúme?"

- Oi Marissa. – Taylor sorriu forçada.

- Olá querida. – Marissa ao contrário deu um sorriso radiante. – Desculpa eu esqueci seu nome.

- É Taylor. – Ela flexionou o maxilar e tentou sorrir novamente.

- Ah claro. – Marissa sorriu.

- Mas então Ryan, tudo bem? – Taylor perguntou sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Claro. – Ryan sorriu dando as costas a Marissa. – E você?

O resto da aula de Francês se passou com Ryan se distraindo com Taylor a todo momento e Marissa sentindo-se enciumada e excluída.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

- Eu estou tão nervosa. – Disse Blair. – Eu não sei como devo usar o meu cabelo.

Na hora do almoço, estavam todos no refeitório, com exceção de Marissa.

- Blair não importa o que você faça no cabelo. – Disse Serena. – Você pode ir pelada a esse jantar, não tem como esse cara não gostar de você.

- Se você for pelada aposto que ele vai gostar ainda mais. – Garantiu Chuck.

Blair deu um tapa na nuca de Chuck.

- Ai. – Ele reclamou.

Summer olhava pros lados preocupada.

- Tudo bem amor? – Perguntou Seth.

- Tudo. – Respondeu Summer. – É só que a Marissa não chegou ainda.

- Vai ver ela se perdeu no armário do zelador. – Brincou Chuck.

Todos com exceção de Ryan riram. Ele ficou incomodado com a possibilidade de Marissa realmente estar com outro cara.

**-O-**

Marissa estava sentada no telhado da Constance Jude's, encostada no telhado de vidro que dava para o clube de teatro, que estava vazio. Ela estava bebendo a garrafa de _Diva_.

- Olha que coincidência te encontrar aqui em cima com uma garrafa de vodka. – Disse Alex aproximando-se de onde Marissa estava sentada. – Já que você está me devendo uma bebida.

- Alex? – Surpreendeu-se Marissa. – Você por aqui.

- Você não deve ter notado, mas eu nunca estou no refeitório. – Disse Alex. – Eu não tenho muitos amigos e a vista daqui de cima é linda. – Ela sorriu.

- Hum, é eu não tinha notado mesmo não. – Respondeu Marissa e deu mais um gole de vodka.

- Posso? – Alex estendeu a mão.

Marissa olhou para ela e depois de pensar um pouco entregou a garrafa de _Diva_ para Alex. Alex sentou-se ao lado de Marissa e deu um gole na garrafa.

E as duas ficaram o resto do almoço conversando.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_Nós éramos jovens quando eu te vi pela primeira vez_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_Eu fecho meus olhos e começo à lembrar_

_I'm standing there on, a balcony in summer air_

_Eu estava aqui na varanda, ao ar de verão_

Lily estava sentada em uma das mesas do _Starbucks Café_, tomando um café enquanto lia a _People Magazine_.

_See the lights see the party, the ball gowns_

_Eu vejo as luzes, vejo a festa, os convidados_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_Eu te vejo andando em meio à multidão_

_And say hello little did I know_

_Você disse olá pouco eu sabia_

- Lily? – Disse Rufus Humphrey se aproximando da mesa de Lily.

- Rufus. – Surpreendeu-se Lily. – Que surpresa.

- Pois é. – Sorriu Rufus. – Está sozinha? Eu posso me sentar? – Ele perguntou puxando a cadeira de frente à Lily.

- Na verdade eu estou esperando uma pessoa. – Respondeu Lily. – Mas sente-se.

Rufus sentou-se de frente à ela.

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_

_Que você era Romeu, você estava jogando pedras_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_E meu pai disse 'Fique longe de Julieta'_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_E eu estava chorando na escadaria,_

_Begging you please don't go_

_Implorando a você 'Não vá'_

_And I said_

_E eu disse_

- Como está? – Perguntou ele.

- Bem. Na verdade eu estou ótima. – Respondeu ela. – E você?

- Eu estou bem. – Respondeu ele. - Está esperando a Eleanor?

- Não. – Constrangeu-se Lily. – Na verdade é bom que você esteja aqui Rufus, assim eu posso te dizer eu mesma.

- Me dizer o quê, Lil? – Perguntou Rufus.

- Que eu vou me casar com Barth Bass. – Respondeu Lily. – É melhor que você saiba por mim do que pelos jornais.

- Bom, meus parabéns então. – Suspirou Rufus. – Pra quando é o casamento?

- O mais rápido possível. – Respondeu Lily. – Eu estou esperando o Barth agora, pra tratarmos dos preparativos.

- E você está feliz? – Perguntou Rufus.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_Romeu me leve a algum lugar onde possamos ficar sozinhos_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_Eu estarei esperando, tudo que faremos é correr_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_Você será o príncipe e eu serei a princesa,_

_It's a love story baby, just say yes_

_Esta é uma história de amor, querido, apenas diga sim_

Lily suspirou e olhou para a revista:

- É claro que eu estou feliz.

- A CeCe deve estar radiante. – Rufus comentou.

- É, mamãe está muito feliz mesmo. – Concordou Lily.

- Sinto sua falta Lil. – Disse Rufus.

- Isso não é justo Rufus. – Disse Lily. – Isso foi há muito tempo. Eu estou noiva agora.

- É. – Assentiu Rufus. – É uma pena.

- Rufus por favor, não diga isso. – Implorou Lily.

- Nós éramos ótimos juntos Lily. – Lembrou-se Rufus.

- Nós éramos jovens Rufus. – Disse Lily. – Nós crescemos, amadurecemos, nós mudamos. Eu não sou mais a Lily que você conheceu, e você não é mais o Rufus por quem eu me apaixonei.

- Ainda somos as mesmas pessoas. – Garantiu Rufus.

- Não. – Discordou Lily.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_Então eu escapei pro jardim para te ver,_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_Nós ficamos quietos, pois estaríamos mortos se soubessem_

_So close your eyes_

_Então feche seus olhos,_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_Escape desta cidade por pouco tempo_

- Nós podemos recuperar o que nós tínhamos. – Disse Rufus.

- Não Rufus, não. – Negou Lily. – Eu estou noiva do Barth, eu vou me casar com ele. O que nós tivemos foi ótimo, mas não dá pra voltar no tempo.

- Eu gostaria que pudéssemos. – Disse Rufus. – Eu jamais teria deixado você ir.

Lily suspirou:

- O que vivemos foi maravilhoso. – Disse ela. – Eu gostaria de poder voltar no tempo, foi a melhor época da minha vida. Mas eu não posso, foi há muito tempo. Eu tenho uma família agora, VOCÊ tem uma família. E quis o destino que essas famílias se encontrassem. Tudo bem, não posso impedir meus filhos de serem amigos dos seus filhos, mas posso me manter afastada de você.

- E por que quer se manter afastada de mim Lil? – Rufus se inclinou sobre a mesa.

- Você sabe porquê. – Respondeu Lily.

- Não Lily, eu acho que não sei. – Respondeu Rufus.

_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter_

_Porque você era Romeu e eu era uma carta escarlate_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_E meu pai disse 'Fique longe de Julieta'_

_But you were everything to me_

_Mas você era tudo para mim_

_I was begging you please don't go_

_Eu estava implorando a você 'Não vá'_

_And I said_

_E eu disse_

- Não torne as coisas mais difíceis para mim Rufus, por favor. – Implorou Lily.

- Você foi o grande amor da minha vida Lily. – Afirmou Rufus.

- E você da minha. – Sorriu Lily.

- Então... – Começou Rufus.

- Então nada. – Interrompeu Lily. – Você FOI Rufus, no passado. Eu me casei, você se casou. Eu tive os meus filhos, você teve os seus. Nenhum de nós conseguiu continuar casado até agora. Mas eu vou me casar, e você vai encontrar outra pessoa.

- Não, eu não vou. – Rufus voltou para o encosto da cadeira.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_Romeu me leve à algum lugar onde possamos ficar sozinhos_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_Eu estarei esperando, tudo que faremos é correr_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_Você será o príncipe e eu serei a princesa,_

_It's a love story baby, just say yes_

_Esta é uma história de amor, querido, apenas diga sim_

- Vai sim. – Garantiu Lily.

- Não Lily, eu não vou. – Disse Rufus. – Porque eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça.

Lily arfou:

- Rufus...

- Vai me dizer que já se esqueceu de tudo o que a gente viveu? – Ele a interrompeu.

- Não, eu não me esqueci de nada. – Garantiu ela.

- Então? – Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu não sou mais uma adolescente. – Ela ralhou. – Eu tenho responsabilidades.

- Que tipo de responsabilidades a impedem de casar com quem você quiser? – Questionou ele.

_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_Romeu me salve, eles tentam me dizer como sentir_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Esse amor é difícil, mas é real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_Não tenha medo, nós fugiremos dessa confusão_

_It's a love story baby, just say yes_

_Essa é uma história de amor, querido, apenas diga sim_

- Minha família. – Respondeu ela.

- Sua família, ou sua mãe? – Ele perguntou. – Porque tenho certeza de que seus filhos não se importam com quem você se casa. Se é comigo ou com o Barth não faz diferença. Assim como não faz pros meus.

- Eu já disse pra eles que vou me casar com o Barth. – Disse Lily.

- É só dizer que mudou de ideia. – Sugeriu Rufus.

- Não. – Respondeu Lily. – Eu já disse que vou me casar com o Barth, e eu vou me casar com o Barth. Você não vai me fazer mudar de ideia.

- Pense bem no que você está fazendo Lily. – Alertou Rufus.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Eu cansei de esperar_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_Questionando se você algum dia voltaria_

_My faith in you was fading_

_Minha fé em você estava falhando_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_Quando eu te encontrei nas redondezas da cidade_

_And I said_

_E eu disse_

- Você teve vinte anos, Rufus. – Disse Lily. – Vinte anos pra tomar uma atitude, pra me fazer mudar de ideia. Agora é tarde demais.

- Vinte anos Lily? – Rufus inclinou-se na mesa novamente. – Vinte anos? Nós estivemos casados em noventa por cento desse tempo. Eu me separei há pouco tempo, mal tive tempo de pensar em te procurar, e quando pensei você já estava com Barth Bass.

- Exatamente. – Lily respirou fundo. – E é com ele que eu vou me casar.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_Romeu me salve, eu tenho me sentido tão sozinha_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Eu continuei esperando por você, mas você nunca veio_

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think_

_Isso está na minha cabeça? Eu não sei o que pensar_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_Ele se ajoelhou no chão e puxou um anel e disse_

- Tudo bem. – Rufus voltou para o encosto da cadeira. – Se é isso mesmo o que você quer.

- É, é isso o que eu quero. – Disse Lily sem encará-lo. – Nós já tivemos nossa chance e desperdiçamos. Eu segui em frente, é hora de você fazer o mesmo.

- Nesse caso, não me resta mais nada a não ser te desejar felicidades. – Disse Rufus.

- Obrigada. – Disse Lily. – Eu te desejo o mesmo.

Rufus suspirou.

Lily tentou prender as lágrimas que começavam a se manifestar.

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone_

_Case-se comigo Julieta, você nunca terá de ficar sozinha_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_Eu te amo, e isso é tudo o que eu realmente sei_

_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_

_Eu falei com seu pai, vá pegar o vestido branco_

_It's a love story_

_Essa é uma história de amor_

_Baby, just say yes_

_Querida, apenas diga sim_

- Rufus? – Disse Barth se aproximando.

- Barth, olá. – Disse Rufus levantando-se e pegando a mão de Barth.

- Há quanto tempo. – Comentou Barth.

- É, já faz bastante tempo mesmo. – Concordou Rufus.

- Vai almoçar conosco? – Perguntou Barth tentando ser educado, mas sentindo-se inseguro.

- Não. – Respondeu Rufus. – Na verdade eu já estava de saída.

- Ah! É uma pena. – Mentiu Barth.

- Nos vemos em breve Barth. – Despediu-se Rufus. – Ah! E meus parabéns pelo casamento.

- Ah! Obrigado. – Agradeceu Barth. – Eu estou muito feliz.

- É, imagino. – Disse Rufus. – Bom, foi um prazer Barth. Foi bom vê-la Lil. Tenha um bom dia. – Ele disse voltando-se para Lily ainda sentada.

- Obrigada Rufus, igualmente. – Ela respondeu sem olhar para ele, enquanto seus cotovelos estavam na mesa e as mãos entrelaçadas em frente a sua boca, e ela ainda tentava controlar o choro.

Então Rufus saiu.

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

_Porque nós éramos jovens quando eu te vi pela primeira vez_

Antes de passar pela porta Rufus virou-se na direção de Lily bem a tempo de vê-la beijando Barth. E então ele saiu.

_(A música termina)_

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me_

_Eu ainda ouço sua voz, quando você dorme ao meu lado_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Eu ainda sinto seu toque nos meus sonhos_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Perdoe a minha fraqueza, mas eu não sei porquê_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_Sem você é difícil sobreviver_

Summer e Seth estavam deitados no sofá da Mansão Humphrey no maior amasso enquanto se beijavam.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_Porque toda vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_E toda vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,_

_Você não pode sentir meu coração bater rápido, eu quero que isso dure,_

_Need you by my side_

_Preciso de você ao meu lado_

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_Porque toda vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_E toda vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow,_

_Você não pode sentir meu coração bater mais lento,_

_I can't let you go_

_Eu não posso deixar você ir_

_Want you in my life_

_Quero você na minha vida_

- Hum, Seth... – Disse Summer empurrando Seth. – Eu tenho que ir agora, sério.

Ela sentou-se no sofá e começou a calçar os sapatos.

- Não Sun. – Disse Seth tentando impedir que Summer calçasse os sapatos. – Tá cedo ainda, você pode ficar mais um pouco.

- Seth se eu for ouvir você, eu nunca vou sair daqui, daí vou perder o jantar e minha família me mata. – Ela respondeu calçando os sapatos.

- Não olha, você ainda tem muito tempo. – Insistiu ele.

- Seth sério eu tenho que ir. – Ralhou ela. – Eu tenho que me arrumar pro jantar de hoje à noite com o namorado da minha mãe. – Ela terminou de calçar os sapatos e o encarou. – E eu não posso me atrasar. Nós temos que causar boa impressão, e se eu me atrasar a Blair tira a minha pele fora comigo ainda viva.

- Mas ainda é tão cedo, você ainda tem muito tempo. – Ele garantiu.

- Não tenho não. – Negou ela.

- Tem sim. – Afirmou ele.

- Não, não tenho. – Concluiu Summer. – Eu tenho que ir pra casa e me arrumar.

Então ela deu um selinho nele.

_Your arms are my castle, you heart is my sky_

_Seus braços são meu castelo, seu coração é meu céu_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_Eles afastam as lágrimas que eu choro_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_Os bons e os maus momentos, nós já passamos por todos eles_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_Você me faz levantar quando eu cair_

- Só mais cinco minutinhos? – Pediu Seth.

- Não. – Summer riu e o beijou.

- Então me deixa ir com você? – Ele insistiu.

- Não. – Ela riu de novo. – É um jantar pra ele conhecer a FAMÍLIA. Depois que eu conhecê-lo você pode conhecê-lo, até lá não.

- Por favor. – Implorou Seth beijando o pescoço de Summer.

- Não. – Riu Summer o empurrando.

- Então você volta pra cá depois? – Suspirou ele.

- Provavelmente não. – Ela fez careta. – A Blair e a minha mãe vão querer ir pra casa, conversar sobre o jantar e sobre o novo príncipe encantado dela.

Seth suspirou:

- Então fica mais um pouquinho.

- N-a-o til, NÃO. – Ela disse se levantando.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_Porque toda vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_E toda vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Você não pode sentir meu coração bater rápido, eu quero que isso dure_

_Need you by my side_

_Preciso de você ao meu lado_

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_Porque toda vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_E toda vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow,_

_Você não pode sentir meu coração bater mais lento,_

_I can't let you go_

_Eu não posso deixar você ir_

_Want you in my life_

_Quero você na minha vida_

Seth segurou a mão de Summer e a acariciou.

- Por favor? – Ele pediu mais uma vez com cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

- Não. – Ela respondeu.

- Tá vendo, foi por causa de atitudes assim que o Ryan terminou com a Marissa. – Disse ele.

- Ele te contou? – Perguntou ela curiosa.

- Não, a gente ainda não teve tempo de conversar a sós. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Terminaria comigo por que tenho um jantar de família? – Brincou Summer.

- É claro, você está me desprezando. – Seth entrou na brincadeira.

- Bom, pois termine. – Disse ela. – Amanhã mesmo eu já tenho um namorado novo. Eu só preciso fazer assim. – Summer estalou os dedos.

- Me trocaria por um desses fracassados do nosso ano? – Seth fingiu-se de indignado.

- Talvez eu fique com o Ryan, ele está livre agora mesmo. – Debochou ela.

- Ficaria com o meu MELHOR amigo? – Mais uma vez ele fingiu-se de ofendido. – O EX-NAMORADO da SUA MELHOR amiga?

- A Marissa nunca gostou dele mesmo. – Summer deu de ombros. – E o seu melhor amigo seria meu melhor trunfo.

- Bom, pois talvez eu fique com a Marissa então. – Disse Seth.

- Boa sorte. – Riu Summer.

- Tem razão. – Seth fez careta. Depois voltou a olhar para Summer e fez uma cara de cachorrinho sem dono enquanto ainda acariciava a mão de Summer. – Por favor.

- Só mais cinco minutinhos. – Disse Summer sentando-se no colo de Seth e beijando-o.

_(A música pausa)_

**-O-**

Rufus entrou em casa abatido e pegou Seth e Summer se agarrando no sofá. Ele ia sair sem fazer barulho, mas Summer e Seth pararam de se beijar e o viram:

- Oi tio Rufus. – Sorriu Summer.

- Oi pai e ai? – Cumprimentou Seth.

- Seth, Summer tudo bem? – Perguntou Rufus meio desanimado.

- Tudo sim. – Respondeu Summer.

- E como está a sua mãe? – Rufus tentou sorrir.

- Muito bem. – Respondeu Summer. – Ela vai nos apresentar o novo namorado essa noite.

Isso deixou Rufus ainda mais deprimido pensando em Lily, mas ele tentou mostrar-se animado:

- Nossa, mas isso é ótimo. Diga a ela que eu mandei meus cumprimentos.

- Pode deixar, eu digo sim. – Respondeu Summer.

- Tudo bem pai? – Perguntou Seth desconfiado.

- Claro, por que não estaria? – Respondeu Rufus.

- Ah não sei. – Respondeu Seth. – Você está meio esquisito.

- Impressão sua. – Disse Rufus. – Bom, eu vou deixar vocês continuarem o que estavam fazendo agora.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu Seth.

- Tchau tio Rufus, te vejo depois. – Despediu-se Summer.

- Tchau minha querida. – Disse Rufus saindo sob o olhar vigilante de Summer e Seth.

- O que deu nele? – Perguntou Summer.

- Eu sei lá. – Seth deu de ombros. – Não sou expert em depressão de gente velha.

- Não consegue saber o que está afligindo o seu pai? – Perguntou Summer.

- Você consegue dizer quando e porque sua mãe se aflige? – Desdenhou ele.

Summer pensou um pouco e sorriu:

- Tem razão.

Seth sorriu.

_Everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_Toda vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento_

_Everytime we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Toda vez que nos beijamos eu juro que posso voar_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Você não pode sentir meu coração bater rápido, eu quero que isso dure_

_Need you by my side_

_Preciso de você ao meu lado_

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_Porque toda vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_E toda vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow,_

_Você não pode sentir meu coração bater mais lento,_

_I can't let you go_

_Eu não posso deixar você ir_

_Want you in my life_

_Quero você na minha vida_

Então Seth beijou Summer e a deitou novamente no sofá.

- Hum, Seth eu tenho que ir. – Disse Summer entre beijos.

_(A música termina)_

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

John abriu a porta do quarto de Brooke e entrou.

- Não sabe bater? – Ela perguntou sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia.

Brooke estava sentada na cama com um livro e um lápis na mão e vários livros ao redor.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou John aproximando-se da cama.

- Estudando. – Respondeu Brooke ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro. – Você devia tentar um dia.

John suspirou. Brooke finalmente olhou para ele e afastou alguns livros para o outro lado da cama. John desabou na cama ao lado de Brooke.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou.

- Sua mãe. – Respondeu ele. – Ela está me enlouquecendo com essa história de casamento.

- Foi você que resolveu levar essa história adiante. – Lembrou Brooke. – Eu te avisei que era loucura. Mas ainda dá tempo de você cancelar tudo.

- Por que quer que eu cancele tudo? – John sorriu malicioso. – Tá apaixonada por mim?

- Ai John que nojo. – Brooke fez careta. – Você é noivo da minha mãe e melhor amigo do meu namorado.

- É, mas isso não impediu você aquela noite na boate. – Disse John.

- Shhhhhhhh. – Alterou-se Brooke. – A gente prometeu que nunca mais falaria sobre isso de novo.

- É verdade. – Lembrou-se John.

- E além do mais naquela noite eu ainda não sabia que você era noivo da minha mãe. E não estava com o Clark. – Lembrou Brooke. – Eu ainda tenho pesadelos à noite só de pensar que eu transei com um cara que já transou com a minha mãe. Ai que nojo. – Brooke tremeu.

- Não vamos mais falar sobre isso. – Sugeriu John. – E como vão as coisas com o Clark?

- Vão muito bem. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Que bom. – Mentiu John mal humorado.

- Eu aconselhei você a não se casar, porque você é meu amigo. E eu quero que você seja feliz. – Disse Brooke. – Devia terminar logo com a minha mãe e voltar pra Kara, que é o melhor que você tem a fazer. Aposto que vocês dois ainda gostam um do outro.

- Eu e a Kara tínhamos um relacionamento ioiô. – Disse John. – Era muito irritante. E você sabe que eu PRECISO me casar com a sua mãe.

- É, é, é eu sei. – Brooke deu de ombros. – Porque seus pais cortaram sua mesada. Por que você não faz como um adolescente normal e arranja um emprego?

- Eu nunca vou trabalhar. – Garantiu John.

- Então o problema é seu. – Brooke deu de ombros.

John sorriu e encostou a cabeça em Brooke.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

- O meu cabelo está bom? – Perguntou Blair virando-se do espelho para Serena.

Serena estava deitada na cama folheando uma revista _Elle_. Eric estava sentado encostado na cabeceira da cama assistindo a cena e Marissa estava sentada em uma poltrona perto da porta folheando uma revista _InStyle_.

Serena levantou os olhos e respondeu:

- Blair você experimentou uns cinqüenta penteados hoje, e eu vou dizer a mesma coisa que disse dos últimos quarenta e nove. Você está linda. – Disse Serena levantando-se e andando até Blair. – Você está magnífica. – Ela disse colocando as duas mãos nos ombros de Blair. - Esse foi o melhor de todos, e não importa o que esteja vestindo, ou calçando e como esteja o seu cabelo. Você é uma garota incrível e super especial, e esse tal de Cyrus é um sortudo em conhecê-la e talvez fazer parte da sua família. Seja você mesma e ele vai te amar.

Blair sorriu para Serena, mas depois ignorou tudo o que ela disse e voltou-se para Eric:

- O que você acha?

Serena bufou, abaixou os braços e virou os olhos, mas depois sorriu. Era uma atitude típica de Blair.

Eric sabia que Blair não se satisfaria com uma resposta qualquer. Ele teria que parecer avaliá-la bem, mas não muito, para que não parecesse ter dúvidas da resposta.

Ele deu uma boa olhada em Blair da cabeça aos pés, mas tentou responder rápido ao mesmo tempo:

- Você está perfeita. – Ele disse receoso.

Eric sabia que também não podia dar uma resposta qualquer. Blair não ficaria satisfeita com um simples "Você está linda. Você está ótima". Tinha que ser a resposta certa.

Ele ficou tenso esperando pela reação de Blair.

Ela sorriu e virou-se para o espelho. Eric respirou aliviado.

Blair avaliou seu reflexo e chegou a conclusão de que Eric e Serena estavam certos. Blair nunca se achava perfeita, apesar de sempre dizer aos outros que era, mas ela certamente estava linda. Vestia o vestido rosa que ela e Chuck escolheram na Barney's, uma bela sandália rosa escura, que ela também comprou na Barney's com Chuck, um belo colar de rubis que Chuck a havia presenteado no seu aniversário de quinze anos, a maquiagem estava impecável, combinando com as roupas é claro, e o cabelo estava solto preso de lado, não havia um fio fora do lugar.

Blair também não podia se preocupar apenas com sua aparência. Ela tinha que parecer inteligente, bem informada, responsável, solidaria e um exemplo.

- Tem razão. – Ela disse. – Está perfeito.

Serena, Eric e Marissa sorriram.

- Boa sorte. – Marissa disse.

- Obrigada. – Blair sorriu. – Agora eu tenho que ir.

Ela pegou a echarpe que ela e Chuck tinham comprado que combinava perfeitamente com o vestido e a colocou nos ombros.

Ela abraçou Serena e despediu-se de Eric e Marissa.

Então saiu.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Serena estava navegando pela internet em seu notebook, sentada em sua cama. Quando Chuck abriu a porta do quarto e entrou com uma garrafa de vodka _Billionaire_ na mão.

- Acha que sua mãe vai dar falta de uma única garrafa de vodka? – Ele disse fechando a porta do quarto.

- Se for a _Billionaire_ sim. – Respondeu Serena sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador.

- Você tem um copo aqui? – Ele perguntou ignorando a resposta de Serena. – Acho que sua mãe não vai gostar se eu tomar direto do gargalo.

- Ela vai perceber se você tomar a _Billionaire_ Chuck. – Respondeu Serena levantando os olhos pra Chuck. – Ninguém toca nessa garrafa, esta aí só pra enfeite nem minha mãe e seus convidados mais distintos tomam a _Billionaire_. Eles tomam _Diva_, como qualquer um pode tomar, você não é especial.

- Ué, mas a garrafa já está meio vazia. – Observou Chuck.

- Deixa eu ver. – Serena estendeu a mão. – Que estranho. – Disse Serena observando a garrafa.

- Então a gente pode beber? – Perguntou Chuck.

- Acho que sim. – Serena deu de ombros e entregou a garrafa a Chuck.

- Então tem um copo? – Ele perguntou.

- Não no meu quarto. – Disse Serena mexendo em seu notebook. – Escuta só porque seu pai vai casar com a minha mãe, você já está se achando o dono da casa? Vai entrando sem bater. E se eu estivesse me trocando?

- Eu tinha esperanças disso. – Chuck sorriu malicioso.

- Seu nojento. – Disse Serena. – É sério Chuck agora eu tenho que deixar a porta do meu quaro trancada pra que você não entre sem bater? Eu nem ouvi a campainha tocar.

- É porque eu não toquei a campainha. – Disse Chuck. – Eu vim com o meu pai, e sua mãe deu uma cópia da chave pra ele. Eu fui pro bar, peguei a vodka e subi pro seu quarto.

- Nossa seu pai já tem uma cópia da chave? – Surpreendeu-se Serena.

Chuck deu de ombros.

- Tá que seja Chuck. – Ralhou Serena. – Da próxima vez vê se bate na porta.

- Tá, pode deixar irmãzinha. – Chuck sorriu malicioso novamente.

Serena virou os olhos e voltou a mexer no notebook.

Chuck olhou ao redor do quarto e viu a tiara que Blair tinha usado durante o dia na aula. Ele deixou a garrafa de vodka em cima do criado mudo ao lado da cama e foi até a penteadeira, com Serena olhando curiosa para ele. Ele pegou a tiara e por um breve segundo Chuck pode sentir o perfume _Chanel N°5_ que ainda restava no ar. Serena não pode deixar de sorrir pela reação rápida dele ao ver um objeto de Blair.

- A Blair esteve aqui? – Ele perguntou olhando para Serena.

- Ela se arrumou aqui para o jantar com o Cyrus. – Disse Serena olhando para o notebook, pois se olhasse para Chuck não conseguiria evitar sorrir. – Se tivesse chegado vinte minutos mais cedo ainda a teria pego aqui.

- Hum. - Foi a resposta de Chuck.

Ele guardou a tiara no bolso interno do casaco e voltou para perto de Serena pegou a garrafa e deitou-se ao lado de Serena na cama. Serena ajeitou-se para que ela e Chuck ficassem lado a lado e tivesse espaço suficiente para os dois na cama.

Chuck pegou um de seus cigarros de maconha e estava para ascender, quando Serena tomou de suas mãos.

- Pode fumar os seus cigarros à vontade, a hora que você quiser, é problema seu. Mas não no meu quarto. – Ela disse.

- Você quer um Serena? – Chuck zombou.

- É sério Chuck. – Disse Serena. – Se você quer se matar aos poucos, fumando vários desses todos os dias, o problema é seu. Se o seu quarto tem esse cheiro o problema é seu. Mas eu não quero esse cheiro no meu quarto. Se você ascender e o cheiro impregnar, não vai haver _Chanel N°5_ que tire esse cheiro do meu quarto.

- Tá legal. Então eu vou só beber. – Ele riu zombeteiro.

- Acho bom. – Disse Serena.

Chuck deu um gole na garrafa e a entregou a Serena. Ela deu um gole, fez careta, devolveu a Chuck e continuou navegando na internet.

- O que está fazendo? – Ele disse olhando para o notebook.

- Nada demais. – Serena deu de ombros. – Estou na Gossip Girl, esperando notícias do jantar da Blair e olhando os últimos acontecimentos. Esse ano nossa vida deu uma guinada.

- É. – Concordou ele.

- Eu sabia que esse ano ia ser diferente, mas achei que ia ser pra melhor. – Lamentou-se ela.

- É acho que todos nós sentimos isso. – Disse Chuck dando mais um gole na garrafa.

Ele entregou a garrafa a Serena, que deu mais um gole e a devolveu a ele.

- Talvez ainda seja pra melhor. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Não vejo como. – Discordou ela.

- Sinto falta da Brooke. – Disse Chuck dando mais um gole.

Serena olhou pra ele penosa. Ela pegou a garrafa das mãos dele e deu mais um gole.

- Eu também. – Ela disse devolvendo a garrafa.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Blair, Summer e Eleanor estavam sentadas na área privativa do Restaurante Daniel, esperando por Cyrus.

- Mãe ele não é de se atrasar é? – Perguntou Blair ansiosa.

- Não querida. – Respondeu Eleanor calmamente. – Nós é que chegamos muito cedo, porque você não conseguia ficar quieta em casa de tanta ansiedade.

- E você tem alguma dica? – Perguntou Blair. – Alguma coisa que a gente pode fazer pra impressioná-lo?

- Só sejam as adoráveis garotas que eu sei que BEM, BEM, BEEEEEEEM lá no fundo vocês são. – Disse Eleanor.

- Eu queria que a Brooke estivesse aqui. – Disse Summer. – Ela é boa pra quebrar o gelo, fazer novas amizades.

- É. – Concordou Blair.

- Eu também queria que o Cyrus conhecesse a Brooke, mas acho que vai ter que ficar pra o casamento da Victória. – Disse Eleanor tristemente. – Mas não se preocupem, o Cyrus é excelente em quebrar o gelo.

Blair e Summer sorriram.

- Ah lá está ele. – Disse Eleanor sorridente olhando para a porta.

Summer e Blair viraram-se nas cadeiras correndo ansiosas. Elas olharam para a porta procurando por um homem elegante e bem afeiçoado. Mas só encontraram o maître acompanhando um senhor baixinho.

- Aonde? – Perguntou Blair movendo-se para frente e para trás na cadeira tentando ter uma visão melhor do resto do restaurante.

- É eu só estou vendo aquele baixinho careca. – Disse Summer apertando os olhos.

- Eleanor querida. – Disse o baixinho abrindo os braços.

Eleanor levantou-se sorridente e foi na direção dele.

- Deve ser o motorista. – Disse Blair esperançosa.

- É. – Concordou Summer com um riso forçado.

- Cyrus querido. – Disse Eleanor dando um selinho em Cyrus.

- Acho que não é o motorista. – Entristeceu-se Summer.

- Só se o motorista estiver namorando a mamãe. – Cuspiu Blair. – Acho que vou vomitar. – Ela disse depois de olhar para sua mãe e Cyrus.

- Eu também. – Summer fez cara de nojo desviando o olhar de sua mãe e Cyrus.

- Me belisca pra ver se eu estou tendo um pesadelo. – Pediu Blair.

- Se você está, estamos em alguma experiência científica bizarra aonde compartilhamos o mesmo pesadelo. – Disse Summer.

- Meninas me deixem apresentar pra vocês Cyrus Rose, meu namorado. – Disse Eleanor voltando para sua mesa de braços dados com Cyrus.

- Olá meninas. – Disse Cyrus Rose abrindo os braços.

Summer e Blair riram forçadas e se levantaram.

Cyrus abraçou Summer com uma força exagerada:

- Não é o bastante. – Ele disse depois de se separar de Summer.

E a abraçou de novo, fazendo Summer virar os olhos.

Depois Cyrus também abraçou Blair com uma força exagerada:

- Não é o bastante. – Ele repetiu depois de abraçar Blair, e voltou a abraçá-la.

Blair virou os olhos e ajeitou os amassados em seu vestido disfarçando a raiva depois de se separar de Cyrus.

- Não dá para negar que são filhas de Eleanor. – Disse Cyrus. – São tão lindas quanto à mãe.

Blair e Summer deram outro riso forçado e sentaram-se em seus lugares. Cyrus e Eleanor sentaram-se em frente à elas.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

- Tchau gente, eu já estou saindo. – Disse Nate passando por seus pais e por Ryan jogando poker na sala.

- Ei! Espera ai filho. – Disse Howard Archibald.

- Aonde você vai Nate? – Perguntou Anne Archibald.

- Eu vou ver a Serena. – Disse Nate apontando pra porta e dando passos pra trás.

- Vai à casa das Van Der Woodsen? – Perguntou Ryan interessado.

- É. – Respondeu Nate.

- Ah eu levo você. – Disse Ryan levantando-se do sofá.

- Ah não precisa. – Respondeu Nate. – O motorista me leva.

- Não, não precisa incomodar ele a essa hora. Eu levo você. – Disse Ryan aproximando-se de Nate.

- Não ele já está pronto. – Respondeu Nate. – Só está me esperando.

- Não, eu levo você, sério. - Disse Ryan já de frente à Nate.

- Tá legal. – Concordou Nate dando de ombros.

- Eu vou pegar minhas chaves. – Disse Ryan.

- Isso é só uma desculpa pra ver a Marissa? – Sussurrou Nate quando Ryan passou ao seu lado.

Ryan olhou para ele, mas não respondeu, apenas subiu para buscar as chaves de seu carro.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Blair estava sentada com os cotovelos na mesa completamente entediada ouvindo a conversa de Cyrus, quando seu celular tocou:

_Como está o jantar?_

_C.B._

Blair sorriu disfarçadamente para Cyrus e colocou o _Blackberry_ em cima das pernas, onde não era visível para sua mãe e Cyrus embaixo da mesa. Então ela digitou uma mensagem:

_Horrível._

_B.W._

Então ela enviou. Mais uma vez ela olhou para Cyrus e sorriu disfarçando. Em alguns segundos ela recebeu a mensagem:

_Por quê?_

_C.B._

Ela sorriu para Cyrus e começou a digitar. Summer olhou para Blair pelo canto do olho sorrindo disfarçadamente, e começou a ler a mensagem:

_Você tinha razão._

_Ele não é nada do que eu tinha imaginado._

_B._

Ela enviou a mensagem e colocou o celular em cima da mesa.

Cyrus continuava falando de Eleanor, de como ela era maravilhosa e em como ele estava feliz por conhecer todas as Waldorf. Blair e Summer continuavam sorrindo falsamente.

Então o _Blackberry_ de Blair vibrou na mesa e ela o pegou.

- Blair por favor, troque mensagens com seus amigos depois do jantar. – Repreendeu Eleanor.

Blair sorriu e assentiu, mas abriu a mensagem:

_Está tão ruim assim?_

_XOXO_

_S._

Blair digitou uma mensagem de resposta:

_Eu estava esperando o Cary Grant e minha mãe me veio com o Danny DeVito._

_XOXO_

_B._

Blair enviou a mensagem e mal humorada voltou-se para a conversa com Cyrus.

**-O-**

Serena e Chuck estavam sentados na cama dela olhando o site de Gossip Girl, enquanto trocavam mensagens com Blair.

Quando a resposta de Blair veio Chuck e Serena não conseguiram segurar o riso. Então Chuck escreveu uma mensagem.

**-O-**

Blair virava os olhos e bufava, cansada de se fazer de educada. Ela rezava para que o jantar acabasse rápido.

Então ela recebeu mais uma mensagem.

- Blair Cornélia Waldorf. – Ralhou Eleanor.

- É a Serena mãe, não é minha culpa. – Blair fez-se de inocente. – Ela quer saber como está o jantar.

- Está tudo bem minha querida. – Garantiu Cyrus. – Blair é apenas uma garota muito popular, que quer manter os amigos informados. Eu até me sinto honrado de ser assunto para tanta conversa.

Blair sorriu, virou os olhos e abriu a mensagem:

_Como assim?_

_Só pode estar brincando._

_Não pode ser tão ruim assim._

_C._

- Deve arrasar muitos corações hein Blair. – Brincou Cyrus. – Imagino o sucesso que não faz com os garotos. Então me diga, quantos namorados você tem? Cinco, seis? – Ele riu.

- Eu não tenho namorado. – Blair foi o mais educada possível na resposta.

- Mas como? – Surpreendeu-se Cyrus. – Por quê? Uma garota bonita e adorável como você, deveria ter uma dúzia de namorados. Por que você não tem namorado?

Blair flexionou o maxilar e digitou uma mensagem.

**-O-**

Chuck abriu a mensagem assim que chegou, e ele e Serena leram:

_Ah pode, você nem imagina o quanto._

_E só piora._

_B._

Chuck e Serena se entreolharam intrigados. Então o _iPhone_ de Chuck tocou e ele abriu mais uma mensagem:

_Você está na Serena?_

_B._

**-O-**

- E você Summer tem namorado, não tem? – Perguntou Cyrus.

- Sim eu tenho namorado. – Respondeu Summer desviando o olhar da mensagem que Blair escrevia.

- Deve ser um bom rapaz. – Comentou Cyrus.

- Ele é sim. – Respondeu Summer.

- E você não precisa se preocupar Blair, em breve o cara certo pra você aparecerá. – Consolou Cyrus. – Talvez até já tenha aparecido e você não tenha notado.

- Ou talvez ele não tenha notado. – Sussurrou Summer. – Desculpa. – Ela disse olhando para Blair, que a encarava raivosa.

- Ah! – Exclamou Cyrus. – Então você gosta de um rapaz e ele não sabe. Ele com certeza gosta de você também, senão é um idiota. – Ele riu.

Blair flexionou o maxilar e tentou sorrir. Então uma mensagem chegou:

_Sim._

_Estamos procurando uma foto desse tal cara. Mas a Gossip Girl ainda não postou nada sobre o jantar._

_C._

Blair levantou o _Blackberry_ e apontou a câmera para Cyrus e Eleanor:

- Vou tirar uma foto de vocês dois para ter uma recordação desse momento. – Ela disse inocente.

Eleanor olhou para ela desconfiada, mas Cyrus a abraçou pelos ombros animado. Summer prendeu o riso. Blair bateu a foto.

- Ficou ótima. – Ela sorriu falsamente.

Então enviou a foto para Chuck.

**-O-**

- Tá de brincadeira. – Disse Chuck depois de abrir a mensagem com a foto.

- Ai meu Deus. – Disse Serena pausadamente. – Ela com certeza está surtando.

- E com razão. – Riu Chuck.

- É. – Riu Serena.

Os dois se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

**-O-**

_Está falando com quem?_

Summer enviou uma mensagem para Blair.

_Serena e Chuck._

Blair enviou a resposta.

Summer sorriu para Cyrus e o que quer que ele estivesse dizendo e digitou uma nova mensagem:

_Pergunta se a Marissa está com eles._

Blair leu a mensagem e digitou uma para Chuck:

_A Marissa está com vocês?_

_B._

E enviou. Olhou para Cyrus e sorriu esperando a resposta, que não demorou a chegar:

_Está na casa._

_Mas não está com a gente._

_C._

Blair leu a mensagem e digitou uma nova para Summer:

_Ela está em casa, mas não está com a Serena e o Chuck._

E enviou. Summer recebeu a mensagem e leu disfarçadamente.

Então digitou uma mensagem para Blair:

_A careca dele brilha tanto que eu consigo ver o reflexo do casal jantando atrás de nós._

Summer enviou a mensagem e Blair a recebeu logo em seguida. Quando ela a leu, quase cuspiu o vinho que tomava e não conseguiu segurar o riso.

- Mas o que é tão engraçado? – Questionou Eleanor.

- Nada, é só uma coisa que a Serena disse. – Blair tentou segurar o riso.

- O que ela disse de tão engraçado? – Questionou Eleanor.

- Mas então no que você trabalha mesmo Cyrus? – Disfarçou Summer. – Eu me esqueci.

- Eu sou advogado. – Disse Cyrus orgulhoso.

- É foi assim que nós nos conhecemos, não se lembram? – Perguntou Eleanor.

- Ah, é claro. – Disseram Blair e Summer ao mesmo tempo.

Então Summer escreveu uma mensagem para Marissa:

_Liga pro Seth, manda ele ir pra sua casa. Depois do jantar eu vou direto pra aí. Tenho que contar pra vocês do jantar. Está péssimo. O cara não é nada do que eu e a Blair imaginávamos, estamos totalmente decepcionadas._

_S.W._

Depois de alguns minutos ouvindo Cyrus falar sobre as maravilhas de ser advogado, Summer recebeu a resposta de Marissa:

_Algum problema?_

_O que aconteceu?_

_M.V._

Summer enviou a resposta:

_Te conto tudo depois._

_Liga pro Seth._

_XOXO_

_S.W._

**-O-**

- Eu só estou dizendo, que se eu e a Serena terminássemos, eu ia arranjar desculpas pra vir até a casa dela vê-la. – Disse Nate parando em frente à porta da Mansão Van Der Woodsen.

- Isso é ridículo Nate. – Disse Ryan tocando a campainha. – Eu não estou arranjando desculpas. Só dei uma carona pro meu irmão, pra ele poder ver a namorada.

- Aham, sei. – Disse Nate. – Mas você sabe que eu iria vir ver a Serena de qualquer maneira, não é? Com ou sem a sua carona.

- Tá, mas de qualquer forma eu e a Marissa precisamos mesmo conversar. – Disse Ryan.

- Com isso eu concordo. – Disse Nate.

E nesse momento Julia abriu a porta.

- Senhores Archibald. – Disse Julia dando espaço para os irmãos entrarem. – A Srtª Serena está em seu quarto.

- Obrigado Julia. – Disse Nate já indo subir as escadas.

- E a Marissa? – Perguntou Ryan.

- Está na sala de estar. – Disse Julia.

- Obrigada Julia. – Disse Ryan indo para a sala.

Quando Ryan chegou à sala de estar, Marissa estava sentada no sofá, fazendo palavras cruzadas com o lápis na boca.

Ryan se lembrou de que adorava ver Marissa estudando. Ela sempre tinha a mesma postura. Sentava-se em cima de uma das pernas, mordia um lápis e olhava atentamente para o livro. Exatamente como ela fazia naquele momento.

- Marissa? – Ele chamou.

- Ryan? – Perguntou Marissa confusa assim que o viu na porta da sala. – Oi. O que faz aqui?

- Eu vim trazer o Nate pra ver a Serena. – Ele respondeu apontando para as escadas.

- Ah. – Disse Marissa desapontada.

- E eu também precisava falar com você. – Ele completou.

- Precisava? – Perguntou Marissa com um sorriso esperançoso. – Sobre o que?

- Sobre nós é claro. – Disse Ryan aproximando-se de Marissa.

- Ah. – Ela tentou disfarçar o interesse. – Então fala.

- Marissa nós sempre fomos grandes amigos. – Começou Ryan.

- É verdade. – Concordou Marissa.

- Durante muito tempo. – Completou Ryan. – Bem antes de namorarmos.

- Tá, e aonde você tá querendo chegar? – Perguntou ela.

- Eu odiaria que o que aconteceu entre nós estragasse a nossa amizade. – Ele disse. – Eu não me importo que nosso namoro não tenha dado certo Marissa. Eu quero continuar sendo seu amigo, seria uma pena e um desperdício se o que aconteceu entre nós nos afastasse.

- Eu também acho. – Disse Marissa com lágrimas nos olhos meio decepcionada.

- Então continuamos amigos? – Perguntou Ryan receoso.

- Eu não sabia que tínhamos deixado de ser amigos. – Marissa sorriu tristemente.

Ryan sorriu de maneira sincera e triste.

**-O-**

Nate entrou no quarto sem bater e encontrou Serena e Chuck deitados na cama olhando para a tela do Macbook Pro i7 _Apple_.

- Sabe outros caras ficariam preocupados se encontrassem suas namoradas na cama com Chuck Bass. – Ele brincou.

- Relaxa Nathaniel. – Disse Chuck. – Existem poucas pessoas que eu respeito nesse mundo, e você é o primeiro da lista.

- E quem é o segundo? – Perguntou Serena.

- A Waldorf é claro. – Respondeu Chuck como se fosse óbvio.

- Você respeita a Blair? – Perguntou Serena incrédula.

- Se eu não a respeitasse já a teria levado pra cama. – Disse Chuck.

- Isso é verdade. – Disse Nate aproximando-se da cama.

- E depois da Blair? – Perguntou Serena.

- Brooke. – Respondeu Chuck.

- E eu fico onde nessa lista? – Ela perguntou ofendida.

- Antes da Brooke S, não se preocupe. – Chuck brincou. – Eu só estava implicando com você.

- Ah tá, acho bom. – Reclamou Serena.

Chuck riu.

Nate deu um selinho em Serena e sentou-se atrás dela na cama, fazendo com que ela se deitasse em cima dele.

- Quer ver o novo padrasto da Waldorf? – Perguntou Chuck.

- Já saiu na Gossip Girl? – Perguntou Nate. – Eu não recebi nenhuma mensagem.

- Não, não saiu ainda. – Respondeu Serena. – A Blair mandou uma mensagem pra gente.

Chuck mostrou a foto no celular para Nate.

- Nossa. – Riu Nate. – Ela deve estar se descabelando.

- Está subindo pelas paredes. – Riu Serena. – Ela até comparou ele com o Danny DeVito.

- Pô, pior que parece mesmo. – Riu Nate.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Blair, Summer e Eleanor estavam paradas em frente ao Restaurante Daniel despedindo-se de Cyrus que entrava no táxi. Mais uma vez ele deu um abraço exageradamente apertado em todas elas, irritando ainda mais a Summer e Blair.

Assim que o táxi partiu com Cyrus, Summer e Blair resolveram tirar satisfações com Eleanor:

- Qual é o seu problema? – Perguntou Blair desfazendo o sorriso forçado.

- O que você tem na cabeça? – Perguntou Summer fazendo gestos com a mão.

- Do que estão falando? – Confundiu-se Eleanor.

- Não pode estar falando sério. – Ralhou Blair.

- Não, eu realmente não sei do que estão falando. – Garantiu Eleanor.

- Helloo! – Disse Summer.

- Onde você encontrou esse cara? – Perguntou Blair. – Num circo?

- Ele era meu advogado, vocês sabem disso. – Disse Eleanor. – Não gostaram dele?

- Sério mãe? – Espantou-se Summer.

- Ele parece uma versão velha e sem pelos de, sei lá... um ursinho carinhoso. – Comparou Blair.

- Cyrus é adorável, vocês vão ver. – Afirmou Eleanor. – Tenho certeza que vão adorá-lo quando o conhecerem melhor. Eu sei que a primeira impressão que ele deixa é um pouco, hum... irritante. Mas com o tempo vão aprender a amá-lo assim como eu. Eu garanto.

- Como pode sair com um cara assim depois de ter sido casada com o papai? – Indignou-se Blair.

- É. – Concordou Summer. – Ele não tem nada haver com o papai. Ele não tem classe, elegância, educação, nada.

- E foi exatamente isso o que eu gostei nele. – Disse Eleanor.

- Mãe, o papai era sofisticado, culto, elegante, fino, bem educado, como você pode se interessar por esse cara depois do papai? – Blair continuava inconformada.

- Ele é gentil comigo. – Disse Eleanor. – Ele me ama, me trata bem, com muito carinho e respeito, ele me dá atenção, ele é tudo o que eu quero e preciso. E o pai de vocês me traiu meninas. Ele me deixou e foi embora COM OUTRO HOMEM, já está na hora de vocês aceitarem isso. É claro que vocês tem razão, é claro que o Harold tinha todas essas qualidades, e no fim das contas ELE ERA GAY. Então não podem me culpar por procurar alguém diferente dele, pra não correr o risco de passar por isso de novo.

- Tanto faz. – Blair deu de ombros inconformada. – Só me deixa na casa das Van Der Woodsen. – Ela disse entrando na limusine estacionada de frente á elas.

- É eu também. – Disse Summer seguindo Blair.

Eleanor suspirou.

**-X-**

Blair e Summer chegaram na Mansão Van Der Woodsen e foram recebidas por Julia:

- A Srtª Serena está em seu quarto com o Sr Chuck e o Sr Nate. – Ela disse. – E a Srtª Marissa está na sala de estar como Sr Seth e o Sr Ryan.

- Obrigada Julia. – Agradeceram Summer e Blair.

Então cada uma foi para um lado.

Summer encontrou Marissa, Ryan e Seth na sala de estar jogando poker.

- Ai vocês nem vão acreditar no pesadelo que eu vivi. – Ela disse passando pela porta. – Oi Ryan.

- Nossa o que aconteceu? – perguntou Marissa vendo o desanimo da amiga. – Foi tão ruim assim?

- Foi pior acredite. – Summer arrastava-se para o sofá.

Ela despencou ao lado de Seth no sofá, deu um selinho nele e encostou-se à ele.

- Conta. – Ele disse a abraçando.

**-O-**

Blair entrou no quarto de Serena sem bater.

Serena tirou o notebook do colo e o entregou a Nate, que o deixou no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

- Ninguém mais bate na porta? – Reclamou Serena.

Blair desabou na cama deitando-se no ventre de Serena.

- Pode desabafar agora. – Disse Chuck.

- Vocês tinham razão, eu devia ter me preparado para o pior. – Blair disse de olhos fechados.

- B eu nem sei o que te dizer, nunca criei expectativas com relação aos namorados da minha mãe. – Disse Serena acariciando os cabelos de Blair.

Nate acariciou o braço dela.

- Se serve de consolo você está linda. – Disse Chuck. – Não teria tido problemas em impressionar o Cary Grant.

- Obrigada, mas não serve. – Ela confessou.

- Relaxa Blair. – Disse Nate. – Vai ver o cara nem é tão ruim assim. Vai ver ele é super legal e vocês vão se dar super bem.

- Acho improvável. – Disse Blair ainda de olhos fechados.

- Bom talvez sua mãe perceba que ele não é bom pra ela e termine tudo. – Nate deu de ombros.

- Espero que tenha razão. – Ela disse.

- Ei B, amanhã nós duas vamos tomar café-da-manhã na _Tiffany's_, e fazer umas compras depois da aula, que tal? – Ofereceu Serena.

Blair olhou para cima na direção de Serena:

- Eu agradeço, mas não. Amanhã vou colocar meu plano em ação.

- Com isso eu terei o maior prazer em te ajudar. – Chuck sorriu malicioso.

- Bom você que sabe. – Serena deu de ombros. – A gente pode fazer isso lá então.

- É pode. – Concordou Blair.

- E então? – Começou Chuck.

- Conta tudo o que aconteceu. – Incitou Serena.

Blair gemeu e escondeu a cabeça no ventre de Serena.

* * *

Finalmente acabei a última das três partes do capítulo. \o/

Eu particularmente adoro a relação mãe e filho da Lily e o Chuck, e pelas fics que eu ando lendo acho que todo mundo gosta, vou tentar trabalhar bastante com isso na minha fic. Também adoro o relacionamento de irmãos dele e a Serena e dele e o Eric. E como já deu pra perceber eu sou totalmente fanática por NJBC, e minha fic é bem NJBC, nem preciso dizer que eu vou trabalhar muito com essa relação de irmãos entre o Chuck e a Serena. A minha única tristeza, é que na série, além dos relacionamentos amorosos, eles trabalham com a amizade de NJBC de apenas cinco maneiras. NJBC, Serena e Blair, Nate e Chuck, Serena e Nate, e Serena e Chuck, nunca tem Nate e Blair quando eles não estão namorando, eu nem reclamo de não ter Chuck e Blair, porque eu sou completamente fanática pelos dois, e só consigo vê-los como um casal mesmo. Mas o Nate e Blair deviam ter umas ceninhas de amigos de vez em quando né? Eu vou trabalhar bastante com isso na minha fic também. Espero que tenham gostado. Errar é humano, me perdoem por minhas falhas.

Reviews.

Beijos.


	12. Planos de Viagem

**Aventuras da Elite**

**Planos de Viagem**

_Step back!_

_Abram espaço_

_Gonna come at ya fast_

_Estou chegando bem rápido_

_I'm driving out of control_

_Estou dirigindo sem controle_

_And getting ready to crash_

_Pronta para bater_

_Won't stop shaking up what I can_

_Não vou parar de agitar o que puder_

_I serve it up in a shot_

_E servirei como um disparo_

_So suck it down like a man_

_Então engula como um homem_

Blair desceu as escadas sorrindo maliciosa e foi até a sala de jantar.

Ela entrou e encontrou Eleanor e Summer em seus lugares. As duas estavam em silêncio, e Summer estava mal humorada.

"Discutiram por causa do jantar de ontem." – Deduziu Blair.

- Bom dia. – Disse Blair animada.

- Por que está tão bem humorada? – Estranhou Summer.

- Eu só vim avisar que não vou tomar café. – Disse Blair. – Eu vou pra escola com o Chuck e nós temos que resolver um assunto antes. Ele já até deve estar me esperando. Certo Dorota?

- Sim senhorita Blair. – Disse Dorota. – O senhor Chuck está aí fora com a limusine.

- Como veem eu tenho que ir. – Disse Blair dando as costas para a mãe e a irmã.

- Espere um minuto Blair. – Disse Eleanor.

- Sim? – Disse Blair voltando.

- Você e o Chuck estão namorando? – Perguntou Eleanor.

- Não. – Blair riu sem graça, mas disfarçando, pois respondeu o óbvio.

- Então o que vocês dois estão aprontando? – Perguntou Eleanor.

- Eu não posso ir pra escola com um amigo? – Ironizou Blair.

- Por favor Blair. – Riu Eleanor. – Eu não nasci ontem. E eu conheço você e o Chuck. Vocês não vão à escola juntos a menos que estejam aprontando alguma coisa. Já recebi várias reclamações em dias que por coincidência você foi à escola com o Chuck.

- Foram apenas isso. Coincidências. – Disse Blair.

_So baby, yes I know what I am_

_Então baby, sim eu sei o que eu sou_

_And no I don't give a damn_

_Mas eu não dou a mínima,_

_And you'll be loving it_

_E você vai amar isso_

- Por quem você me toma Blair? – Zombou Eleanor.

- E todas as vezes que eu fui pra escola com o Chuck e você não recebeu reclamação nenhuma? – Lembrou Blair.

- Só porque ninguém descobriu, ou não pode provar que foram vocês, ou ainda porque acharam que reclamar não resolveria. Como nunca resolve porque você nunca me ouve. – Disse Eleanor.

Blair prendeu o riso. Tudo o que Eleanor havia dito era verdade.

- Bom mamãe, vou ter que começar a ir mais vezes com o Chuck pra escola, pra você parar com esse tipo de desconfiança. – Disse Blair fingindo-se de ingênua.

- Por isso ou pra passar mais tempo com ele? – Provocou Summer.

Blair fez careta para ela que deu um riso baixo.

- Bom eu já vou. – Disse Blair.

- Veja lá Blair. – Advertiu Eleanor.

- Não se preocupe mamãe. – Disse Blair.

Então ela lançou um olhar significativo para Dorota e saiu da sala de jantar.

_Some days I'm a super bitch_

_Alguns dias eu sou uma super vadia_

_Up to my old tricks_

_Cheia dos meus truques_

_But it won't last forever_

_Mas não dura para sempre_

_Next day I'm your super girl_

_No próximo dia sou sua super garota_

_Out to save the world_

_Saindo para salvar o mundo_

_And it keeps getting better_

_E isso continua melhorando_

Dorota seguiu Blair pelos corredores da Mansão Waldorf.

- Senhorita Blair sua mãe tem razão, tenha cuidado com o que planeja. – Alertou Dorota.

- Não se preocupe Dorota, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo. – Garantiu Blair.

- É isso que me preocupa. – Disse Dorota.

- Só faça o que eu te pedi. – Ordenou Blair. – As coisas já estão prontas?

- Sim está tudo do jeito que a senhorita pediu. – Respondeu Dorota.

Blair sorriu, um de seus sorrisos de quando as coisas caminham de acordo com o planejado.

- Ótimo. – Ela disse por fim.

- Senhorita Blair tem certeza do que está fazendo? – Preocupou-se Dorota.

- Sabe que quer isso tanto quanto eu. – Disse Blair.

Dorota não respondeu, era verdade.

- Só tome cuidado senhorita Blair. – Aconselhou Dorota.

- Eu sempre tomo, não tomo Dorota? – Respondeu Blair sorrindo maliciosa.

- Está ficando cada vez melhor nisso. – Queixou-se Dorota.

Blair sorriu:

- Só esteja pronta na hora que eu chegar.

- Está bem, eu estarei. – Concluiu Dorota.

- Tchau Dorota. – Despediu-se Blair.

- Tchau senhorita Blair. – Despediu-se Dorota. – Tenha um bom dia. E boa sorte.

- Obrigada. – Blair sorriu.

Então ela saiu da casa e pode ver Chuck encostado em sua limusine com seu sorriso malicioso no rosto e as mãos no bolso.

Ela desfilou até ele.

_Kiss, kiss_

_Beijo, beijo,_

_Gonna tell you right now_

_Vou dizer agora_

_I make it sweet on the lips_

_Deixo doce os lábios_

_I'll simply knock you out_

_Para assim te enlouquecer_

_Shut up!_

_Cale a boca!_

_I don't care what you say_

_Eu não me importo com o que você diz_

_Cause when were both in the wind_

_Pois quando nós estivermos juntos_

_You gonna like it my way_

_Você vai gostar do meu jeito_

_Yeah baby, theres a villain in me_

_Yeah baby, tem algo de vilã em mim_

_So sexy, sour and sweet_

_Tão sexy, azedo e doce_

_And you'll be loving it_

_E você vai amar isso_

Quando Blair se aproximou de Chuck, ele se desencostou da limusine, tirou a mão de bolso, pegou a mão de Blair e beijou seu dorso, ambos sentiram a corrente elétrica com a qual já estavam acostumados e simplesmente ignoravam, então Chuck sorriu malicioso para ela.

- Está pronta? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu nasci pronta. – Ela respondeu.

Chuck deu mais um sorriso malicioso e abriu a porta da limusine para Blair. Ela entrou e ele entrou logo atrás dela.

Então ele fechou a porta e serviu champagne para ambos. Eles brindaram e tomaram a taça de champagne.

**-X-**

A limusine estacionou em frente à um Pet Shop.

O motorista abriu a porta e Chuck desceu da limusine e deu a mão para Blair para ajudá-la a sair.

Ambos entraram na loja e dirigiram-se ao balcão.

- Sr Bass. – Disse o atendente.

Era um adolescente latino com os cabelos lisos, escuros e ensebados. Blair sentiu ânsia, e tomando cuidado para não tocar em nada ela pegou no braço de Chuck.

- Está com o que eu te pedi? – Perguntou Chuck.

- Claro senhor Chuck. – Disse o garoto com a camisa verde água do uniforme e um crachá que dizia "Julius". – Vou buscar e volto num minuto. Senhorita. – Ele cumprimentou.

Assim que o rapaz saiu Blair fez cara de ânsia e se afastou de tudo, grudando cada vez mais em Chuck, que não se incomodou nem um pouco com a proximidade.

- Que lugar mais asqueroso. – Disse ela.

- É um Pet Shop, no Brooklyn. – Disse Chuck. – O que esperava?

Blair não respondeu apenas grudou mais em Chuck.

- Aqui está senhor Bass. – Disse Julius voltando com seis caixas de madeira.

- Acha que seis é suficiente? – Chuck perguntou a Blair.

Ela pensou por um momento.

_Some days I'm a super bitch (a super bitch)_

_Alguns dias eu sou uma super vadia (uma super vadia)_

_Up to my old tricks_

_Cheia dos meus truques_

_But it won't last forever (won't last forever, no)_

_Mas não dura para sempre (não dura para sempre, não)_

_Next day I'm your super girl (super girl)_

_No próximo dia sou sua super garota (super garota)_

_Out to save the world_

_Saindo para salvar o mundo_

_And it keeps getting better_

_E isso continua melhorando_

- Eu preparei mais duas caixas caso o senhor se interessasse. – Disse Julius.

- Perfeito. – Disse Blair. – Vamos levar.

- Ouviu a moça. – Disse Chuck. – Vai buscar as outras caixas.

- Sim senhor. – Disse Julius saindo.

Chuck e Blair sorriram maliciosamente um para o outro.

Então Blair olhou para as caixas e sentiu um nó na garganta.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou Chuck.

- Estou me perguntando como vou fazer isso. – Respondeu Blair.

- Eu posso fazer se estiver com dificuldades. – Disse Chuck.

- No banheiro das meninas? – Lembrou Blair.

- Não tenho problemas com isso. – Brincou Chuck.

- Vai causar suspeitas. – Disse Blair. - Assim que virem você entrar no banheiro feminino nos vídeo a culpa vai cair sobre nós.

Chuck deu de ombros.

- Aqui está senhor Bass. – Disse Julius voltando com mais duas caixas.

- Ótimo. – Disse Chuck. – Aqui está o combinado. – Disse Chuck entregando um maço de dinheiro para o rapaz. – E nós nunca estivemos aqui.

- Quem nunca esteve aqui? – Disse o garoto com os olhos brilhando para o dinheiro. – Aliás quem são vocês mesmo?

- Excelente. – Disse Chuck.

O garoto guardou as caixas em quatro sacolas e as entregou à Chuck e Blair que saíram do Pet Shop.

_Hold on_

_Aguente firme_

_Keeps getting better_

_Isso continua melhorando_

_Hold on_

_Aguente firme_

_Keeps getting better_

_Isso continua melhorando_

- Acha que ele é confiável? – Perguntou Blair quando ela e Chuck já estavam na limusine.

- Acho que é facilmente subornável. – Respondeu Chuck.

- Então? – Preocupou-se Blair.

- Vai ser fiel a quem pagar mais. – Chuck deu de ombros. – Se alguém procurá-lo, o que dificilmente vai acontecer, a menos que eles descubram MESMO, ele vai me procurar pedindo mais dinheiro, eu só tenho que aumentar a oferta e ele vai ficar quietinho.

- Espero que tenha razão. – Disse Blair.

- Confie em mim. – Pediu Chuck.

- Eu confio. – Suspirou Blair.

**-X-**

_In the break of the night_

_No piscar dos olhos_

_In the speed of the light_

_Na velocidade da luz_

_I hold the universe up_

_Todo o universo_

_I'll make your planets collide_

_Fará os planetas colidirem_

_When I strap on my boots_

_Devo viajar nos meus pensamentos_

_And I slip on my suit_

_E escorregar em minhas loucuras?_

_You see the vixen in me_

_Veja a megera em mim_

_Becomes an angel for you_

_Se tornando um anjo pra você_

Chuck e Blair chegaram ao colégio e se separaram.

Blair entrou no banheiro feminino do quarto andar. Ela certificou-se de que não havia ninguém lá. Então ela tirou uma das caixas de madeira da sacola.

Blair ajoelhou-se ao lado da pia e colocou a caixa no chão. Ela suspirou.

"Seja forte Blair. Você consegue." – Ela pensou.

Então, com um sorriso malicioso, ela abriu a caixa lentamente.

Baratas e outros tipos de insetos asquerosos saíram depressa da caixa. Blair tentou não vomitar. Ela virou a caixa para baixo para garantir que todos os insetos haviam saído. Então ela guardou a caixa de volta na sacola para não deixar provas, se levantou, tentou não olhar para o chão e rapidamente saiu do banheiro gritando, para que as câmeras a pegassem desesperada e ela não fosse suspeita.

Então ela desceu as escadas correndo e fez o mesmo em um banheiro feminino de cada andar.

_Some days I'm a super bitch (a super bitch)_

_Alguns dias eu sou uma super vadia (uma super vadia)_

_Up to my old tricks_

_Cheia dos meus truques_

_But it won't last forever (won't last forever, no)_

_Mas não dura para sempre (não dura para sempre, não)_

_Next day I'm your super girl (super girl)_

_No próximo dia sou sua super garota (super garota)_

_Out to save the world_

_Saindo para salvar o mundo_

_And it keeps getting better (keeps getting better)_

_E isso continua melhorando (continua melhorando)_

Depois que a confusão foi formada Blair saiu do banheiro feminino e parou bem no meio do corredor. Ela assistiu as garotas correrem e gritarem, e tudo o que fez foi sorrir vitoriosa.

Então Chuck saiu do banheiro masculino e parou ao lado de Blair, mas um pouco atrás.

Blair virou o rosto e olhou para Chuck. Ele assistiu a toda a confusão e depois sorriu vitorioso para Blair, ela devolveu o sorriso, e mantendo-o ela voltou a assistir a histeria das garotas.

Os dois ficaram parados no corredor sorrindo, assistindo a cena caótica e ouvindo a cacofonia.

_(A música pausa)_

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Serena saiu do prédio da escola e encontrou seus amigos no pátio, em uma das mesas de cimento perto de uma árvore, um lugar onde eles costumavam ficar na entrada do colégio.

- Gente vocês sabem o que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou ao se aproximar do grupo.

- Não. – Eles responderam.

- Tudo o que a gente sabe é que as garotas enlouqueceram. – Respondeu Summer. – Elas começaram a gritar e correr, daí elas começaram a sair da escola, inclusive algumas professoras que nos aconselharam a fazer o mesmo. Daí a gente saiu também.

- É, eu também. – Disse Serena.

Então eles começaram a olhar para os lados procurando alguém que pudesse ter a informação, quando Seth viu seu irmão com Vanessa.

- Dan! – Ele chamou. – Vem cá.

Dan meio apreensivo foi com Vanessa até o grupo.

- O que? – Ele perguntou ao se aproximar de Seth.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Seth.

- Parece que a escola está tendo uma infestação de insetos. – Respondeu Dan.

- Insetos? Na Constance? – Chocou-se Serena. – Impossível.

- É verdade. – Garantiu Vanessa. – Eu vi umas garotas saírem correndo do banheiro feminino gritando "Insetos", daí eu entrei e o banheiro estava mesmo cheio de insetos.

- Urgh. – Disseram todas as meninas.

- Que nojo. – Completou Serena.

- Gente insetos na Constance. – Disse Peyton. – Como isso aconteceu?

Serena olhou ao redor para seu círculo de amigos e percebeu:

- Cadê a Blair e o Chuck?

- Ah! – Todos os seus amigos disseram.

- Acham que a Blair e o Chuck tem alguma coisa haver com isso? – Estranhou Dan.

- Mas é claro que não. – Serena defendeu depressa.

- A gente disse "Ah" porque achamos que estava faltando alguém, mas ainda não tínhamos notado quem. – Seth mentiu nervoso.

- Você é péssimo mentiroso. – Disse Dan.

- Não sou não. – Ofendeu-se Seth.

- Então admite que mentiu? – Riu Dan.

Serena riu e Dan abriu um sorriso alegre. Nate percebeu e enciumado passou o braço ao redor da cintura de Serena, fazendo Dan desviar o olhar.

- Eu não menti não. – Defendeu-se Seth.

- Você não confia em mim mesmo, não é? – Perguntou Dan à Seth.

- Pra assuntos da realeza não. – Admitiu Seth.

- Por que a Blair e o Chuck encheriam a escola de insetos? – Questionou Dan.

- Uou. – Disseram todos no grupo da realeza.

- Eles não fizeram nada disso. – Disse Nate rapidamente nervoso.

- Aliás muito obrigada, vocês foram muito úteis, mas já podem ir agora. – Disse Marissa tentando fugir.

- É muito obrigada. – Disse Serena.

- De nada. – Disse Vanessa irônica. – Vamos Dan. – Ela disse puxando-o.

Depois que os dois saíram o grupo se juntou um pouco mais e começou a conversar baixinho:

- Acha que seu irmão pode falar alguma coisa que prejudique o Chuck e a Blair? – Perguntou Haley.

- Eu espero que não. – Disse Seth.

- Acho que não. – Disse Jenny. – Que interesse ele teria nisso?

- E a garota, Abrams? – Perguntou Marissa. – Todo mundo sabe que ela e a Blair não se entendem.

- Mas acho que ela não vai falar nada. – Disse Jenny. – Ainda mais se o Dan pedir pra não falar.

- E por que ele pediria isso? – Perguntou Nathan.

- Boa pergunta. – Disse Lucas.

- Acham que o Chuck e a Blair tem alguma coisa a ver com isso? – Perguntou Summer.

- Sem sombra de dúvidas. – Disse Serena.

- Você tem alguma dúvida Summer? – Perguntou Ryan.

Eles se afastaram um pouco e olharam ao redor procurando por Chuck e Blair.

Então Serena viu suas seguidoras se aproximarem.

- Penélope! – Ela chamou.

Penélope quase correu até ela.

- Sim Serena? – Ela perguntou.

- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre essa confusão? – Perguntou Serena.

- A escola está tendo uma infestação de insetos. – Respondeu Penélope. – Nojento, não é?

- É, claro. – Serena deu de ombros. – E você viu a Blair?

- Não Serena. – Respondeu Penélope.

- Então trate de achá-la. – Ordenou Serena.

_Some days I'm a super bitch (a super bitch)_

_Alguns dias eu sou uma super vadia (uma super vadia)_

_Up to my old tricks_

_Cheia dos meus truques_

_But it won't last forever (last forever, no)_

_Mas não dura para sempre (dura para sempre, não)_

_Next day I'm your super girl (super girl)_

_No próximo dia sou sua super garota (super garota)_

_Out to save the world_

_Saindo para salvar o mundo_

_And it keeps getting better (keeps getting better)_

_E isso continua melhorando (continua melhorando)_

Penélope desgostosa se preparou para sair, mas olhando ao redor ela viu Blair e Chuck descendo os degraus do prédio da Constance.

- Nem vou precisar. – Disse ela olhando para Chuck e Blair.

Serena seguiu o olhar de Penélope e viu os dois.

- Saiam daqui. – Serena ordenou para as seguidoras que imediatamente desapareceram da vista de Serena.

Serena voltou ao seu círculo de amigos, e em pouco tempo Chuck e Blair os encontraram com seus sorrisos vitoriosos no rosto.

- Ah não. – Disse Summer.

- Eu conheço essas caras. – Disse Haley.

- Esses sorrisos só podem significar uma coisa. – Disse Nate.

- Estão com caras de que o plano de vocês deu certo. – Disse Nathan.

- Eu sabia que vocês dois tinham alguma coisa haver com toda essa confusão dos insetos. – Ralhou Serena. – O que vocês dois aprontaram?

Blair aumentou seu sorriso vitorioso e disse:

- Espero que já estejam com as malas prontas. Eu disse que viajaríamos hoje pra Los Angeles.

- Vocês enlouqueceram? – Perguntou Ryan.

- Nós queríamos ir ver a Brooke não queríamos? – Perguntou Blair. – Mas eu não posso manchar minha ficha de presença escolar perfeita, graças ao falso atestado médico que eu usei quando cheguei atrasada com a Brooke e a Serena depois da traição do Lucas.

- Tá bom Blair, não precisa entrar em detalhes. – Reclamou Lucas.

- Nós queríamos ir. – Disse Blair. – Ir apenas para o final de semana não vale à pena, não estou a fim de esperar um feriado, não posso sujar minha ficha e nossos pais disseram que a gente pode viajar desde que não perca aula. O que eu e o Chuck fizemos nos deu pelo menos uma semana pra ir pra Los Angeles ver a Brooke e voltar sem perder aula.

- Então a gente vai mesmo viajar? – Perguntou Nathan.

- A gente disse que ia. – Lembrou Chuck. – Não confia em nossa palavra?

- Espero que já tenham arrumado as malas como eu mandei. – Disse Blair. – Porque a gente vai se encontrar no aeroporto em meia hora.

- Mas a gente nem comprou as passagens ainda. – Disse Jenny.

- Doce e inocente Little J, nós não precisamos de passagens. – Disse Chuck. – Nós vamos com o jatinho particular dos Bass. É mais confortável e mais rápido.

- Eu adoro ter um amigo com um jatinho particular. – Sorriu Serena.

- Logo ele também vai ser seu irmãzinha. – Brincou Chuck.

- Até que eu gostei dessa ideia. – Serena riu.

- Bom então vamos. – Disse Blair.

_Hold on_

_Aguente firme_

_Keeps getting better_

_Isso continua melhorando_

_Hold on_

_Aguente firme_

_Keeps getting better_

_Isso continua melhorando_

Então Blair virou-se e foi desfilando até a limusine. Seus amigos assistiram admirados com o poder e a confiança de Blair. Chuck sorriu e foi o primeiro a segui-lá.

_(A música termina)_

**-O-**

Brooke estava sentada na arquibancada do ginásio da escola assistindo à Lana e as outras garotas da torcida treinarem, enquanto desenhava.

Brooke e Lana tinham se dado muito bem, e se tornado melhores amigas.

Lana resolver dar uma pausa do treino e foi até a arquibancada falar com Brooke.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou ela.

Brooke sorriu e entregou uma garrafa d'água para Lana, que a abriu e bebeu imediatamente.

- Estou desenhando seu vestido de noiva. – Respondeu Brooke voltando ao desenho.

- Sério? – Surpreendeu Lana.

- É. - Disse Brooke.

- Que demais. – Animou-se Lana.

- Que nada. – Brooke deu de ombros. – Faço isso sempre que estou inspirada. E sempre me inspiro assistindo a torcida. Já desenhei os vestidos de noiva de todas as minhas amigas.

Lana riu:

- Posso ver?

- Claro. – Respondeu Brooke entregando o caderno.

- Caramba, ele é lindo Brooke. – Disse Lana avaliando o desenho.

- Obrigada. Que bom que gostou. – Brooke sorriu.

- Você tem muito talento. – Disse Lana sentando-se ao lado de Brooke.

- Obrigada. – Brooke agradeceu. – Eu pretendia abrir a minha própria grife com a Jenny, uma das minhas amigas lá em Nova York. Eu passava muito tempo com a minha tia no atelier dela. Aprendi muita coisa lá.

- E por que você não trabalha com a sua mãe no atelier dela? – Perguntou Lana inocente.

Brooke deu um riso sarcástico:

- Nunca daria certo. Victória e eu não podemos passar um segundo a mais do que o necessário juntas.

Lana olhou para Brooke penosa.

- Eu podia tentar arranjar um emprego em qualquer outra grife aqui em LA. – Brooke deu de ombros. – Mas a Victória me infernizaria até depois de morta se eu trabalhasse pra um concorrente.

- Você sente falta não é? – Perguntou Lana. – De Nova York.

- É. – Admitiu Brooke.

- Acha que vai voltar um dia? – Perguntou Lana atenciosa.

- Provavelmente. – Brooke sorriu e depois olhou para Lana. – Mas daí eu sentiria a SUA falta.

Lana sorriu e abraçou Brooke. Ela ficou deitada no ombro de Brooke, e Brooke deitou a cabeça sobre a cabeça dela, e as duas assistiram as garotas da torcida treinando.

- Você era a capitã da torcida em Nova York. – Lembrou Lana. – Se você quisesse eu poderia te colocar na equipe.

- Não, não é assim. – Negou Brooke abaixando a cabeça.

- É, eu sei. – Admitiu Lana. – Você é fiel aos Ravens.

Brooke riu. Lana tirou a cabeça do ombro de Brooke e olhou de novo para o desenho de seu vestido de noiva:

- Adorei. – Comentou ela mostrando o desenho para Brooke.

As duas riram e continuaram assistindo ao treino.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

- Mas como assim a escola está fechada para resolver problemas com insetos? – Perguntou Eleanor.

Ela tinha voltado pra casa depois de receber um telefonema da escola dizendo que eles estavam fechados até segunda ordem para dedetização.

- A Constance está fechada para resolver problemas com insetos. – Respondeu Blair calmamente.

- Blair Cornélia DiLaurentis Waldorf! – Repreendeu Eleanor. – O que foi que você fez?

- Mamãe. Como pode acreditar que eu tenho alguma coisa haver com isso? – Blair fingiu-se de ofendida.

- Simplesmente porque desde manhã eu estava com a intuição de que você iria aprontar alguma hoje. – Respondeu Eleanor. – Você foi pra escola com o Chuck e isso nunca é bom sinal.

- Mamãe, eu AMO a Constance. – Garantiu Blair. – Como você pode pensar que eu faria alguma coisa pra prejudicá-la?

- Eu só sei que é muita coincidência você me pedir pra viajar, e quando eu digo que você não pode perder aula, a escola misteriosamente sofre um ataque de insetos e fecha. – Disse Eleanor. – E convenientemente suas malas já estão prontas, pelo que vejo. – Ela disse olhando para as malas com Dorota atrás de Blair.

Blair, Summer e Dorota seguiram o olhar dela.

- Pois é. – Blair sorriu. – A Dorota trabalha muito rápido. Devíamos dar um aumento a ela.

Summer riu. Ela sempre se admirou com a capacidade de Blair de pensar em respostas tão rápido.

- Blair... – Eleanor começou tentando se controlar.

- Mãe você disse que nós poderíamos viajar desde que não perdêssemos aula. – Interrompeu Blair. – A escola está fechada, não perderemos um dia de aula sequer.

Eleanor levou à mão as têmporas e respirou fundo:

- Está bem. – Ela disse olhando para Blair novamente. – Mas se a culpa cair em cima de você Blair, e eu receber uma ligação, mais uma ligaçãozinha que seja de reclamação, eu corto seus cartões de crédito, sua mesada, tudo, você fica de castigo por um mês. Eu fui clara?

- Clara como cristal, mamãe. – Blair sorriu.

- Já que vai pra Los Angeles tem uma coisa que eu quero que entregue à Brooke. – Disse Eleanor mais calma. – São umas coisas que ela esqueceu aqui no atelier e outras que eu fiz pra ela. – Ela pegou as coisas e entregou a Blair, que entregou à Dorota, que guardou em uma das malas _Louis Vuitton_. – Pergunte se ela virá para o Fashion Week, e diga a ela que eu mandei lembranças. – Disse Eleanor tristemente. – Diga que eu sinto a falta dela. – Ela suspirou. – E lembrem-na de que ela sempre terá um lugar em nossa casa se quiser voltar.

- Pode deixar mamãe. – Disse Summer.

- Nós diremos a ela. – Garantiu Blair. – Agora nós já vamos.

- Tudo bem. – Eleanor deu de ombros. – Boa viagem.

Então Blair, Summer e Dorota pegaram as malas e se viraram para sair.

- Esperem, esperem, esperem um minuto aí. – Chamou Eleanor.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Summer.

- Por que tem três malas? – Questionou Eleanor. – E por que a Dorota não está de uniforme?

- Por que vai ficar esquisito ela de uniforme no avião. – Esclareceu Blair.

- Então a terceira mala é dela? – Perguntou Eleanor.

- É. – Confirmou Blair.

- E você acha que vai levar a minha governanta com você nessa viagem Blair? – Riu Eleanor.

- Mamãe eu preciso da Dorota. – Garantiu Blair.

- Sua tia tem empregados em Loas Angeles, eu garanto. – Afirmou Eleanor.

- É. Mas nenhum deles é a Dorota. – Reclamou Blair.

Dorota encheu-se de vaidade.

- Mas eu preciso da minha governanta, você se vira com os empregados da sua tia. – Disse Eleanor.

- Mamãe a Dorota é muito mais do que uma governanta. – Lembrou Blair. – Ela é praticamente minha dama de companhia.

- É. – Concordou Eleanor. – Eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu precisei da Dorota e ela não estava porque tinha saído com você.

- Com todo respeito senhora Eleanor, mas eu nunca deixei de fazer minhas tarefas. – Garantiu Dorota.

- Mas é claro que não Dorota. – Afirmou Eleanor. – Não é sua culpa. É da Blair. São tarefas que eu não tinha te pedido, e ia pedir, mas nunca tive a oportunidade porque a Blair tinha te tirado de casa.

- Mamãe eu PRECISO da Dorota. – Garantiu Blair novamente. – E além do mais ela quer ir. Ela também sente falta da Brooke. E a Dorota também tem direito a umas férias.

- Tem. – Concordou Eleanor. – Férias essas que VOCÊ nunca a deixa tirar. E por favor Blair, quer que eu acredite que a Dorota vai pra Los Angeles tirar férias? – Riu Eleanor. – Ela vai continuar trabalhando pra você como sempre trabalhou.

- Gente, por favor, vocês vão brigar por isso? – Interveio Summer.

- É, por favor, não briguem por minha causa. – Pediu Dorota. – Eu fico, não tem problema.

- Não, você vai. – Garantiu Blair.

- Mamãe é só deixá-la ir e pronto. – Pediu Summer. – Por favor, diz que "sim" e acaba logo com isso. Sabe que ela não vai desistir até ter o que quer.

- Mamãe, por favor. – Implorou Blair.

- Você quer ir Dorota? – Perguntou Eleanor.

- Sim, senhora Eleanor. – Admitiu Dorota. – Se a senhora permitir, é claro.

- Está bem, vá. – Suspirou Eleanor vencida.

- Yes. – Comemoraram Blair, Summer e Dorota.

Eleanor riu.

**-O-**

- Tem muitas roupas de verão e só alguns agasalhos na mala por via das dúvidas. – Disse Jane, a governanta dos Archibald, em prantos.

Nate e Ryan se entreolharam enquanto pegavam suas malas com Jane.

- Está tudo bem Jane? – Perguntou Nate atencioso.

- Claro. Por que não estaria? – Respondeu Jane chorando ainda mais.

- Está com problemas com o namorado outra vez? – Deduziu Ryan.

- É. – Admitiu Jane chorando.

- Você estava saindo com o zelador do Plaza não é? – Lembrou-se Nate.

Jane apenas assentiu com a cabeça e as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto todo.

- O que esse te roubou dessa vez? – Perguntou Nate.

- Minha televisão. – Respondeu Jane. – E meu coração.

Jane chorou ainda mais e colocou a mão no rosto, ela foi se inclinando para baixo e Nate colocou a mão em suas costas. Jane apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Nate e chorou ali. Nate afagou suas costas tentando acalmá-la.

Ele e Ryan se olharam e sorriram divertidos.

- Não se preocupe Jane, tenho certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai encontrar um cara legal que não vai te roubar. – Garantiu Ryan.

- É. – Concordou Nate. – O Arthur, o motorista do Chuck. Ele é um cara legal, e eu acho que ele gosta de você

- Verdade? – Perguntou Jane se afastando de Nate e secando as lágrimas já se recompondo.

- É sim. – Garantiu Nate. – Eu vou falar com o Chuck e quem sabe o Arthur não te chama pra sair.

- Seria maravilhoso. – Sorriu Jane.

- Agora nós temos que ir. – Disse Nate.

- Ah claro. – Concordou Jane. – Desculpem.

- Está tudo bem Jane. – Sorriu Ryan.

- Bom, então boa viagem. – Jane sorriu.

- Obrigada Jane. – Disseram Nate e Ryan. – Tchau.

**-X-**

Todos estavam no aeroporto, já próximos ao jatinho particular dos Bass, apenas esperando Blair e Summer.

- Onde elas estão? – Reclamou Chuck andando de um lado para o outro.

- Relaxa Chuck elas já devem estar chegando. – Acalmou Nate abraçado à Serena.

- Já era pra terem chego. – Disse Chuck voltando-se para Nate.

- Ah. – Serena fez bico. – Tadinho do Chuck, ele está com saudades da Blair.

Todos riram e Chuck virou os olhos.

Então Blair, Summer e Dorota chegaram.

- Oh elas aí. – Disse Serena apontando para as três atrás de Chuck.

- Finalmente. – Reclamou Chuck virando-se para Blair.

- Desculpe é que eu tive uma discussão com a minha mãe. – Esclareceu Blair andando na direção de Chuck e parando de frente à ele.

- Pensei que sua mãe já tivesse concordado com a viagem. – Disse Haley.

- E ela concordou. – Respondeu Blair.

- Elas discutiram por causa da Dorota. – Disse Summer andando até Seth.

- Dorota você vai com a gente? – Perguntou Serena divertida.

- É claro. – Respondeu Summer. – A Blair raramente perde uma discussão. E nunca perde pra minha mãe.

- Eu vou se não for incomodar. – Disse Dorota.

- De maneira nenhuma Dorota. – Riu Nate. – Aliás Chuck eu queria falar com você sobre o Arthur.

- O que tem o Arthur? – Estranhou Chuck.

- Ele tá namorando alguém? – Perguntou Nate.

- Porque Nathaniel? – Chuck perguntou confuso. – Está interessado nele? Quer chamar meu chofer pra sair?

Todos riram.

- Não. – Nate virou os olhos. – É pra Jane.

- Sua governanta? – Perguntou Chuck.

- É. – Respondeu Nate.

- Ela não estava namorando o zelador do Plaza? – Perguntou Dorota.

- É. Pergunte o que ele roubou dessa vez. – Riu Ryan.

Dorota assentiu com a cabeça entendendo.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Chuck. – Eu vou falar com o Arthur, quando voltarmos de viagem. Acho que ele sempre teve uma quedinha pela Jane mesmo.

- Obrigado Chuck. – Agradeceu Nate.

- Não é todo dia que os patrões bancam o Cupido pros empregados. – Riu Marissa.

- Rã. – Riu Blair. – Sem o incentivo do Chuck, o Vanya nunca teria chamado a Dorota pra sair.

- E por falar nisso seu noivo não se importa se você for viajar Dorota? – Perguntou Chuck.

- São apenas alguns dias. – Respondeu Dorota. – O Vanya vai ficar bem.

- Então vamos. – Chuck deu de ombros.

Chuck colocou a mão nas costas de Blair e a guiou até a escada de entrada do jatinho.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

- Oi The. – Disse Brooke entrando em sua casa.

- Olá senhorita Brooke. – Riu Thereza.

- Eu vou lá em cima pegar umas coisas e depois eu vou pra casa da Lana, ok? – Informou Brooke.

- Tudo bem. – Sorriu Thereza. - Quer que eu avise o Henry?

- É, por favor. – Respondeu Brooke.

Então Brooke subiu.

Ela estava cantarolando e entrou em seu closet, que ela fez Victória mandar fazer em seu quarto. Ela tentou pegar uma caixa que estava na última prateleira do closet. Quando fez isso, a caixa bateu em uma mala ao seu lado e a mala caiu. Ela bateu no braço de Brooke e depois foi direto para o chão.

- Ai. – Brooke reclamou e pôs mão no braço depois da mala ter caído.

Ela olhou para o chão e viu a mala. Ela respirou fundo e sentiu seu coração prestes a parar. Era uma das malas que ela tinha trago de Nova York, que agora Brooke usava para guardar as coisas que ela não estava usando.

Brooke abaixou-se e lentamente abriu a mala. A primeira coisa que ela viu foi seu antigo uniforme de torcida dos Ravens.

Quando Brooke fez as malas ela estava desesperada e pegou tudo o que encontrou. Roupas que já não serviam, roupas que não usaria na nova casa, roupas de suas amigas que estavam com ela. E depois de chegar à Califórnia, ela percebeu que a maior parte de suas roupas não poderiam ser usadas, especialmente pela diferença climática.

E o uniforme da torcida de Brooke foi uma das coisas que ela pegou sem pensar. Ao chegar a sua nova casa ela percebeu que ele não teria nenhuma serventia. Mas assim como a maior parte de suas roupas, Brooke não teve coragem de se desfazer dele.

Ela pegou tudo o que não usaria e que não jogaria fora e guardou dentro da mala.

E agora estava tudo ali na frente de Brooke.

Ela passou a mão pelo uniforme e o pegou. Então as lembranças começaram a surgir na cabeça de Brooke.

_**-flashback começa-**_

Era o último jogo do campeonato. Os Ravens estavam perdendo por um ponto e faltavam apenas dois minutos para o jogo terminar.

Brooke estava com quinze anos, como a maior parte de seus amigos, incluindo Lucas.

Era a sua estreia como chefe das líderes de torcida, e a estreia de Lucas como capitão do time de basquete.

Brooke estava à frente da equipe com seus pompons torcendo mais do que nunca.

- Eu sei que é a sua estreia como capitã da equipe. – Disse Peyton torcendo ao lado direito dela. – Mas como consegue ficar tão animada quando estamos perdendo?

- Nosso trabalho é incentivar os garotos P. Sawyer. – Brooke sorriu. – Se estão perdendo é quando mais precisam de incentivo. VAI RAVENS.

Haley riu torcendo do lado esquerdo de Brooke.

Nathan pegou a bola e passou para Lucas.

Lucas quicou a bola até as torcedoras e parou de frente à Brooke.

- Lucas o que você está fazendo? – Perguntou ela surpresa trocando olhares entre Lucas e o placar.

- Diga que topa sair comigo e eu faço a cesta. – Disse ele.

Haley abriu a boca surpresa e feliz, e Peyton ficou completamente decepcionada.

Todos os amigos de Lucas e Brooke estavam na arquibancada torcendo ansiosos, e todos abriram a boca surpresos e felizes com a atitude de Lucas.

Lucas levou muito tempo para criar coragem para tomar essa atitude.

"É agora ou nunca." – Pensou ele.

- Você ficou louco? - Ela riu.

- LUCAS! – Gritou Nathan na quadra.

- O tempo está passando Brooke. – Disse Lucas.

- Lucas o que você está fazendo? Não é hora pra isso. – Brigou Nathan.

"Ele tem anos pra chamar ela pra sair e resolve fazer isso agora?" – Pensou Nathan nervoso.

- E então? – Perguntou Lucas.

Brooke olhou para o placar e beijou Lucas. Depois separando seu rosto por apenas milímetros ela disse:

- Ganhe o jogo e isso é só uma amostra do que você vai ter essa noite. – Ela sorriu maliciosa e depois se afastou de Lucas.

Lucas sorriu e correu ainda quicando a bola. Ele passou driblando os jogadores do time adversário e enterrou a bola na cesta. Assim que a bola passou pela cesta o sinal tocou anunciando o fim do jogo.

Todos os alunos da Constance Jude's gritaram e comemoraram.

Todos correram em direção à Lucas, e os garotos do time o pegaram e o levantaram em seus ombros.

Brooke largou seus pompons e correu até ele. Assim que Lucas a viu mandou seus amigos descê-lo.

Eles ficaram cara a cara sorrindo até que Brooke o abraçou.

- Parabéns capitão, ganhou o jogo. – Ela sorriu.

"E a garota." – Pensou Nathan ouvindo a conversa atrás de Lucas.

- Quer namorar comigo? – Lucas perguntou como se não tivesse ouvido uma palavra do que Brooke disse.

Ela abriu um enorme sorriso que deixava a mostra suas covinhas, que Lucas tanto adorava.

- Eu quero. – Ela respondeu rindo. – Mas é claro que eu quero.

Então Brooke se jogou em cima de Lucas e o beijou. Ele a levantou e a girou no ar.

_**-flashback termina-**_

Lucas estava sentado em uma das poltronas do avião, olhando pela janela assistindo a decolagem do jatinho.

- Oi. Posso me sentar aqui? – Perguntou Peyton se aproximando.

- Pode. – Lucas sorriu tristemente olhando para ela.

Peyton sentou-se de frente para Lucas e respirou fundo:

- Luke a gente pode conversar?

- Acho que a gente não conversa de verdade desde... – Lucas tentou se lembrar.

- Aquela noite. – Completou Peyton.

- É. – Concordou Lucas. – Talvez a manhã seguinte.

- É. - Concordou Peyton. – Se é que dá pra chamar aquilo de conversa.

Os dois deram um riso fraco.

- Sobre o que você quer falar Peyton? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Sobre a Brooke, é claro. – Ela respondeu. – Sobre você. Eu sei que você deve estar bem nervoso agora.

- É. - Admitiu Lucas. – Mas você também, não?

- É claro. – Concordou Peyton. – É porque a gente sabe que nosso próximo encontro com a Brooke, nossa próxima conversa com ela é definitiva. Pode nos salvar, ou pode nos destruir.

Lucas suspirou.

- A Brooke vai decidir se nos perdoa e se nos aceita de volta na vida dela, ou se não perdoa e nos afasta para sempre. – Completou Peyton.

Lucas olhou para o chão pensativo.

- O que nós tínhamos na cabeça? – Ele perguntou sem encará-la.

- Eu não sei você, mas sei exatamente o que se passava na minha cabeça. – Respondeu Peyton.

- Estragou a melhor amizade que você já teve. – Lembrou Lucas.

- Eu nunca disse que eu só tinha coisas boas na minha cabeça. – Acrescentou Peyton. – Eu estou arrependida Lucas, é claro que estou. Mas não posso ser tão hipócrita a ponto de dizer que não gostei disso.

- A Brooke é sua melhor amiga. – Repreendeu Lucas.

- Eu sei. – Disse Peyton com lágrimas que começavam a surgir em seus olhos.

- Ela era sua melhor amiga e a minha namorada. – Repetiu Lucas. – Você estragou a melhor amizade que você já teve e eu o melhor relacionamento que eu já tive. O único relacionamento que eu já tive, aliás.

- Eu sei. – Repetiu Peyton tentando prender as lágrimas.

Lucas olhou para ela penoso.

- Peyton. O que você disse pra Brooke àquela noite... – Começou Lucas.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso Lucas. – Interrompeu Peyton. – Não agora. Eu cometi um erro, mas a Brooke é a minha melhor amiga, eu não posso ser mais desleal com ela do que eu já fui.

Lucas assentiu e ambos ficaram em silêncio, pensando na noite em que suas vidas mudaram.

**-O-**

Brooke não resistiu e experimentou seu uniforme.

Ela ficou de frente para o espelho de corpo todo e avaliou seu reflexo.

Brooke sentiu falta de torcer, de suas amigas, e de tudo relacionado à torcida.

Ela começou a lembrar de seu tempo como uma Raven. Se lembrou de torcer nos jogos de treinar com Haley e as garotas, e de atormentar os treinadores.

Brooke deu um meio sorriso.

Ela se concentrou em seu reflexo e começou a fazer movimentos de torcida. Ela juntou os braços, com as mãos fechadas em punho, em frente aos seios. E depois levantou um braço de cada vez. Bateu palmas e se ajoelhou.

- Vai Ravens. – Ela gritou.

Depois Brooke se levantou e repetiu os movimentos com maior velocidade.

**-O-**

Clark estava indo para o quarto de Brooke quando a ouviu gritar. Ele parou encostando-se no batente da porta. E sem fazer barulho ele ficou assistindo a Brooke praticar seus movimentos.

**-O-**

Brooke se afastou do espelho e deu uma estrelinha de costas, depois deu vários tipos diferentes de salto, jogando as pernas para um lado diferente a cada salto. Pra trás, para a direita, para a esquerda de pernas abertas. Depois ela deu uma cambalhota e abriu um espacate, abrindo também os braços e apontando para o espelho. Ela sentou-se e girou no chão, deu uma cambalhota para trás e ficou de pé. Deu mais alguns saltos e deu uma estrelinha. Depois se ajoelhou e empurrou-se até ficar à poucos centímetros do espelho.

Ela sorriu ofegante.

Clark entrou no quarto aplaudindo.

Brooke viu o reflexo dele no espelho e virou-se:

- Clark oi! – Ela disse levantando-se. – Eu nem te vi aí.

- É eu percebi. – Ele riu.

- Você está aí há muito tempo? – Ela perguntou.

- O suficiente. – Ele respondeu. – Você é ótima Brooke. Eu imaginei que devia ser boa, mas você é incrível.

- Obrigada. – Brooke sorriu. – É bom saber que eu ainda estou em forma.

- Ah não faz tanto tempo assim. – Comentou Clark. – Tem o que? Um mês?

- É. Um pouco mais. – Respondeu Brooke.

- E esse uniforme... – Disse Clark avaliando Brooke. – É, é bonito.

Brooke sorriu olhando para o uniforme que vestia.

- Você devia entrar pra torcida da St Billard. – Sugeriu ele.

- Nós já falamos sobre isso. – Brooke deu as costas para Clark e voltou-se para o espelho.

- Eu sei. – Disse olhando para o rosto de Brooke no espelho. – Mas a Lana é a capitã da torcida, vai ser fácil pra você entrar. A treinadora não vai se opor, você não estava aqui quando houveram os testes pra entrar. Ela vai entender, você faz um teste agora e vai entrar com certeza.

- Clark a questão não é essa. – Brooke suspirou.

- Então qual é Brooke? – Perguntou ele.

Brooke suspirou e olhou seu próprio reflexo, depois olhando para o reflexo de Clark no espelho ela disse:

- Eu sou uma Raven.

- Não é mais. – Ele disse.

- Eu sou sim. – Garantiu ela. – Eu sempre vou ser uma Raven. – Mais uma vez Brooke avaliou seu próprio reflexo. – Não importa o quanto eu sinta falta de torcer, eu não entraria pra outra equipe, me sentiria como se estivesse traindo aos Ravens.

- Brooke ninguém vai julgá-la por isso. – Disse Clark.

Brooke voltou-se para Clark:

- EU não me sentiria bem.

Clark suspirou:

- Tudo bem Brooke, a decisão é sua.

- Obrigada por entender. – Agradeceu ela.

- Eu estou indo pra praia, você quer ir comigo? – Perguntou ele mudando de assunto.

- Ah eu fiquei de ir pra casa da Lana. – Respondeu Brooke. – Será que você pode me levar lá?

- Claro. – Clark sorriu.

- Então eu vou trocar de roupa. – Disse Brooke.

Então ela beijou Clark e foi para o seu closet.

**-O-**

Blair estava sentada em uma das poltronas do jatinho olhando pela janela. Então Chuck se aproximou segurando uma garrafa de champagne e duas taças. Ela olhou para ele e Chuck sentou-se na poltrona de frente para Blair. Então ele entregou uma taça para ela. Blair aceitou a taça e Chuck abriu a champagne e encheu as taças.

- O que estamos comemorando? – Perguntou Blair quando Chuck terminou de encher a taça dela.

- Precisamos comemorar pra beber champagne? – Ele perguntou enchendo a própria taça.

Blair sorriu.

- Mais uma vitória. – Sorriu Chuck. – Nós conseguimos. Tudo saiu conforme o planejado.

- Estamos ficando realmente bons nisso. – Disse Blair.

- Formamos uma boa dupla. – Concordou Chuck.

- Excelente, eu diria. – Corrigiu Blair.

Chuck sorriu e os dois tocaram as taças e tomaram a champagne.

**-O-**

Nate estava sentado em uma das poltronas e Serena estava em seu colo. Os dois olhavam para a janela.

- Vai ser bom ver a Brooke. – Disse Serena.

- Vai ser bom sair um pouco de casa. – Disse Nate.

- Ainda está com problemas com seu pai? – Perguntou ela.

- As coisas estão meio esquisitas lá em casa. – Respondeu ele. – Mas nada com que precise se preocupar. – Ele sorriu.

Serena deu um selinho em Nate.

- Se precisar dar um tempo, vai ser bem-vindo pra dormir lá em casa o tempo que quiser. – Ofereceu ela.

- Vai ser ótimo. – Admitiu Nate.

Então os dois se beijaram.

Depois que se separaram Nate viu Blair e Chuck nas poltronas ao lado dele atrás de Serena. Ele sorriu:

- Ei olha. – Ele apontou com o queixo.

Serena virou-se e voltando-se para Nate riu balançando a cabeça.

- Esses dois. – Riu ela.

- Esses dois. – Repetiu ele.

Então eles se beijaram mais uma vez.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Brooke estava sentada na cama de Lana assistindo à amiga escolhendo roupas.

- O Clark me disse que você é uma torcedora incrível. – Disse Lana avaliando um vestido que segurava em frente ao corpo enquanto avaliava seu reflexo no espelho. – Ele quer que eu convença você a entrar pra equipe.

- Mas você não vai fazer isso, não é? – Perguntou Brooke. – Porque você me entende.

- É. – Concordou Lana. – Eu respeito a sua decisão. E entendo. Acho que se eu me mudasse, também sempre me sentiria presa a minha equipe.

- Acho que é natural. – Brooke deu de ombros.

- Vou dizer a ele que tentei. – Sorriu Lana.

- E eu vou confirmar. – Riu Brooke.

E as duas riram.

- Eu não faço ideia do que vou usar no ensaio de casamento. – Reclamou Lana jogando mais uma peça de roupa em cima da cama.

- Eu nunca fui a um ensaio de casamento, então não me pergunte. – Brooke deu de ombros.

Lana suspirou e continuou colocando vestidos e mais vestidos em frente ao corpo.

- Lana já parou pra pensar que talvez, só talvez você não saiba o que usar nesse ensaio porque não quer ir à esse ensaio? – Perguntou Brooke.

Lana abaixou o vestido que segurava em frente ao corpo e começou a pensar. Depois de alguns segundos ela perguntou:

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Lana eu sou sua amiga, você não precisa mentir pra mim. – Disse Brooke. – Eu sei que você não quer se casar com o Lex. Eu sei que você ainda sente alguma coisa pelo Clark.

Lana suspirou:

- Brooke o Clark e eu tentamos, não deu certo, a gente partiu pra outra. – Disse Lana sentando-se na cama de frente para Brooke. – Além do mais ele está com você agora, e você é minha amiga eu jamais faria qualquer coisa que colocasse em risco a nossa amizade.

- Eu sei Lana. – Garantiu Brooke. – Mas eu não acho que ninguém deva casar sem amor.

- Brooke, eu sei que o meu casamento com Lex não estava nos meus planos, mas sei lá ele sempre foi bom pra mim. – Lana deu de ombros.

- Meu motorista o Henry sempre foi bom pra mim, nem por isso eu vou me casar com ele. – Brincou Brooke de maneira séria.

Lana não conseguiu não rir:

- Ai Brooke só você pra dizer uma coisa dessas.

- É que o casamento de uma garota é um dos dias mais importantes da vida dela. – Disse Brooke. – É quando ela vai se unir para sempre ao amor da vida dela. E você não deve se casar com alguém que você não considere o amor da sua vida. Quando eu penso no meu casamento, eu penso em cada detalhe, tudo perfeito, de maneira que combine comigo. E quando eu me vejo caminhando até o altar, eu espero ver lá na frente, o homem da minha vida, que vai me fazer incontrolavelmente feliz. Quando eu olho pra frente a única pessoa que eu consigo ver é o...

"Lucas." – Pensou ela.

- Não importa. – Brooke interrompeu-se. – Mas é alguém que eu amo, e que me ama também. O Lex não devia querer se casar com alguém que não corresponde aos sentimentos dele.

Lana pensou por um momento:

- Pensou em cada detalhe? – Ela perguntou avaliando o edredom.

- Cada mínimo detalhe, desde que eu tinha cinco anos. – Respondeu Brooke.

- Eu costumava planejar o meu casamento quando eu era mais nova. – Disse Lana sem encarar Brooke. – Mas não planejei nada agora que ele é certo. Deixei o Lex tomar todas as decisões, cada pequeno detalhe que antes eu costumava planejar, foi escolha dele. – Ela voltou seu olhar à Brooke. – Eu deixei que ele tomasse, ele nunca me pediu.

Brooke olhou para ela séria:

- É mais uma prova de que você não está interessada. Uma noiva apaixonada cuida de cada pequeno e insignificante detalhe, ela quer que tudo saia perfeito.

Lana desviou seu olhar e olhou fixo para a parede:

- O que eu faço Brooke?

- Não se case. – Respondeu Brooke simplesmente.

- Eu não posso fazer isso com o Lex. – Lana abaixou a cabeça.

- Você não pode fazer isso com você L. – Afirmou Brooke. – Eu fiz grandes amigos aqui em Los Angeles, e parece que tenho que ver os dois melhores cometendo o mesmo erro idiota, mas que pode ser o pior erro de suas vidas.

- Está falando do John. – Deduziu Lana.

- Não. – Disse Brooke. – O John também está incluído nessa categoria. Mas agora eu estou falando de você. Você não pode se casar com o Lex, não pode cometer esse erro.

- E o que você quer que eu faça Brooke? – Perguntou Lana.

- Não é o que eu quero que você faça L, é o que VOCÊ quer fazer. – Respondeu Brooke. – Quando você pensa no seu casamento quem você vê te esperando no altar?

"Clark." – Pensou Lana imediatamente, mas afastou o pensamento com a mesma rapidez.

- Não é o Lex, é? – Jogou Brooke.

- O que eu faço Brooke? – Perguntou Lana chorosa deitando no colo da amiga.

- Você sabe o que fazer L. – Respondeu Brooke afagando os cabelos da amiga.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

- Se importa? – Perguntou Marissa à Ryan apoiando na poltrona de frente a ele.

- Não. Claro que não. – Respondeu Ryan saindo de seus devaneios.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu Marissa sentando-se com um copo de whisky na mão.

- Pensei que estivesse com a Summer. – Observou Ryan.

- Eu estava. – Admitiu Marissa. – Mas ela e o Seth não se largavam, então eu achei melhor deixar os dois sozinhos. E como parece que todo mundo resolveu fazer um programa de casal, - Marissa olhou para trás, para os vários casais formados no avião e Ryan acompanhou seu olhar e riu. Então ela voltou seu olhar para ele e continuou. – achei que você não ia se importar se eu me sentasse com você. Afinal nós somos amigos. E ou era você ou a Dorota, e eu nunca tive uma conversa contendo mais de três frases com a Dorota.

Ryan riu:

- Eu não me importo. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Ryan como amiga, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Perguntou Marissa insegura.

- Já fez não é? – Ele brincou.

- É. – Marissa sorriu abaixando a cabeça.

- É sobre nós? – Questionou Ryan.

Marissa levantou a cabeça e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Ryan.

- Não faça. – Pediu Ryan percebendo que o assunto era exatamente o que ele pensava.

- Ryan eu preciso saber... – Disse Marissa movendo-se para frente e ficando na ponta da poltrona.

- Marissa não. – Negou Ryan.

- Por que você terminou comigo? – Ela perguntou desobedecendo aos pedidos de Ryan. – O que foi que eu fiz de errado? Você cansou de mim? Foi isso?

- Marissa não é você. – Mentiu Ryan.

- Ah. "Não é você, sou eu." É isso que você vai dizer Ryan? – Indignou-se ela. – É sério que você vai usar essa desculpa?

- Não Marissa, não é isso. É que você não fez nada de errado. – Ryan mentiu novamente. Ele era muito condescendente para humilhar Marissa com a verdade. – Eu simplesmente...

Ryan foi interrompido por seu celular que começou a tocar.

"Salvo pelo gongo." – Pensou Ryan.

Ele pegou seu _Nokia E5_ e viu o nome _Taylor Towsend _na tela,suspirou e o atendeu:

- Oi Taylor. – Ele ficou feliz por sido salvo, e ficou feliz por falar com Taylor, mas Ryan era inteligente o suficiente para deduzir que atender o celular para falar com Taylor enquanto discutia a relação com Marissa lhe traria dor de cabeça. E ele teve certeza de que estava certo quando o semblante de Marissa mudou de desesperado para raivoso à menção do nome de Taylor.

- Oi Ryan. – Disse Taylor animada. – Eu procurei você depois de toda aquela confusão com os insetos, mas não te encontrei.

- É, eu e meus amigos meio que saímos as pressas. – Respondeu Ryan olhando fixamente para Marissa, que estava claramente irritada.

- Ah tá. – Respondeu Taylor desanimada. – Eu queria saber se você quer pegar um cinema comigo hoje à noite?

Ryan apertou os dedos nas têmporas antes de responder:

- Não vai dar Taylor, eu meio que tive que viajar.

- Viajar? – Surpreendeu-se Taylor.

- É, é uma longa história. – Respondeu Ryan. – Eu te conto mais tarde.

Marissa olhou para Ryan esperando e começou a bater o pé impacientemente.

- Eu ligo pra você e a gente marca assim que eu voltar de viagem. Prometo. – Disse Ryan ignorando Marissa.

- Ah, tudo bem. – Mentiu Taylor. – Sem problemas.

- Ótimo, eu tenho que desligar agora Taylor, porque eu estou no avião, mas eu te ligo assim que voltar pra casa. – Disse Ryan.

- Tudo bem então. – Disse Taylor.

- Tchau. – Despediu-se Ryan. – A gente se fala.

- Até. – Despediu-se Taylor.

Então Ryan desligou o celular e encontrou uma Marissa estressada, de braços cruzados e batendo o pé.

- Você está saindo com essa garota? – Marissa perguntou como quem pergunta "Você bebeu água de esgoto?".

- Taylor e eu somos só amigos. – Respondeu Ryan.

- Foi por causa dela que você terminou comigo? – Ela perguntou.

- É claro que não. – Garantiu Ryan. – Eu e ela só começamos a nos falar depois que eu e você terminamos. E eu não estou saindo com ela, nós somos só amigos. E eu não devo satisfações a você.

- Nós terminamos há três dias Ryan, três dias. Sabe em como seria humilhante pra mim se você já aparecesse com uma namorada nova em tão pouco tempo? – Questionou Marissa inclinando-se para frente.

- Então é só com isso que você está preocupada? – Ofendeu-se Ryan. – Está pensando apenas em você, só pra variar.

- O que quer dizer? – Perguntou Marissa.

- Nada. – Concluiu ele. – Eu não quero dizer nada. E se quisermos preservar a nossa amizade é melhor pararmos por aqui.

Marissa suspirou e se ajeitou na poltrona e virou o copo engolindo todo whisky de uma vez. Por mais que ela quisesse saber o verdadeiro motivo de Ryan ter terminado com ela, ela também queria manter a amizade que tinha com ele. Marissa não queria ser apenas amiga dele, mas a amizade dos dois era muito antiga e ela não queria perdê-la, era melhor ser apenas amiga de Ryan do que nada.

**-O-**

- Seth você já sabe por que o Ryan terminou com a Marissa? – Perguntou Summer.

- Não, eu ainda não fiquei sozinho com ele. – Queixou-se Seth. – Pior que ele é meu melhor amigo, e era louco pela Marissa, deve estar passando por uma barra e eu não consegui dar o devido apoio a ele.

- Tudo bem. – Consolou Summer. – Ele sabe que não é culpa sua. E se ele estivesse tão ruim, ele mesmo já teria te procurado, certo?

- É acho que você tem razão. – Concordou Seth.

- Quando a gente pousar eu falo com o pessoal e a gente dá um jeito pra vocês dois ficarem sozinhos. – Garantiu Summer.

- Você é o máximo sabia? – Perguntou Seth sedutor.

Summer riu e o beijou.

**-O-**

- Qual a primeira coisa que você vai fazer quando chegarmos? – Perguntou Eric.

- Você quer saber antes ou depois de dizer pra Brooke o quanto eu senti falta dela? – Brincou Jenny.

- Tenho certeza que ela sentiu sua falta também. – Garantiu Eric.

Jenny sorriu.

- Eu sentiria a sua falta se você se mudasse. – Disse Eric.

- Tá brincando? Eu morreria de saudade se a gente ficasse tanto tempo assim sem se ver. – Concordou Jenny.

Eric sorriu e Jenny sorriu de volta.

**-O-**

- Haley dá pra se acalmar? – Riu Nathan.

- Não dá. – Suspirou Haley. – Já faz mais de um mês que eu não vejo a Brooke e a gente nunca ficou tanto tempo assim sem se ver desde que a gente se conheceu. Eu estou super ansiosa, estou morrendo de saudades dela. E quero conhecer essa tal amiga nova dela, a tal da Lana. – Disse Haley um pouco desgostosa.

Nathan riu:

- Está com ciúmes.

- O que eu posso fazer? – Perguntou Haley. – A Brooke passou por um momento difícil, um momento de adaptação e eu que sou a melhor amiga dela não pude ajudá-la a passar por isso. Já a Lana. – Haley mudou o tom de voz ao falar de Lana.

- Hales não precisa ter ciúmes. – Acalmou Nathan. – Não importa o que aconteça, você sempre vai ser a melhor amiga da Brooke, ela nunca vai substituir você.

- Ai eu devia estar feliz por ela ter se adaptado, por ter feito novos amigos, por estar feliz, mas eu só fico pensando em como eu queria poder estar lá por ela. – Lamentou-se Haley. – Eu devia estar grata a essa Lana, por ajudá-la a passar por isso, por apoiá-la e por estar lá por ela.

- Você não precisa se preocupar Tutor Girl, a Brooke tem um coração enorme. – Disse Nathan. - Sempre tem espaço pra mais um. Você vai ver, ela vai ficar imensamente feliz em te ver.

Haley sorriu:

- Obrigada Boy Toy.

Eles riram, então Haley pegou o rosto de Nathan em suas mãos e o beijou.

**-X-**

Quando o jatinho dos Bass aterrissou no Los Angeles International Airport, Chuck foi o primeiro a desembarcar, acompanhado por Blair.

Um homem, vestindo um uniforme de chofer, que aparentava ter um pouco mais de trinta anos segurava uma placa que dizia "_Chuck Bass_". Era o motorista da limusine que Chuck havia alugado.

- Eu sou Chuck Bass. – Disse Chuck. – E aquelas são as nossas malas. – Chuck apontou para uma pilha de malas e saindo, sendo seguido por seus amigos.

Eles saíram do aeroporto e pararam de frente à uma limusine.

- Eu odeio as limusines de Los Angeles. – Reclamou Chuck. – Eu peço a maior que eles tem e isso é o melhor que eles podem me arrumar.

- Chuck ela tem uns dois metros e meio. – Observou Haley.

- A do Chuck tem quatro. – Respondeu Blair orgulhosa.

- Quatro e meio. – Corrigiu Chuck.

Os amigos viraram os olhos e riram.

O motorista apareceu empurrando com dificuldade o carrinho com a bagagem da "realeza" e as guardou no porta-malas.

- Por onde vamos começar a procurar a Brooke? – Perguntou Serena.

- Na casa dela, né? – Respondeu Haley.

- Pensa bem Haley. – Disse Blair. – Quanto tempo NÓS passamos em nossas próprias casas?

- Quase nenhum. – Admitiu Haley.

- Por que acha que seria diferente com a Brooke em Los Angeles? – Questionou Blair.

- Ela tem razão. – Acrescentou Serena.

- Mas nós não temos outro lugar em que começar. – Lembrou Chuck. – Então vai ter que ser pela casa dela mesmo.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio Marissa se pronunciou:

- Alguém sabe aonde a Brooke mora?

Todos ficaram em silêncio pensativos. Não haviam parado para pensar nisso, mas eles não tinham o endereço de Brooke, só sabiam que ela vivia com a mãe em Beverly Hills, e nas poucas vezes em que visitaram Victória em sua casa, Eleanor ou Brooke, que eram as únicas que sabiam o endereço, estavam presentes.

Todos olharam para Blair esperando. Ela um pouco assustada gritou:

- Dorota!

- Eu estou com o endereço senhorita Blair. – Informou Dorota.

Todos respiraram aliviados.

- Viu? Eu estava certa. – Disse Blair. – Eu precisava dela.

Todos entraram na limusine e esperaram Dorota falar com o chofer.

**-X-**

Todos estavam na limusine conversando animados, com exceção de Lucas e Peyton que estavam sentados separados do resto do grupo apreensivos com o reencontro com Brooke.

Chuck estava olhando pela janela apreciando a paisagem, mas ele nunca gostou muito de Los Angeles e do clima quente, da praia e palmeiras, então ele estava mais observando a paisagem do que a apreciando em si. Eles chegaram a um ponto onde a praia e o mar eram claramente visíveis. Chuck viu três pessoas surfando e achou bobagem, mas então ele notou que uma das pessoas era uma garota muito bonita, branca, ruiva, de cabelos médios e lisos, ela se parecia muito com Brooke.

- PARA O CARRO. – Chuck gritou.

O chofer freou o carro com tudo, fazendo os amigos de Chuck que não esperavam por esse movimento caírem no chão da limusine.

- Chuck o que está fazendo? – Brigou Blair levantando-se do chão.

- Eu acho que estou vendo a Brooke. – Ele disse apertando os olhos em direção a praia.

Lucas correu imediatamente até Chuck e olhou para a mesma direção que ele.

- Mas não pode ser a Brooke. – Disse Chuck. – Está surfando, a Brooke não surfa.

- É a Brooke. – Garantiu Lucas abrindo a porta da limusine.

**-O-**

Brooke estava na praia com todos os seus amigos de Loas Angeles. Ela estava surfando com Clark e John. Então assim que a onda quebrou, eles voltaram para a praia rindo.

- Brooke você está ficando muito melhor nisso. – Comentou Lana jogando uma toalha para Brooke. – Os meninos te ensinaram bem.

- É acho que sim. – Riu Brooke colocando a toalha no pescoço.

- Eu tenho que ir agora. – Disse John. – Tenho aula de dança pro casamento. – Ele virou os olhos. – Alguém já ouviu falar disso?

- Todo mundo eu acho. – Respondeu Chloe.

John deu de ombros.

- Vejo vocês amanhã. – Ele disse pegando suas coisas e correndo até seu carro.

- Tchau. – Todos se despediram.

- Olha gente uma limusine. – Disse Lana colocando uma mão acima dos olhos para evitar o sol.

- Deve ser alguma celebridade. – Disse Lois olhando para a mesma direção que Lana.

- Será que é a Britney Spears? – Lana sorriu.

Então Brooke viu a porta se abrir e Lucas descer de dentro dela. Ela abriu a boca surpresa e ficou sem reação.

- Quem é? – Perguntou Kara.

- O Chad Michael Murray? – Deduziu Lana.

- É acho que sim. – Concordou Chloe.

Então todos os amigos de Brooke de Nova York começaram a descer da limusine.

- Eu acho que não é o Chad Michael Murray. – Concluiu Lana.

- Isso é um batalhão, isso sim. – Riu Lois fazendo todos exceto Brooke rirem com ela.

Então Lucas e os outros começaram a descer para a praia na direção de Brooke.

* * *

Então o que acharam? Eu sei que esse capítulo não teve nada demais, algo que fizesse vocês dizerem "Ai meu Deus", mas até que eu gosto desse capítulo, ele é divertido e tem um pouco de todo mundo. A minha intenção era pular do plano da Blair e o Chuck direto pro reencontro com a Brooke, mas daí eu tive essa ideia de colocar cenas deles no avião e eu gostei.

E quanto ao final? Meu primeiro final misterioso, o primeiro que para bem no meio da cena UAHSAUSHUAHSAUSHAUSH. Prometo que vou postar o outro depressa pra vocês não surtarem.

**I'mafuckingdreamer** quero dizer que estou chateada por você ter estragado a surpresa e descoberto sozinha que Nova York ia até a Brooke ao invés de a Brooke ir até Nova York, rsrs.

Sobre a Jane, a governanta dos Archibald, faz pouco tempo, eu assisti Chasing Dorota, e adorei, eu simplesmente amo a Dorota. Daí eu conheci a Jane, a empregada dos Archibald, e a Theresa, empregada dos Van der Woodsen-Bass, e amei elas e resolvi dar um jeito de colocá-las na minha história. Achei uma pena a Theresa ter o mesmo nome que eu usei pra Thereza, a empregada da Brooke, mas vou colocá-la na história mesmo assim. E também quero dar um jeito de falar da história da Dorota, mesmo que seja só menção. Eu ri demais com essa mini série a Theresa e a Jane são hilárias, eu me acabei com a Theresa: "Limpar o quarto do senhor Chuck envolve tantas camisinhas que eu tenho que usar luvas." E ela e a Jane: "Problemas com o garçom Jane? O que ele roubou dessa vez? – Minha guilhotina, e meu coração.". Eu recomendo Chasing Dorota, é muito bom.

Ah sobre o comentário da Lana: "O Chad Michael Murray?" caso vocês não se lembrem eu fiz isso pra brincar, porque no episódio "Piloto" a Brooke fala: " Por que vocês acham que eu estou com o Lucas? É só porque se parece com o meu gato do Chad." e eu tinha esquecido de falar isso pra vocês no "Piloto", mas eu fiz isso porque não consegui resistir a fazer essa brincadeirinha, já que é o Chad Michael Murray que interpreta o Lucas em One Tree Hill, rsrs.

Sobre o vídeo que eu tinha colocado no You Tube da fic, infelizmente eu tive alguns problemas e tive que tirá-lo do ar. Então se você não viu sinto muito.

Então façam uma garota entediada feliz, escrevam um review com a sua opinião.

XOXO


End file.
